


Mi Sourwolf

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Derek le cuesta aceptar sus sentimientos por Stiles, Anudamiento, Derek celoso, Derek es el Alfa, Derek posesivo con Stiles, Derek puede convertirse en un lobo completo, Derek se hace pasar por un perro pero no acepta que lo traten como uno, Drama, El Sheriff Stilinski no acepta a Derek como pareja de su hijo, F/M, Humor, Jackson se mete con Stiles al comienzo, M/M, Mordida de reclamación, Peter protector con Stiles, Peter y Stiles son muy buenos amigos, Romance, Sourwolf es un perro de alto mantenimiento, Stiles adora a Sourwolf-perro, Stiles tiene un amor no correspondido por Derek, Stiles y Derek son compañeros, Top/Derek, bottom/Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: A Derek no le agrada el novio de Stiles, así que aprovechando que la manada desconoce que puede convertirse en un lobo completo, decide investigar por su cuenta, haciéndose pasar por la mascota temporal del hiperactivo adolescente pero la convivencia diaria, le revelará la verdadera razón de su repentina preocupación, o más bien celos. Y cuando cree que ya se ha encargado del problema, un viejo conocido de su pasado, pondrá en peligro a su manada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Mi Sourwolf.   
> Pareja: Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Lydia, Scott/Allison, Erika/Boyd, Tommy/Stiles.   
> Personajes: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Jackson, Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Peter Hale, Isaac Lahey, Erika, Boyd, Tommy (personaje original), James (personaje original) Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 19 (Incluye un epilogo)  
> Género: Romance, Humor, Drama.   
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.   
> Notas fic: La historia se ambienta posterior a la segunda temporada. La manada de Alfas no existe, Boyd y Erika regresan con el paquete y Jackson se queda en Beacon Hills.

-Estoy seguro que oculta algo, debo asegurarme que no sea un lobo encubierto o algo con dientes afilados que se lo coma- dijo el moreno caminando en línea recta ida y vuelta frente al gran ventanal del Loft.   
-Por supuesto, tienes que asegurarte que no sea peligroso- repitió Peter observando atentamente a su familiar.   
-Debo ser precavido, es simple precaución, me guste o no Stiles es parte de mi manada, así que como su Alfa debo asegurarme que todo esté en orden, ¿Cierto?- preguntó deteniéndose a mitad de camino y giró hacia el mayor.   
-Por supuesto, es tu deber de Alfa- respondió alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras intenta disimular una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Exacto- retomó el trayecto de sus pasos con determinación-Stiles es mi beta y una de mis responsabilidades es protegerlo, así que me aseguraré que ese sujeto no sea peligroso, es mi deber.   
-Por supuesto, sobrino, es tu obligación como Alfa de la manada.   
-Ya sé que todos los demás están encantados con ese sujeto pero no es lo que aparenta, Peter, hay algo que no me gusta en él y no es la buena persona que aparenta, no lo es- remarcó lo último alzando la voz antes de gruñir.   
-Así es y tú debes probarlo a como dé lugar, es tu deber, te guste o no.   
-¿Me quieres decir algo?- se detuvo abruptamente al notar el tono de voz que usó el lobo, quien se apresuró en carraspear para contener una risa- Vamos, dilo.   
-Tranquilo, estoy de tu parte, Derek, ¿Tienes algún plan? Stiles está bastante entusiasmado con su chico, las hormonas lo tienen cegado-contestó cambiando sutilmente el tema, lo cual pasó inadvertido para el menor. 

Hace tres semanas, el hijo del sheriff había llegado a la reunión de la manada apestando a un humano desconocido (Hasta ese momento) y en cuanto todos comenzaron a hostigarlo con preguntas, no tuvo más opción que confesarles que está saliendo con un chico que conoció en una cafetería del centro comercial, la cual comenzó a frecuentar hace unos dos meses aproximadamente. Ambos habían ido por algo de comer y ese hombre le declaró abiertamente sus intenciones, proponiéndole que prueben estar juntos. Con el correr de los días, el aroma del extraño se impregnó más en el castaño y un día en que se reunieron todos en el Loft, lo presentó oficialmente como su novio: Tommy Prescott. 

Apenas Derek vio al sujeto en cuestión, las señales de alerta se encendieron en su cabeza como potentes luces de neón. El hombre no es algo de otro mundo, de unos veintiocho o treinta años, cabello rojizo, una blanca y perfecta dentadura que resalta a la perfección cuando sonríe (cosa que hace muy seguido) un rostro bastante agraciado, ojos verdes y una musculatura trabajada, aunque sin caer en excesos. El lobo no puede definir con precisión que es pero sabe que ese hombre no le agrada, ni siquiera su parte animal lo tolera, ya que apenas entró junto a Stiles, se retorció con hostilidad y le costó bastante contener el impulso de saltarle encima para arrancarle el cuello. 

-Derek- lo llamó su tío chasqueando los dedos frente a él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Tienes un plan o no?   
-Sí, tengo algo, no es una idea brillante pero al menos me permitirá acercarme a ese sujeto y proteger a Stiles sin levantar sospechas- respondió cruzándose de brazos mientras frunce el ceño- Tú eres el único que sabe que puedo convertirme en un lobo completo.   
-Oh, eso, claro, no quieres contárselo a los demás hasta que puedas dominarlo a voluntad, ¿Y eso cómo te ayudará ahora? No puedes arrancarle la garganta a ese sujeto- advirtió el beta encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente.   
-No… esto no me gusta pero es necesario- afirmó con un bufido para luego darle la espalda a su familiar- Estaba pensando que… puedo cambiar a mi forma de lobo completo y quedarme con Stiles… unos días… el tiempo que sea necesario.   
-Wow, wow, espera, espera, ¿Vas a convertirte en su mascota peluda?- preguntó con incredulidad Peter- ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?   
-Es mi obligación cuidar de mis betas, de mi manada y me guste o no, ese idiota es parte de ella, así que antes de que termine con el cuello desgarrado o siendo devorado por una criatura sobrenatural, tengo que ocuparme del asunto, si todo está en orden, entonces me retiraré en silencio y nadie sabrá lo que pasó, ¿Me ayudarás o no?- soltó apretando la mandíbula e ignorando la mirada del mayor.   
-Bien, te ayudaré pero con dos condiciones- el moreno arqueó una ceja con cautela- La primera, me dejarás tu camaro, no lo necesitas mientras juegas al mejor amigo del hombre con Stiles y segundo, yo quedo a cargo de la manada, tendrás que ausentarte el tiempo que sea necesario hasta resolver esto y quien mejor que yo para hacerlo, tu adorable tío, ¿Tenemos un trato? 

Derek apretó la mandíbula al oír esas palabras. Ni de broma dejaría a su manada bajo el cuidado de ese sujeto, no después de que en su estado de locura vengativa asesinó a su propia sobrina pero por otra parte, necesita asegurarse que el castaño estará bien con ese hombre y solo será por unos días, máximo una semana, además de que en todo momento puede volver a cambiar para encargarse si las cosas se salen de control. 

-Está bien… quedarás al mando, temporalmente y te dejaré mi auto, más te vale que cuides de ambos o te arrancaré la garganta- amenazó enseñándole los colmillos mientras sus ojos brillan rojos- Y si te atreves a contarle a alguien sobre esto.   
-Lo sé, lo sé, me arrancas el cuello, confía un poquito más en mí, sobrino, está vez estoy de tu lado, será como tú digas, solo preocúpate en estar listo para mañana, porque serás la mascota peluda del cachorro, tu vida cambiará muy drásticamente.   
-Ni me lo recuerdes o me arrepentiré- señaló con un bufido antes de acercarse al mayor- Bien, vamos a preparar todo, no quiero sorpresas.

Ambos estuvieron varias horas de la tarde ajustando los detalles necesarios para mañana y cuando se reunieron con la manada en el entrenamiento diario, Derek les anunció que se ausentará un par de días, dejando a Peter como el jefe temporal, lo cual causó el disgusto de varios pero calló todas sus protesta con un gruñido, la decisión ya está tomada y le guste o no es necesario. Al final del entrenamiento, el hijo del sheriff se acercó a ellos. 

-¿Por qué te vas?- preguntó observándolo fijamente y por unos segundos, el Alfa notó un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz.   
-Asuntos personales- fue todo lo respondió al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos.   
-¿Qué asuntos personales? ¿Tienes novia? Lo sabía, pillín, quieres unos días de diversión con tu chica, que envidia- canturreó dándole codazos cómplices en un costado del torso y se rio cuando le gruñeron- Vale, vale, no me entrometeré, Sourwolf, nos vemos pronto.   
-Oye, Stiles- lo detuvo el mayor de los Hale con una sonrisa que no parece augurar algo bueno- ¿Te gustan los perros?   
-Mmm, sí, claro, estoy con ustedes y ustedes son parientes de los perros, así que sí- respondió soltando un quejido cuando el moreno le pisó el pie- ¡Oye! No estoy mintiendo, búscalo en internet, te guste o no tienen parentesco.   
-Jajajaja, genial, porque quiero pedirte un favor- continuó Peter dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su familiar para que se calme- Verás, un viejo amigo se mudará muy pronto y mientras arregla todo, me pidió que cuide de su mascota, un perro lobo, un lobo perro, creo que es más lobo que perro, como sea, solo serán unos días y yo no puedo tenerlo en mi departamento, no está permitido tener mascotas- mintió descaradamente, disimulando una sonrisa al notar que el castaño cree cada palabra que sale de su boca. Sin duda es un excelente embaucador, ahora entiende la desconfianza de su sobrino cada vez que habla- Y ya que tú tienes un aceptable jardín trasero en casa y pronto saldrás de vacaciones del instituto, podrías cuidarlo por mí, por favor, yo pagaré todos los gastos, el collar, el veterinario si es necesario, la comida, todo lo que necesitas corre por mi cuenta, por favor, Stiles.   
-Mmm, vaya, no sé si pueda, Peter, tengo espacio pero no sé si mi papá lo acepte- respondió frotándose la nuca despacio.   
-Puedes convencerlo, Stiles, por favor, no puedo dejarlo con los demás, son medios lobos y podrían haber conflictos de por medio, especialmente en luna llena, así que no son opciones, mi amigo me matará si algo le pasa a su amada mascota y Lydia ya tiene un perro, no querrá cuidarlo, por favor, yo iré contigo hoy y hablaremos con tu padre, ¿Te parece bien?- insistió intercambiando una mirada breve con el Alfa a su lado.   
-Bueno, no perdemos algo con intentarlo, mi papá llegará como a las ocho hoy, puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros.   
-Perfecto, gracias, cachorro, te debo una. 

El castaño se despidió de ambos con la mano antes de subir a su jeep, en donde lo esperan dentro Scott, Isaac y Allison, quienes comienzan a interrogarlo sobre la conversación que acaba de tener con Hale mayor. Derek sabe que no será sencillo la misión que se ha autoimpuesto, especialmente porque aún no controla del todo su conversión en lobo completo pero es uno de sus deberes cuidar de todos sus betas, lo cual incluye a Stiles. 

+++ +++ +++ 

Derek no puede evitar gruñir cuando su molesto tío le colocó un collar de cuero negro con pequeños círculos de plata como decoración y una argolla al frente, en donde se engancha la correa, ya que no puede ir libre por las calles o se arriesga a que control animal lo encierre. Ahora que debe actuar como un perro-lobo o un lobo-perro, se aseguró de conseguir todo lo necesario ayer, tazones de su gusto para el agua y comida, además de jugosas piezas de carne porque ni de broma comerá el alimento procesado de mascota, porque no lo es. 

-Esta es tu última oportunidad- dijo Peter observando hacia la casa Stilinski- ¿Lo harás? 

El moreno quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no lo hará, porque su instinto de protección con su beta humano es mucho más fuerte y solo serán unos días, máximo una semana, puede hacer eso. Con un asentimiento, ambos descendieron del camaro, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y el mayor tocó el timbre. 

-Si ocurre algo llámame de inmediato, vendré seguido y Stiles te llevará a los entrenamientos de la manada- susurró Peter para que solo él lo escuche.  
-Estaré bien, solo ocúpate de la manada y no rayes mi auto- amenazó con un gruñido.   
-Jajajajaja, claro, palabra de explorador- promete alzando una mano con solemnidad hasta que escuchan unos pasos acercarse y el adolescente los recibe con una sonrisa- Hola cachorro, mira a quien te he traído.  
-¿Es él? Vaya, de verdad parece un lobo, ¡Es genial! 

Derek se colocó tenso cuando el chico se arrodilló a su altura para abrazarlo por el cuello, apretándolo varias veces mientras lo manosea sin dejar de repetir lo suavecito que es y en algunas ocasiones le tironea las orejas. Sin aguantarlo más tiempo le gruñe enseñándole los colmillos, que ahora sea su mascota temporal, no significa que lo tratarán como tal, ni mucho menos como si fuera un perro. 

-Parece que está algo enojado- dijo el castaño acercando su rostro para mirarlo de cerca- Que bonitos ojos… ¿Cómo se llama?   
-Mmm, no lo sé, o sea, mi amigo le colocó un nombre raro, alemán e impronunciable, creo que ni el perro lo entiende, así que puedes llamarlo como quieras ¿Se te ocurre alguno bueno?- preguntó manteniendo firme el agarre en la correa cuando el lobo hizo un ademan de avanzar mientras gruñe.   
-Es bastante malhumorado y esos ojos, ¿Sabes a quien me recuerda? A Derek, lo llamaré Sourwolf, Jajajajaja, será nuestro secreto- canturreó guiñándole un ojo al beta, quien también se rió- Hola, Sourwolf, yo soy Stiles y te cuidaré un tiempo, vamos a divertirnos mucho. 

El lobo gruñó mucho más fuerte por ese ridículo apodo e intentó morder al adolescente, quien se apartó cayendo sentado pero su molesto tío espeluznante lo sujeta firme por la correa, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, ya que le ha dejado muy claro esa mañana que si llega a lastimar al chico, no podrá quedarse ahí y su plan se arruinará por completo. Con un bufido, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, aceptando a regañadientes la caricia en la cabeza. 

-Tranquilo, Sourwolf, solo es un nombre, entren- dijo colocándose de pie para darles el paso antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos- Mi papá tiene el turno nocturno hoy, así que mañana lo conocerás, Sourwolf.   
-Traje tazones para el agua y la comida, mucha, mucha carne, no le des otra cosa, especialmente esa comida de perro enlatada, la detesta y te arriesgas a que te muerda- advirtió Peter con una sonrisa de diversión- Traje shampoo y cosas para el baño, también un arenero, no tienes que preocuparte, está bien entrenado, solo debes asegurarte de darle todo a sus horas o te lo reclamará, es un chico con carácter.   
-Ya lo noté- respondió el menor con diversión antes de ganarse en cuclillas para quitarle la correa y volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello- Aaaawww, eres muy suavecito, siempre he querido tener un perro, mucho mejor un lobo perro, te cuidaré muy bien y te daré muchos mimos, así que no me gruñas.   
-Jajajajaja, sé que se llevarán muy bien- afirmó el beta enrollando la correa para dejarla sobre el sillón- Traeré las cosas del auto, conózcanse un poco más. 

Apenas Derek consiguió liberarse del abrazo asfixiante del irritante adolescente, dio vueltas por el cuarto olfateando el lugar y relajándose un poco al no encontrar el aroma de ese sujeto, al menos Stiles no lo ha traído a casa aún. Rápidamente hizo lo mismo con todas las habitaciones del primer piso y cuando iba a subir, el castaño lo detuvo tomándolo por el collar. 

-Tranquilo, Sourwolf, te mostraré todo pero primero vamos a comer, te prepararé una deliciosa y jugosa carne- dijo instándolo a caminar de regreso a la sala de estar, en donde su familiar está entrando una segunda caja.   
-Hay que llevar esto al refrigerador, es la carne- dijo dándole un toque a la primera caja- Si tienes cualquier problema, me llamas de inmediato, yo vendré muy seguido por aquí. 

El Alfa los siguió hasta la cocina y observó en silencio como ambos guardan toda la carne en el refrigerador, dejando uno de los envases afuera, ya que el castaño se lo preparará ahora para cenar. Un nuevo gruñido escapa de su hocico cuando escucha las bromas sobre sus elegantes gustos. 

-Eres una mascota de alto mantenimiento ¿Verdad? Menos mal que pagas tú, Peter o quedaría en la quiebra con tenerlo solo una semana aquí- bromeó el castaño acariciando la cabeza del animal- ¿Puede tomar agua de la llave o debe ser envasada y purificada?- continuó burlándose y el lobo ladró antes de alejarse de él- Jajajajaja, que mal genio tienes, Sourwolf, eres igualito a Derek.   
-¿Verdad que sí? Procura cuidarlo muy bien, Stiles, ya tengo que irme, cualquier cosa me avisas de inmediato, nos vemos mañana- se despidió el beta con la mano.   
-Nos vemos, Peter. 

Apenas los dos quedaron solos, el Alfa salió de la cocina sin hacer caso a los llamados del chico y fue a merodear al segundo piso, cerciorándose que el aroma de ese sujeto tampoco está ahí. Con la cabeza, empuja la puerta entreabierta del cuarto del castaño, negando despacio cuando comprueba que todo sigue tal cual como la última vez que estuvo ahí, a excepción del mural junto a la cama, en donde hay fotografías y recortes de periódicos sobre el último ser sobrenatural del cual se hicieron cargo hace dos semanas, un hombre lobo solitario. Durante unos segundos, se dejó llevar por el agradable olor que percibe hasta subir a la cama, en donde hundió su nariz en la cabecera. 

-Huele bien- susurró con extrañeza, ya que nunca ha encontrado algo atractivo en el hijo del sheriff. 

Con lentitud, se acomodó quedando recostado y cerró los ojos, dormitando por un tiempo infinitivo hasta que sintió una mano deslizándose despacio por su lomo que lo sacó de su letargo, encontrándose de frente con el rostro sonriente del adolescente. 

-Vamos a comer y luego podrás dormir, la cena está lista, Sourwolf- anunció con una sonrisa que hizo gruñir al animal- Que mal genio, amigo, espero que la carne te coloque de mejor humor. 

Derek se liberó de su mano para saltar de la cama, trotando fuera del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, sorprendiéndose un poco por el exquisito aroma que inunda el lugar, acelerando inconscientemente el paso hasta que llegó a la cocina, en donde encontró un tazón con agua y otro con el filete picado en trozos que literalmente lo hizo babear por lo bien que luce. Apenas probó un poco, no tardó en devorar todo lo demás, escuchando la risa divertida del castaño pero no le dio importancia. 

-Wow, que apetito, Sourwolf y que bueno que te guste, no quiero que me muerdas porque no cumplo con tus exquisitos gustos culinarios- el Alfa simplemente lo ignoró y en cuanto acabó con su cena, trepó en la silla junto al humano, olisqueando su comida antes de acercarse con la intensión de probarla pero una mano lo apartó por el hocico- Ni te atrevas, Sourwolf, es mi cena, al suelo- ordenó al mismo tiempo que toma varios tallarines con un tenedor para luego comerlos- Mmm, que rico, aunque está mal que lo diga yo- se auto alabó antes de reír. 

Derek frunció el ceño al ser tratado de esa forma y apenas el adolescente se descuidó, metió el hocico en el plato, tomando un gran bocado que tragó con rapidez mientras escucha las quejas de su beta porque le está robando la comida. Sin duda, no se le da mal la cocina a su anfitrión, tal vez acepte la próxima vez que le proponga preparar algo cuando llega de improviso a su Loft. 

-¡Ya basta!- ordenó Stilinski intentando bajarlo del asiento al empujarlo por un costado pero no lo consiguió- Eres muy malo, Sourwolf, yo también tengo hambre- se quejó en un berrinche para luego levantarse- Iba a darte lo que quedó de carne pero ya que te has comido lo mío, entonces yo la tomaré. 

El lobo observó como el chico toma el sartén junto a un tenedor y se lleva a la boca un trozo de carne. Rápidamente salta del asiento, siguiendo al irritante mocoso por toda la cocina para quitarle lo que queda de esa delicia y le muerde el pantalón, jalándolo con fuerza hacia él e iniciando un forcejeo que dio como consecuencia que el castaño caiga de bruces al suelo. 

-¡Aaaahhhh! Dios… eres peor que Derek- dijo afirmando la frente contra la madera del piso mientras el animal come lo que queda de la cena- Al menos él no me quita la comida de la boca, ¡De la boca, Sourwolf! Eres un perro malo, te irás a dormir afuera. 

Esa noche, Hale no durmió en el patio como fue amenazado, apenas llegó la hora de acostarse, trotó escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto del adolescente y se recostó sobre la blanda cama, afirmando la cabeza en la almohada. Al cabo de unos minutos, se le unió el menor, quien sacó un pijama de los cajones y se fue hasta el baño, ya que escuchó el ruido del agua correr. 

-Bien, vamos a dormir- dijo cuando regresó a la habitación y dejó la ropa que se cambió sobre la silla del escritorio- Duerme en el suelo, Sourwolf, la cama es mía, vamos, muévete- ordenó yendo hasta él e intentó bajarlo pero el mayor ladró muy molesto- No vas a dormir conmigo y no quiero pelos en mi cama, abajo, Sourwolf o atente a las consecuencias- advirtió cruzándose de brazos- Bien, será por las malas entonces- Sorpresivamente, el chico lo tomó de las patas traseras para jalarlo al suelo pero Derek mordió las tapas y sabanas con fuerza antes de amenazar con clavar sus garras en el colchón, lo cual detuvo al adolescente en el acto- ¡Muévete, Sourwolf! Tengo clases mañana y por primera vez en el mes tengo sueño temprano, muévete de una vez- iba a tomar por las patas delanteras al animal cuando éste sacó las garras- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Tú ganas, dormirás en la cama, no te atrevas a estropearla- amenazó con un bufido molesto- Hazme un espacio, Sourwolf, ahora. 

El Alfa gruñó cuando su molesto beta lo empujó hasta hacerse un lado para cubrirse con las tapas pero no tardó en comenzar a moverse, empujándolo contra el rincón mientras busca quedar en medio de la cama pero Derek no va a soportar ese trato, así que haciendo uso de su súper fuerza y a base de ladridos, gruñidos y embestidas, consigue tirarlo al suelo. 

-¡Sourwolf!- se quejó el chico al quedar sentado en el suelo- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! No dormiré en el suelo, idiota, la cama es mía, MIA- protestó incorporándose hasta quedar arrodillado pero el animal simplemente lo ignoró, acomodándose en el centro a toda su longitud para descansar- ¡No te duermas! Tú debes estar en el suelo, yo en la cama, tú eres el perro, ¡Sourwolf! ¡Sour— no pudo terminar la oración cuando le arrojaron la almohada el rostro- Ja, ja, que gracioso, no voy a dormir en el suelo, muévete ahora, oye, ¡Oye! Maldito perro lobo- gruñó levantándose con un bufido y fue hasta la puerta- Bien, quédate con la cama pero olvídate de tener filete al desayuno, te daré comida enlatada, por idiota. 

Derek esbozó una sonrisa, todo lo que le permitió su nueva forma y terminó por relajarse al escuchar los pasos de adolescente entrar al cuarto contiguo, seguramente donde duerme el sheriff. Sabe que la convivencia será difícil, especialmente porque ese molesto chico lo trata como una mascota, lo cual no es (sin importar que ahora se esté haciendo pasar por una), así que procurará acabar con eso lo más rápido que pueda y retomará sus actividades diarias como si nada hubiera pasado. Será muy sencillo. 

 

*************************************************  
Una nueva historia comienza :D   
Gracias por leer y que la disfruten!


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles se despertó soltando un gritito poco masculino cuando algo pesado cayó sobre él y se encontró de frente con el gran perro lobo, quien le piso intencionadamente el abdomen antes de trotar hasta la puerta, en donde está su padre riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza al animal. 

-Buen chico, eres mucho mejor que un despertador, levántate, hijo, ya casi es medio día.   
-Hay otras formas de despertarme, papá, maldito Sourwolf, primero me echa de mi propia cama, obligándome a dormir en el suelo y ahora se cree con el derecho de pisotearme- se quejó incorporándose antes de estirarse, haciendo crujir varios de sus huesos- ¿Por qué tienes el uniforme, papá? Hoy es tu día libre.   
-Surgió una emergencia en el trabajo, regresaré al anochecer, asegúrate de sacar a pasear a Sourwolf y trátalo bien, es un animal bastante listo- afirmó acariciándole el lomo a la mascota del castaño- Nos vemos por la noche, pórtate bien y no sigas peleando con él.   
-Claro, defiende al perro lobo y no al hijo que lleva tu sangre- gruñó inclinándose a estirar las sabanas sobre el colchón que acomodó en el suelo pero alguien lo empujó por la espalda, haciéndolo caer de bruces- ¡Aaaahh!   
-Jajajajaja, ustedes se llevan tan bien, quiero la casa intacta cuando regrese- se despidió el sheriff marchándose por el pasillo.   
-¡Maldito Sourwolf! ¡Te daré tu merecido!- amenazó abalanzándose sobre el animal pero éste fácilmente se escapó de entre sus brazos y lo tumbó al suelo, mordiéndole el hombro con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sienta- Vale, vale, tu ganas, amigo, suéltame y te prepararé un rico filete, ¿De acuerdo?- propuso siendo soltado después de unos segundos- Bien, buen chico, me daré una ducha rápida y almorzaremos, dentro de una hora nos juntaremos con la manada, debo admitir que es divertido que vayas- comentó mientras reúne ropa limpia y unas toallas- Por lo usual, no participo mucho en los entrenamientos, como no soy un lobo, no me toman en cuenta pero es divertido pasear contigo por el bosque, aunque no me hace gracia que me obligues a dormir en el suelo, yo no soy tu mascota- se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de acariciar la cabeza de animal, quien lo observó fijamente- Me daré prisa, sé un buen chico y no destruyas algo, te daré dos jugosos filetes si te portas bien. 

Tarareando una canción, se dirigió hasta el baño, dejando la puerta abierta y se desnudó antes de entrar a la tina, percatándose que su mascota está sentada en sus patas traseras mientras lo observa fijamente desde el umbral. Restándole importancia al asunto, larga el agua para enjabonarse pero comienza a colocarse nervioso con esos orbes intensos sobre él y se apresura en cerrar la cortina. 

-Ve abajo, Sourwolf… todo bien por aquí, ve…-pasa un tiempo que se le hace eterno hasta que escucha un ligero trote por el pasillo y se permite respirar aliviado. 

Luego de una ducha rápida, baja con una toalla sobre el cabello pero se detiene a mitad de las escaleras cuando escucha unos gruñidos muy molestos y se apresura en ir hacia el lugar de donde provienen, descubriendo que su perro lobo está frente a la puerta, con el cuerpo tenso mientras gruñe antes de ladrar furioso. 

-¿Qué sucede, Sourwolf?- preguntó ganándose en cuclillas junto al animal y lo abrazó por el cuello, dándole un beso en la frente peluda- Tranquilo, amigo, todo está bien, no es— en ese preciso instante suena el timbre y se incorpora a abrir algo asustado, ¿Quién puede ser para que su mascota temporal actué de esa forma?- Vamos, Stiles, tienes acónito y un perro lobo furioso que puede protegerte o usarte como carnada para escapar. 

Con algo de temor abre la puerta y suelta el aliento que en algún momento contuvo al descubrir que se trata de su pareja, quien le dedica una sonrisa antes de inclinarse a besarlo pero las fauces del animal aprisionan su muñeca derecha, jalándolo hacia atrás con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo sentado al suelo antes de ir hasta sus pies y gruñirle furioso al visitante. 

-No sabía que tuvieras un perro- dijo el mayor enseñando sus manos en señal de rendición- Es enorme y parece que no le agrado.   
-No es mío, lo estoy cuidando- respondió abrazando por el cuello a su mascota para mantenerlo quieto- Basta, Sourwolf, es mi novio, Tommy, no tienes que colocarte así- pidió forcejeando con el animal cuando éste ladró e hizo un ademan de ir hacia el recién llegado con muy malas intenciones- ¡Sourwolf basta! No te comportes así con mi novio o dormirás en el patio hoy y te quedarás sin filete. 

Sorpresivamente, la amenaza pareció surtir efecto ya que el perro-lobo se sentó en sus patas traseras y guardó silencio, aunque la forma en que sigue mirando a Tommy, muestra todo su desagrado. Stiles le indica a su invitado que pase e iba a saludarlo con un beso pero el animal sujeta su tobillo entre sus fauces, impidiéndole que lo haga a menos que quiera resultar herido. 

-Parece que a tu mascota no le agrado- afirmó el mayor con una sonrisa y acarició la mejilla del castaño- Sé que hoy no tenemos planes de salir y que dentro de poco irás con los chicos pero quería platicar algo contigo.   
-Claro, siéntate, ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? Estaba por preparar un almuerzo rápido- ofreció dejándose llevar por su mascota hasta un extremo del sillón antes de que él subiera en medio, procurando mantener lejos al recién llegado, quien optó por ocupar un sillón individual.   
-No, gracias, yo también quedé con unos amigos, almorzaré con ellos, aunque si me encantaría venir algún día a cenar con ustedes, tu papá y tú, creo que ya es hora que le contemos sobre nuestra relación, yo soy serio contigo y lo sabes- afirmó recibiendo un asentimiento del menor- No me gustaría que un día el sheriff nos viera por casualidad y malinterpretara las cosas.   
-Por supuesto que no, tienes razón, vamos a hacerlo oficial, ¿Qué te parece mañana a las ocho? Mi papá tiene la noche libre.   
-Perfecto, aquí estaré. 

Stiles se levantó con la intención de ir hacia su pareja para besarlo pero el animal lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló de regreso a su lugar en el sillón. ¿Qué demonios le pasa al perro-lobo? Tommy es una buena persona, incluso indagó en sus registros criminales por si acaso y todo está en orden. Con el ceño fruncido, se sentó sobre el animal, luchando por mantenerlo quieto al mismo tiempo que le hace un gesto con la mano a Tommy para que se acerque, besándolo con una sonrisa pero su felicidad dura muy poco cuando su mascota temporal comienza a ladrar y con una fuerza increíble lo empuja al suelo. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor tendiéndole la mano pero la apartó rápidamente cuando escuchó un gruñido molesto y retrocedió tres pasos- ¿Estás seguro que eso es un perro? Sus ojos se volvieron rojos.   
-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Tommy- respondió gateando hasta el sillón y tomó al animal por las mandíbulas, inspeccionando esos bonitos orbes grisáceos antes de que le dieran un lametón en la mejilla- Jajajajaja, eso es asqueroso, Sourwolf, ¡Me acabo de bañar!- protestó entre risas y rascó tras las orejas al perro-lobo, quien se dejó hacer sin apartar la vista del invitado.  
-Parece que tu mascota está celoso de mí, como sea, solo mantenlo lejos cuando venga, no quiero que me arranque el cuello si me descuido.   
-Jajajaja, no, no lo hará, eso algo esperable de Derek- mencionó descuidadamente hasta que fue consciente de sus palabras y se cubrió la boca- Mierda…   
-Otra vez Derek, ¿Por qué todas nuestras conversaciones siempre llegan a él?- preguntó el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.  
-No es así, solo fue un lapsus, no tiene mayor importancia, Tommy, quien me gusta eres tú- aseguró algo nervioso.   
-¿De verdad? Porque hablas tanto de Derek que ya estoy pensando lo contrario, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que discutamos otra vez por lo mismo, hasta mañana- se despidió con la mano y se marchó de la casa.   
-Me equivoqué de nuevo, Sourwolf- dijo abrazando por el cuello al animal cuando éste descendió del sillón para quedar sentado a su lado- Vamos a la cocina, tengo que preparar nuestro almuerzo. 

Después de que ambos quedaron satisfechos con la comida, el castaño le colocó la correa a su mascota para subirlo al asiento del copiloto en el jeep y bajó un poco la ventana para conducir hasta los restos quemados de la mansión Hale, donde suelen reunirse a entrenar. Apenas bajó del auto, la manada se acercó a saludarlo y acariciar a Sourwolf, quien se dejó hacer soltando uno que otro gruñido. ¿Por qué se comportó de esa forma cuando le presentó a Tommy? Definitivamente no tiene que ver con el hecho de que es un extraño, ya que la primera vez que lo trajo a uno de los entrenamientos, se portó bastante bien y no amenazó con arrancarle el cuello a alguien, ¿Por qué fue distinto con Tommy? 

-Luces algo triste, cachorro, ¿Sourwolf te está dando problemas?- preguntó Peter observándolo unos segundos antes de hacerlo con el animal.   
-No… o sea, es que hace un rato le presenté a mi novio y fue bastante maleducado, estuvo a punto de atacarlo, a mí me mordió y me tiró al suelo dos veces, se comportó peor que mi padre, estoy seguro que él sacará su pistola cuando lo conozca mañana- se quejó haciendo un puchero y el perro lobo volvió a apresar entre sus fauces la muñeca del adolescente mientras gruñe- ¡Ya sé que no te agrada! Pero soy yo quien decide quien entra o no a mí casa, así que compórtate.   
-Jajajajaja, parece que se ha encariñado mucho contigo- señaló Scott con diversión- Por eso se comporta tan posesivo, estoy seguro que huele las verdaderas intenciones de tu novio.   
-¿Verdaderas intenciones?- repitió sin entender a qué se refiere.   
-No seas tan puritano, cariño, llevarte a la cama y tener sexo- explicó Erika guiñándole un ojo.   
-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, se equivocan… llevamos poco tiempo juntos y aún hacen falta más citas para que me quite la ropa- se apresuró en negar con nerviosismo y soltó un bufido cuando el animal lo mordió más fuerte mientras gruñe.   
-Parece que Sourwolf tampoco quiere que eso pase aún, lo llevaré a dar un paseo, está bastante agitado- se excusó Peter tomando el collar y lo jaló hasta apartarlo del hijo del sheriff- Vamos, Sourwolf, un paseo te vendrá de maravilla para el mal genio, comiencen a entrenar, cachorros, regresaremos pronto. 

Stiles observa como ambos desaparecen entre los arboles antes de suspirar bajito. Está muy seguro que la cena de mañana será un desastre y tendrá que pensar seriamente en la opción de dejar a su mascota temporal atado en el jardín para que no cause problemas, porque es evidente que Tommy no le agrada en lo más mínimo y si tiene oportunidad, no dudará en atacarlo. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-¿Te puedes calmar un poco?- pidió Peter observando a su sobrino que va de un lado a otro en línea recta entre dos árboles sin dejar de bufar- Al menos dime que pasó para que estés así de molesto.   
-Ese sujeto es lo que pasó- siseó apretando los puños con fuerza y volteó al mayor- Pude olerlo claramente, quiere presentarse ante el sheriff como el novio perfecto de su hijo pero no son sus verdaderas intenciones, Erika y Scott tienen razón, solo quiere llevarlo a la cama.   
-Es muy usual follar en la primera cita, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto- replicó el beta encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente.   
-No me agrada ese hombre, solo quiere aprovecharse de Stiles, lo cual no me sorprende, es un adolescente muy torpe, despistado, hiperactivo, irritante y por sobre todo ingenuo, muy ingenuo, caerá de inmediato con un par de palabras de amor- explicó frunciendo el ceño- Hay algo que no entiendo, ese sujeto dijo algo que no entendí, Stiles hizo un comentario sobre mí, humano y ese sujeto se enfadó, lo más extraño de todo es que hizo referencia a que han discutido antes por eso, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?- preguntó retomando su caminata ansiosa.   
-Dios, eres más idiota de lo que creí, Derek, ¡Por supuesto que tienes mucho que ver ahí! Es evidente que Stiles está enamorado de ti, ¿De verdad no lo has notado?- el moreno se detuvo abruptamente y abrió los ojos muy sorprendido- Vaya, sí que eres torpe, todos en la manada ya lo saben, incluso Lydia y Allison se dieron cuenta sin la necesidad de súper sentidos.   
-¿Enamorado de mí…?  
-Mucho, Derek, su pulso se acelera cada vez que te mira o se rozan por accidente, apesta a excitación cuando está muy cerca de ti, se sonroja mucho, en más torpe de lo usual a tu alrededor y siempre está buscando llamar tu atención, ¿De verdad no lo has notado? Es muy evidente, resulta divertido verlo- canturreó lo último con una risita de diversión al recordar varias situaciones que ilustran a la perfección sus palabras.   
-No lo sabía… jamás pensé que Stiles… está interesado en mí de esa forma- respondió el moreno cuando por fin salió de su asombro- Es extraño, no he hecho algo para gustarle, siempre estamos discutiendo o me saca de quicio con sus idioteces, jamás hemos hablado más de lo estrictamente necesario.   
-Eso no es necesario para que le gustes a alguien, le gustas y punto, no hay más que decir pero no te preocupes, el cachorro ya tiene asumido que nunca podrá estar contigo de la forma que quiere, estoy seguro que por eso aceptó salir con Tommy, para olvidarte y continuar- explicó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Derek bajó la vista pensativo durante unos segundos. Jamás había reparado en los cambios del castaño cuando está a su lado, si ha notado que su corazón va más rápido cuando está junto a él pero siempre lo atribuyó a que se debe al miedo y que usualmente si están cerca, es porque está amenazándolo o empotrándolo contra alguna superficie plana. Nunca consideró la opción que ese chico pudiera enamorarse de él, es prácticamente imposible debido a la relación actual que llevan, ¡Ni siquiera son amigos! ¿Por qué se fijó en alguien como él? Como sea, al menos tiene claro que jamás ocurrirá algo entre ellos. 

-¿Qué piensas hacer mañana, sobrino? Si el sheriff acepta a ese hombre como pareja de su hiperactivo hijo, no podrás alejarlo y dentro de nada, lo tendremos por aquí muy seguido.   
-De ninguna forma ese sujeto nos acompañará en los entrenamientos, si Stiles se atreve a contarle nuestro secreto, voy a arrancarle la garganta- advirtió con sus ojos brillando en rojo antes de bufar.   
-Eso me gustaría verlo- canturreó el mayor con una sonrisa de diversión- Estoy seguro que no serias capaz, Derek-el aludido le enseñó los colmillos en señal de advertencia- De acuerdo, se acabó el tema, ¿Y cómo llevas el cambio a lobo completo? ¿Has tenido problemas?   
-No, extrañamente he podido mantenerlo, pensé que sería molesto permanecer así tanto tiempo.   
-Stiles te ha cuidado muy bien, o sea a Sourwolf, deberías ser bueno con él y permitirle dormir en la cama, entiendo que agote tu paciencia rápido pero no puedes negar que está haciendo un buen trabajo ahora- señaló Peter dándole una palmadita en el hombro.   
-No voy a dormir en el suelo y es su deber como beta es cubrir las necesidades de su Alfa, así de simple- respondió con un gruñido para volver a cambiar a su forma de lobo- Regresemos, tienes que entrenar a la manada, los quiero listos en caso de que ocurra algo. 

Los dos corrieron hasta llegar con los demás a un claro a medio kilómetro de la manada que usan para entrenar. Con un trote suave se dirige hacia el tronco donde está sentado el castaño, platicando muy amistosamente con Lydia y no le agrada en lo más mínimo la falta de espacio entre ambos, así que se detiene frente a su cuidador temporal mientras ladra. 

-¿Qué sucede, Sourwolf?-preguntó el chico arrodillándose a su lado para acariciarle la cabeza con una sonrisa- ¿Todavía estás enfadado? El paseo con Peter no te ayudó, aunque yo sé un truco que te cambiaría el humor. 

Antes de que Derek pudiera reaccionar, el castaño se abalanza sobre él, consiguiendo tumbarlo de lado en el suelo y comienza a rascarle el estómago. Extrañamente, eso se siente bien pero no va a demostrarlo, mucho menos frente a su paquete y rápidamente escapa del agarre del menor, empujándolo por un costado con la cabeza para luego saltar a su espalda, pisoteándolo con saña. 

-¡Me duele, Sourwolf!- se quejó el hijo del sheriff en un puchero mientras la pelirroja se ríe con la escena- ¡Tu ganas, me rindo! Me rindo, me rindo, eres el amo, Sourwolf, ¿Puedes bajarte ahora?- pidió con un suspiro de alivio cuando el animal obedeció- Gracias, su majestad perruna.   
-Jajajajaja, eres tan débil, Stilinski, incluso un perro puede darte una paliza- se burló Jackson con diversión.   
-Sourwolf te patearía el trasero también- afirmó el castaño levantándose antes de sacudir la tierra de su ropa.   
-A mí nunca me ganaría un animal, ni mucho menos un escuálido perro- dijo observando con desdén al aludido, quien gruñó tomando posición para atacar- ¿Quieres pelear, idiota? Vamos, ven, te daré una paliza, pulgoso.   
-Ya basta- intervino el castaño colocándose entre ambos- Nadie peleará aquí, eres un idiota Jackson, Sourwolf te arrancaría la garganta pero Derek se enfadaría mucho si falta uno de sus betas cuando regrese, así que deja de meterte con él.   
-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a ese pulgoso? Ya ha dejado claro lo que piensa de ti, él también cree que eres un idiota, aunque en eso no se equivoca, eres un inútil, Stilinski, ni siquiera entiendo que haces en los entrenamientos cuando solo te sientas a mirar, ¿Qué harás en una pelea real? ¿Llevar a tu nuevo amigo peludo para que te defienda? ¿Aburrir al enemigo con tu interminable parloteo? Eso podría dar resultado. 

Derek sabe muy bien la enemistad que existe entre sus dos betas, Isaac le ha comentado varios episodios que ha presenciado en el instituto, especialmente durante los entrenamientos de Lacrosse, en donde Jackson no pierde oportunidad de meterse con el humano, tanto verbal como físicamente, por medio de empujones y golpes casuales. Nunca le dio importancia al asunto, ya que no quiere inmiscuirse en problemas de adolecentes pero ahora que lo presencia en directo, comprende lo realmente desagradable que puede llegar a ser su primer Beta y en cuanto regrese a su forma humana, se asegurará de darle un buen castigo por su insolencia. 

-Te recuerdo, descerebrado, que primero necesitarías mi ayuda para encontrar a la criatura de turno, ¿Quién encontró al lobo que estaba causando problemas la última vez? Yo, ¿Acaso tus súper sentidos se atrofiaron, Jackson? No, ya sé, estabas resfriado y perdiste temporalmente el olfato o simplemente eres un inútil.   
-Maldito- siseó el rubio dando un paso adelante con la intención de atacarlo pero Derek se apresuró en actuar, soltando un fuerte rugido que paralizó al beta en su lugar e hizo que los demás giren en su dirección.   
-¿Qué sucede, Jackson? ¿Te asusta un simple perro? Eres un idiota- afirma antes de inclinarse a acariciar la cabeza del animal- Vamos Sourwolf, no perdamos el tiempo con este idiota, ¿Hacemos una carrera? El que gana duerme en la cama hoy y sin quejas. 

El moreno observó a Stiles que corre por el camino de tierra y después de gruñir en dirección al insolente adolescente, quien dio un paso atrás con seriedad, fue corriendo tras el humano, alcanzándolo sin problemas y ganó la carrera de resistencia sin problemas hasta un arroyo cercano, en donde se detienen a descansar un poco. Durante unos segundos, se percata que el humano luce muy triste mientras se sienta a la sombra de un árbol. 

-Lo siento, Sourwolf… solo necesito un momento…- pide flexionando las piernas antes de afirmar los brazos sobre las rodillas y esconde el rostro. 

Derek camina lentamente hasta sentarse junto al castaño, quien apenas lo siente a su lado, lo abraza por el cuello. No necesita de palabras para entender que las duras palabras de Jackson le afectan más de lo que está dispuesto a demostrar y en ese momento siente unas enormes ganas de golpear a ese insolente beta por lastimar al menor. Después de varios minutos en silencio, lo sueltan despacio. 

-Gracias, Sourwolf, ya estoy mejor- dijo acariciando el lomo del animal con suavidad- Ese descerebrado nunca va a cambiar… ya sé que soy patético, por eso nunca me incluyen en los entrenamientos y Derek solo me habla cuando necesita que busque información… lo he intentado ¿Sabes? Salgo a correr los fines de semana, me levanto muy temprano, me esfuerzo mucho en los entrenamientos de Lacrosse pero es inútil, nunca voy a mejorar… supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ser el perdedor de la manada, del instituto en general, no, de Beacon Hills…- afirmó con una sonrisa desganada. 

El Alfa se sintió mal al descubrir la imagen tan equivocada que el menor tiene de sí mismo y en parte es su culpa, jamás ha reconocido todo lo que hace por el manada, ni lo mucho que se esfuerza en cada tarea que le encomienda y suele dejarlo de lado no solo los entrenamientos, sino también en los planes. 

-Me encantaría demostrarle a Derek que no soy un inútil, que me acepte en su paquete… ya lo conocerás, Sourwolf, estoy seguro que ustedes se llevarían bien, tienen un carácter muy similar, los dos me gruñen, ladran y atacan, Jajajaja, aunque tú me toleras mucho mejor… voy a extrañarte cuando te vayas, Sourwolf- dijo el adolescente abrazándolo de nuevo por el cuello- Es divertido tenerte en casa, no me había dado cuenta de lo solo que me sentía… aunque no me gusta la parte en que me haces dormir en el suelo o que robes mi cena. 

El lobo frotó su cabeza por el cuello del chico, en un intento por confortarlo y lo consiguió, ya que su hiperactivo beta se rio antes de apartarse, incorporándose casi de un salto para luego alejarse de él unos pasos. 

-¡Atrápame, Sourwolf! Te daré dos jugosos filetes si lo consigues. 

Derek se dejó guiar por sus instintos animales, persiguiendo a Stilinski un par de metros y lo embistió de lado, arrojándolo sobre un arbusto que amortiguó su caída y se abalanzó encima, dándole lametones por todo el rostro mientras el menor lucha por alejarlo entre risas de diversión. Al cabo de media hora regresaron con el resto de la manada y siguió al adolescente hasta su jeep, en donde sacó de los asientos traseros su tazón junto a una botella de agua de la cual le sirve la mitad para beber el resto él. 

-Toma, Sourwolf, es importante mantenerse hidratado. 

El resto del entrenamiento permanecen sentados junto a Lydia, aunque el Alfa procura quedar entre ambos, ya que por una razón que no entiende, no le gusta que estén tan cerca, especialmente cuando sabe que antes al castaño le gustaba la pelirroja. Al terminar, deciden ir por comida china al centro comercial pero antes de que pudieran entrar, la mujer de la recepción les indica que no está permitido ingresar con animales, lo cual hace gruñir al lobo con molestia. 

-Yo quería sushi- se quejó Erika haciendo un puchero.   
-Vayan ustedes- dijo Stiles con una sonrisa y rascó tras las orejas a su mascota temporal- Le prometí unos jugosos filetes a mi Sourwolf y él será tan bueno que me convidará uno ¿verdad?- el aludido lo observó fijamente- Vamos, Sourwolf, no seas malito, puedes darme uno, ladra una vez para sí, un gruñido para no, ¿Me darás filete?

Derek iba a negarse a compartir su comida con ese irritante adolescente pero entonces recuerda su plática/monologo del bosque y después de meditarlo unos segundos, ladra una vez, consiguiendo que una gran sonrisa ilumine el rostro de Stiles antes de que se arrodille a abrazarlo con mimo. 

-Yo sabía que eres un buen chico, Sourwolf, ¿Podré dormir en mi cama hoy?- el Alfa gruñó mientras intenta liberarse del agarre del humano- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, con que compartas tu comida conmigo me conformo por ahora, vamos a casa, Sourwolf, papá llegará pronto y debo hacer la cena, nos vemos mañana, chicos, diviértanse. 

El lobo subió al asiento del copiloto del jeep cuando le abrieron la puerta. Esa tarde se ha dado cuenta que ha sido muy injusto con Stiles, jamás se detuvo a pensar que sus sonrisas y sarcasmo, no es más que una fachada para ocultar el dolor que siente. De cierta forma son parecidos, a ambos los juzgan solo por su apariencia dura/despreocupada, respectivamente e ignoran que cargan una profunda tristeza por una perdida familiar importante. 

************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Derek gruñó muy molesto cuando el novio de su beta llegó a las ocho en punto a cenar y apenas fueron al comedor, mordió al adolescente por la manga de su sudadera gris para llevarlo a sentarse del lado opuesto en que lo hace el indeseable visitante y sube en la silla de al lado. 

-No, Sourwolf, no puedes estar aquí- dijo intentando bajarlo sin éxito- Al suelo, te dejé un rico filete en tu tazón, ve a comer.   
-Déjalo, Stiles, no se moverá de ahí- sentenció su padre encogiéndose de hombros- No es la primera vez que ocupa el asiento a tu lado y se porta bien, así que déjalo ahí.   
-De acuerdo, papá ya te considera uno de la familia, Sourwolf, estoy seguro que te quiere más que a mí- se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de abrazar al lobo por el cuello, ignorando sus gruñidos- Yo también te quiero, Sourwolf, te traeré tu cena- se levantó a buscar los tazones del animal, tanto del agua como de la comida para dejarlo frente a él- Te preparé dos jugosos filetes, así que pórtate bien y nada de meter el hocico en mi plato, ya es suficiente con que me quites la cama cada noche, obligándome a dormir en el frio suelo.   
-¿Duerme en tu cama?- preguntó Tommy con cierta sorpresa.   
-Sí, se apoderó de ella y si intento hacerme un espacio, me gruñe antes de tirarme al suelo, ¡Es un malvado!- se quejó ignorando la risa de diversión de su padre- No es gracioso, Sourwolf hace lo que quiere en esta casa y tú se lo permites, deberías apoyarme, soy tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre.   
-No exageres, Stiles, hasta el momento no ha hecho algo malo, si ocupa tu cama, es porque tú se lo has permitido, lo mimas bastante.   
-Es que me encanta Sourwolf- admitió acariciando la cabeza del animal con una sonrisa- Siempre he querido tener un perro y él es un perro lobo, lo cual es genial, además ya nos estamos llevando mejor, Sourwolf comparte su comida conmigo de vez en cuando- canturreó bajando una mano hasta acariciar el estómago de su mascota, quien le ladró entre gruñidos molestos- Jajajajaja, eres todo un encanto, Sourwolf. 

Derek comió su cena con calma mientras presta atención a la conversación en la mesa. Tal como supuso, el sheriff conoce de antes a ese hombre y por lo que percibe gracias a sus sentidos lobunos, desconfía de las verdaderas intenciones de ese sujeto al igual que él. Cuando llegaron al postre, el adolescente sirvió el mousse de chocolate que preparó y huele bastante bien, así que acerca el hocico a la copa del chico pero éste la aparta. 

-No, Sourwolf, los perros no pueden comer esto o te enfermeras- explicó el chico abrazándolo por el cuello mientras sonríe- ¿Qué haré si mi Sourwolf se enferma? ¿Quién va a gruñirme? ¿Quién robará mi comida?- se quejó con diversión en la voz y el lobo rodó los ojos con un bufido- Puedo prepararte otro filete si quieres.   
-No le des tanta comida- aconsejó su padre con un suspiro cansado- No lo mal acostumbres, Stiles.   
-Pero papá, mira estos lindos ojitos, ¿Cómo puedo negarle algo?  
-Bien pero luego no te quejes con las consecuencias.  
-Conscientes mucho a ese perro, ¿Hasta cuándo lo tendrás?- preguntó Tommy observando fijamente al animal, quien correspondió su gesto de la misma forma.   
-No lo sé aún, el amigo de Peter ha tenido problemas con la mudanza… la verdad es que me gustaría que Sourwolf se quede, aunque me gruñe, muerde, se roba mi comida y me tiene durmiendo en el suelo, es un buen chico- afirmó dándole un beso en la frente peluda y el animal lamió su mejilla- Jajajaja, lo sabía, yo también te gusto.   
-Deja a tu novio de lado y vamos a comer- lo interrumpió el sheriff con una sonrisa en el rostro.   
-Aún cuando Sourwolf es muy atractivo, no puede ser mi novio, ya tengo uno- comentó descuidadamente- No te colocarás celoso de un perro ¿Verdad, Tommy? 

El Alfa notó el momento exacto en que la expresión del Stilinski mayor cambió hasta transformarse en una mueca de molestia y golpeó la mesa con ambos manos, lo cual provocó que el adolescente deje de comer en el acto mientras su novio se coloca tenso en el asiento. Si pudiera reír, Hale lo haría, es evidente que el sheriff no aceptará esa relación y por fin se deshará de ese sujeto, porque cada día se convence más que es un peligro. 

-¿Desde hace cuando estás saliendo a escondidas con mi hijo?- preguntó el mayor observando fijamente al invitado.   
-Un par de semana, papá- respondió Stiles rodando los ojos con cansancio.   
-No estoy hablando contigo, mantente en silencio, ¿Desde cuando estás saliendo a escondidas con mi hijo?   
-Casi un mes y medio, señor.   
-Un mes y medio llevas saliendo a escondidas con mi hijo menor de edad.   
-Papá, no seas tan grave, hicimos mal al ocultártelo pero en mi defensa, sabía que reaccionarías así y quería esperar el momento adecuado, fue idea de Tommy contártelo ahora, eso es un punto a su favor ¿verdad? De acuerdo, me callo.   
-¿Han tenido sexo?- el adolescente se colocó muy rojo con esa pregunta tan directa e instintivamente llevó una mano a una de las orejas de su mascota, jugueteando con ella nerviosamente- ¿Han tenido sexo?   
-Papá… por favor… claro que no… apenas llevamos un mes y medio juntos- murmuró muy ruborizado- Tommy es respetuoso conmigo, papá…   
-Más le vale o pasará una temporada en presión- amenazó frotándose el puente de la nariz antes de cruzarse de brazos a la altura del pecho- Escúchame bien, si quieres salir con mi hijo, son mis reglas, nada de sexo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, ni sueñes que va a pasar una noche en tu casa, está bien si salen pero regresará a las diez y no es discutible- ordenó cuando el menor abrió la boca- Más te vale que seas serio con él, Tommy, mi hijo es muy joven e inexperto, si te llegas a aprovechar de eso, vas a conocerme enojado y no te gustará, ¿Quedó claro?   
-Sí, señor.   
-Sourwolf- el lobo observó en dirección del sheriff- Tú vigilarás a este parcito cuando yo no esté, Stiles no saldrá sin ti.   
-No es justo, no podemos llevarlo al centro comercial, al cine, ni a un restaurant- se quejó el adolescente haciendo un puchero- No necesito niñera peluda, papá.   
-Son mis reglas, Stiles y no es discutible, si llegas a salir sin Sourwolf, se acabaron tus libertades en esta casa, cuando Tommy me demuestre que es un buen hombre para ti, haremos algunos cambios.   
-Bien… como digas- susurró malhumorado el menor y acarició la cabeza de su mascota- Vamos a ser siameses, Sourwolf. 

Derek se quedó mucho más tranquilo con la determinación que tomó Stilinski padre para abordar esa situación, ahora podría vigilar a su beta en todo momento y asegurarse que ese sujeto no fuera alguien peligro, porque quizás no sea un ser sobrenatural pero eso no significa que no tenga malas intenciones con un adolescente tan incauto e ingenuo como es el castaño. Después de la cena, Tommy se despidió del sheriff con un apretón de manos y su pareja lo acompañó hasta la puerta, así que el lobo trotó tras ellos para vigilarlos. 

-No estuvo tan mal ¿verdad? No sacó su arma- canturreó el menor tomando las manos contrarias.   
-Estoy seguro que faltó poco para que lo hiciera- respondió con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse hasta rozar los labios de su joven pareja- Ven a almorzar conmigo mañana, preparé algo especial para ti.   
-Claro, genial, prepara algo muy rico para mí- pidió con la intención de acortar la distancia con la intención de besarlo pero el lobo apresó el borde de su sudadera entre las fauces para jalarlo hacia atrás- ¡Sourwolf! Eres peor que mi papá- se quejó haciendo un puchero- Nos vemos mañana, Tommy, recuerda que también irá mi carcelero peludo, me aseguraré de llevar muchos filetes para distraerlo, ten cuidado en el camino y envíame un mensaje cuando estés en casa.   
-Claro, guapo, nos vemos y no te preocupes por el perro, siempre podemos dejarlo en el jardín, se entretendrá persiguiendo al gato de la vecina.   
-Jajajajaja, excelente idea. 

Derek gruñó molesto con las intenciones del parcito y jaló más fuerte al castaño, estando a punto de tirarlo al suelo para luego cerrar la puerta con la cabeza, importándole bien poco que estuvo a punto de golpear a ese sujeto. Ignoró por completo el regaño del chico y trotó de regreso al comedor, en donde el sheriff le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. 

-Bien hecho, no lo dejes solo ni un segundo.   
-Papá, soy casi un adulto, sé cuidarme y Tommy es un buen hombre, no va a aprovecharse de mí, dale un voto de confianza- pidió pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de reunir la loza que queda sobre la mesa después de que comieron el postre- Ahora entiendo por qué apoyas tanto a Sourwolf, los dos están en mi contra, ¿Por qué no lo llevas a dormir a tu cuarto? Extraño mi cama.   
-Ni hablar, jovencito, tu aceptaste cuidarlo, es tu responsabilidad y Sourwolf se preocupa por ti, él tampoco confía del todo en tu noviecito, por algo será- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.   
-No voy a entrar en esta discusión contigo, papá, ya te darás cuenta que Tommy me quiere y no tiene intenciones ocultas conmigo, tú también Sourwolf, espero que pronto dejes de gruñirle y tirarme al suelo para apartarme de él. 

El Alfa siguió a su beta hasta la cocina, acompañándolo mientras deja todo limpio antes de subir a la habitación a descansar. Durante unos segundos se sorprendió cuando el chico subió a la cama con él, quedando de lado mientras le acaricia el lomo con suavidad y en la otra mano sostiene su teléfono. 

-Espero que Derek esté bien… no hemos tenido noticias de él desde que se fue… sé que no me considera su amigo… de hecho… apenas me soporta… pero me encantaría saber cómo está… esto es un secreto, Sourwolf… extraño a Derek, aún cuando solo me gruñe y regaña… lo mejor de los entrenamientos es hacerlo enfadar. 

Derek se sorprendió al escuchar esa confesión tan sincera. Si es honesto, hasta hace unos días, pensaba que el desagrado es algo mutuo pero ha estado muy equivocado, incluso cree que todas esas discusiones, no son más que un intento por parte del adolescente para llamar su atención. 

-¿Crees que deba llamarlo? No… seguro que lo molestaré… espero que no esté con una chica… o sea… bien por él si tiene novia… supongo… es mejor que me acueste, hoy tengo sueño temprano- iba a bajar de la cama pero el lobo lo detuvo al morder la sudadera que usa- ¿Qué sucede, Sourwolf? ¿Compartirás la cama conmigo?- preguntó ilusionado de que la respuesta fuera sí y lo jalaron de nuevo- ¡¿En serio?! Genial, me cambiaré y regreso, no tardo, no quiero que cambies de idea. 

El Alfa esperó pacientemente a que el chico regreso de alistarse en el baño y le permitió acomodarse en la cama primero antes de acurrucarse a su lado, afirmando la cabeza en el pecho del adolescente, quien le dio unas caricias suaves. Stiles comenzó a contarle sobre un artículo de perros lobos que leyó en internet, bajando poco a poco el volumen de su voz hasta que su respiración se volvió acompasada, en un indicador de que está profundamente dormido. 

-Stiles…- susurró al mismo tiempo que hunde la nariz en el cuello del chico, aspirando profundamente su olor- Hueles bien.

Por alguna razón que desconoce, el aroma contrario hace que su lado animal se relaje y baje la guarde, dándole una tranquilidad que difícilmente suele tener. Acomodándose más sobre el cuerpo del humano, cierra los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek ladró molesto cuando ese desagradable sujeto deslizó una mano por el la pierna del adolescente hasta la parte interna de su muslo, acercándose peligrosamente a la entrepierna. Rápidamente se levantó gruñendo y le enseñó los colmillos al mayor, quien apartó su extremidad de inmediato. 

-Stiles, cariño, ¿Crees que sea posible dejar a tu mascota al menos una hora afuera? Necesitamos privacidad, hace mucho que no puedo ni siquiera besarte- se quejó observando al animal con enfado.   
-Por supuesto que no, hace frío y no quiero que Sourwolf se enferme- respondió acariciando la cabeza del animal con mimo, quien se recostó a su lado de nuevo- Prepararé la cena.   
-No, yo lo haré, disfruta el tiempo con tu mascota, lo quieres mucho más que a mí, de hecho, ¿Por qué no le pides que sea tu pareja? Ustedes se entienden de maravilla.   
-Tommy, por favor, no exageres, estoy cuidándolo, es mi responsabilidad.   
-Como digas. 

El Alfa observó al mayor que se marcha con el ceño fruncido por el pasillo y se permite relajarse. Al menos Stiles no ha perdido completamente la cabeza por ese sujeto. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, disfruta de las caricias que le dan en el lomo y en algún momento se queda dormido, despertando cuando su beta lo mueve suavemente por un costado del cuerpo. 

-Arriba dormilón, la cena está lista y huele muy bien. 

El animal siguió a Stiles hasta el comedor y trepó al asiento que suele ocupar, olisqueando su filete con cierto recelo, especialmente cuando sintió el aroma a nerviosismo que desprende ese sujeto. Una caricia en la cabeza le ayudó a relajarse y se giró hacia la derecha, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su beta. 

-¿Qué sucede, Sourwolf? Adoras el filete y ese se ve exquisito, come- lo incentivó probando un bocado de su propia cena- Esta pasta está exquisita, Tommy, cocinas muy bien, vamos, Sourwolf, prueba tu carne, debe estar igual de buena- dijo al mismo tiempo que toma algunos trozos con el tenedor.   
-¡Espera!- lo detuvo el mayor aún más nervioso y eso alertó al lobo- Hice tu comida favorita y queda por si quieres repetir, no le robes la comida a Sourwolf.   
-Él siempre me convida de sus ricos filetes, no hay problema- dijo al mismo tiempo que traga de un bocado la carne-Que delicia. 

El lobo observó fijamente al castaño hasta que notó un cambio irregular en su corazón y segundos después, cayó inconsciente sobre la mesa. Derek afirmó las patas delanteras en la espalda del chico y le dio varios toquecitos en la cabeza con su nariz mientras emite quejidos lastimeros, sin conseguir que despierte. Apenas el mayor se levanta de su lugar para ir con ellos, le ladra con fiereza y se abalanza sobre él, mordiéndolo por la chaqueta mientras gruñe muy enfadado. En medio del forcejeo, un frasquito transparente cae al piso pero no le da importancia, ya que su prioridad es sacar a ese sujeto de la casa para poder cambiar y así socorrer al adolescente. 

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó el chico forcejeando por apartarlo hasta que salió corriendo de la habitación y el lobo lo persiguió por el pasillo a la puerta principal, la cual cerró apenas consiguió que saliera.   
-Mierda- susurró cambiando a su forma humana y regresó donde está el adolescente, sacudiéndolo por el hombro- ¿Stiles? ¡Stiles despierta! ¡Stiles! 

Buscó en los bolsillos del castaño su teléfono y se apresuró en llamar a Peter, pidiéndole que recoja a Deaton de camino. Durante unos segundos su vista se dirigió hacia el suelo, rodeó la mesa hasta llegar del otro lado y se inclinó a recoger el frasco que tiene una pequeña etiqueta pegada con un nombre extraño en ella. En cuanto la olisqueó, fue a hacer lo mismo con la carne, percibiendo un tenue aroma similar en ella que es cubierta por las especias. 

-Ese hijo de puta- gruñó frunciendo el ceño y regresó junto a su beta, tomándolo en brazos para llevarlo al sillón de la sala de estar- Tienes que despertar, Stiles, es una orden de tu Alfa. 

Alrededor de diez minutos pasaron hasta que escuchó el camaro estacionando afuera de la acera y se apresuró en abrir, saludando con un gesto de cabeza a ambos antes de llevarlos hasta donde sigue inconsciente el adolescente. En silencio observa como el veterinario lo revisa antes de voltear a ellos. 

-Solo está dormido pero claramente le dieron algo, ¿Qué pasó, Derek?  
-Ese sujeto vino a cenar con nosotros, Tommy, estaba molesto porque no le permití seguir toqueteando a Stiles, así que se ofreció a hacer la cena, cuando fuimos, noté algo extraño en él, olía a ansiedad cuando me acerqué a la carne, así que no la comí pero Stiles lo hizo y luego cayó inconsciente, saqué a ese sujeto de aquí y dejó caer esto- le entregó el frasquito transparente al emisario, quien leyó la etiqueta frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.  
-Si colocó esto en la carne, Stiles no despertará hasta mañana, esto es un fuerte tranquilizante, generalmente se usa en caballos.   
-Voy a matar a ese bastardo, le voy a arrancar la garganta- aseguró el moreno con la intención de salir pero su familiar lo detuvo por el brazo- Suéltame, Peter, ese maldito podría haberlo matado.   
-Ese sujeto quería dormirte a ti, no a Stiles, tenemos que pensar bien esto y por supuesto, informar al sheriff para que tome precauciones, sé la forma en que podemos conseguirlo sin revelar tu secreto, Derek pero debes confiar en mí, por favor.  
-De acuerdo, ¿Seguro que Stiles estará bien?- preguntó observando al veterinario, quien correspondió su gesto.   
-Sí, sería muy diferente si hubiera comido todo, podría haber muerto y tú también, Derek, ese chico usó una dosis muy alta- explicó levantándose de su lugar- ¿Llamarán al Sheriff ahora? Debe saber esto, se dará cuenta mañana, no creo que Stiles despierte hasta pasado el mediodía.   
-¿Cuál es tu plan, Peter?- preguntó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.   
-Presta mucha atención sobrinito, si todo resulta como lo tengo en mente, nos desharemos de ese sujeto y ya no tendrás que seguir transformado en perro. 

Derek asintió y escuchó atentamente como el beta llama al sheriff, pidiéndole que venga de inmediato a casa porque ha ocurrido algo muy grave con su hijo. Pasaron solo diez minutos cuando escucharon el ruido del motor aparcando afuera en la acera y el Alfa se apresuró a cambiar a su forma animal, segundos antes de que Stilinski padre entre casi tirando la puerta abajo. 

-¡Stiles!- apenas vio al adolescente inconsciente en el sillón, se precipitó a su lado, sacudiéndolo por los hombros para despertarlo- ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió?!- preguntó muy alterado y Peter le colocó una mano en el hombro.   
-Tranquilo, Sheriff, él está bien, solo duerme.   
-¿Qué hace Deaton aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Sourwolf fue a buscarme- continuó explicando el beta con seriedad en el rostro- Entré y Stiles estaba desmayado en la cocina, había un frasco en el suelo, por eso llamé a Deaton, un frasco con tranquilizante, usado generalmente en caballos, su hijo estuvo cenando con alguien aquí.   
-Tommy, dijo que lo invitaría- afirmó apretando los puños con fuerza- ¿Ese infeliz le hizo esto a mi hijo?   
-No señor Stilinski, estoy seguro que el plan de ese hombre era mantener dormido al perro para tener algo de privacidad con su hijo, es muy probable que colocara el tranquilizante en la carne del perro- explicó Deaton con un gesto sereno en su rostro.   
-Stiles suele comer de su tazón, le gusta quitarle algunos trozos para hacerlo gruñir- señaló el mayor pasándose una mano por el cabello- No puedo creer que hiciera esto, ¿Stiles estará bien?   
-Sí, solo está dormido, mañana ya despertará y podrá contarnos que pasó- respondió el veterinario.   
-No esperaré a mañana, iré a buscar a ese desgraciado ahora- siseó yendo hacia la puerta y el lobo se apresuró en trotar a su lado pero el sheriff lo detuvo- No, ya has hecho suficiente, Sourwolf, por favor quédate aquí y cuida de Stiles- pidió dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.   
-Entonces yo iré con usted- intervino Peter, a sabiendas que su sobrino no se quedará tranquilo sin saber qué pasará en casa de ese sujeto.   
-De acuerdo, vamos, ¿Puedes quedarte un momento más, Deaton?- el aludido asintió- Gracias, regresaremos pronto. 

En cuanto ambos se fueron, Derek volvió a cambiar para llevar al adolescente hasta su habitación, en donde le quitó los zapatos junto a los calcetines y la sudadera que usa para luego recostarlo con cuidado, cubriéndolo con las tapas antes de acariciarle el cabello despacio. Aún siente deseos de arrancarle la garganta a ese bastardo pero por ningún motivo dejará solo a Stiles cuando está tan vulnerable. 

-Va a estar bien- dijo el veterinario afirmándose del umbral de la puerta mientras sostiene un libro en sus manos- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, Peter ya me explicó la situación y no te preocupes, guardaré tu secreto, ¿Has notado algo diferente en el olor de Stiles? Es importante tu respuesta.   
-Mmm, no, o sea, sí, su olor es agradable, no es que antes fuera desagradable, solo que nunca me llamó la atención.   
-Entiendo, ¿Hay diferencia como percibes a Stiles cuando eres humano y cuando estás en tu forma de lobo completo?  
-No, tal vez, no lo sé, supongo que me he vuelto más tolerante con él porque vivimos juntos y Peter tiene razón, ha hecho un buen trabajo cuidándome, creo que nos llevamos mejor, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?   
-Es mejor que lo descubras por tu cuenta- dijo al mismo tiempo que le arroja el libro de tapa rojo oscuro y con un título en letras dorados en un idioma que no entiende- Devuélvemelo cuando termines, estaré abajo por si necesitas algo. 

Derek estuvo hojeando el libro hasta que escuchó el sonido del camaro acercándose y apresuró en ocultarlo bajo el colchón para luego cambiar a su forma de lobo, trepando a la cama para recostarse junto al menor, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y sintiéndose mejor al escuchar sus tranquilos latidos. Después de varios minutos, su tío subió al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercó la silla del escritorio a la cama. 

-El sheriff está enfriando su cabeza abajo y arreglará la cocina antes de subir, historia corta, Tommy no es bienvenido aquí de nuevo y está advertido que la próxima vez que se acerque a Stiles, terminará en prisión y por si te lo preguntas, el sheriff tiene un excelente derechazo- festejó con una sonrisa de diversión que hizo bufar al Alfa.   
-Se merece mucho más que un puñetazo- replico frotando un lado de su hocico con el cuello del chico.   
-Deaton me comentó que te prestó un libro, es bueno que lo haya hecho, yo no sé cómo abordar este tema contigo y supongo que es mi responsabilidad hacerlo como tu tío pero no quiero que me arranques la garganta- señaló frotándose la nuca algo nervioso.   
-Dímelo de una vez, Peter, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me están ocultando Deaton y tú?- preguntó alzando un poco la cabeza y mirando fijamente al mayor.   
-Bueno, Derek, nosotros creemos, Mmm, no, tengo la certeza que esto de hacerte pasar por un perro para saber si Tommy es un buen prospecto como pareja, solo es una excusa porque en realidad estás celoso, lo cual es obvio, los lobos somos posesivos con nuestros compañeros. 

*****************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	4. Chapter 4

-¡¿Un tranquilizante para caballos?!- gritó Stiles horrorizado con lo que escucha de su padre y abraza más fuerte a su mascota temporal- Oh Sourwolf, lo siento tanto, no tenía idea de lo que ese idiota tramaba, me alegra tanto que estés bien.   
-Sourwolf sacó a ese sujeto de la casa y luego fue a buscar a Peter, escucha, con todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero que ese hombre vuelva a acercarse a ti, ni a colocar un pie en esta casa, ya se lo dejé muy claro y ahora te lo digo a ti, si vuelves a—  
-¡¿Estás loco, papá?! Yo tampoco lo quiero cerca después de lo que hizo, ¡Podría haber matado a Sourwolf! Y todo por sus estúpidos celos- señaló con el ceño fruncido antes de besar la frente peluda del animal- Gracias por cuidarme, eres mi héroe perruno.   
-¿Te sientes bien, hijo?- preguntó el mayor mucho más tranquilo después de escuchar las palabras del castaño.   
-Sí, papá, estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió tomando su teléfono- Scotty quiere que nos juntemos a conversar… oye… sé que no te agrada la idea pero iré a casa de Tommy y antes de que me regañes, es para acabar con todo, yo también tengo un par de cosas que decirle, Sourwolf me acompañará, debo hacerlo papá, no quiero quedarme con esto dentro, estaré bien, te lo prometo- aseguró observando fijamente al Sheriff, quien lo meditó unos segundos antes de suspirar bajito.   
-Bien pero con una condición, Peter te acompañará, no tiene que entrar pero te esperará en el auto, prometió que vendría hoy.  
-De acuerdo, gracias, papá. 

El castaño volvió a abrazar al animal con una sonrisa. No recordaba lo que pasó ayer después de comer un poco de la carne del tazón pero saber que el perro lobo lo protegió con tanta fiereza e incluso fue a buscar a Peter para ayudarlo, lo hace sentir muy feliz. Rápidamente bajó una mano hasta el abdomen de su mascota, rascándolo con diversión hasta que le dieron lamidas en el cuello. 

-Jajajajaja, Iiiiuuuggghhh, me babeaste, Sourwolf- se quejó haciendo un puchero mientras su padre se ríe con la escena- Voy a extrañarte mucho cuando debas volver con tu dueño… me encantaría que te quedes con nosotros para siempre.   
-A mí también me gustaría- admitió el mayor acariciando el lomo del animal despacio- Jamás había visto un perro tan fiel y protector, además de que es muy listo, puedo trabajar más tranquilo porque sé que Sourwolf está contigo, Stiles pero debe volver con su dueño.   
-Lo sé… te haré una gran fiesta de despedida- prometió el adolescente guiñándole un ojo a su mascota- Vamos a comer, tengo muchísima hambre y te has ganado varios filetes, muchacho, te daré todos los que puedas comer. 

El menor se encargó de hacer el almuerzo tardío, ya que son pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, para los tres, cocinando un total de cinco filetes hasta que el perro lobo quedó satisfecho y fue a darse una ducha rápida después de enviarle un mensaje a Peter. Durante el viaje en el camaro, el beta le explicó lo ocurrido, como el animal fue corriendo a buscarlo. 

-¿Estás seguro de querer hablar con él, cachorro? Tu padre ya le dejó las cosas claras.   
-Sí, quiero hacerlo, no puedo creer que ese idiota intentara drogar a mi Sourwolf, ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Es tan estúpido que esté celoso de un perro, no voy a perdonarle esto, no lo haré- dijo con el ceño fruncido pero se relajó un poco cuando su mascota le dio un lametón en la mano.  
-Entiendo, estaré listo para entrar de ser necesario, así que desahógate, cachorro, por cierto, hablé con mi amigo ayer, la próxima semana terminará con la mudanza y se llevará a Sourwolf… te has encariñado mucho con él ¿Verdad?- preguntó observando al adolescente a través del espejo retrovisor, quien asintió abrazando al animal a su lado- Lo siento, Stiles pero mi amigo lo quiere mucho también, lo ha tenido de pequeño, quizás no sea un consuelo, no del todo, Derek regresa la próxima semana.   
-¿De verdad? Genial- afirmó con una sonrisa entusiasta antes de sonrojar cuando escuchó la risa del beta- O sea… ya era hora… pensé que se había olvidado de su manada…   
-Apuesto a que extrañaste mucho a Derek también, tal vez debas confesarle de una vez que estás enamorado de él.   
-¡¿Estás loco?! Me arrancará la garganta si lo sabe, ni de broma se lo diré y tú tampoco… además a Derek le gustan las chicas… no los adolescentes hiperactivos y torpes como yo, no tengo oportunidad- sentenció encogiéndose de hombros mientras suspira desganado.   
-No lo sé, Stiles, creo que no pierdes algo con intentarlo- canturreó Peter con una sonrisa y el perro gruñó- Jajajaja, Sourwolf está celoso de Derek.  
-Jajajajaja, no, claro que no, ellos se llevarían muy bien, son igualitos, especialmente en la parte donde me gruñen- afirmó acariciando la cabeza del animal con cariño- Lo mejor es que me quede solo un tiempo, definitivamente no tengo suerte en el amor, primero Lydia jamás me tomó en cuenta, luego Derek apenas nota que existo y ahora Tommy resultó ser un idiota… el amor no es para mí.   
-Jajajaja, no seas tan dramático, cachorro, si quieres diversión sin compromiso, yo soy tu hombre, ya te lo dije la primera vez, me gustas- canturreó haciendo sonrojar al castaño al mismo tiempo que el lobo le gruñe enseñando los dientes- Jajajaja, que celoso, Sourwolf.

Al cabo de diez minutos, llegaron hasta su destino y Stiles descendió del camaro en compañía de su mascota, sosteniendo la correa con firmeza para mantenerlo tranquilo, ya que en cuanto se acercaron a la puerta, comenzó a gruñir molesto. Tocó el timbre dos veces antes de que su pareja, corrección, ex pareja, abrió la puerta, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Tenemos que hablar, Tommy, ¿Puedo pasar?- el mayor asintió haciéndose a un lado.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor cerrando tras de sí- Por favor, déjame explicarte, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte, Stiles, tú no debiste comer esa carne.   
-Así que la culpa es mía por arruinar tu plan oculto, intentaste drogar a mi perro y la culpa es mía- dijo observándolo con enfado antes de indicarlo con el dedo de la mano libre- ¡Pudiste haberlo matado! ¡Ni siquiera conocías la dosis adecuada! ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando se te ocurrió darle un tranquilizante de caballos a mi perro?!- gritó dando un paso en dirección al mayor, quien se cruzó de brazos.   
-Solo quería algo de tiempo a solas, desde que ese maldito perro llegó me has hecho a un lado, ¿Qué tiene de malo querer algo de tiempo con mi novio?- respondió frunciendo el ceño con molestia.   
-¡¿Y creíste que drogar a mi perro sería la solución?! Estás loco, Tommy, como no pude ver que eres un idiota, mis amigos tienen razón, yo no te gusto, solo quieres follar conmigo, por eso estás tan desesperado por un tiempo a solas pero te equivocaste de chico, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, ni que vuelvas a mi casa, lo nuestro se acabó.   
-¿Me dejarás por un perro? ¿Quién te has creído para dejarme, mocoso?- gruñó tomándolo por el brazo con firmeza y el animal ladró enseñándole los colmillos mientras se alista para atacar- Saca a esa porquería de mi casa, maldito mocoso, soy yo quien se cansó de perder el tiempo con un frígido como tú, largo.   
-Hijo de puta, la única porquería aquí eres tú- dijo el adolescente yendo hasta la puerta pero se detuvo a mitad de camino- Casi lo olvido- se dio vuelta con rapidez y asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el pómulo derecho del mayor- Eso es por intentar lastimar a mi Sourwolf, púdrete, bastardo. 

El castaño se marchó dando un portazo y se dirigió al camaro, abriendo la puerta trasera para que el animal entre antes de hacerlo él, soltando un suspiro. Se sintió muy bien darle un golpe a ese idiota. Derek tenía razón cuando le dijo que no le agrada ese sujeto, ahora puede ver perfectamente el grandísimo idiota que resultó ser.   
Cuando se reunieron con el resto de la manada a las afueras de los restos de la mansión Hale, los colocó al tanto de la ocurrido ayer por la tarde. 

-No puedo creer lo que ese bastardo hizo, ¿Seguro que estás bien, cariño?- preguntó Erika acariciándole el cabello como a un niño pequeño.   
-Sí, estoy bien y todo gracias a mi héroe perruno lobuno- canturreó rascando tras las orejas a su mascota- Si fueras humano, estaría perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sourwolf, aunque creo que tu versión de dos piernas sería como Derek.   
-Y eso te encantaría- se burló Isaac dándole codazos cómplice.   
-¡No me molestes, ricitos! Por cierto, Derek regresará la próxima semana, ¿Qué les parece hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida en el Loft? Será divertido- afirmó con una sonrisa hasta que escuchó los gruñidos del animal, quien dio un par de pasos hacia el este mientras se mantiene en guardia- ¿Sourwolf? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Chicos?   
-Alguien se aproxima- respondió Peter haciendo aparecer sus garras antes de adoptar su forma de beta- Un hombre lobo, estén atentos. 

Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando una silueta se dejó ver entre los árboles y Stiles apreció perfectamente un par de ojos rojos, ¿Un Alfa en Beacon Hills? Algo a toda velocidad fue directo a su rostro pero Scott lo detuvo mientras Sourwolf inició una carrera hacia el desconocido, atacándolo con fiereza y consiguió morder su pantorrilla antes de volver a su lado, manteniéndose un paso por delante. 

-Vaya, que curiosa mascota, adecuada para una manada- dijo el desconocido acercándose con una sonrisa y enseñándoles las manos en son de paz- No vine a pelear, solo estoy demostrando un poco de modales al presentarme con el Alfa local, ¿Dónde está?   
-¿Tus modales incluyen atacarnos?- preguntó Peter dando un paso al frente e hizo brillar sus ojos azules- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en Beacon Hills?  
-Mi nombre es James, solo estoy de visita, un viaje de placer- respondió haciendo una pausa y paseó su vista por todos los presentes- Interesante manada, seis betas, una chica que huele a cazador, un humano que apesta a lobo y una pelirroja que no es humana del todo, ¿En dónde está el Alfa? Escuché que Derek Hale protege esta zona.   
-¿Cómo lo conoces?- preguntó Isaac manteniéndose alerta por un posible ataque.   
-Nos conocemos, hace varios años, justo antes de que regresara a Beacon Hills, quería tenerlo en mi manada pero a su hermana nunca le agradé, una verdadera lástima, como sea, solo estaba de paso y pensé en saludar, díganle a Derek que no me iré hasta que hablemos y si aún me recuerda, sabrá que no es buena idea dejarme esperando. 

El rubio hizo un ademan de marcharse hasta que sus orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en Stiles, quien correspondió su gesto con cierta curiosidad y casi en un parpadeo, ya tiene al hombre frente a él. El perro lobo comenzó a ladrar furioso e iba a atacar de nuevo pero el hombre lo golpeó por un costado cuando saltó, arrojándolo unos metros por el suelo. 

-¡Sourwolf!- gritó con la intención de correr hacia él pero fue tomado por el cuello y el resto de la manada se alistó para atacar- Suéltame- ordenó frunciendo el ceño al sentir las garras contrarias.   
-Debí dejar mi mensaje contigo, hueles a Derek- dijo inclinándose un poco para olfatearlo- Sí, es reciente.   
-¿Qué…?- susurró el menor sorprendido con esas palabras. Es imposible que el aroma del Alfa esté en él, no lo ha visto desde que se marchó hace casi tres semanas.   
-Dile que no me haga esperar o cosas muy malas ocurrirán. 

El hijo del sheriff se permitió respirar profundamente cuando lo soltaron y el recién llegado se marchó corriendo entre los árboles. Hay muchas preguntas que le gustaría hacer en ese momento pero su mayor preocupación es su mascota, así que se apresuró llegar a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza. 

-Menos mal que estás bien, gracias por protegerme, Sourwolf, no quiero que hagas algo peligroso- pidió antes de voltear a los demás- ¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto? ¿Cómo lo conoce Derek?   
-Ya lo oíste, durante el tiempo que se marchó con Laura- respondió Hale cruzándose de brazos con seriedad- Llamaré a Derek para que regrese pronto, no conocemos las intenciones de ese sujeto pero es evidente que no son buenas, así que todos tengan cuidado.   
-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Stiles observando a los lobos de la manada- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo ese sujeto? Que huelo a Derek… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se marchó hace casi tres semanas.   
-Estaba mintiendo, Stiles- señaló Peter antes de hacer brillar sus ojos azules mientras observa a los demás-No hueles a Derek, tal como has dicho, es imposible cuando lleva tanto tiempo fuera de Beacon Hills. Creo que tanta acción dejó sediento a Sourwolf, deberías darle un poco de agua.   
-Claro. 

El castaño fue hasta el jeep para sacar el tazón del animal, donde volteó la mitad de una botella con agua y giró en dirección al resto de la manada, quienes se han reunido junto a Hale mientras murmuran algo que al parecer se relaciona con él, porque de vez en cuando miran en su dirección. Iba a preguntarles que está pasando pero el perro lo detuvo mordiendo el borde de su sudadera roja para jalarlo a su lado. 

-¿Qué sucede, Sourwolf? Apuesto a que también estás preocupado por lo que pasó… ¿Quién será ese sujeto? ¿Por qué está buscando a Derek? Pensé que por fin podríamos disfrutar de algunas semanas de tranquilidad- se quejó ganándose de cuclillas mientras acaricia la cabeza del animal- Tu dueño tendrá que pensarlo dos veces antes de enviarte a vacacionar aquí. 

Cuando su mascota terminó de hidratarse, dejó el tazón junto a la botella en los asientos traseros y regresaron con los demás, quienes ya se están dispersando para continuar con el entrenamiento por parejas. Por más que insiste en preguntar que está ocurriendo, ninguno le da una respuesta satisfactoria y es evidente que algo están ocultando, así que tendrá que descubrirlo por sus propios medios. 

-Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy, tengan cuidado al regresar y si notan algo extraño, avisen de inmediato, no podemos arriesgarnos con ese sujeto rondando por ahí- señaló Peter antes de caminar hasta Stilinski- Tomaré prestado a Sourwolf por una hora, máximo dos, mi amigo quiere una video llamada con él para asegurarse que está bien, más tarde iré a dejarlo a tu casa- prometió con una sonrisa.   
-De acuerdo, tráele antes de la cena y puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros- dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclina a acariciar la cabeza del perro- Pórtate bien, Sourwolf, tendré unos ricos filetes para ti cuando regresen.   
-Te acompañaré a casa- se ofreció Isaac pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Apuesto a que te sentirás solito sin tu amigo peludo.   
-Jajajaja, entonces tú lo reemplazarás, ricitos, te rascaré la barriga y tras las orejas, tú solo debes gruñir. 

El rubio le dio un empujoncito antes de rodear el auto para subir por el lado del copiloto. Stiles le dirigió una última mirada a su mascota temporal antes de conducir de regreso a casa, notando por unos segundos que son los únicos en marcharse pero seguramente si pregunta, nadie le responderá con claridad. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Había sido una enorme sorpresa cuando Peter pronunció aquellas palabras “Tengo la certeza que Stiles es tu compañero”, ¿Compañero de un humano? No, ese no era el problema, sino que no siente algo por el adolescente, apenas lo tolera, es imposible que ese tipo de unión se forme entre ellos. Simplemente imposible, por lo cual decide no actuar hasta terminar de revisar el libro que le entregó su tío y continuar fingiendo que es solo una mascota. 

Lo que no está dentro de sus planes, es el regreso de James, quien no logra reconocerlo en su forma de lobo completo, lo cual será una ventaja en un futuro enfrentamiento pero estuvo a punto de arruinar todo cuando menciona lo del olor de Stiles, ya que la noche anterior, había cambiado a humano para cuidar mejor de su beta y ahora se da cuenta que fue un grave error, alguien con tan buenos sentidos como ese sujeto, lo detectaría de inmediato. 

Apenas Isaac se lleva al adolescente hiperactivo de ahí, se enfrenta a la ola de preguntas curiosas del resto de la manada y adopta su forma de human, provocando que todos guarden silencio con la revelación. Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de la verdad.

-¡¿Has estado haciéndote pasar por un perro todo este tiempo?!- gritó Erika señalándolo con un dedo.   
-Sí, el noviecito de Stiles no me agradó y no me equivoqué- respondió cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho- Es mi deber como Alfa proteger de mis betas, no tuve más opción.   
-¿Te hiciste pasar por un perro solo porque no te agradaba Tommy?- señaló esta vez Scott, intercambiando una mirada con los demás- ¿Permitiste que Stiles te trate como un perro solo para protegerlo? Wow, yo pensé que no te agradaba, o sea, siempre lo tratas mal pero si fuiste capaz de todo esto, realmente te importa.   
-Te importa mucho- remarcó Erika aún sorprendida con la revelación- Permites que te abrace, duermes con él por las noches… duermes con él- repitió bajando un tono la voz cuando notó los ojos rojos de su Alfa.   
-Ya les dije que hice esto porque ese sujeto no me agrada y tenía razón, ese bastardo podría haber matado a Stiles o a mí con su estúpido plan, ahora cierren la boca, nadie va a contarle sobre esto, la próxima semana volveré a ser yo y Stiles jamás se enterará de esto, a quien se atreva a hablar, voy a arrancarle la garganta- amenazó enseñándoles los dientes amenazadoramente mientras sus ojos brillan rojos- ¿Quedó claro?   
-Sí, Alfa- respondieron todos sus betas al unísono, tanto lobos como los que no.   
-Bien, ahora vamos al tema realmente importante aquí, James, ese sujeto es peligroso, cuando lo conocimos… A Laura nunca le gustó y me prohibió acercarme a él, especialmente cuando notó su interés en que me uniera a su manada, ese sujeto no aceptará un no, así que la única forma de acabar con esto será matándolo, James ya se dio cuenta que he estado con Stiles, así que quiero que lo mantengan vigilado discretamente, no quiero asustarlo innecesariamente.   
-Claro que lo haremos- aseguró Erika asintiendo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras- Tienes que regresar pronto, Derek, ya se acabó el tema de Tommy, así que no hay necesidad que continúes fingiendo ser un perro. 

El moreno sabe perfectamente eso, sin ese molesto sujeto, no tiene razones para seguir jugando a la mascota peluda pero tampoco quiere simplemente largarse, ya que eso le causaría una gran tristeza al adolescente y por nada lo hará sentir de esa forma. Sin entrar en detalles de su relación pasada con James, acuerdan la forma en que actuarán hasta que él regrese de haber resuelto sus asuntos personales que lo llevaron fuera de Beacon Hills por tres semanas. 

-Por cierto, una cosa más- dice al mismo tiempo que camina hasta quedar frente a Jackson y lo toma por el cuello, empotrándolo contra el tronco de un árbol- No voy a permitir que te atrevas a retarme, soy el Alfa y tu mi beta, obedeces y punto, tampoco vas a continuar metiéndote con Stiles, no sé por qué eres tan desagradable con él pero se acabó, no toleraré más discusiones entre miembros de mi manada, tenlo presente porque la siguiente vez, no te daré una advertencia, solo te atacaré, ¿Quedó claro?   
-Sí, Alfa- respondió bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.   
-Muy bien, sean cuidadosos, James no tiene buenas intenciones y hará lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que quiere. 

Cuando todos los betas se han marchado, se queda a solas con su familiar, quien mantiene una sonrisa de diversión en los labios que no augura algo bueno y prefiere ahorrarse una plática innecesaria, así que vuelve a convertirse en un lobo completo. 

-No puedes regresar con Stiles sin que yo te lleve, sobrino, está bien si no quieres hablar sobre el tema, aunque solo diré que si no soy el único que piensa que has llegado bastante lejos por proteger a Stiles, es por algo- señaló caminando hacia el camaro, seguido de cerca por el Alfa, quien no deja de gruñirle-Termina de leer el libro y lo entenderás, todo está ahí. 

Derek subió al auto cuando le abrieron la puerta del copiloto mientras bufa. ¿Por qué ninguno entiende que solo está cumpliendo con sus deberes como líder de la manada? Hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro… no, realmente no, si no le gustara la pareja de alguno de sus betas, se lo diría y punto, jamás llegaría al extremo de fingir ser una mascota para comprobar sus sospechas. 

-Puedo oír perfectamente los engranajes de tu cabecita funcionando- canturreó Peter mientras conduce por la carretera- Esto es lo último que diré sobre el tema, al menos por hoy, el lobo escoge a un compañero, no por su apariencia o capacidades, sino que busca aquellas cosas que lo complementan, que le dan estabilidad y seguridad, un compañero es alguien que cubre tus defectos y potencia sus virtudes, alguien que saca lo mejor de ti.   
-¿Y crees que Stiles es esa persona?- preguntó manteniendo la vista al frente.   
-No lo creo, lo sé, Derek, cuando dejas de considerar al cachorro un irritante adolescente hiperactivo que debes aguantar, realmente disfrutas su compañía y te da calma, como cuando corren juntos por el bosque, te prepara tus comidas, cuando te abraza, cuando simplemente está a tu lado, has bajado por completo tu guardia junto a él, Derek, ¿Realmente no lo has notado?- preguntó dándole una mirada rápida antes de negar despacio- Tu lobo ha reconocido todo lo que necesita y quiere en Stiles, ya es hora que tú también te des cuenta.  
-A mí no me gusta, Stiles, es un mocoso irritante, molesto, torpe y estúpido que debo aguantar para tener a Scott de mi lado, nada más, si dependiera de mí, jamás lo escogería como un miembro de mi manada, nunca- afirmó con un gruñido molesto.  
-Claro, sigue diciéndote eso, ya veremos cuando tiempo te crees tus propias mentiras. 

El moreno llegó de muy mal humor a la casa Stilinski y apenas el adolescente se inclinó con la intención de acariciarle la cabeza, le ladró molesto e intentó morderle la mano antes de trotar escaleras arriba para entrar al cuarto, el cual cerró dándole una patada. Él jamás aceptará a ese chico como compañero, nunca y va a demostrar al idiota tío que tiene, lo equivocado que está con sus suposiciones. 

-Hey, Sourwolf- el menor se asomó después de abrir la puerta despacio- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó con tristeza en la voz y apenas hizo un ademan de acercarse, el lobo ladró rabioso mientras se tensa, listo para atacar de ser necesario- Oye… me estás asustando… ¿Qué hice para que de repente quieras arrancarme la garganta? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa fase… 

Derek bufó antes de dar vueltas en círculos, muy contradictorio por todo lo que está sintiendo en ese momento y las palabras de Peter repitiéndose en su cabeza no son de ayuda. Dos brazos rodeando su cuello lo hacen detenerse abruptamente y descubre que el castaño se ha arrodillado frente a él, dándole suaves caricias que fácilmente eliminan su enfado y frota un costado de su cabeza contra el cuello contrario. 

-Eso es, no me gusta que mi Sourwolf esté enojado, te quiero mucho y si estás así porque pronto te irás… yo me siento igual… te extrañaré mucho…no tienes idea de cuánto deseo que te quedes conmigo, sé que puede sonar tonto pero yo te considero parte de mi familia, eres mi amigo… me confortas cuando estoy triste, me proteges, me animas, te extrañaré tanto, mi Sourwolf-dijo apartándose un poco, sin soltarlo y depositó un beso en la frente peluda del animal- Pero vas a estar bien, tienes un dueño que te quiere mucho, eso me deja más tranquilo y siempre serás bienvenido aquí, tienes que venir a visitarme, aunque sea una vez al año o me enojaré contigo. 

El Alfa hundió la nariz en el cuello del menor, aspirando profundamente su aroma y sintió perfectamente como su lobo se retuerce ansioso, suplicando por un mayor contacto que él también desea y entonces Derek entiende que tal vez, solo tal vez, Peter no está tan equivocado con sus suposiciones, así que debe acabar de revisar ese libro cuanto antes para comprobar si efectivamente, Stiles Stilinski es su compañero. 

************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	5. Chapter 5

El moreno sabe que no es correcto pero no puede evitar dejarse tentar por aquel embriagante aroma que percibe y tal vez se deba a la proximidad de la luna llena que está exacerbando sus sentidos pero no puedo dejar de buscar contacto con el castaño. Esa noche no fue la excepción, apenas se cercioró que está profundamente dormido, volvió a su forma humana y se pegó con cuidado al cuerpo del adolescente, quien está dándole la espalda mientras ronca ligeramente. 

-Stiles- susurra hundiendo la nariz en el cuello contrario, aspirando profundamente y por unos segundos sus ojos brillaron rojos- Stiles. 

Había estado los últimos dos días revisando el libro que le entregó Peter y comprobó con sorpresa que tiene razón, las señales que se describen cuando un lobo encuentra a su compañero, calzan perfectamente con lo que le está ocurriendo con el castaño, especialmente con la parte de posesividad, porque no solo le molestaba cuando estaba cerca de ese idiota de Tommy, sino que ahora también le enfada que lo esté con Lydia o de Isaac, con quien ha estado bastante cerca y suelen hacer bromas de doble sentido que no le agradan en lo más mínimo. 

Apenas tuvo la certeza de las palabras de su tío, su primer instinto fue salir de ahí, colocar distancia entre Stiles y él pero cuando lo hizo encerrándose en el cuarto, no aguantó ni siquiera una hora lejos del menor, mucho menos cuando percibe aquel aroma dulce que emana y terminó yendo con él, lo cual hizo tan feliz al humano que estuvo a punto de transformarse para empotrarlo contra la pared más cercana. 

-¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó colando una mano bajo la camiseta ajena hasta llegar al vientre, donde lo acarició despacio.   
-Mmm…- murmuró el hijo del sheriff entre sueños.

Jamás debió fingir ser la mascota del castaño, nunca. Ahora no tiene forma de escapar de la gran revelación que es su compañero, no cuando es tan consciente de todas las señales. Con cuidado presionó sus caninos en el cuello del chico, quien se movió un poco antes de jadear despacio y lo mantuvo quieto pegándolo a su cuerpo. 

Aún recuerda perfectamente el sueño que tuvo ayer con Stiles y sería un mentiroso de no admitir que desea hacerle exactamente lo mismo ahora. Todo parece una cruel ironía, al comienzo no soportaba a ese adolescente hiperactivo y ahora todo lo que quiere es empujarlo contra la pared o tumbarlo en la cama para follarselo. Sin duda su lobo se está burlando de él. 

Aplicando más fuerte, succiona hasta dejar una marca sobre la pálida piel del menor, quien gimió entreabriendo los ojos y el moreno lo tomó por la mandíbula, girándole la cabeza un poco para besarlo con lascivia. Probablemente debería detenerse ahí pero no puede, ni quiere, por nada del mundo quiere parar. 

-¿Derek…?- susurró el humano adormilado cuando se separaron- Mmm… estoy soñando ¿Verdad? No hay forma posible en que estés aquí, mucho menos besándome- dijo con la intención de voltearse pero el mayor se lo impidió.   
-Quédate quieto- ordenó pegándolo con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo y el chico volvió a gemir.   
-Sí, Derek- respondió sumisamente, lo cual provocó aún más al lobo.   
-Buen chico, así que es cierto que estás enamorado de mí- señaló hundiendo la nariz en el cuello contrario.   
-Siiiiii… claro que sí…- respondió moviéndose un poco inquieto- Estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Sourwolf… no tienes idea de cómo vuela mi imaginación cuando amenazas con empotrarme contra la pared. 

El moreno gruñó roncamente al escuchar esas palabras y a sabiendas que el sheriff tiene el turno nocturno, decidió arriesgarse un poco, después de todo Stiles cree que es un sueño y es mejor que siga creyendo eso por el momento. Apenas consigue levantarlo de la cama, lo empotra contra la pared con firmeza, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y el menor jadeó abrazándolo por el cuello. 

-¿Cómo sigue tu fantasía aquí?- preguntó el mayor colando sus manos bajo la camiseta contraria.   
-Oh Dios… tú… tú me besas… me acaricias por todas partes antes de rasgar mi ropa con tus garras, dejándome desnudo y me levantas por los muslos, comiendo la boca mientras te restriegas contra mí- comienza a contar con un estremecimiento.   
-¿Y luego qué? ¿O solo te conformas con eso?- soltó con un tono de burla a la par que sonríe.   
-No, claro que no, Derek… Mmm… tú te quitas la ropa y me ordenas colocarme de rodillas, con tus ojos rojos y tus garras presionando mi cuello… Mmm… yo obedezco porque eres mi Alfa y haré todo lo que me ordenes, Derek, absolutamente todo- el lobo gruñó con esa afirmación, moviendo las caderas para restregar su entrepierna contra el bulto duro bajo el pijama del menor.  
-Hazlo, arrodíllate y demuéstrame que ocurre después, hazlo ahora- ordenó con sus ojos destellando en rojos.   
-Oh Derek… sí…sí, mi Alfa. 

Cambiando de lugares, el adolescente se movió con rapidez, quedando en la posición requerida antes de observar con cierta sorpresa su entrepierna, lo cual hizo reír al lobo con arrogancia. Una de sus manos va hasta la barbilla del chico y le pasa un dedo por los labios entreabiertos antes de soltarlo. 

-Hazlo, Stiles, chúpamela.

El menor traga saliva audiblemente antes de asentir para luego tomar con nerviosismo la erección del moreno, masajeándolo lentamente. Derek sabe perfectamente que su beta humano es virgen, ni siquiera ha dado un beso y la idea de ser el primero con quien experimenta esas cosas, coloca eufórico a su lobo. En un tiempo que se le hace eterno, el castaño acerca su boca con lentitud y saca tímidamente la lengua, dándole una pequeña lamida en la punta. 

-Stiles, hazlo de una vez- ordenó con un gruñido y anhelante por hundir su dura erección en esa parlanchina boca- ¡Hazlo!- rugió sin ser capaz de controlarse, cambiando a su forma de beta. 

“Sourwolf” 

“Sourwolf” 

“¡Sourwolf!” 

-¡Sourwolf!- un fuerte grito saca de su letargo al lobo, quien se incorpora sobre la cama casi de un salto antes de observar a su alrededor desorientado- Al fin despiertas, dormilón, arriba, Peter vendrá a buscarte pronto, insistió bastante en quedarse contigo mientras estoy en el instituto- comentó lo último pensativo antes de encogerse de hombros y fue a la puerta- Vamos, Sourwolf, te haré unos ricos filetes. 

Derek se relajó cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse antes de bufar despacio. Ya es el tercer sueño de ese tipo que tiene en la semana. Después del incidente con James en el bosque, decidió quedarse en su forma de lobo un poco más, ya que es la forma más sencilla de mantener vigilado a Stiles y protegerlo de un posible ataque sin levantar sospechas pero que comprobó las palabras de Peter sobre que el adolescente hiperactivo es su compañero, su lobo parece más inquieto que nunca, buscando contacto constante con el chico, tanto en sueños como en la realidad y está seguro que cuando sea luna llena en tres días, no podrá seguir controlándolo, por eso optó por quedarse en el Loft esa noche.   
Con un trote suave bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde encontró a su beta preparando el desayuno para los tres. 

-¿Me puedes explicar que pasó ayer a la salida del instituto?- preguntó el sheriff preparándose una taza de café cargado.   
-Nada, papá… bueno, el idiota de Tommy fue a buscarme, quería hablar y que le diera otra oportunidad pero lo mandé a la mierda, jamás voy a perdonarle lo que intentó hacer con mi Sourwolf- siseó muy enfadado con el recuerdo y apagó el gas- Le dejé muy claro que no lo quiero cerca de mí, así que no te preocupes, papá. 

El lobo observó atentamente al menor, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que regresó a la mesa dejando su tazón lleno de carne trozada frente a él y al lado el del agua. Apenas el adolescente se sienta a su lado, aquel dulce aroma enciende todos sus sentidos, así que se deja guiar hasta hundir la nariz en el cuello contrario, soltando algunos quejidos. 

-¿Qué haces, Sourwolf? Jajajajaja, me haces cosquillas- soltó el castaño moviéndose un poco- Basta, Sourwolf, pórtate bien y come, Peter vendrá pronto por ti.   
-Oye, hijo, ¿Lo piensas llevar al veterinario para que lo inyecten? No quiero que golpeen la puerta con una caja llena de perritos lobos de la que debemos encargarnos.   
-Jajajaja, papá, Deaton se ha encargado de todo, no tienes que preocuparte, tu hijo favorito no te hará abuelo todavía- bromeó acariciando el lomo del animal- Termina tu desayuno, Sourwolf- el aludido lo ignoró por completo y encajó sus dientes en el cuello del menor, mordiendo con la fuerza suficiente para marcarlo- ¡Sourwolf basta!- el grito hizo reaccionar al Alfa, quien se apartó rápidamente de él.   
-Te lo advertí, Stiles, llévalo con Deaton o serás tío. 

El moreno procuró mantenerse lejos del adolescente hasta que Peter vino a buscarlo, llevándolo en el camaro al Loft y cambió a su forma humana para luego colocarse la ropa que está sobre el sillón. En cuanto volteó a su familiar, supo por su expresión que hará algún comentario mal intención de la pequeña plática que tuvo Stiles con él antes de entregárselo hace unos minutos. 

-Así que en celo, ¿En serio, Derek? ¿Tengo que preocuparme porque vayas montando a las perritas del vecindario?- preguntó con una risita de diversión que hizo bufar al menor- Vale, no te enfades, solo es una broma.   
-Es culpa de Stiles, su maldito olor me hace actuar raro- se defendió gruñendo y se sentó en el sillón- Ya lo sé, es mi compañero.   
-Exacto y tu lobo seguirá manifestándose hasta que lo reclames, Jajajajaja, por cierto, bonita marca la que le dejaste en el cuello- canturreó al mismo tiempo que esquiva el cojín que le lanza su familiar- Vamos, Derek, no es algo malo, cuando superas las ganas arrancarle el cuello por su parlanchina boca, es agradable y también atractivo, a mí me gusta, no para jugar a las parejas pero si para unas folladas sin compromiso, lo haría gritar y lo partiría en dos.   
-¡Cállate! Si lo tocas te mato- amenazó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Jajajajaja, vale, no tocaré al compañero de mi Alfa, apresúrate en reclamarlo o alguien te lo puede quitar.   
-No quiero seguir con esta conversación, ¿Encontraron el olor de James?- preguntó cambiando drásticamente el tema.   
-Nada aún, al parecer es igual a ti, puede ocultar su aroma a voluntad- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué harás? Tienes que dejar de fingir ser un perro, ese sujeto es peligroso, sé que quieres proteger a Stiles pero hay otras formas, Derek.   
-Quedará indefenso, Peter, ¿Qué excusa le daré al sheriff para que se quede aquí en el Loft hasta que atrapemos a James? No puedo hacerlo sin contarle lo que soy, sobre nosotros-soltó con el ceño fruncido- Por eso debo continuar siendo su mascota, conozco a ese sujeto, Peter, mostró interés en Stiles, cree que de esa forma llegará a mí y no dudará en lastimarlo, hará lo que sea necesario.   
-Entiendo, Derek pero tal vez ya sea hora que el sheriff se entere de lo que está pasando en su ciudad y que Stiles sepa que su querido Sourwolf corresponde sus sentimientos, no sigas complicando las cosas, al menos piénsalo- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta corrediza- Recuerda que hoy nos reuniremos aquí, nos vemos después. 

El moreno se levantó de su lugar para ir hasta la cama y se recostó sobre ella con un suspiro cansado. No está seguro que sea buena idea contarle toda la verdad al sheriff, ni tampoco al adolescente pero su familiar tiene razón, ya es hora de que hablar, especialmente con su compañero.  
Pasadas las cuatro, comienzan a llegar sus betas al Loft y en cuanto percibe el aroma del castaño, cambia a su forma de lobo completo.

-¡Sourwolf!- lo saluda el chico arrodillándose a su altura para darle un apretado abrazo antes de quitarse el bolso- Pase a casa antes de venir, te traje algo de comer.   
-¿Y a nosotros?- preguntó Isaac acercándose a husmear lo que hace el humano.   
-Esto es solo para mí Sourwolf- respondió con diversión y volteó la carne tibia de un contenedor cerrado al tazón del perro- Come.  
-Claro, alimenta a tu novio y no a tus amigos- se quejó el beta de cabello rizado haciendo un puchero.   
-¿Celoso, ricitos? Apuesto a que te gustaría ser mi novio y que te mime así- canturreó Stilinski guiñándole un ojo con coquetería- Estoy soltero ¿Sabes? Si mi invitas papas rizadas seré todo tuyo. 

Derek intercaló la mirada entre ambos muy molesto antes de colocarse frente a su compañero y ladró hacia Isaac, quien dio dos pasos atrás rápidamente. No le hace ninguna gracia que uno de sus betas se atreva a coquetear de esa forma con SU compañero, así que está dispuesto a darle una lección pero unos brazos lo detienen por el estómago antes de que el castaño se abalance sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo por lo inesperado de su acción. 

-Que malhumorado, Sourwolf, ¿No permitirás que alguien se interese en mí? Eres malito, ricitos de oro es un buen chico y mi papá lo aprobaría, por eso no—

El Alfa no le permitió terminar la oración al levantarse usando su súper fuerza y cargando en el lomo al adolescente, quien se sostuvo como pudo mientras se ríe torpemente, alentándolo a que le dé un paseo por el Loft y tratándolo como si fuera un caballo. Las risas del resto de la manada hacen que el lobo se enfade, así que comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede en dirección al sillón, consiguiendo lanzar al menor sobre él y saltó encima, pisoteándole la espalda sin darle tregua. 

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! Me rindo, Sourwolf, lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo- prometió el castaño en un infantil puchero- Bájate, Sourwolf- El moreno lo meditó unos segundos antes de inclinarse hasta el cuello del adolescente y lo mordió con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una marca que no se borrará en días- ¡Aaaahhh, Sourwolf suéltame! ¡Sourwolf!- ordenó el adolescente moviéndose hasta que consiguió liberarse de las fauces de su mascota- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sourwolf? Si vuelves a hacerlo te llevaré con Deaton para que te inyecten, por más que te quiero, no voy a cuidar de pequeños perros lobos, no me harás tío.   
-Jajajajaja, dudo que puedas quedar embarazado, Stiles, así que tranquilo- canturreó Peter haciendo reír a los demás y el aludido negó rápidamente.   
-¡No digas idioteces! Obviamente me refiero a Sourwolf montando a alguna perrita, idiota. 

Derek rodó los ojos antes de bajar del adolescente y fue directo hasta la comida en su tazón, devorándola con ansias. Definitivamente va a aceptar cuando el menor se ofrezca a cocinarle algo. En cuanto terminó, subió a sillón junto a su beta, quien se ha sentado en una esquina y palmea el espacio a su lado para que se siente, dándole caricias en el lomo cuando lo hace. 

-Aaawwww, que pareja tan tierna- canturreó Erika tomándoles una fotografía.   
-Dejen de molestarme, Sourwolf no es mi pareja- replicó el humano haciendo morritos y se sobresaltó cuando el animal mordió su mano, aunque sin lastimarlo- ¡Oye! Estás actuando muy raro, ¿Sabes? A veces tengo la impresión que realmente entiendes lo que digo.   
-Jajajaja, eso es imposible- negó Scott moviendo la cabeza con énfasis- Es bastante tonto.   
-¿En serio, amigo? Si alguien nos hubiera contado sobre hombres lobo antes de que te mordieran, también sería algo tonto de pensar, ¿Y por qué te has puesto tan nervioso? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza- Scott, me estás—¡Aaaahhh!- gritó el menor cuando el lobo mordió su mano con más fuerza- ¡Sourwolf basta!- se levantó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¿Hay algo que me están ocultando?   
-Nada, cachorro, tranquilo, estás algo agitado hoy- dijo Peter pasándole un brazo por los hombros de manera casual- No te preocupes por Sourwolf, los lobos son listos y está bien entrenado, mi amigo lo crió desde pequeño, incluso lo entrenó para traer algunas cosas, mira- dijo tomando una de las botellas de cerveza de la barra de la cocina antes de acercarse al animal- Huele, chico, quiero que me traigas una. 

Derek quería arrancarle el cuello a su familiar por tratarlo como un simple perro pero no puede delatarse, al menos no todavía, así que se resigna a cumplir con la petición y trota suavemente hasta una de las sillas junto a la barra para tomar una de las botellas sobre ella entre sus fauces, con cuidado de no romperla y se la lleva a su beta. 

-Wow, que genial- dijo el castaño observando al perro con una sonrisa- ¡Eres increíble, Sourwolf! Tráeme una a mí- pidió dando un aplauso- Vamos, tráeme una, ¿Sourwolf?- el perro simplemente lo ignoró y subió al sillón, recostándose en el lugar donde antes estuvo sentado su compañero, haciendo reír al resto de la manada- Claro, nunca haces lo que te digo- se quejó haciendo un gran puchero y se sentó a su lado- ¿Hay noticias de James?   
-No, hay hombres lobos lo suficientemente fuertes para ocultar su aroma- explicó el Peter cruzándose de brazos- No es mucho lo que podemos hacer si no se muestra.   
-¿Y Derek? ¿Cuándo regresará?- preguntó Stilinski frotándose las manos con nerviosismo- Ya lleva un mes lejos… ¿Seguro que está bien, Peter? Tal vez algo le pasó…   
-Tranquilo, está bien, solo ha tardado más tiempo del que pensó en resolver sus asuntos- explicó Hale encogiéndose de hombros- No te preocupes, cuando hable con él, le pediré que te llame.   
-Sí, no responde mis llamadas… o sea… nunca responde cuando lo llamo… no, mejor olvídalo, no quiero molestarlo- dijo el humano negando despacio- Mejor no lo hagas, Peter… Derek ha hablado con todos… todos menos yo, eso deja muy claro que no le intereso en lo más mínimo- soltó al mismo tiempo que se inclinó a abrazar al animal, quien le dio unos toquecitos con la nariz húmeda en un costado del cuello- Tú si me quieres, Sourwolf. 

El Alfa se sintió mal al escuchar esas palabras. No es que no quisiera hablar con Stiles pero al estar todo el día con él, no es necesario que lo llame, ya sabe que ha hecho en todo el día y como está. Durante la reunión en el Loft, acuerdan que pasaran la luna llena todos juntos ahí, así que Stiles será el encargado de traer Mountain Ash para hacer la barrera. 

-Vamos, Sourwolf, iremos con Deaton a conseguir cenizas y si te portas mal, te inyectará- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión que hizo bufar al perro- Jajajaja, eres un gruñón.   
-Iré contigo, cachorro, no es seguro que vayas solo, sería buena idea que colocaras barreras en tu casa cada noche- señaló el mayor tomando su chaqueta que estaba en una de las sillas.  
-Sí, es buena idea, nos vemos mañana, chicos. 

El lobo permitió que engancharan la correa al anillo de su collar y siguió al humano hasta el auto, gruñéndole a su familiar cuando intentó subir al asiento del copiloto, ya que ese es su lugar. El castaño se rió con la escena y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de hacer una reverencia para que suba. 

-¿Cómodo, majestad perruna?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión que hizo gruñir al moreno- Jajajaja, me encantas, Sourwolf.  
-¿Quieres un momento a solas?- canturreó Peter entrando a los asientos traseros y cerró la puerta.   
-No molestes, si mi Sourwolf fuera humano, encantado saldría con él pero es imposible, tengo muy mala suerte en el amor, así que me quedaré solo el resto de mi vida- se lamentó colocando en marcha el jeep.   
-Si quieres algo de diversión sin compromiso, soy tu hombre- afirmó el mayor observando a través del espejo retrovisor al humano, quien se sonrojó un poco- Te enseñaré muchas cosas, cachorro y te aseguro que lo disfrutarás, te haría enloquecer de placer.   
-Eres un lobo pervertido- dijo Stilinski muy rojo y el Alfa volteó hacia su familiar, ladrando con molestia- Tendrás que pasar sobre mi carcelario primero, se tomó muy en serio las palabras de mi papá y me vigila todo el día, es aterrador… a veces me queda mirando cuando entro a la ducha… he intentado dejarlo afuera y cerrar la puerta pero comienza a ladrar.  
-Oh, ¿En serio? Sourwolf es todo un pervertido, debe ser de familia- afirmó Hale con una sonrisa que hizo gruñir al animal. 

Derek debe admitir que si es cierto que suele acompañar al menor cuando se ducha, al comienzo lo hacía simplemente para vigilarlo pero últimamente, es simple placer personal por verlo desnudo y le gusta bastante, muchas veces se ha planteado tumbarlo en la cama para besar cada uno de sus lunares antes de hacerle el amor. El Alfa sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos excitantes pensamientos o tendría una erección (nuevamente) por culpa de ese su compañero. El resto del viaje permaneció con la mirada al frente cuando un aroma extraño inundó su nariz y tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo, comenzando a ladrar mientras se tensa. 

-¿Que sucede, Sourwolf? ¿Sourwolf?- preguntó preocupado e iba a estacionar cerca de la acerca pero el beta se lo impidió.   
-No te detengas, Stiles, nos están siguiendo, es ese sujeto, James, continua conduciendo- explicó el mayor mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido- Cambio de planes, cachorro, vamos a la mansión, no podemos involucrar a otras personas en esto- dijo al mismo tiempo que saca su celular para enviar un mensaje.   
-Oh Dios… ¿Qué haremos, Peter? No tengo Mountain Ash, ni algún arma…es un Alfa, no podrás solo contra él.  
-Confía en mí, Stiles, además, Sourwolf está de nuestro lado, ambos te protegeremos. 

Al moreno no se le ocurre un peor escenario que ese. No puede cambiar a su forma humana para luchar, ni tampoco utilizar su máximo poder como lobo completo sin revelar su identidad. Al parecer, el plan de su tío es reunir a la manada en la mansión y luchar todos juntos. Durante unos segundos se voltea a Stiles, olfateándolo discretamente en busca de su aroma que no está y eso lo alivia un poco, ya que así James no tendrá razones para herir al castaño en busca de información, o al menos eso espera.

**************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles se apresuró en estacionarse afuera de los restos de la mansión Hale y le quitó la correa al perro, descendiendo ambos por el lado del conductor mientras Peter lo hace de los asientos traseros. Pasaron solo unos segundos hasta que una silueta se abrió paso entre los árboles y reconoció a James, quien le dedicó una sonrisa espeluznante, la cual le recordó fugazmente a la facete de ex psicópata del Hale mayor. 

-Entra, Stiles y no salgas hasta que esto acabe- ordenó el beta transformándose- ¡Ve!  
-¿Por qué te vas? Vine especialmente a hablar contigo- dijo el Alfa acercándose con las manos tras la espalda- Ha pasado casi una semana y aún no tengo noticias de Derek, ¿Dónde está?  
-No lo sé… ¿Qué demonios quieres?- soltó molesto y bajó la vista cuando su mascota mordió el borde de su sudadera, jalándolo hacia la entrada de la casa.   
-No es asunto tuyo, Stiles, dime donde está o tendré que conseguir la información que quiero de otra forma- señaló al mismo tiempo que le muestra sus manos y hace aparecer sus garras- Tengo mis métodos.   
-¡Stiles ve adentro!- siseó Peter haciendo brillar sus ojos- ¡Ahora! 

El castaño acató las palabras del hombre lobo y se apresuró en entrar a los restos quemados de la mansión, corriendo hasta el segundo piso para luego asomarse por una de las ventanas. Puede notar que están manteniendo una conversación pero no es capaz de escucharla hasta que el perro hace el primer movimiento, abalanzándose sobre el enemigo y consiguiendo apresar entre sus fauces la pantorrilla derecha del Alfa. 

-Eso es, tú puedes, Sourwolf- lo animó alzando un puño victorioso. 

El adolescente se sorprendió un poco cuando notó la sincronía casi perfecta entre los ataques del animal y el beta, logando que James no pueda acercarse a la mansión pero todo cambió cuando el enemigo se transformó también, consiguiendo golpear a Peter en el estómago y lo atravesó con sus garras. Ambos no podrán contra el Alfa, necesita pensar en un plan de apoyo mientras llega el resto de la manada. Buscando entre los diferentes cuartos, encontró un tubo delgado de metal que podría utilizar como arma y se escabulló hasta el primer piso, en donde ninguno parece haber reparado en su presencia en medio de la batalla. 

-Que molesto, perro, aunque me pregunto si realmente es un perro- dijo el Alfa deteniendo al animal por el cuello cuando lo embistió por un costado y presionó con fuerza- Es hora de dormir, amiguito. 

Peter corrió hacia ellos pero en cuanto intentó darle un golpe a james, éste lo esquivó con facilidad y con una fuerte patada en el abdomen, lo aventó contra un árbol. Stiles sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus parpados y sin importarle el peligro, fue corriendo en dirección hasta el Alfa, asestándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro con el cual consiguió que liberara a su mascota temporal, quien soltó un quejido lastimero. 

-¡Sourwolf!- se arrodilló muy preocupado junto al animal, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad- Sourwolf…  
-Los humanos son tan divertidos- señaló James tomándolo por el cabello para levantarlo- Dímelo, Stiles, ¿Dónde está Derek? Y no me mientas, percibí su aroma en ti, él ha estado contigo, lo cual es algo extraño porque el Derek que yo conozco, rechaza cualquier contacto con los de tu especie, incluso con los de la nuestra. 

El castaño comenzó a forcejear por liberarse pero una mano fue directo a su cuello, cortándole la respiración por completo. Por más que forcejea, no consigue liberarse del agarre y cuando cree que va a desmayarse o peor aún, ser asfixiado hasta morir, su mascota temporal se levanta con rapidez, mordiendo con fiereza la pantorrilla del hombre lobo hasta que soltó al humano. Stiles cayó tosiendo y observó como el animal continua atacando al enemigo, alejándolo todo lo posible de él hasta que el Alfa logra detenerlo por las patas delanteras aventándolo dolorosamente contra el suelo antes de clavarle las garras en el vientre. 

-Dulces sueños, amiguito.   
-¡Sourwolf!- grita el castaño incorporándose furioso y se lanza sobre James, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo mientras le da patadas en las piernas.   
-Jajajaja, que gracioso humano, creo que entiendo por qué Derek está jugando a los amigos contigo- dijo al mismo tiempo que le entierra las garras en el brazo derecho.   
-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- gritó el menor cuando lo jalaron hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo junto al perro herido.  
-Última oportunidad, Stiles, ¿Dónde está Derek?- preguntó colocando un pie en el cuello del castaño, quien gruñó intentando apartarlo- Vamos, dímelo, no quiero colocar en práctica mi teoría, porque creo que si te hiero lo suficiente, el aroma de tu sangre lo atraerá.   
-¡Aléjate de él!- Peter embistió al Alfa por un costado, consiguiendo tumbarlo al suelo y quitárselo de encima-¡Corre, Stiles! ¡Corre! 

El adolescente se apresuró en incorporarse y tomó en brazos al perro herido, apresurándose en subirlo a los asientos traseros de su jeep. No podía abandonar a Peter ahí pero si no lleva a su mascota con Deaton, podría morir desangrado. Estaba muy contrariado cuando tres silueta salen de entre los árboles y suspira de alivio al reconocer a Boyd, Erika e Isaac, quienes se apresuran en ayudar a Hale. 

-¡Stiles!- grita Scott corriendo en su dirección mientras carga en la espalda a la cazadora y la bajó con cuidado- ¿Estás bien?   
-Sí, tenemos que ir a la veterinaria ahora, Sourwolf está muy herido… está muy herido…- respondió al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas- Me protegió… y ese sujeto lo hirió… está sangrando mucho…   
-Oh Dios, Derek- susurró el beta apresurándose en abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros- Está perdiendo mucha sangre.   
-¿Derek? Es Sourwolf, mi Sourwolf- señaló el menor ladeando la cabeza con confusión.   
-Llévalo a con Deaton, nosotros nos haremos cargo de alejar a ese sujeto- afirmó Allison tomando la mano de su novio para jalarlo hacia atrás y cerró la puerta- Ve, Stiles, no pierdas tiempo.   
-Sí, tengan cuidado, por favor. 

El castaño condujo a toda prisa hasta la veterinaria y apenas estacionó mal el auto afuera, bajó al animal de los asientos traseros para entrar al lugar. Apenas Deaton lo vio, lo llevó hasta la habitación de atrás, pidiéndole que recueste al lobo sobre la camilla y revisó sus heridas con cuidado. 

-¿Es muy serio? ¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó muy preocupado y sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus parpados otra vez- Por favor… tienes que curarlo… si algo le ocurre… si le pasa algo a mi Sourwolf por mi culpa… él me protegió… me protegió de ese sujeto y ahora está herido… por favor, ayúdalo…  
-Stiles, va a estar bien, te lo prometo que lo estará- dijo el mayor dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Es mejor que esperes afuera, Sourwolf estará bien.   
-Sí… por favor cu— se quedó en silencio abruptamente mientras mantiene la vista fija por sobre el hombro del moreno.   
-¿Stiles?- preguntó el veterinario entrecerrando los ojos antes de voltearse y abrió un poco la boca con señal de sorpresa- Oh, no se supone que esto pasara ahora.

¿Qué hace Derek sobre la camilla, ocupando el mismo lugar que hasta hace unos segundos estaba Sourwolf? ¡Y completamente desnudo! Con una herida en el vientre al igual que el perro. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse mientras niega con incredulidad, ya que su cabeza rápidamente une cabos y llega a una respuesta que simplemente no entiende. 

-Deaton… he leído que algunos Alfas… algunos de nacimiento, tienen la habilidad de poder convertirse en un lobo completo… ¿Derek es uno de esos Alfas?- preguntó estirando la mano para tocarle el cabello y la quitó rápidamente- Él… ¿Él ha sido Sourwolf todo este tiempo?   
-¡Stiles!- gritó la voz de Peter desde el pasillo, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasa ahí- Conseguimos alejar a James pero seguramente volverá, ¿Cómo se encuentra…?- el mayor se quedó en silencio cuando vio a su sobrino sobre la camilla, en su forma humana- Oh rayos…  
-¡¿Tú lo sabias?!- gritó el adolescente volteándose al recién llegado con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿Sabías esto?!   
-¿Por qué tantos gritos? Se pueden oír desde… afuera…- completó lo último Scott con un susurro y los demás no tardaron en unírsele.   
-Oh no, ¡¿Tú también, Scotty?!- gritó aún más indignado hasta que reparó en la expresión del resto de la manada- ¡¿Todos aquí saben que Derek se ha estado haciendo pasar por un perro?! ¡Por Sourwolf!- comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro en línea recta, intercalando la mirada entre su Alfa y el resto de los betas.   
-Stiles… te explicaré todo pero afuera, dejemos a Deaton trabajar- pidió Peter con la intención de pasarle un brazo por los hombros, sin embargo, el menor se apartó serio- Stiles, por favor- el castaño se detuvo frente al moreno, mordiéndose el labio inferior.   
-¡Es Derek! ¡Sourwolf es Derek! ¡Me pediste que cuidara a Derek! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Peter?!- gritó saliendo indignado del cuarto y abriéndose paso entre los demás, impidiendo que lo toquen o se acerquen- ¡Todos me mintieron! ¡Llevan más de un mes mintiéndome y riéndose de mí! Claro, Stiles Stilinski es el bufón de la manada, ¡Llevaron esta broma demasiado lejos! ¡Demasiado! 

El adolescente comenzó a dar vueltas por la entrada, esperando que el aire fresco le ayudara a calmarse pero no lo consiguió y se detuvo frente a la puerta del copiloto, afirmando la frente contra el cristal mientras respira profundo. Más de un mes el moreno se ha estado haciendo pasar por su mascota, permitiendo que lo cuide, alimente, bañe, duermen juntos, salen a correr, pasear y últimamente lo está mordiendo. Ahora entiende porque el perro lobo le recuerda tanto a Derek. 

-Cálmate un poco, cachorro o te dará algo- pidió Peter acercándose a él- De acuerdo, hicimos mal al ocultarte esto pero al menos déjame explicarte ¿Puedo?   
-Más de un mes… ¡Más de un mes he estado tratándolo como un perro! Lo he alimentado, sacado a pasear, dormimos juntos, estamos casi todo el día juntos, lo baño, cambio su arena, lo abrazo… ¡Me va a arrancar la garganta! Ahora sí que lo hará- se quejó llevándose las manos al rostro muy afligido- Oh Dios… voy a morir, ahora sí que me matará, por eso ha estado mordiéndome, voy a morir, voy a morir.   
-Ya basta, Stiles- ordenó Hale jalándolo por la muñeca para darle la vuelta y lo tomó por los brazos- Respira y cálmate, Derek no va a matarte, no está enfadado contigo, fue él quien decidió hacer esto.   
-¿Por qué lo haría? No tiene sentido, Peter, ¿Por qué?- preguntó muy confundido.   
-Porque está preocupado por ti, Stiles, a él no le agradaba Tommy y por eso se hizo pasar por tu mascota, porque quería cuidarte, quiere cuidarte, Stiles y tenía razón, ese sujeto resultó ser un idiota- señaló el mayor dedicándole una mirada fija.   
-Mmm, está bien, es cierto, Tommy es un idiota pero es que no lo entiendo, Peter, ¿Por qué haría esto por mí? Soy quien menos le agrada, ni siquiera me acepta como parte de su manada, solo me aguanta por Scotty y lo ha dejado claro muchas veces- dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de desviar la vista- ¿Por qué Derek se preocuparía por mí? No tiene sentido, ningún sentido.   
-¿Acaso no es obvio, Stiles?- señaló la pelirroja jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello y esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Tú no harías lo mismo por la persona que te gusta?  
-Ah, por supuesto, en ese caso yo… ¡¿Qué?!- gritó abriendo cómicamente los ojos, lo cual hizo reír a los demás- ¡¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza, Lydia?! Es imposible que Derek esté enamorado de mí y dejen de burlarse, seguro que todo esto fue idea tuya, ex lagartija- acusó apuntando a Jackson, quien lo miró con desdén.   
-¿Y por qué sería imposible? ¿Por qué Derek no podría estar enamorado de ti?- preguntó Isaac con un deje de molestia en la voz. 

Stiles lo escudriñó unos segundos antes de reírse. Hay mil razones por las cuales el Alfa jamás se fijaría en él, ni siquiera como amigos y eso es algo que ha aprendido a aceptar desde el inicio de su extraña relación. Él jamás ha formado parte de la manada, más bien es un colaborador externo, nada más, por eso es imposible que de un día para otro, el moreno se haya enamorado mágicamente de él. 

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Lo digo en serio- soltó el beta de cabello rizado.   
-Por favor, mírame, Isaac, hay una razón por la cual nadie se fija en mí y no voy a creer que de un día a otro, el hombre más atractivo de Beacon Hills barra Alfa lobuno, se fije en alguien como yo, ¿Quién lo haría? Todo lo que hace es gruñirme, gritarme, insultarme, regañarme, amenazarme, ¿Por qué se enamoraría de mí? Un hombre como él puede estar con quien quiera, ¿Por qué perder el tiempo conmigo? Simplemente no lo creo, no soy tan ingenuo, seguramente alguno de ustedes le contó que esto enamorado de él y decidieron jugarme una broma, claro, ríanse de Stilinski, el gran perdedor de Beacon Hills- soltó liberándose del agarre de Hale- Solo me han gustado dos personas antes que Derek y sorpresa, a ninguno le intereso realmente, Lydia jamás me tomó en cuenta hasta que su noviecito se unió a la manada y Tommy solo me quería para follar, eso ilustra bastante bien mi punto.  
-Estás muy equivocado- lo contradijo esta vez Erika con el ceño fruncido- Tú eres un chico increíble, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti?- el aludido rodó los ojos con cansancio- Derek es atractivo, en eso estoy de acuerdo pero no tiene ni la mitad de cualidades fantásticas que tú si tienes.  
-Solo dices eso porque eres mi amiga y te lo agradezco pero soy muy capaz de manejar la verdad, la cual es que no le gusto, que la única razón por la que se hizo pasar por un perro fue porque como siempre, quiere tener la última palabra y ahora que ha probado que Tommy es un idiota, me lo restregará en la cara, volviendo a ser el mismo sujeto borde conmigo que siempre.   
-¿Eso piensas de mí?-preguntó una voz que hizo voltear a todos hacia la entrada de la veterinaria, en donde está el Alfa con una toalla blanca atada a su cintura.  
-No es lo que pienso, es lo que sé, porque no hay forma posible en que Derek Hale se fije en mí, a menos que te hayas dado un golpe en la cabeza y olvidaras lo mucho que me detestas, de otra forma es imposible… escucha, te agradezco que me protegieras de Tommy, eso fue un detalle bastante bonito y muy raro de tu parte… ¿Por qué sigues jugando a la mascota perruna? ¿Estás aburrido y quieres burlarte un poco de mí? Genial, ya lo hiciste, felicitaciones. 

Durante varios segundos, se limitaron solo a mirarse, ignorando el tenso ambiente que se formó en la manada. Una repentina rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él y fue a paso rápido hasta el lobo, dándole una sonora bofetada que le hizo más daño a él que al mayor. No podía creer que ese hombre se hubiera atrevido a armar toda esa farsa, ni mucho menos que sus amigos encubrieran todo. 

-¡Eres un idiota, Derek! Me engañaste todo este tiempo, me hiciste creer que eras un perro y te cuide, te alimenté, te bañé, limpie tu arena, ¡Hice todo por ti! ¡Hasta te dejé ocupar mi cama! Dormí en el suelo por semanas hasta que te apiadaste de mí, ¿Por qué tenías que llegar tan lejos para probar que tenías razón? Tan importante es humillarme para ti, felicitaciones, me usaste como tu sirviente personal por un mes completo, muy bien hecho, Derek ¿O prefieres que siga llamándote Sourwolf?   
-Solo intentaba protegerte, ese sujeto jamás me agradó, si me hubieras hecho caso, no tendría que haber hecho esto, ¿Crees que disfruté siendo tu mascota?- soltó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.   
-¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?! Bastaba con que me lo dijeras o lo espantaras, ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué actuar como un perro por mí?   
-¡Porque no quiero que te lastimen! ¡Porque no soporto la idea que ese maldito te coloque un solo dedo encima! ¡Porque destrozaré a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte! ¡Porque eres mío!- confesó sin darse cuenta el Alfa y Stiles lo observó tragando saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria.   
-Mmm… estabas… ¿Estabas celoso de Tommy?- preguntó juntando las manos con nerviosismo.   
-Sí, no quiero a ese bastardo cerca de ti, no me gusta que coquetees con Isaac, ni cuando te acercas a Lydia y sí, soy muy posesivo pero eres mío, por supuesto que lo seré… eres mi compañero, Stiles- el aludido abrió la boca sin ocultar su sorpresa por el giro que ha tomado la conversación- No debí engañarte, es cierto, no debí montar esta farsa pero no sabía que más hacer y comencé a sentirme raro contigo, mis celos con Tommy fueron solo el principio, cada día contigo, me vuelvo más posesivo, cada día deseo más protegerte, estar a tu lado, que cocines para mí, que me acaricies, que te preocupes por mí, tu aroma comenzó a provocarme y no quería aceptarlo al comienzo hasta que me di cuenta… me di cuenta que he estado equivocado contigo todo este tiempo, que nunca he notado que eres… que eres todo lo que mi lobo y yo necesitamos, que me das calma, me das tranquilidad, me haces sentir bien… tienes razón, podría tener a la persona que quisiera a mi lado pero solo te quiero a ti. 

El castaño apenas pudo contener el rubor que cubre sus mejillas ante aquella inesperada confesión y cuando observa a los demás, se da cuenta que todos están sonriendo, lo cual es suficiente para que deje de ocultar lo feliz que se siente en ese momento. Si no lo hubiera escuchado de la boca del propio lobo, jamás creería que las palabras de sus amigos son ciertas, que realmente ese (hasta ahora) inalcanzable hombre está enamorado de él y lo que es mejor, son compañeros, ¡Compañeros! 

-¿Y qué esperas conseguir con esto? Seguramente esperas que corra a tus brazos… que me abalance sobre ti y te diga lo que mucho que te amo… que he esperado meses, más de un año por oír estas palabras… que vamos a estar juntos porque somos compañeros… que solo te amo a ti y que deseo más que nada que me hagas tuyo, que me encanta lo posesivo que eres, que adoro tu forma de lobo completo… que cuidaré de ti, que cocinaré para ti, que seguiré consintiéndote como hasta ahora porque me encanta hacerlo… que a mi papá le va a dar algo cuando le diga que soy pareja de un ex prófugo de la policía pero que cuando te conozca va a adorarte tanto como yo… ¿Eso esperas, Derek…? ¿Eso crees que haré?- preguntó observándolo con timidez y el moreno arqueó una ceja.   
-Casi, olvidaste la parte en que cuando te reclame como compañero, jamás voy a dejarte ir y sabes que en mi caso es algo de por vida, los lobos escogemos compañeros de vida- respondió al mismo tiempo que extiende los brazos hacia él y le dedica una coqueta sonrisa- ¿Qué esperas, Stiles? Recibí una fea herida por ti, eso me hace merecedor de una recompensa ¿verdad?   
-Eres un maldito lobo engreído, Sourwolf… un maldito arrogante- afirmó antes de correr hacia el moreno, lanzándose a sus brazos como ha visto en tantas películas románticas mientras sus labios se juntan en un torpe primer beso- Jajajaja, parece que pasar tanto tiempo como mascota, te ha hecho olvidar como hacer esto, lobito.  
-El virgen aquí eres tú- gruñó el Alfa antes de empotrarlo contra la pared junto a la entrada principal de la veterinaria para iniciar un lascivo beso hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separarse.   
-No tengo idea de que acaba de pasar pero es mejor que entremos, estas semi desnudo en plena acera, sobrino, no creo que esta sea la forma en que tu futuro suegro se deba enterar de su relación- señaló Peter con una sonrisa de diversión- Aún no te has curado del todo y Stiles tiene una herida en el brazo, ya tendrán tiempo para besarse, adentro, par de calenturientos. 

Stiles rodeó la cintura del moreno con un brazo para llevarlo hasta el cuarto del fondo donde los espera Deaton. Apenas puede contener su felicidad por cómo han resultado las coas y le parece increíble que el mayor ha esfumado su enfado tan fácilmente. No es hasta que la herida del abdomen del Alfa sana por completo, que se permite respirar aliviado y permite que el veterinario vende la herida que tiene. Había sentido mucho miedo cuando creyó que perdería a Sourwolf. 

-Estoy bien- dijo el moreno tomándolo por la barbilla y con el dedo índice acarició sus labios.   
-Lo sé, mi lobito feroz es el mejor- afirmó dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿Quién es ese sujeto, Derek? ¿Por qué te busca?   
-Desde que nos conocimos, ha querido que me una a su manada, a Laura nunca le agradó y me ordenó que no me acercara a él… antes de regresar a Beacon Hills cuando desapareció, me encontré con James, insistió en que me uniera a ellos, dijo que tengo un gran potencial, que él podía hacerme más fuerte y que me convertiría en su mano derecha pero me negué a aceptar su propuesta, así que me atacó, peleamos en medio del bosque hasta que conseguí arrojarlo por un barranco poco profundo, me dio el tiempo suficiente para largarme de ahí, no tengo idea de cómo se enteró que estoy aquí, jamás le hablé sobre este lugar- señaló encogiéndose de hombros y se estremeció cuando su beta humano pasó un paño húmedo por su abdomen, limpiando la sangre mientras en la otra mano sostiene un cuenco con agua que le entregó Deaton.   
-Tal vez heriste su ego al despreciarlo y ahora quiere someterte por la fuerza- comentó Isaac observándolo fijamente.   
-Si ese sujeto te reta por el área, se convertiría en el nuevo Alfa de Beacon Hills, tal vez eso es lo que quiere, dejarte sin opciones para que te unas a su manada- señaló Scott pensativo.   
-O quitarte a tu manada ahora que eres un Alfa- agregó Peter cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho- Como sea, es mejor que sigas fingiendo que eres un perro, de esa forma tendremos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado, eres mucho más fuerte que él, Derek, como lobo completo puedes ganar.   
-¿Por qué no lo hiciste hace un rato?- preguntó el castaño dejando sobre la camilla el paño junto al cuenco- Mmm… ¿Fue por mí? Porque querías mantener tu secreto… no pudiste usar todo tu poder contra él… y resultaste herido… lo siento mucho, Derek, yo—  
-No es tu culpa- lo interrumpió cubriéndole la boca con dos dedos- Estoy bien, Stiles y agradezco que intentaras salvarme, aunque sabes que no eres rival para un Alfa, no dudaste en ayudarme, me gusta tu lealtad con la manada- afirmó bajando la mano hasta el cuello del humano, en donde está marca de sus dientes como lobo completo.   
-Es mejor que vayan a casa, tienes que descansar un poco, cachorro- dijo Peter dándole una palmadita en el hombro- Cambia de forma, Derek, no puedes irte medio desnudo. 

El moreno rodó los ojos bufando antes de hacerlo, volviendo adoptar la forma de lobo negro y Stiles se inclinó a acariciarle la cabeza con cariño antes de que fuera hasta el jeep, siendo acompañado por Peter, Scott e Isaac, quienes se encargaron de limpiar la sangre de los asientos traseros antes de subir. En cuanto llegaron a casa, Derek volvió a cambiar y el castaño se ruborizó al notar que está completamente desnudo. 

-¡Ponte algo, pervertido!- gritó tirándole un cojín mientras escucha la risa de los demás betas.   
-Como si realmente te molestara que esté así- señaló el menor de los Hale con indiferencia para luego ir tras él, colocando una mano en la cintura del adolescente, quien se colocó más nervioso con la situación- ¿Te molesta, Stiles? Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido.  
-No… no me molestes, pervertido… prepararé unos emparedados…  
-Quiero carne- ordenó el moreno antes de hundir la nariz en el cuello del humano, quien se estremeció al sentirlo- Casi lo olvido, ahora puedo hacer esto sin que te enfades- afirmó al mismo tiempo que entierra sus dientes en la piel expuesta, dejando una marca muy notoria de ellos.   
-Dereeeekkk… Mmm… basta, ¡Basta, Sourwolf!- se apartó del Alfa muy ruborizado- Si vuelves a hacerlo, haré que te inyecten…- amenazó sin ninguna convicción, lo cual hizo sonreír al moreno con superioridad y se pegó por completo a su espalda al mismo tiempo que desliza la mano en la cintura del adolescente, hacia la parte interna de su muslo derecho, acercándola peligrosamente a su entrepierna.   
-¿En serio? Peter tiene razón, no puedes quedar embarazado si te monto.   
-Wow, que indirecta tan directa, así se hace sobrino- lo animó el mayor de los Hale alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.   
-Jajajajaja, ten cuidado, Stiles, dentro de dos días será luna llena y es un hecho que nuestro gran Alfa lobuno te montará- canturreó Isaac disfrutando de la vergüenza de su amigo.   
-¡Cállense, pervertidos! Tú ni te atrevas a abrir la boca, Scotty o dejas de ser mi hermano- prometió apartándose de Derek sin voltear o se arriesgaría a empalmarse si ve ese magnífico cuerpo totalmente desnudo- Iré por unos bocadillos… 

Todavía todo le parece un sueño. Apenas puede creer que de quien ha estado enamorado por más de un año, no, desde las primeras palabras que intercambiaron en el bosque cuando fueron a buscar el inhalador de su mejor amigo luego de su incursión nocturna, ahora corresponde sus sentimos y no solo eso, sino que comparten un vínculo de compañeros, algo muy especial entre los lobos, una unión de por vida. Está tan contento, que apenas cabe en su propia felicidad y no puede esperar a tener una seria conversación al respecto para definir cuál será el próximo rumbo que tomará su relación. 

*************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Desde que le reveló la verdad a Stiles y fue capaz de confesar sus sentimientos en medio de su rabia, ya no tiene que fingir ser un perro, al menos no por las noches cuando duermen juntos, ni cuando el sheriff no está en casa y eso es una gran ventaja para cumplir uno de sus tantos sueños que lo dejan empalmada los últimos días. Aquel sábado por la mañana, el padre de su beta se marchó temprano a trabajar, así que apenas escuchó el auto policial alejarse, cambió a su forma de humano y hundió la nariz en el cuello del durmiente adolescente, aspirando profundo su aroma. Probablemente se deba a que esa noche hay luna llena pero sus sentidos están más exacerbados y esta vez no se quedará con el calentón, no ahora que puede hacer algo al respecto.

-Stiles, despierta- susurró colando sus manos bajo la camiseta del chico, acariciándolo con lentitud mientras se pega por completo a su cuerpo- Stiles- dirigió su boca hasta el oído derecho del menor, lamiéndolo con lentitud- Despierta o me aprovecharé de ti, eres mío y haré lo que quiera contigo. 

Al no recibir una respuesta verbal, comenzó a restregarse contra el trasero del adolescente y deslizó una mano al pantalón de pijama que usa, tomando la cinturilla junto al del bóxer para bajarlos con lentitud. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios entreabiertos de su beta y se movió un poco, sin llegar a despertar. 

-Despierta, Stiles, tienes que complacer a tu Alfa- dijo al mismo tiempo que acaricia suavemente su erección, la cual se remueve interesada contra su mano- Despierta.  
-Mmm… Derek…- susurró jadeando.   
-Eso es, abre los ojos, debes complacerme, tienes que hacerte cargo de lo que has provocado- ordenó embistiendo con sus caderas para que sienta su dura hombría frotarse contra su trasero-Stiles, despierta.   
-¿Derek…?- lo llamó el menor entreabriendo los ojos, lo cual alentó al moreno a masturbarlo más rápido- Derek… Mmm… ¿Qué haces…? Aaaaahhhh…  
-Estaba a punto de comenzar sin ti, Stiles, mira lo que me provocas-dijo volviendo a restregar su entrepierna y haciendo gemir más fuerte al adolescente- Tienes que responsabilizarte por esto, es tu obligación complacer a tu Alfa.   
-Sí, Derek... ¿Qué… qué debo hacer?- preguntó observándolo anhelante, lo cual hizo que el lobo del moreno se retorciera con placer anticipado.   
-¿Has comido alguna paleta helada, Stiles?-el aludido asintió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- Bien, porque así es como quiero que me la chupes, quiero hundir mi erección en tu parlanchina boca y embestirla hasta correrme en ella.  
-Oh Derek… yo…jamás he hecho algo Aaaahhhh… así… nunca- señaló moviendo las caderas para generar más roce contra la extremidad del lobo.  
-Eso está bien, porque voy a ser el primero y el último con quien harás estás cosas- observó fijamente al menor antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Completamente virgen, eso me gusta, eres solamente mío, mío, Stiles- volvió a hundir la nariz en el cuello contrario, aspirando ese embriagante olor- Hazlo ahora, chúpamela.   
-Sí, mi Alfa… 

El moreno quitó las tapas para tener una buena visión de espectáculo que le dará su beta humano y pasó un dedo por sus labios antes de dedicarle una sonrisa que fue señal para que el menor se incline hasta lamer su cuello, repartiendo besitos por la piel expuesta y comenzando un lento descenso con su boca. El lobo separó las piernas para darle un mejor acceso a su entrepierna antes de incorporarse en sus palmas. 

-Wow… no hay forma en que quepa en mi trasero… vas a partirme en dos, Derek- dijo con la voz enronquecida por las ansias.  
-Y te encantará, ahora chúpamela- ordenó con un gruñido grave.   
-Sí, mi Sourwolf. 

El menor lamió la punta de su erección con timidez antes de atreverse a introducir un poco en la boca, iniciando un lento movimiento de mete-saca. El lobo jadea con las acciones del menor y después de unos segundos, enreda sus dedos en el cabello castaño, alegrándose que se lo deje crecer, ya que le parece perfecto para jalar. En cuanto esos ojos marrones se fijan en él teñidos por excitación, lo fuerza a aumentar la profundidad con que lo toma y esboza una sonrisa cuando es su compañero quien marca un ritmo más rápido, más profundo, llegando en ocasiones hasta la garganta. 

-Mmm, Aaaahhh, buen chico, lo estás haciendo muy bien, Aaaahhh, sigue asiiii, Stileeessss, Aaaaaahhhh, sigueeeee, Mmm, usa tu lenguaaaa, Stileeeesss, úsala- ordenó entre gruñidos de placer.

El adolescente obedeció de inmediato, uniendo su lengua a la felación mientras acaricia los muslos del mayor, quien gime más fuerte por las sensaciones que lo invaden. A pesar de ser virgen, el castaño lo está haciendo bastante bien y si continúa así, muy pronto llegará al orgasmo en esa parlanchina boca como tanto lo desea desde hace días. 

-Stiiileeesss Aaaaaahhhh, no te detengaaasss, Aaahhhh, sigueeeee, Mmm, Stileeessss- gruñó aflojando el agarre de su mano al notar que sus garras están apareciendo sin que pueda controlarlas- Aaaaahhhhh, Stileeeesss, Ssssiiiii, que bien lo chupaaaaassss. 

Derek puede sentir como su lobo está descontrolándose, ansioso por salir a reclamar a su compañero pero no lo hará aún, no hasta que todo el asunto con James acabe y no exista peligro alguno. Embistiendo con ansias la boca del menor, solo tarda unos segundos en acabar con un gruñido de placer y el castaño traga hasta la última gota antes de incorporarse con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos vidriosos por la excitación, el cabello alborotado y un hilo de saliva se desliza por la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos, mediante los cuales jadea pesadamente. 

-Derek… ¿Lo hice… bien?- preguntó lamiéndose los labios lentamente y eso fue lo que terminó por descontrolar al lobo.   
-Stiles- siseó tumbándolo sobre la cama para trepar sobre el cuerpo contrario, bajando una mano hasta la dura erección del adolescente, quien arqueó la espalda mientras gime por el contacto- Quiero que te masturbes para mí, hazlo- ordenó enseñándole los colmillos y deslizó sus garras por el pecho del menor, procurando no lastimarlo- Ahora, Stiles- gruñó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Sí… sí, mi Alfa- respondió lamiéndose los labios y llevó una mano hasta su hombría, masturbándose ante la mirada fija del moreno- Aaaaaahhhhh, Dereeeekkk, Mmm.   
-Más rápido- ordenó al mismo tiempo que se inclina a repartir mordiscos por los hombros del chico, quien se remueve incomodo sobre la cama- Más, Stiles, déjate llevar, enséñame cómo lo haces pensando en mí, porque lo haces muy seguido ¿verdad? Tocarte imaginando que soy yo quien lo hace.   
-Siiiiii, Oh Dereeeekkkk, Siiiiiii, Aaaaahhhh, Aaaaahhhh. 

Después de dejar notorias marcas por toda la piel a su alcance, especialmente el cuello, se incorporó recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo que se entrega sumisamente a él y lleva dos dedos hasta la boca del castaño, quien no tarda en lamerlos y chuparlos como hace unos minutos lo hizo con su erección. Apenas siente que están lo suficientemente lubricados, separa todo lo que puede las piernas del adolescente y las deja flexionadas antes de llevar sus dígitos hasta la apretada entrada del chico, trazando círculos a su alrededor. 

-¡Dereeeeekkkkk! Aaaaahhhh, Aaaaaahhhh, Dereeeekkk, voy a corrermeeee, Aaaaahhhhh, Dereeeekkk- gimió el hijo del sheriff y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió el primer dedo incursionando en su interior- Aaaaaahhhhh.   
-No te detengas, Stiles, no dejes de masturbarte, quiero que te corras gritando mi nombre- ordenó sin apartar la vista del rostro del adolescente, quien se deshace en gemidos de placer, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra coherente que no sea su nombre. El olor a excitación es fuerte en el ambiente, provocando al lobo y apenas siente que ese estrecho interior se acostumbra a la intromisión, mete un segundo dedo- Stileeessss.  
-Dereeeekkk… Aaaahhhhh, Aaaaaahhhhh, Mmmm, Aaaaaaahhhh- en cuanto la punta de los dígitos del mayor roza la próstata del menor, éste arquea la espalda, hunde la cabeza en la almohada y su cuerpo se tensa al llegar al orgasmo- ¡Dereeeeekkkkk!- grita manchando su propio abdomen. 

El moreno se inclina a besar a su compañero, robándole el aliento mientras continúa moviendo sus dedos implacables en ese estrecho interior y desea más que nada hacerle el amor. Cuando está por dejarse llevar, percibe un aroma que lo hace gruñir y se incorpora con el ceño fruncido, levantándose de brazos cruzados. 

-¿Dereeek…?- lo llama el menor extrañado en suaves jadeos.   
-Ese idiota está aquí, Tommy, está estacionando su auto afuera, deshazte de él o le arrancaré el cuello- ordenó antes de cambiar a su forma de lobo y trotó fuera de la habitación, yendo escaleras abajo para esperar junto a la puerta. 

Al cabo de unos breves minutos, Stiles baja en pijama, intentando acomodarse el cabello pero sigue alborotado, dándole un aura bastante sexual que encantó a Hale y en cuanto se deshagan de ese indeseado invitado, va a arrastrarlo a la ducha para continuar manoseándolo. Apenas el adolescente abre la puerta, ladra furioso al mayor, quien se queda inmóvil por el inesperado recibimiento. 

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el castaño cruzándose de brazos con seriedad- Ha quedado todo muy claro entre nosotros, no hay más que hablar, Tommy.   
-Sí tenemos que hablar, Stiles, quiero arreglar las cosas, por favor escúchame- pidió el pelirrojo dando un paso al frente pero el animal volvió a ladrar en señal de advertencia mientras se tensa- Stiles, por favor, escúchame, no tenemos que volver a ser pareja, no ahora, solo escúchame, realmente estoy arrepentido por lo que hice y dije, por favor, solo escúchame, un minuto.  
-Bien, tienes un minuto- se dio por vencido el chico y el lobo lo jaló por el borde de la sudadera hacia atrás- Tranquilo, Sourwolf, no va a entrar, habla, Tommy. 

El Alfa se enfadó mucho con la decisión de su compañero y continuó gruñendo mientras intenta alejarlo de la puerta sin éxito. Ni por un segundo creyó las palabras de arrepentimiento del mayor, después de la forma en que trató a Stiles y que lo llamara frígido, dejó muy claro cuáles son sus intenciones, así que ahora no caerá en sentimentalismos baratos, ni lágrimas falsas pero tal parece que su beta piensa diferente, su ingenuidad está haciendo que caiga nuevamente en los engaños de ese sujeto, así que trota escaleras arriba para entrar al cuarto, cambiado de forma y tomando lo primero que le quede de ropa de los cajones del adolescente, aunque sus medidas no han cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, por lo cual solo consiguió un buzo para cubrirse pero así es mejor, es perfecto para lo que tiene en mente. 

A paso firme, se dirigió hasta la puerta principal, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa cuando ese detestable hombre reparó en su presencia y abrazó por la cintura al castaño, quien se ruborizó notablemente al sentirlo. 

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.   
-Derek, y tú debes ser el idiota que usó un tranquilizante de animales con Stiles ¿verdad?- afirmó con su mejor cara póker antes de colar una mano bajo la camiseta del castaño- Solo diré esto una vez y por tu bien espero que lo entiendas, no vuelvas a acercarte a él o no dudaré en arrancarte la garganta, literalmente, Stiles es mío, estamos juntos, así que piérdete.   
-¿Es verdad, Stiles? ¿Te emparejaste con este matón?- soltó apretando los puños muy enfadado.  
-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Tommy, nosotros ya terminamos, con quien esté o lo que haga, ya no es asunto tuyo- dijo con tranquilidad el adolescente antes de girar un poco la cabeza para intercambiar una mirada con el lobo- Solo diré esto porque ya no quiero más problemas, ni más de estas escenas, Tommy, estoy con Derek, me gusta mucho, así que no volverá a pasar algo entre tú y yo, ni siquiera si no estuviera con Derek, intentaste drogar a mi perro, me trataste de frígido porque me tomaba las cosas con calma, yo no quiero estar contigo y no creo que sea buena idea que seamos amigos, es mejor que te vayas.

El mayor intercaló la vista entre ambos antes de marcharse sin decir una palabra pero el moreno percibió claramente la ira de ese sujeto y sus malas intenciones, así que si se atreve a hacer algo, con gusto le dará la paliza que se merece. Apenas el castaño cierra la puerta, lo empuja contra ella, dándole la vuelta para besarlo apasionadamente, siendo correspondido de la misma manera. 

-Eres un lobito muy celoso- canturreó el humano con una sonrisa de diversión mientras le rodea el cuello con los brazos.   
-Por supuesto que soy posesivo, eres mío, Stiles- dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos- No quiero a ese sujeto cerca de ti, no quiero que te engañe con su palabrería barata, eres demasiado bueno e ingenuo, Stiles, no quiero que se aproveche de eso.   
-Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes, yo nunca volveré con él, estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Derek, lo he estado desde la primera vez que hablamos en el bosque- afirmó acariciando la nariz contraria con la suya- Así que no te enfades, me gusta mucho más cuando mi lobito sonríe o me intimidas, eso también es sexy.   
-¿Te gusta que te empotre contra la primera superficie plana que encuentre?-preguntó bajando las manos hasta los muslos del adolescente para levantarlo.   
-No me gusta, me encanta, creo que hay algo malo conmigo, porque adoro demasiado cuando me gruñes y amenazas, me encanta tu pose de lobito feroz, tal vez por eso me meto tanto contigo, Sourwolf- confesó rozando los labios del mayor y sonrió- Apuesto a que tú también disfrutas intimidarme.   
-Sí, es divertido asustarte, me gusta cuando finges valentía pero en realidad estás asustado, como cuando me hablaste en la patrulla policial o cuando me diste refugio en tu casa- explicó hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del chico, aspirando profundamente su olor- ¿Estás asustado ahora?   
-Ni un poquito, Derek- respondió moviendo la cabeza a un lado para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello.  
-Mmm, tendré que esforzarme más. 

El moreno lo soltó antes de cambiar a su forma de lobo completo, gruñendo en dirección al adolescente y cuando éste quiso tocarlo, le ladró con fiereza, enseñándole los colmillos amenazantes. Stiles pensó que se trata de una broma pero en cuanto lo mordió, marcándole los caninos en la piel, lo tomó muy en serio, corriendo escaleras arriba, sin embargo, el animal fue mucho más rápido, dando un gran salto para tumbar al humano en los escalones superiores y cambió a su forma de beta, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos. 

-Derek… basta, no es gracioso- pidió forcejeando por incorporarse sin éxito- ¿Derek…?

El menor jadeó de le dieron la vuelta con brusquedad y contuvo el aliento al encontrarse con el rostro transformado del lobo. El moreno se inclinó hasta el cuello del chico, mordiendo sobre la manzana de adán y percibiendo claramente el pulso acelerado. 

-¿Vas… a comerme…?- preguntó llevando sus manos hacia el rostro contrario pero inmovilizaron sus muñecas contra el piso de madera- Derek… ¿Está mal que me sienta asustado y a la vez muy excitado con el salvajismo que desprendes?  
-No, definitivamente es la combinación perfecta y sí, Stiles, voy a comerte, por completo- respondió volviendo a hundir la nariz en el cuello contrario e iba a hincar sus dientes pero el timbre sonó- Maldición, voy a matarlo.   
-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?- consultó con curiosidad y aceptó la mano del moreno para colocarse de pie, quien volvió a cambiar como lobo para trotar hasta la puerta. 

En cuanto Stilinski abrió, se abalanzó encima de su beta, mordiéndole el antebrazo derecho con el cual se cubrió el rostro. Iba a matar a Isaac por interrumpirlos pero sus planes cambiaron cuando el castaño se apresuró en tomarlo por debajo de las patas delanteras para apartarlo del rubio y lo entró a la casa. 

-¡No hagas eso! Alguien puede verte y tendremos problemas, papá no querrá un perro que ataca a nuestras visitas- se quejó el adolescente bajándolo y luego le tendió la mano a su amigo- Hola, pasa.   
-Gracias, Stiles, ¿Qué me perdí?- preguntó pasando un paso dentro antes de cubrirse la nariz con el olor que notó- Oh… llegué en mal momento… lo siento mucho, Derek, no era mi intención interrumpir… pensé que el sheriff estaría por aquí también y podríamos almorzar juntos… es mejor que me vaya- dijo al notar los ojos rojos del Alfa pero fue detenido por la muñeca.   
-Ni hablar, Isaac, ya estás aquí y sabes que eres bienvenido, Sourwolf tendrá que conformarse con lo que hicimos en la cama- señaló el castaño con una risita de diversión y se quejó cuando mordieron su mano- ¡No hagas eso, Sourwolf! No te daré carne.   
-Quiero carne- ordenó el moreno volviendo a su forma humana, completamente desnudo.   
-Lobo pervertido… ve a vestirte- pidió dándose la vuelta muy ruborizado mientras el beta se ríe con la escena.   
-No entiendo por qué te avergüenzas al verme desnudo, hace poco me la chupaste y no estabas avergonzado- señaló esquivando el cojín que le lanzó el humano directo al rostro.   
-¡Cállate pervertido! Ve a vestirte ahora o no te daré de comer, maldito Sourwolf pervertido, todos los lobos son unos pervertidos, estoy con una manada de adolescentes lobos pervertidos- se quejó yendo en dirección a la cocina seguido de Isaac. 

Los tres pasaron la tarde juntos y el moreno volvió a cambiar cuando llegó el sheriff a las ocho, apenas terminaron de cenar, los tres se fueron en el jeep hasta el Loft y para ahorrarse las quejas de su compañero, trotó escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de Peter, en donde éste le dejó ropa. Cuando toda la manada se reunió, el hijo del sheriff se encargó de colocar la barrera de Mountain Ash en la entrada. 

-Bien, vamos a tener fiesta- festejó el castaño yendo a sentarse junto a su mejor amigo pero una mano lo jaló por la muñeca y quedó sobre el regazo del Alfa- Derek…  
-Nada de fiestas en mi Loft- siseó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos mientras desliza una mano por el muslo derecho del adolescente.   
-Eres un aburrido, lobito- canturreó abrazándolo por el cuello con una sonrisa.  
-Que melosos están- señaló Erika tomándoles una fotografía con su teléfono- Te has vuelto un osito de peluche, Derek.   
-No me digas así- ordenó entrecerrando los ojos.   
-No discutas con una linda chica, Sourwolf- pidió guiñándole un ojo con diversión y el aludido arqueó una ceja.   
-¿Estás coqueteando con ella?  
-Jajajajaja, posesivo y celoso, que combinación- dijo el castaño haciendo reír al resto de la manada y tomó por las mejillas al moreno- He estado mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, Sourwolf, ni creas que te dejaré ir ahora que por fin te tengo, eres la persona más atractiva que conozco, incluso con tu mal genio.   
-Lo sé, Stiles, lo siento, la luna llena tiene muy cerca de la superficie a mi lobo y él si es posesivo.   
-Y eso me gusta, Derek, ambos me gustan mucho- aseguró dándole un casto beso en la frente antes de afirmar la cabeza en su hombro- ¿Y qué haremos, lobitos? Todos tienen un buen control, así que podemos divertirnos un poco, tengamos una fiesta de luna llena, Derek, no seas aburrido, hay muchas bebidas, cervezas y comida, Lydia trajo música, di que sí-pidió pasando un dedo por el pecho de Hale, quien rodó los ojos con resignación.   
-Bien, como quieras.   
-¡Sí! Ahora te amo mucho más, Sourwolf- dijo Stiles para luego besarlo y se levantó entusiasmado- Bien, bien, todos arriba, vamos a animar el ambiente, tú también, ex lagartija, todos ayudarán.   
-Cuenta conmigo, cachorro- se ofreció Peter pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Preparemos los bocadillos y las cervezas. 

Derek solo se limitó a permanecer sentado de brazos cruzados cuando los adolescentes y su tío se apoderaron del Loft, colocando la música a todo volumen, bailando, conversando, cantando, jugando, comiendo y bebiendo. Cerca de la media noche se aburrió con tanto ruido, así que decidió subir hasta el cuarto donde guarda las cosas que no necesita abajo y se quedó de pie junto a la ventana, observando la luna llena en silencio. Aún le parece increíble la forma en que ha cambiado su relación con el hiperactivo adolescente pero también le agrada, ese chico vuelve sus días divertidos. Un ruido llamó su atención y no necesitó voltear cuando se abrió la puerta para saber de quién se trata. 

-¿Qué sucede, Stiles? ¿Se acabó la cerveza o rompieron algo? Te lo advierto de inmediato, no me importa quien fue, tendrán que pagarlo- terminó de decir al mismo tiempo que dos brazos le rodean la cintura.   
-Tranquilo, mi Sourwolf, todo sigue intacto hasta el momento y dejaremos muy limpio- prometió dándole un beso en la nuca que hizo sonreír al mayor- Gracias por esto, sé que no eres del tipo fiestero y admito que es muy difícil aguantar a un puñado de adolescentes hormonados en tu casa, así que gracias.   
-Son mi manada, Stiles y sí, la mayor parte del tiempo son molestos, especialmente tú pero no los cambiaría- señaló volteándose entre los brazos del menor y lo tomó por las mejillas- No te cambiaría como mi compañero, Stiles, ¿Sabes cómo los lobos escogen a su compañero?- el aludido negó con curiosidad- No es apariencia, ni cosas triviales como suelen hacerlo las personas, nuestra aparte animal se guía por sus instintos, busca un compañero que nos complemente, que cubra nuestros defectos y que saque lo mejor de nosotros.   
-¿Yo hago eso por ti?- preguntó el adolescente con sus ojos brillantes por el anhelo.   
-Sí, Stiles, eso es lo que me das y es lo que yo te entregaré a ti también, debo admitir que me sorprende mucho que mi lobo te escogiera pero lo entiendo, tienes muchas cualidades que cualquier persona amaría y no creas que no eres atractivo, lo eres para mí.  
-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? Físicamente- aclaró lo último con una sonrisa de diversión- Y no digas todo, escoge una.   
-Mmm, es una elección difícil, tengo tres primeros lugares, tus brillantes ojos marrones, tu trasero- dijo bajándolas manos hasta ahí, lo cual provocó la risa del menor- Y tus pecas, están por todo tu cuerpo, lo cual es perfecto para besarlas y lamerlas.   
-Derek…- susurró pegándose más al lobo, quien lo observó con intensidad- ¿Sabes lo que yo adoro de ti? Tu perfecta, fuerte y amplia espalda, es la parte de ti que veo con más frecuencia y jamás olvidaré cuando te cambiaste de camiseta en mi cuarto, casi me empalmo con esa imagen y el trisquel es un toque muy, muy sexy, ¿Sabes que es lo segundo que adoro de ti?- el lobo negó instalando a retroceder en dirección a la puerta- Tus fuertes y musculosos brazos, perfectos para empotrarme contra cualquier superficie plana.   
-Oh, ¿Algo como esto?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que lo levanta por los muslos para presionarlo contra la pared.  
-Oh Dios…-jadeó antes de tragar saliva con más fuerza de lo necesario- ¿Y sabes que es lo tercero? Es un empate, entre tus hermosos ojos y lo que tienes entre las piernas.   
-Jajajaja- Derek no pudo evitar reírse con esa descarada afirmación y acercó su boca al oído contrario- Te dejaría probarlo de nuevo, sé cuánto te encantó tener a mi amiguito entre tus labios, llegando hasta tu garganta pero el resto de la manada está suplicando que bajemos y terminemos esta porno o vendrán a buscarnos.   
-Jajajajaja, son unos aburridos. 

Ambos compartieron un apasionado beso antes de regresar a la fiesta con los demás. Derek observó al humano que está platicando animadamente con Isaac sobre una película que se estrenará pronto y hacen planes de ir juntos al estreno. Hace unos meses jamás lo hubiera imaginado pero ahora no se le ocurre alguien mejor para ser su compañero que Stiles Stilinski. 

***************************************  
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles sostuvo la correa donde lleva al lobo y saludó Parrish en la recepción para luego dirigirse hacia la oficina de su padre, quien le indicó que cierre la puerta antes de sentarse. Hace una hora lo había llamado a casa, pidiéndole que viniera cuanto antes a la comisaria por un asunto muy serio, así que el Alfa cambió de inmediato para acompañarlo. 

-¿Qué sucede papá?- preguntó tomando lugar en el asiento frente al sheriff y animal lo hizo a su lado, sobre sus patas traseras.   
-Hoy recibí una denuncia sobre una desaparición, ¿Has contactado con Hale? Derek- especificó con seriedad.   
-No, o sea, hemos hablado por teléfono y sé que volverá pronto, está atendiendo algunos asuntos personales, ¿por qué?- interrogó percatándose de la expresión en el rostro del mayor- ¿Papá?   
-Dime la verdad, Stiles, ha ocurrido algo muy grave, Tommy, tu ex novio, lleva desaparecido tres días y el amigo que estuvo con él por última vez, dijo que tuvo una discusión con Derek Hale en mi casa y fue a buscarlo la misma noche que desapareció, ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia?  
-¿Cómo que Tommy desapareció? No, papá, Derek no tiene algo que ver con esto, te lo juro… yo…- intercambió una mirada con el lobo, quien asintió despacio- Yo estuve esa noche con él, o sea nos reunimos todos en su Loft, Scotty, Isaac, Erika, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Allison y Peter, Derek estuvo en todo momento con nosotros, papá y Tommy nunca llegó al Loft- explicó preocupado con la noticia.   
-Mmm, el amigo de Tommy dijo que fue a la mansión Hale, fuimos ahí por la mañana, encontramos su vehículo pero no hay rastros de él, simplemente desapareció. 

El adolescente se cruzó de brazos pensativo. Su ex pareja no se marcharía sin contárselo a sus amigos, especialmente con aquellos a los cuales conoce desde la secundaria y si desapareció a las afueras de los restos de la mansión, en plena luna llena, solo se le ocurre que puede ser obra de un hombre lobo, posiblemente James y de ser así, se siente responsable. 

-Tommy fue visto por última vez a las seis, ¿Sabes dónde estuvo Derek a esa hora? Su amigo dijo que lo amenazó durante la discusión- señaló el sheriff escudriñándolo con la mirada.   
-Por favor, papá, Derek es incapaz de lastimar a otra persona y ya se aclaró la falsa acusación que hicimos sobre su hermana, no puedes culparlo por todo lo que pase en esta ciudad- protestó frunciendo el ceño.   
-¿Y desde cuando lo defiendes? O mejor aún, ¿Qué hacía Derek Hale contigo en casa? ¿Y a que fue Tommy?- preguntó con desconfianza y el menor suspiró cansado.   
-Somos amigos, ¿Acaso no puedo tener nuevos amigos? Y una de las cosas que suelen hacer los amigos es pasar tiempo juntos, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?- soltó colocándose nervioso y el lobo a su lado mordió su tobillo para que se calle.  
-Algo me estás ocultando, Stiles, comienza a hablar o te castigaré.   
-Es la verdad, papá, estaba con Derek viendo una película, pasando el rato cuando Tommy tocó el timbre, quería hablar, disculparse de nuevo, me pidió que fuéramos amigos pero yo no quería y entonces Derek me ayudó a sacarlo de la casa- explicó cambiando algunos detalles de la historia real, ya que aún no quiere contarle que son parejas, lo implicaría revelar el secreto del moreno- Tommy se colocó insistente, por eso lo amenazó con darle una paliza si continua molestándome, eso fue todo, papá, después llegó Isaac y estuvimos juntos toda la tarde.   
-¿Y a donde se fue Derek cuando yo regresé a casa pasadas las ocho?- preguntó arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos- Él no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde fue?   
-Mmm, eso…eso… Peter pasó a buscarlo, tenían asuntos que atender y luego nos juntamos en el Loft, eso es todo.   
-No te creo, Stiles, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que me mientes, así que dime la verdad o conseguiré una orden de arresto contra Hale como principal sospecho por la desaparición de Tommy y considerando los antecedentes que tiene, pasará un tiempo en una celda mientras se aclara esto.

El castaño comenzó a inquietarse al escuchar esas palabras, ya que sabe que el sheriff es muy capaz de hacerlo con tal de llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto y cumplir con su deber de resguardar a los ciudadanos de Beacon Hills. Sus dedos se movieron inquietos por el borde del escritorio y observó fijamente a Sourwolf, quien ladró dos veces antes de afirmar las patas delanteras en su muslo derecho. 

-¿Stiles?- lo llamó su padre con voz firme.   
-Mmm… escucha… hay… hay algo que no sabes… algo importante… pero no puedo decírtelo aquí… te juro que Derek no es responsable de la desaparición de Tommy, él ha estado en todo momento conmigo y lo entenderás cuando te lo muestre… pero no aquí, por favor…- pidió acariciando la cabeza del perro con suavidad.   
-Está bien, entonces vamos a casa, puedo ausentarme un momento de aquí y si te has puesto tan nervioso, debe ser algo muy serio, incluso Sourwolf te ha notado inquieto- señaló levantándose y se colocó su chaqueta- Vamos. 

Durante el trayecto en el auto policial, ya que fue a pie hasta la comisaria, le envió un mensaje a sus amigos, pidiéndoles a todos que fueran a su casa lo más rápido posible, debido a que ha llegado el momento de contarle toda la verdad al sheriff de Beacon Hills sobre su amada ciudad. Cuando llegaron a la casa Stilinski, Scott, Isaac, Allison y Peter estaban esperando cerca de la entrada, lo cual le apreció muy extraño al mayor. 

-¿Qué está pasando, hijo?- soltó al mismo tiempo que estaciona junto a la acera.   
-Ya lo entenderás, papá, confía en mí, por favor- dijo descendiendo del auto y se hizo a un lado para que el lobo también lo hiciera. 

Cerca de quince minutos después se reunió toda la manada en la sala de estar de la casa y el menor se alegró de que Chris también esté ahí para explicarle todo al sheriff, además de calmarlo en caso de ser necesario. Su temor por la reacción que tendría su padre al enterarse de todo, estaba muy cerca de convertirse en un ataque de pánico y se dejó llevar por Sourwolf hasta uno de los sillones, quien tomó su mano entre sus fauces con suavidad para guiarlo. 

-¿Qué está pasando, Stiles? Habla de una vez- ordenó Stilinski padre con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué has llamado a tus amigos?   
-Porque… porque ellos son parte de lo que tengo que decirte, papá… esto… quiero que tengas claro que si no te he dicho algo antes… es porque fue difícil para mí aceptarlo también… y solo quiero protegerte, ¿De acuerdo? Tenlo en cuenta… verás… creo que la desaparición de Tommy está relacionada con la aparición de un Alfa en la ciudad…un… un hombre lobo.  
-¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Un hombre lobo se llevó a Tommy? ¿Esto es una broma? Porque no es gracioso y esto es un asunto muy serio, Stiles- afirmó el Sheriff frunciendo el ceño.   
-Es verdad, papá, sé que es increíble, ni yo no lo hubiera creído de no comprobarlo con mis propios ojos pero los hombres lobos existen… la noche que buscabas el cadáver de Laura Hale… la misma noche que yo estaba rondando por el bosque… fue la misma noche en que Peter, en su fase de Alfa psicótico descontrolado y psicópata mordió a Scott, convirtiéndolo en un beta… eso fue hace más de un año… al mismo tiempo que comenzamos a relacionarnos con Derek… porque él es un hombre lobo también que quería ser el Yoda de Scott y enseñarle como controlar su nueva condición lobuna, especialmente en luna llena cuando su lado animal se aloca… Derek era un beta pero después mató a Peter y tomó su lugar como Alfa, convirtió a Isaac, Erika, Jackson y Boyd en sus betas, Peter controló a Lydia para revivir usando la sangre de su sobrino… Jackson se convirtió en un Kanima, una lagartija gigante con veneno paralizante en sus garras que mataba por órdenes de un “Maestro”, primero Matt y luego Gerard, el abuelo de Allison, el papá de Chris, los Argent son cazadores sobrenaturales… son de los buenos, protegen la ciudad, excepto por Gerard que se volvió loco, sin ofender- dijo observando a los dos aludidos antes de centrarse en su padre de nuevo- Y Kate, quien estaba muy, muy, muy loca, además de que fue la mujer que causó el incendio en la mansión Hale, el cual dejó a Peter muy mal en el hospital y contribuyó a su locura temporal pero ya está bien, es uno de los buenos… ahora todos formamos una manada y sé que Derek no es el responsable de la desaparición de Tommy porque hace poco tiempo me enteré que…que él está aquí, que ha estado protegiéndome en silencio haciéndose pasar por un perro lobo… de hecho es un lobo… Sourwolf, esa es toda la historia resumida, ¿Me crees? 

Stiles se giró hacia los demás en busca de apoyo pero se dio cuenta que soltó demasiada información de una sola vez. Tanto Jackson como Lydia rodaron los ojos, Isaac, Erika, Boyd y Scott negaron comprensivamente, mientras que Allison le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa con un deje compasivo en ella y Peter fue el único que alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, así que sí, definitivamente no fue la mejor manera de contarle la verdad. 

-Sheriff, sé que es algo muy difícil de creer pero es la verdad- dijo Chris rompiendo el tenso silencio que se formó en la habitación- Mi familia lleva años protegiendo esta ciudad de amenazas sobrenaturales, yo tampoco lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, los hombres lobos no son de mi agrado, especialmente Derek pero si reconoceré algo y es que ni él, ni su manada son capaces de lastimar a alguien, así que le aseguro que nadie en esta habitación es peligroso, muéstrale Scott, es mejor que comiences tú primero, lo de Derek es algo más sorprendente… incluso yo no lo creo del todo todavía.   
-Sí… siento habérselo ocultado, Sheriff… solo queremos protegerlos, por eso hemos mantenido todo en secreto- dijo al mismo tiempo que respira profundo y toma la mano de su novia para luego cambiar a su forma de beta.   
-Oh por Dios- soltó el mayor de los Stilinski llevan instintivamente su mano a la funda de su arma cuando vio al mejor amigo de su hijo convertirse en eso.  
-Tranquilo, papá, Scotty es de los buenos, es como un cachorrito, incapaz de lastimar a alguien… cálmate y no saques tu arma, por favor…- pidió intercambiando una mirada con Peter, quien se quitó la chaqueta que usa antes de ir junto al supuesto perro mascota- Hazlo, Sourwolf… no, enséñale, Derek. 

Apenas el lobo comenzó a cambiar a su forma, el sheriff se incorporó casi de un salto de su lugar al mismo tiempo que saca su arma en un acto casi reflejo de su profesión y Stiles se apresura en interponerse, bloqueando un posible disparo. Lentamente se acercó a su padre, entiende que la situación sea muy sorprendente, casi irreal pero no les creería de otra forma. 

-Tranquilo, papá, es Derek, sé que es alucinante el cambio, yo pasé por lo mismo, hace muy poco me enteré que Sourwolf es él, me enfadé mucho por su mentira hasta que me explicó por qué lo hizo, como Alfa de la manada, su instinto por proteger a los suyos es fuerte y nunca le agradó Tommy- explicó de la forma más sencilla posible y omitiendo algunos detalles que por el momento no son importantes, sin embargo el moreno parece tener otros planes mientras ata la chaqueta de su familiar a la cintura, para cubrirse un poco.  
-Es la verdad, Sheriff, nunca fue mi intención engañarlos, solo quería proteger a Stiles y con el tiempo me di cuenta que mis actitudes… mi sobreprotección con él es porque es mi compañero.  
-Creo que es demasiada información, innecesaria por el momento- señaló el castaño quitándole el arma a su padre para luego sentarlo- No te enfades, por favor, papá… es… sé que todo es muy complicado… yo… ¡Ya sé! Espera aquí.

Se apresuró en subir corriendo las escaleras para ir por algunas cosas y bajó al cabo de largos segundos. Despejando la mesita de centro antes de acomodar el juego de ajedrez en ella y luego tomó las pequeñas notas pegables rectangulares, en la cuales escribió los nombres de la manada para luego pegar cada uno en una pieza que colocó junto al tablero. 

-De acuerdo, Derek es el Alfa, por ende el rey- dijo señalando la figurita de madera mientras su padre solo se limita a observarlo sin expresión en su rostro- Es el jefe de la manada, el líder que guía a los demás, los cuida, los protege, les enseña a defenderse, es similar a como funcionan las manadas de lobos, él es uno de nacimiento, su familia lo era también y heredó la habilidad de madre para convertirse en un lobo completo, nuestro Sourwolf, Jackson fue su primer beta- dijo indicando el alfil junto al espacio del rey- La transformación salió mal y se convirtió en un Kanima, una lagartija gigante con garras venenosas que paralizan, estuvo en el incidente de la comisaria, en donde Melissa se enteró que Scott es un hombre lobo y le pedimos que guarde el secreto, ahora ya está bien, sigue siendo el mismo idiota molesto que siempre- el aludido le gruñó molesto pero el castaño simplemente lo ignoró y tomó el otro alfil, ubicándolo en el espacio junto a la reina- Luego convirtió a Isaac, quien aceptó por voluntad propia hacerlo, al igual que Erika y Boyd, ellos aceptaron la mordida como un valioso regalo que cambio sus vidas de una forma positiva, tuvieron sus diferencias al principio pero ahora Scotty es parte de la manada también- dijo tomando uno de los caballos para colocarlo al lado de la sección del rey- Cuando él comenzó a salir con Allison, pasó un tiempo hasta que se enteró que su familia son cazadores de hombres lobos, así que las cosas no han sido sencillas pero Chris ya lo está llevando mejor- explicó colocando la torre junto al caballo- La última adquisición de la manada fue Peter, quien pasó su fase de locura temporal, dejó su odio atrás, se está volviendo a acercar a su sobrino y se a reivindicado por todo lo que hizo- afirmó con una sonrisa colocando el caballo en la sección de la reina y al lado la torre- Deaton, el veterinario, es el ex mensajero de la madre de Derek, Talia Hale, sabe muchas cosas, es un druida, como una especie de mago místico al estilo Harry Potter, ya sabes con pociones, polvos mágicos pero no tiene la escoba voladora, ni la varita mágica y finalmente están los cazadores, quienes colaboran de vez en cuando con la manada, ya no es una relación de odio como antes- finalizó colocando los peones al frente- Así se conforma la manada, ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Espero que sí porque ahora vienen el lado opuesto, los enemigos.

Primero le explicó los peligros que ya ha pasado Beacon Hills, Kate Argent, el kanima, Gerard Argent, algunos lobos sin manada que causan problemas y que varios incidentes que supuestamente no tienen explicación son producto de estos seres sobrenaturales. Chris fue bastante más ilustrativo sobre los peligros que acechan en las sombras y lo importante de mantenerlos en secreto para conversar la aparente paz entre los habitantes. Finalmente llegó al asunto actual: James y sus sospechas de que posiblemente fue él quien se llevó a Tommy por estar en el lugar equivocado, el día equivocado. 

-Esto es increíble- fueron las primeras palabras del sheriff y observó por varios segundos a Derek-Un lobo, un maldito hombre bajo mi propio techo… esto es tan extraño, una parte de mí está agradecido contigo por proteger a mi hijo de ese sujeto pero la otra quiere darte un balazo en la cabeza.   
-Sí, Derek tiene ese efecto en otros- comentó distraídamente el cazador y Allison le dio un codazo negando despacio.   
-Lo que no entiendo, Stiles, ¿Qué lugar ocupas tú en la manada? ¿Y Lydia? ¿Eres una mujer lobo?- preguntó escudriñando a la pelirroja, quien juguetea con un mechón de su cabello.   
-No, Lydia es… no sé qué sea pero humana no es- respondió el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros- Peter la mordió, la noche del baile ¿recuerdas? Cuando estuvo en el hospital y después desapareció, la mordida no la convirtió pero tampoco es del todo humana, por el momento no lo sabemos y en cuanto a mí, Mmm, yo soy el humano sin entrenamiento en combate de la manada, supongo que soy el chico de los planes.   
-No, cachorro, tu lugar es este- dijo Peter colocando su nombre a la reina y la puso en su lugar junto al rey, haciendo reír a los betas- Junto a Derek, como su compañero lobuno.   
-¿Qué es eso de compañero?- preguntó el sheriff enfadado.   
-Los lobos de nacimiento, somos capaces de encontrar a nuestro compañero por medio de nuestro lado animal, usando nuestros sentidos, un compañero es alguien que complace tanto al lobo como al humano, alguien que nos complementa, que nos da lo que necesitamos, lo que queremos, que nos apoya, nos conforta, nos da tranquilidad, seguridad, serenidad, diversión, lealtad, amor, amistad, un compañero es el tipo de unión más importante en nuestra especie, un compañero es una pareja de vida, seremos completamente fieles a ellos, por el resto de nuestra vida- explicó lo más sencillo posible Peter.   
-De acuerdo, tengo que regresar al trabajo- dijo Stilinski padre colocándose de pie ante la mirada atenta de los presentes y guardó su arma en la funda- Vamos a hablar cuando llegue, Stiles, tú también Derek, necesito un momento a solas para procesar todo esto.   
-Sí, es una buena idea- lo apoyó Stiles acompañándolo hasta la puerta- Nos vemos en un par de horas, papá, cuídate. 

El castaño se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar para regresar a la sala de estar, ocupando el sillón individual donde estuvo su padre y se dejó caer sobre él con un suspiro cansado. Si es honesto, esperaba que las cosas fuera más aterradoras, incluso se imaginó a su padre disparando contra Derek en cuanto cambiara de forma o gritándole por engañarlos al hacerse pasar por un perro en su casa. 

-Eso estuvo bien, muy bien- comentó para romper el repentino silencio que se instaló en la habitación- ¿Alguien quiere un bocadillo o algo de beber? Mi papá estará bien, tenemos que hacernos cargo del asunto de James, puedo apostar lo que sea a que la desaparición de Tommy tiene relación con él, papá me contó que fue a buscarte a la mansión, Derek, la misma tarde en que estuvo aquí- explicó juntado las manos sobre su regazo.   
-Es una posibilidad, aunque conociendo a James, no tiene sentido que se lo llevara- señaló el Alfa pensativo- Él es el tipo de persona que no le agradan los humanos, los considera algo insignificante, sin valor, ¿Por qué secuestraría a uno? Tendremos que ir al bosque a buscar un olor, tal vez no está lejos.  
-Colocaré al tanto al resto de los cazadores para que ayuden a buscar- dijo Argent.   
-Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, Isaac, quédate con Stiles, los demás iremos al bosque a encontrar un rastro- ordenó el moreno colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo que cambia a su forma de lobo.   
-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando- protestó Stilinski retando al Alfa con la mirada- Sé que se ha comportado como un grandísimo idiota pero Tommy no merece terminar destripado por ese sujeto solo porque estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado… de no ser por mí… nunca hubiera estado en la mansión, así que de alguna forma es mi responsabilidad- explicó yendo hasta la puerta pero su compañero le impidió el paso gruñendo- No me asustarás con tu pose de Alfa, voy a ir te guste o no y si no me permites ir con ustedes, entonces voy solo, lo cual me haría presa fácil para ese sujeto.  
-James puede herirte, Stiles, la última vez vino por ti, eres su objetivo, se ha dado cuenta que eres importante para mí y aprovechará eso, no quiero que te lastime- explicó bajando un poco la cabeza y el adolescente se arrodilló a abrazarlo por el cuello- Stiles.   
-¿Ya olvidas donde estamos, Derek? Beacon Hills, donde cada temporada tenemos una criatura diferente causando problemas, jamás voy a estar cien por ciento seguro como quieres y no puedes encerrarme para que lo esté, si vamos a ser compañeros, tienes que entender que seres un equipo, tú me apoyas y yo a ti, tú me cuidas y yo a ti, somos mucho más fuertes cuando estamos juntos, ¿Qué harías sin tu chico de los planes?- preguntó dedicándoles una sonrisa juguetona al lobo.   
-De acuerdo, puedes venir pero te quiero cerca de mí en todo momento.   
-Palabra de explorador, mi fuerte y sexy Alfa lobuno.   
-No te preocupes por el cachorro, Derek, te ayudaremos a vigilarlo y siempre podemos colocarle la correa de ser necesario- canturreó Peter haciendo reír a los demás. 

Cuando llegaron a los restos quemados de la mansión Hale, los lobos comenzaron a buscar un aroma y lo siguieron a través de los árboles, alejándose varios kilómetros del lugar donde fue encontrado el automóvil de Tommy pero al llegar a un riachuelo, perdieron el rastro por completo, encontrando un poco de sangre en el tronco de un árbol. 

-¿Es de Tommy?- preguntó Stiles temeroso de la respuesta.   
-Sí, es de él- respondió Scott colocándole una mano en el hombro derecho en señal de apoyo.   
-Debe estar bien ¿verdad? Es poca sangre para ser una herida grave… tal vez consiguió escapar por el rio, en las películas muestran que ayuda a ocultar el aroma caminar por agua… ¿verdad?- soltó el castaño muy preocupado con la situación.   
-No, un aroma no desaparece de esta forma, ese riachuelo es muy pequeño para ocultar un olor, Stiles, James debió ocultarlo, hay plantas que permiten hacerlo- explicó Peter cruzándose de brazos- Si no hay un cuerpo destrozado, debemos asumir que por algún motivo lo secuestró y aún está con vida, así que no es tarde para salvarlo. 

El adolescente asintió despacio, aunque no está del todo convencido que así sea, ¿Qué querría ese sujeto con Tommy? Aún si conociera la relación que tuvieron, sabe perfectamente que no conseguirá mucho usándolo como moneda de cambio, ¿entonces por qué? Habría mejores formas de lograr su cometido y más adecuadas de alguien como James, quien ni siquiera tiene interés en los humanos. Una mano en su hombro lo hace reaccionar. 

-Es mejor que regresemos, cariño, no lo encontraremos dando vueltas sin rumbo por el bosque- señaló Erika encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Sí, tienes razón, vamos a regresar. 

Antes de separar, todos acordaron que aprovechando que mañana es sábado, se reunirán en el Loft para planificar su siguiente movimiento y como se desharán del Alfa enemigo que está causando problemas en Beacon Hills. Cuando llegan a casa, Stiles va a la cocina a preparar la cena, ya que pronto su padre volverá de la comisaria y no ha olvidado que tendrán una seria platica con todo lo que ha ocurrido. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Derek abrazándolo por la espalda al mismo tiempo que deposita un beso en su nuca.   
-Sí… o sea… estoy preocupado por Tommy… no quiero ni pensar las atrocidades que puede estar haciéndole ese sujeto… ha sido un idiota conmigo, con nosotros pero no se merece esto… y me siento responsable… no manejé bien la situación y estos son los resultados- respondió bajándola vista con tristeza.   
-No, Stiles, no es tu culpa, tú has sido muy considerado con él, es Tommy quien no quiere entender que las cosas entre ustedes terminaron y si quieres buscar un responsable, yo sería el más adecuado, fui quien lo provocó cuando estuvo aquí, él estaba en la mansión por mí- afirmó mientras el adolescente se gira entre sus brazos.   
-¡No es cierto! Eso no es verdad, Derek y entiendo tu punto, nadie es responsable de esto… solo prométeme que vamos a encontrarlo, ya estoy cansado que personas inocentes sean involucradas en este tipo de cosas… sé que no podemos salvarlos a todos… pero al menos debemos intentarlo.   
-Eres muy noble, Stiles, de acuerdo, haremos todo lo posible por rescatarlo si fue James quien lo secuestró, no se lo merece y si de mí dependiera, me daría igual lo que le pase, así que ten muy claro que estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, solo por ti- afirmó observando fijamente al castaño, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.   
-Gracias, Derek y a mí no me engañas, tú también te preocupas por todos a tu alrededor, lo merezcan o no y esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti- dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos para capturar los labios contrarios en un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma.

*************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Derek se mantiene alerta, observando al frente mientras espera que ese sujeto aparezca. Después de enterarse de la desaparición de Tommy hace tres días, acordaron que lo mejor es que vuelva a su forma humana para platicar con James e intentar que se largue de la ciudad sin entrar en una batalla. 

-Ya llevamos casi una hora aquí, ¿Creen que venga?- preguntó Isaac arreglándose la bufanda que usa antes de llevar sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta que usa.  
-Sí, me aseguré de dejar mi olor por la ciudad, esto es lo quiere, no va a desperdiciar la oportunidad ahora- respondió el Alfa volteándose hacia su manada, centrando la vista unos segundos en su compañero. 

Cuando el sheriff volvió a casa luego de que le contaron toda la verdad de los seres sobrenaturales en Beacon Hills y la manada, tuvo que abandonar la casa Stilinski por orden del mayor, quien dejó muy claro su disgusto con que su hijo menor de edad esté involucrando con un adulto barra hombre lobo que lo coloca en peligro constante. Los momentos en que puede estar con su compañero, se han reducido solo a las reuniones de la manada y llamadas telefónicas por las noches, lo cual no le gusta. Varias veces le ha preguntado al adolescente hiperactivo por las conversaciones que tiene con su padre pero se niega a responder, restándole importancia al asunto pero el moreno sabe que no es así, ya que últimamente huele a tristeza. 

-Stiles, ven- ordenó caminando hacia el interior de la mansión de su familia, o lo que queda de ella y el chico lo siguió con curiosidad, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos pero saben que los lobos de la manada pueden escucharlos.  
-¿Qué sucede, Derek?- preguntó acercándose al mayor y lo abrazó por la cintura- ¿Quieres ser un lobito travieso? Los demás están afuera.  
-Sabes muy bien que es lo que sucede- respondió llevando una mano hasta la mejilla derecha del adolescente, quien aceptó la caricia con un suspiro- ¿Puedes ser honesto conmigo? Sé muy bien cuando me mientes o me estás ocultando algo.   
-Derek… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tú ya lo sabes… mi papá no está de acuerdo con que esté saliendo contigo, mucho menos en que sea el compañero de un Alfa lobuno, dice que es peligroso, que un día de estos terminarán matándome pero es ridículo, aún si no estuviera contigo, eso no significa que no esté en peligro, Beacon Hills se ha vuelto peligroso y nadie está a salvo- señaló antes de afirmar la cabeza contra el pecho del mayor mientras lo abraza- No me gusta las cosas que papá dice de ti… no te conoce, solo te está juzgando por una primera impresión y por eso discutimos.  
-No me gusta que estés triste, Stiles, lo siento.   
-No, no tienes que disculparte- el castaño se apartó un poco para mirarlo con una sonrisa- Te amo, Sourwolf y mi papá va a tener que entenderlo, lo bueno es que Chris nos está ayudando- la mención del cazador, hizo que el lobo arquee una ceja con confusión- Mi papá ha hablado con él, por todo lo que está pasando y Chris le ha explicado varias cosas, entre ellas, que aunque no le agradas, eres un buen hombre y que las primeras impresiones contigo son engañosas.   
-Mmm, no lo esperaba de Argent.   
-Chris es bueno, no lo juzgues por lo que ha pasado, él también fue engañado por Kate y ese asunto está aclarado entre ustedes, así que intenten llevarse bien- pidió inclinándose a besar los labios contrarios-No te preocupes, lobito, las cosas se arreglarán. 

El moreno acarició la mejilla de su compañeros antes de tomarlo por la nuca, dándole un apasionado beso que amenazaba con convertirse en algo más pero se apartó apenas escuchó unos pasos acercándose y llevó al castaño hasta afuera, dejándolo en las escaleras frente a la puerta principal, de modo que quede resguardado por la manada. 

-¿Derek?- preguntó el adolescente confundido con sus acciones.   
-Ya llegó, no te muevas de aquí- pidió yendo al frente de sus betas y observó el lugar por donde detectó a ese sujeto- Tengan cuidado, James es peligroso.   
-Oh, lo dices como si fuera algo malo, eso lastima mis sentimientos- señaló el aludido apareciendo por la parte de atrás de la mansión y tomó al hijo del sheriff por el cuello en un firme agarre-Vaya, vaya, esto es inesperado.   
-¡Stiles!- gritó Scott preparándose para ir a su lado pero se detuvo cuando el enemigo hizo aparecer sus garras, presionando la piel del humano en señal de advertencia- Stiles.   
-Tranquilo, no queremos que alguien resulte herido o muerto ¿Verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión- Al fin regresaste, Derek, o mejor dicho, al fin dejaste de ocultarte, ya era hora.   
-Suéltalo- ordenó el Alfa acercándose con sus ojos brillando en rojo.   
-¿Por qué? ¿Es uno de tus juguetes, Derek? No sabía que ahora te interesaran los humanos, ¿Qué tiene de especial? No parece la gran cosa, ¿Por qué te interesa?-preguntó acercando la nariz al cuello del chico.   
-¡No lo toques!-ordenó con un rugido al mismo tiempo que cambia a su forma de beta, lo cual hizo que los demás también se coloquen en guardia.   
-Oh, esto sí que es inesperado, Derek Hale enamorado de un simple humano, vaya, sí que has cambiado.   
-¿Qué… quieres de Derek…?- preguntó Stiles sosteniéndose del brazo del lobo con una mano.   
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, tú solo eres su juguete, nada más- respondió presionando más sus garras y pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a formarse bajo ellas.  
-¡Déjalo o te mataré!- amenazó Derek a punto de abalanzarse sobre ese sujeto pero su familiar lo detuvo, ya que no puede actuar impulsivamente cuando la vida del castaño está de por medio.   
-Jajajajaja, es increíble, te vuelves loco por este humano, así que es cierto lo que escuché, estás saliendo con él, eso explica por qué apesta a ti- dijo apretando más el agarre en el cuello del adolescente, convirtiendo las gotas de sangre en delgados hilos que resbalan por su piel- Voy a hacerte un favor, Derek, te quitaré el lastre que tienes encima. 

El moreno iba a saltar sobre James para arrancarle la garganta por lastimar a su compañero pero no alcanzó a moverse cuando el hiperactivo adolescente, movió la otra mano con rapidez hacía en Alfa, la cual previamente tenía en su bolsillo y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que le arroja un polvo en la cara: Mountain Ash. Apenas lo soltaron, corrió hacia Derek, quien lo colocó tras él para protegerlo antes de abalanzarse sobre el enemigo, consiguiendo hacerle un corte con sus garras en el brazo derecho. 

-Maldito humano- siseó el lobo quitándose los últimos restos de las cenizas del rostro e hizo brillar sus ojos rojos antes de reírse- Entiendo, entiendo por qué conservas a tu juguete.   
-Quiero que te vayas de Beacon Hills y no regreses, de lo contrario, voy a matarte, James- advirtió enseñándole los colmillos amenazante.   
-Esa es una petición que no puedo cumplir, Derek, de hecho, me gusta la ciudad, creo que voy a quedarme de forma permanente, así que tienes dos opciones, formar parte de mi manada o te mataré y luego asesinaré a todos esos adolescentes con quienes aúllas a la luna, sería una pena que volvieras a perder a tu familia, Derek- el aludido iba a caer en su provocación pero dos manos lo detuvieron por el brazo y al girar un poco la cabeza, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su compañero- Piénsalo muy bien, tienes tres días para darme una respuesta o ya sabes las consecuencias, te aconsejo que cuides bien de tu juguete, alguien como yo podría quitártelo. 

El moreno observó fijamente como el lobo se pierde entre los árboles a un costado de los restos quemados de la mansión y no bajó la guardia hasta que se alejó lo suficiente para no escucharlo. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto la amenaza de una pelea desapareció, fue ir rápidamente con Stiles, tomándolo por la barbilla e inspeccionando los pequeños cinco cortes que tiene en el cuello que ya han dejado de sangrar. 

-Estoy bien, Derek, no te preocupes- dijo el adolescente dedicándole una sonrisa- Tranquilo, ya se fue.  
-No voy a esperar tres días, lo destrozaré- afirmó frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que hace desaparecer sus rasgos de beta.   
-No, claro que no- replicó el hijo del sheriff acariciándole el cabello con una mano- Por supuesto que nos haremos cargo de ese sujeto pero seguiremos un plan, es muy probable que no esté solo y no olvides que tiene a Tommy secuestrado, debemos ser mucho más inteligentes que él para detenerlo.   
-Stiles- susurró el moreno antes de asentir despacio- Te llevaré a casa, hablaré con el sheriff y me quedaré contigo, James sabe lo importante que eres para mí, va a usar eso en mi contra y te lastimará.   
-No sé si sea buena idea, Derek, Mmm, discutí con mi papá en la mañana antes de marcharme al instituto… las cosas están algo tensas y no creo que quiera verte- explicó con nerviosismo.   
-No se trata de si le agrado o no, estás en peligro, Stiles y voy a protegerte, le guste o no al sheriff- sentenció dando por zanjado el tema- James no dudará en atacar si tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo, quiero que todos se queden en el Loft este fin de semana, hagan lo posible por estar ahí, es más seguro si permanecemos juntos- todos los betas asintieron- Mañana pensaremos que hacer, regresen a casa y tengan cuidado en el camino, vamos, Stiles.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles se mantenía de brazos cruzados junto al umbral de la puerta y se mordió la lengua para entrometerse en la conversación de los dos mayores. Sabía que su padre reaccionaría muy mal cuando se enterara de lo que pasó hoy y que se ha convertido en un objetivo del Alfa loco que acecha Beacon Hills. Entiende su preocupación, la cual aprecia mucho pero no le gusta que culpe de todo a Derek porque no es así. Cuando los gritos se hacen más fuertes, es incapaz de seguir callándose y se interpone entre ambos. 

-¡Ya basta! Por favor basta… no es momento para esto, por favor, hay un lobo muy peligroso del que debemos encargarnos- dijo intercalando la mirada entre ambos.   
-Y ahora tú estás en peligro por su culpa- señaló el Sheriff indicando al moreno muy enfadado, quien frunció el ceño- Si te hubieras mantenido alejado a mi hijo, nada de esto estaría pasando.   
-Eso no es cierto, papá, estoy en peligro por el simple hecho de vivir en Beacon Hills, al igual que tú, mis amigos, Melissa, todos y no puedes culpar a Derek por esto, su familia, al igual que los Argent, han protegido la ciudad, son los buenos aquí, no los malos- protestó el adolescente conteniendo su enfado- Sé que quieres cuidarme, papá, has hecho todo lo que puedes por mantenerme a salvo pero no puedes solo con esto y… te guste o no, yo estoy enamorado de Derek, no voy a dejar solo porque tú no eres capaz de olvidar el pasado, porque te recuerdo que todo el asunto de ser un prófugo de la policía, fue culpa de Scotty y mía.  
-Ese sujeto está buscándolo, ¿Cómo quieres que acepte que se quede aquí? Eso te pondría en peligro- señaló pasándose una mano por el cabello- Si es por cuidarte, Scott o cualquiera de los demás podrías.   
-Oh, entiendo, esto no es porque te he ocultado la verdad, ni porque éste en peligro o por ese sujeto, tu problema es que es Derek, te molesta que estemos juntos, no es porque sea un lobo, literalmente, es que no te agrada- afirmó indicando a su padre, quien entrecerró los ojos- Papá, no todo lo que se dice es cierto, su mala reputación no es merecida y lo sabes.  
-No lo quiero en mi casa y fin de la discusión.   
-¡Entonces es cierto! Estás juzgándolo por toda la basura que se cuenta de él, ni siquiera te has molestado en intentar conocerlo, porque de hacerlo, te darías cuenta que es un buen hombre, que es fantástico y que su fachada de tipo rudo al que nada le importa, es solo eso, una fachada, un escudo que se ha puesto por todo lo malo que le ha pasado… no puedes hacer esto, papá, tú me enseñaste que no hay que juzgar a otros sin siquiera conocerlos, ¿Fue mentira todo lo que me dijiste?-preguntó arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos y el mayor bufa cansado.   
-Bien, bien, tú ganas, no voy a entrar en esta discusión contigo, es inútil intentarlo- se quejó quitándose la chaqueta y observó al lobo, quien correspondió su gesto- Está bien, puedes quedar aquí Hale pero dormirás en el sillón, no te quiero en el cuarto de mi hijo y si llego a encontrarte ahí, vaciaré el cargador de mi arma en tu trasero y te advierto que conseguí balas de acónito con Argent. 

El castaño rodó los ojos al oír la amenaza de su padre antes de marcharse a la cocina para hacer la cena. Ni siquiera se sorprendió que comieran en absoluto silencio, siendo inútil cualquiera de sus intentos por hacer algo de conversación, así que se resignó y decidió tararear una canción mientras cenan. Cuando el incómodo momento terminó, le propuso al Alfa que vieran una película, aunque solo es una excusa para estar juntos pero por supuesto que el sheriff intervino, sentándolos en lugares diferentes y evitando cualquier posible contacto entre ellos. 

-Esto es ridículo- se quejó el adolescente levantándose a mitad de la película- Me voy a acostar, te traeré unas mantas y un cojín, Derek. 

El adolescente subió suspirando a buscar las cosas para luego acomodarlas en el sillón más largo, improvisándola cama donde dormirá esa noche el Alfa. Si de él dependiera, lo tendría arriba en su cuarto pero es evidente que eso no ocurrirá mientras su padre no acepte al moreno. En cuanto su padre fue a prepararse un café a la cocina, aprovechó de abrazar al lobo y le dio un beso rápido. 

-Perdóname, Derek, mi papá ha sido muy desagradable contigo- se disculpó bajando la vista y lo tomaron por la barbilla.   
-Está bien, lo entiendo, él solo quiere cuidarte, Stiles y tiene razón al desconfiar de mí, se cuentan cosas muy malas… no soy el tipo de persona que algún padre querría como pareja de su hijo.  
-Oye, no te menosprecies, es cierto que no eres perfecto, tienes muchos defectos, el más notorio es lo gruñón que eres- el aludido arqueó una ceja al oír esas palabras- Pero te aseguro que aunque no seas perfecto, eres perfecto para mí.   
-Stiles- el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa, enseñando su blanca dentadura- Tú también eres perfecto para mí, aunque me saques de quicio a menudo.   
-Jajajajaja, admite que eso te encanta, Sourwolf- le dio otro beso rápido antes de soltarlo- Intenta descansar, lobito, ya coloqué la barrera de Mountain Ash, buenas noches.   
-Buenas noches, Stiles. 

El castaño lo miró por última vez antes de marcharse en dirección a las escaleras y se despidió de su padre con un escueto “Descansa”. Apenas llegó su cuarto, se quitó los zapatos para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama con un suspiro mientras abraza la almohada. Iba a ser muy complicado demostrarle a su padre que Derek no es malo, ni peligroso pero realmente lo ama y no va a rendirse ahora, no cuando son compañeros. Unos golpecitos a la puerta llamaron su atención, sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar. 

-Stiles- lo llamó el mayor al mismo tiempo que entra- Sé que no estás durmiendo.   
-No quiero pelear, papá, te recuerdo que tenemos un invitado en casa- señaló dándole la espalda antes de cerrar los ojos.   
-Quiero que entiendas que estoy protegiéndote, Stiles, eres todo lo que tengo y si algo te pasa…. No quiero que resultes herido, hijo- el aludido se volteó al notar el tono de voz tan sincero en su progenitor y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado al borde.   
-Sé que quieres cuidarme, papá, es lo mismo que yo hago contigo, me moriría si algo te pasa pero debes entender que ya soy casi un adulto, no puedes tratarme como un niño para siempre y aunque esté mal que lo diga yo, has hecho un muy buen trabajo conmigo- esa afirmación hizo sonreír un poco al sheriff- Entiendo tus aprehensiones con Derek, de verdad, yo también caí en esa falsa imagen que proyecta y los rumores que hay en la ciudad pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que son mentira, que Derek es un buen hombre y que lamentablemente ha sufrido mucho… ha pasado por cosas que nadie debería sufrir, mucho menos a esa edad… perdió a su familia de una forma horrible por culpa de esa mujer que lo engañó y enamoró solo para usarlo… eso cambiaría a cualquiera, papá… sé que no puedes confiar en Derek tan fácilmente pero confía en mí- pidió observándolo fijamente y el mayor se sentó a su lado.   
-Tú tampoco tienes un buen historial para confiar en ti- el adolescente asintió con una sonrisa, dándole la razón en ese punto- Pero sabes que aún así confío mucho en ti, ni creas que voy a aceptar a Derek tan fácilmente, no voy a abrirle las puertas de mi casa de un día a otro, claro que no pero intentaré conocerlo mejor, ¿Está bien eso?- preguntó observando fijamente al adolescente, quien lo meditó un poco antes de asentir.   
-Me parece bien, papá, gracias y no te preocupes, mi Sourwolf en el fondo es un cachorrito, solo se vuelve un lobito feroz cuando protege a su manada, lo cual me incluye.   
-Solo tengo una condición, Stiles- dijo colocándose muy serio- Nada de sexo, eres un menor de edad y él un adulto, ¿Quedó claro?-el chico rodó los ojos con molestia y se cruzó de brazos- Stiles.   
-Bien, nada de sexo, papá, solo acabemos con el tema, no es algo que quiera hablar contigo, es vergonzoso.   
-Entonces se pondrá peor cuando te dé la charla de rigor sobre sexo seguro y no, jovencito, no escaparás de ella, buenas noches.   
-Buenas noches- gruñó dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama. 

Cuatro meses. Cuatro meses es lo que tendrá que esperar para tener sexo con su amado Sourwolf y no sabe cómo aguantará tanto tiempo porque lo que hicieron hace unos días en su cama, fue increíble, aunque si lo piensa con detención, su padre no le prohibió los abrazos, besos, manosearse, masturbarse juntos o su nueva favorita (al menos hasta que pruebe el sexo) chupársela al hombre lobo. El sonido del teléfono lo sobresaltó y leyó el mensaje del moreno con una sonrisa. 

“Sourwolf: ¿Qué estás pensando? Puedo oler tu excitación, deberías hacer algo con ella y ya que el sheriff no me permite subir, podríamos aprovechar mi súper oído” 

Stiles se colocó muy rojo al comprender que es lo que le está pidiendo su compañero y negó jugueteando con sus dedos por el borde del celular. No va a masturbarse cuando en el cuarto contiguo está su papá y puede oírlo, aunque debe admitir que esa situación le da morbo, especialmente al saber que su lobito feroz lo puede escuchar. Rápidamente se incorporó para cerrar la puerta por dentro y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer antes de acostarse bajo las tapas. 

“Stiles: No sé cómo me convences de hacer estás cosas… de acuerdo, lo admito, tu idea es divertida pero tendrás que hacer mucho más que escuchar, mi Sourwolf, ¿Cómo me provocarás?” 

El menor se sobresaltó cuando el tono de llamada comenzó a sonar y se apresuró en contestar, esperando unos segundos en silencio para comprobar que su padre no ha salido a comprobar el ruido y se permite respirar aliviado. 

-Tranquilo, el sheriff está revisando unos papeles muy concentrado- afirmó el moreno lo suficiente alto para que lo escuche sin problemas- ¿Prefieres que corte y te provocas tu solito?- preguntó con voz grave, la misma que escucha a diario en sus sueños húmedos.   
-No, ni te atrevas… Dios, no tienes idea de cómo me calientas, lobito…- susurró bajando una mano hasta su cadera y jugueteó con el borde de su ropa interior- Vamos, Derek, quiero saber que tan bueno eres diciendo guarradas, ¿O eres un puritano? Lo sabía.   
-Y a ti te gusta mucho hablar, creo que te prefiero chupándomela, ¿Te gustó hacerlo, Stiles? Estuvo muy bien para un virgen y tragaste hasta la última gota, ¿Sabes lo que quería hacerte antes de que nos interrumpieran?- preguntó haciendo su voz más profunda y el adolescente tragó saliva con algo de dificultad.   
-N… No… ¿Qué quieres hacerme, Derek?- soltó al mismo tiempo que baja su ropa interior, tomando su erección completamente despierta en su mano.   
-¿Recuerdas la sensación de mis dedos en tu interior? Te aseguro que cuando te la meta, se sentirá mil veces mejor, te tumbaré sobre la cama, te abriré de piernas y primero besaré cada uno de los lunares en tu pecho, tus brazos, tu cuello, tu cara, tus piernas, morderé cada centímetro de tu piel marcándolo como mío, porque eres mío, Stiles, solo mío- afirmó con posesividad.

El adolescente gimió al escuchar esas palabras y comenzó a masturbarse, moviendo la mano cada vez más rápido. Cualquier duda que tuvo antes sobre hacerlo o no, se ha esfumado por completo gracias a la sensual voz del Alfa que por momentos se hace más ronca, así que eso le confirma que está muy atento lo que hace. 

-Sigue así, Stiles, hueles muy bien, no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de subir a tu cuarto, no solo te haría acabar, después de tenerte completamente desnudo para mí, me acomodaría entre tus piernas y te la metería lentamente, ¿Puedes sentirlo, Stiles? Ya lo has tenido en tu boca, sabes perfectamente lo grande que es lo que tengo entre las piernas.  
-Dereeeekkkk, Aaaahhhh- el menor se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un grave gemido de placer que desea escapar de su garganta- Aaaahhhh, Mmm, Aaaahhhh.   
-Te dolerá al comienzo, Stiles pero te aseguro que cuando la tengas por completo dentro, no querrás que te la saque y te follaré con fuerza, lo has imaginado ¿verdad? Como sería el sexo- afirmó el lobo con la respiración agitada.   
-Siiiii, Aaaahhhh, muchas veceeeess… Mmm… muchaaaasss, Aaaaaahhhh, apasionado, salvaje y fabuloso Aaaahhhh, Dereeekkkk, Dereeeeekkkk, yaaa… Aaaahhhh… 

El adolescente aceleró el ritmo de su mano y con un lloriqueo excitado que ahogó contra la almohada, se corrió manchando su mano junto a parte de su abdomen. Se tomó varios segundos para reponerse mientras mantiene una sonrisa algo torpe en sus labios pero no puede evitarlo. 

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el moreno con un deje de arrogancia que no molestó en lo más mínimo al menor, ya que la sensación post orgasmo lo tiene en las nubes.   
-No bien, increíble, fabuloso, fantástico, maravilloso- respondió con una risita de diversión- Jamás pensé que escucharte decir guarradas sería tan excitante, Derek, eres el mejor.   
-Por supuesto que lo soy, aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Stiles, estoy a punto de subir y follarte, no me basta con solo escuchar tu provocativa voz- señaló haciendo jadear al chico.   
-Dereeekkk… Mmm, es mejor… es mejor que intentemos dormir… ya es tarde… y… tengo clases mañana…- susurró arreglándose el bóxer con una mano antes de incorporarse hasta quedar sentado para luego abrir el cajón del velador junto a la cama, sacando algunas toallas de papel con las cuales se limpió lo mejor que pudo.   
-Sí, buenas noches, Stiles y duérmete, ya has tenido suficiente diversión por hoy.   
-Sourwolf pervertido, te amo- dijo lo último con timidez.  
-Yo también te amo, pecoso.

El castaño se rio bajito al escuchar ese apodo y cortó la llamada dejando el teléfono sobre el velador para volver a acostarse sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras la sensación de bienestar posterior al orgasmo sigue presente en su cuerpo. En ese momento no puede ser más feliz, especialmente porque es la primera vez que Derek dice que lo ama. 

**************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles correspondió los apasionados besos de su compañero y se estremeció cuando sintió las manos contrarias colarse bajo su camiseta. Habían acordado pasar el fin de semana en el Loft, ya que el domingo se cumple el tercer día en el cual amenazó James con aparecer de nuevo y solo dos cosas pasarán, Derek se une a su manada o todos morirán. El castaño había tenido algunos problemas para convencer a su padre de quedarse ahí hasta que Peter junto con Lydia consiguieron convencerlo que es el lugar más seguro y que estarán todos, así que no tiene que preocuparse. Lo que sus amigos omitieron, es que se colocaron de acuerdo (a escondidas) para llegar todos una hora más tarde y así darles un necesario tiempo a solas, ya que es evidente que entre las ganas que se tienen ambos, harán combustión espontánea si no se manosean un poco o consiguen algo más que solo tomarse de las manos y abrazos. 

-No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado tenerte así- dijo el moreno hundiendo la nariz en la curvatura de su cuello- Solo para mí.   
-Dereeeekkk, Mmm, yo también, te deseo muchísimo, estaría con mis manos sobre ti todo el día y no aguanto no poder estar contigo cuando sé que me amas… al menos papá ya no te mira como si quisiera volarte la cabeza- señaló el adolescente bajando sus manos hasta el pantalón del lobo y le bajó la cremallera antes de desabrochárselo- Vamos a aprovechar muy bien nuestro tiempo a solas.   
-¿Tienes algo en mente, pecoso?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se incorpora un poco y pasa el dedo índice por los labios del menor- Porque yo sí.   
-Mmm, leeré tu pensamiento, Sourwolf, “quiero que mi sexy, genial, inteligente, divertido e increíble compañero me la chupe” ¿Acerté?- soltó al mismo tiempo que cambia de posiciones con el moreno, quien despeina su cabello con una sonrisa.  
-Olvidaste hiperactivo e irritante pero sí, acertaste en todo lo demás.  
-Jajajajaja, bueno, mi hiperactividad será muy conveniente cuando me des mi fantástico regalo de cumpleaños, ya sé que quiero- señaló con una sonrisa llena de travesura y se inclinó hasta el oído contrario- Te quiero a ti, completamente desnudo, follandome y reclamándome como tu compañero.  
-Stiles- susurró el mayor con la voz enronquecida mientras lo toma con firmeza por las caderas- Claro que lo haré, voy a hacerte mi compañero- el adolescente se alzó para besarlo apasionadamente, siendo correspondido de la misma manera hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se apartaron jadeando- Mi compañero.   
-Derek- el menor se apresuró en bajarle el pantalón junto al bóxer al mayor hasta mitad de muslo y se acomodó entre sus piernas, repartiendo besitos por el vientre del lobo, quien jadeó con sus acciones para luego incorporarse en sus palmas, ya que no tiene intenciones se perderse el espectáculo que le dará ese sexy chico. 

Stiles le dirigió una mirada fija al moreno antes de inclinar a la altura de su entrepierna y le dio una lamida desde la base hasta la punta de la dura erección contraria. Definitivamente no cree que sea posible que algo así de grande y grueso quepa en su trasero pero el morbo de probarlo es mucho mayor, además está seguro que le encantará. Sin más preámbulos, abarca por completo en su boca la virilidad del mayor, iniciando movimientos de mete-saca a los cuales suma succiones cuando llega hasta la punta que no tarda en gotear. 

-Siiiii, Mmm, sigue asiiii, Stileesss, lo estás haciendo muy bien, Aaaaahhhh, muy bieennn- lo animó el lobo entre gruñidos excitados antes de enredar una mano en los cabellos del adolescente, quien gimió al sentirlo- Stileeesss, Aaaaaahhhhh, Maaaasss profundo, Stileeeessss, Mmm, quiero hundirme hasta tu gargantaaaa- dijo embistiendo la cavidad del menor y acompasándose a sus movimientos- Aaaaaaahhhhh, Stileeeessss. 

El castaño se dio una palmadita mental por ser capaz de provocar de esa forma a Derek y aumentó el ritmo de la felación, siendo provocados por los gemidos cada vez más graves que obtiene con sus acciones. Al cabo de unos minutos, el cuerpo del moreno se tensó y lo sostuvo con firmeza por el cabello mientras se corre en su boca con un gruñido de placer que por poco hace acabar al menor también.

-¿He complacido a mi gran y todopoderoso Alfa?- preguntó el adolecente incorporándose con una inocente sonrisa.  
-Stiles- gruñó tumbándolo sobre la cama mientras sus ojos brillan rojizos y sus colmillos se asoman entre sus labios entreabiertos.   
-Derek- jadeó el menor con las mejillas sonrojadas y cerró los ojos cuando el lobo se inclinó a olfatearle el cuello- Mmm… Dereeeekkk.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando una de las grandes manos del moreno se coló bajo su bóxer, comenzando a masturbarlo mientras entierra sus dientes que dejan marcas por cada lugar que alcanzan. El castaño no quiere que todo acabe tan rápido pero es incapaz de controlar la excitación que recorrer su cuerpo y arquea la espalda, tensando su cuerpo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que llega al orgasmo con ronco gemido de placer, manchando la mano del mayor.

-Derek- susurra entre suaves jadeos y esboza una sonrisa- Creo que si he complacido a mi Alfa favorito.  
-Claro que sí, Stiles-afirmó repartiendo besitos hasta llegar a los labios del adolescente- Has complacido a tu Alfa, por ahora. 

Ambos estuvieron compartieron besos y caricias hasta que decidieron subir al baño a arreglarse un poco para luego dejar la puerta abierta, en un intento porque el lugar se ventile un poco y así el resto de la manada no se queje por el olor de lo que estuvieron haciendo, lo cual no le gustó en lo más mínimo al lobo. 

-Eres todo un gruñón, Sourwolf- canturreó el chico entre risas de diversión y se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo- Lo importante es que yo huelo a ti y tú a mí.  
-Esta es mi casa, Stiles, no tengo por qué ocultar lo que hago aquí y me da igual si les gusta o no- gruñó con molestia, lo cual hizo reír al castaño- No es gracioso.   
-Si lo es, eres un gruñón pero eso me gusta, mi Sourwolf- dijo acariciando las mejillas del mayor con suavidad- Ellos son nuestra manada y tú eres su Alfa, lo cual significa que siempre estarán rondando cerca de ti, es natural que se sientan incomodos al saber que dos miembros de la manada han tenido sexo, imagínate, para ellos es como encontrar a su papá follando con alguien- señaló el menor con una risa de diversión.   
-Si yo soy el papá, eso te convierte en la mamá de la manada ¿Verdad? Eso me gusta- afirmó colando sus manos bajo la camiseta del castaño.   
-No soy la mamá de la manada- se quejó haciendo morritos mientras abraza al moreno por el cuello.   
-Claro que si lo eres- canturreó una voz desde la puerta y Peter entró en compañía de Isaac- Eres el compañero de nuestro gran Alfa, así que sí, eso te convierte en la mamá del grupo, cachorro.   
-¡Cállate, Peter! No es gracioso.   
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la pelirroja entrando con su novio y ambos cargan unas bolsas.  
-Stiles acaba de darse cuenta que es la mamá de la manada- señaló el beta de cabello rizado antes de reírse.  
-¡No es cierto! No soy la mamá y al que se atreva a decirme así, Sourwolf le arrancará la garganta ¿verdad?-se giró hacia su compañero, quien negó con una sonrisa.  
-Me gusta que seas la mamá de la manada.  
-Son imposibles- se quejó ocultando el rostro en el cuello del Alfa cuando llegaron los demás y Peter se encargó de colocarlos al tanto de lo que pasa. 

Entre todos se encargaron de preparar las hamburguesas que cenarían y se acomodaron como pudieron en los pocos muebles con que cuenta el Loft, así que el castaño se sentó de nuevo en las piernas del su compañero, devorando con gula su comida y acabó mucho antes que cualquiera de la manada, quienes lo estaban mirando fijamente. 

-¿Qué?- soltó aceptando la servilleta que le tiende la pelirroja.   
-Iiiuugghhh, sigues comiendo como cerdo, Stilinski- señaló Jackson con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.  
-Soy un chico en crecimiento, tengo que comer- se defendió sin sentirse ofendido por las palabras del rubio, no es primera vez que remarca sus “elegantes” modales a la hora de comer.  
-No te comportes como un señorito- lo regañó Isaac antes de imitar a su amigo y tragó por completo la mitad de su hamburguesa-Mmm, sabe mucho mejor así- afirmó guiñándole el ojo al menor, quien se rio con sus acciones- ¿Quieres otra, mamá? Te prepararé una sola para ti.   
-No me molestes, ricitos- se quejó haciendo una pelota con la servilleta y se la arrojó al lobo, quien la esquivó sin problemas- No voy a ser tu mamá… espera un poco, si soy la mamá de la manada entonces puedo mandar también ¿Verdad?- preguntó observando al Alfa muy ilusionado con la respuesta, quien solo se limitó a rodar los ojos- ¿Puedo, Sourwolf? Tengo que tener algún privilegio por ser tu compañero, di que puedo castigarlos, di que sí, di que sí- pidió infantilmente mientras los demás se ríen.   
-Claro que los tienes- intervino Peter con una sonrisa maliciosa que no le gustó en lo más mínimo a su sobrino, ya que gruñó- Eres el compañero de nuestro Alfa, cuando te reclame oficialmente, sus olores se mezclarán y podrás aprovecharte de eso, cachorro, olerás tanto a Derek, que los betas te obedecerán sin cuestionar, además de que te protegeremos con nuestra vida, el compañero del Alfa es muy importante para la manada ¿Sabes por qué? No solo porque eres parte de nosotros, es algo más instintivo, el compañero del Alfa es también quien tendrá a sus futuros hijos, así que técnicamente si eres la mamá de la manada.   
-Pero soy hombre, no puedo darle pequeños lobitos a Derek-dijo el adolescente con curiosidad en el rostro antes de abrir ligeramente la boca- Espera un poco… ¿Es posible? ¿Puedo quedar embarazado?   
-Eres el compañero del Alfa, Stiles, tienes que darle hijos para mantener vivo nuestro linaje- respondió Hale mayor muy serio- Así que tendrán que usar protección cuando tengan sexo o tendremos pequeños Stiles o Derek corriendo por el Loft.   
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el castaño colocándose de pie muy sorprendido con la revelación- Oh Dios, Wow, eso sería increíble pero papá… papá te va a matar si se entera de esto y también a mí por ocultárselo, voy a morir. 

El castaño estaba por entrar en pánico cuando escuchó la risa de los demás y se giró hacia el moreno, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de diversión antes de palmear sus piernas para que se siente de nuevo. En ese momento comprende que Peter solo está bromeando con el tema y toma uno de los cojines, intentando golpear al beta por su muy mala broma. 

-¡Eres un idiota! Por un momento te creí- se quejó haciendo un puchero y cayó sobre el mayor cuando lo jaló por el brazo- ¡Peter!   
-Lo siento, eres muy ingenuo, Stiles, tienes que admitir que la idea te gustó- canturreó el lobo revolviéndole el cabello con una sonrisa.   
-Mmm, la verdad es que sí, seria increíble poder tener un bebé con Derek pero hay otras formas si queremos hacerlo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se levantó antes de pellizcar la mejilla del beta con diversión- No vuelvas a ilusionarme así, eres malvado, cuando sea la mamá oficial de la manada, te convertirás en mi esclavo personal- prometió sacándole la lengua antes de volver al regazo de su compañero, quien le acarició el muslo despacio mientras sonríe- No te burles de mí, Sourwolf.   
-¿De verdad te gustaría? Tener un hijo conmigo- aclaró el moreno observándolo fijamente.   
-Claro, seriamos buen material como padres, sería tan guapo o guapa como tú, inteligente como yo, por supuesto que tendría mi sentido del humor, no quiero que sean un gruñón o gruñona como tú, con un Sourwolf en la familia basta- señaló pensativo y se rio cuando lo pellizcaron en un costado del abdomen- ¡Derek!   
-Por más que nos gustaría, no es posible pero podemos intentarlo todas las veces que quieras, Stiles, será divertido- afirmó tomando al adolescente por la barbilla-¿Te parece bien, pecoso?   
-Perfecto, Sourwolf, fantástico-respondió completamente embobado por ese varonil rostro- Genial.   
-Por favor ya basta, dan vergüenza ajena- se quejó Jackson rodando los ojos con molestia.   
-Eso no es cierto, hacen una pareja muy linda- los felicitó Allison alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.  
-No entiendo por qué las chicas se emoción tanto con este tipo de cosas- replicó el ex kanima con un bufido.   
-Porque es todo un espectáculo ver a dos chicos guapos coqueteando o mejor aún besándose- canturreó Erika con diversión.   
-Lo entiendo por Derek ¿Y Stilinski?- apenas terminó de hablar, el Alfa le dirigió una mirada fulminante que provoca que trague saliva con nerviosismo- Mmm… es mejor que decidamos que hacer con James… el domingo vendrá… ¿Qué haremos?   
-Esperemos un poco, aún falta alguien- respondió el adolescente hiperactivo robándole un bocado a la hamburguesa de su compañero. 

Pasaron un poco más de diez minutos, en donde procuró mantener el misterio del visitante que tendrían, hasta que golpearon la puerta y se apresuró en ir a abrir, estrechando la mano del cazador mientras le agradece su presencia ahí. Cuando lo lleva con el resto de la manada, todos parecen confundidos, a excepción del Alfa, quien mantiene el ceño fruncido mientras aprieta la mandíbula con disgusto. 

-¿Qué hace Argent aquí?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.   
-No gruñas, lobito, viene a ayudar- respondió el humano con una sonrisa, quedándose de pie junto al invitado, ya que todos los otros lugares están ocupados- James es un peligro y no descarto la posibilidad que tenga a más lobos con él, así que tenemos que ser precavidos, por eso le pedí a Chris que hablara con los cazadores para colaborar en esto.   
-No necesitamos su ayuda, ¿Y desde cuando eres tan informal con Argent?- soltó el Alfa colocándose de pie para imponerse.   
-Jajajaja, ¿Estás celoso, Derek? Mmm, tranquilo, Sourwolf, solo te amo a ti y en cuanto a tu pregunta, señor Argent suena demasiado formal y a Chris no le molesta- señaló encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente- Como sea, lo importante es deshacernos de James o todos estaremos en peligro, así que tener ayuda extra nos conviene y lo que es un amenaza para Beacon Hills, nos concierne a todos.   
-Respecto a eso, no te tengo buenas noticias, Stiles- dijo el padre de Allison cruzándose de brazos con seriedad- Plantee la situación con los demás pero no están de acuerdo en intervenir, muchos de ellos piensan igual que tú, Derek, no los necesitamos y como ese Alfa amenaza a una manada de lobos, no es su problema, ningún humano está en peligro, así que hasta que eso no pase, no interferirán.   
-¿Qué? ¿Y Tommy? Estoy seguro que ese sujeto se lo llevó, Chris, es evidente que ese sujeto es peligroso y cuando termine sus asuntos con Derek, continuará con Beacon Hills, ¿Cómo pueden desentenderse de esto tan fácilmente?- soltó muy molesto por la determinación que están tomando los cazadores de no involucrarse.   
-Lo sé, Stiles y estoy de acuerdo contigo pero se hizo una votación y la decisión ya está tomada, lo siento. 

El castaño soltó un bufido indignado y comenzó a caminar en línea recta frente a la manada mientras masculla maldiciones. No puede creer que los cazadores no se involucren cuando hay un Alfa muy peligroso rondando Beacon Hills. Una mano lo detiene por la camiseta y lo jalan hacia atrás antes de un brazo rodee su cintura. 

-Derek- dijo girando un poco la cabeza para mirar al lobo.   
-Cálmate, no necesitamos su ayuda, así que da igual si quieren colaborar con nosotros o no- afirmó restándole importancia al asunto.   
-No se trata de eso, Derek, entiendo que no les agradamos pero estamos hablando de muchas personas en peligro, porque ese sujeto no se va a detener cuando acabe con nosotros, ¿No lo entiendes, Derek? Ese sujeto te quiere en su manada, de lo contrario destruirá todo lo que amas, comenzando con nosotros y después la ciudad, porque a ti te gusta este lugar, es tu hogar- señaló moviendo los brazos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras antes de liberarse del agarre de su compañero- Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Acaso su tonto código no dice que deben proteger la ciudad? ¡Entonces háganlo! Grrrr, estoy tan enfadado, le daría una paliza a todos esos cazadores idiotas- gruñó pasándose una mano por el cabello y se giró a Argent- Menos a ti, Allison y tú son los únicos cazadores que me agradan.   
-Entiendo y comparto tu enfado, Stiles pero no hay algo que se pueda hacer, lo siento, por supuesto que cuentan con mi ayuda.   
-No la necesitamos-dijo Derek con seriedad.   
-Sí la necesitamos- replicó Stilinski volteándose al moreno- Ya sé que crees que puedes hacer todo tu solo pero te tengo noticias, Sourwolf, las cosas son más fáciles cuando te ayudan, así que agradecerás a Chris por apoyarnos, te ahorrarás tus gruñidos y vamos a pensar en un buen plan. 

Toda la manada se mantiene en silencio ante el intercambio verbal entre la pareja. Stiles sabe que está cruzando la línea, ya que se supone que los betas deben respeto y obediencia a su Alfa pero él jamás ha sido sumiso con figuras de autoridad, ni siquiera con su padre, que además es el sheriff de la ciudad. Por unos segundos, el moreno lo observa con la mandíbula apretada antes de tomarlo de la mano para regresar a sentarse, lo cual hace reír al adolescente. 

-Buen Sourwolf, buen Sourwolf- dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza e ignorando los gruñidos del lobo- Tendrás tu recompensa por ser un buen chico.   
-Más te vale que sea algo bueno o te arrancaré la garganta por tratarme como a un perro- amenazó el mayor.   
-No te molestaba que lo hiciera cuando te hiciste pasar por uno, ¿O ya lo has olvidado, Sourwolf? Un filete siempre te colocaba de buen humor- canturreó esfumando por completo su enfado- Definitivamente tendrás que comprar más muebles, Derek, especialmente sillas o un sillón extra, apenas cabemos aquí- se quejó haciendo un puchero y se levantó, jalando al moreno con él- Siéntate, Chris, eres nuestro invitado, tienes que ser más amable, Sourwolf, un poco de amabilidad no te matará. 

Stiles llevó al cazador a sentarse y él lo hizo en el suelo, palmeando a su lado para que el Alfa lo acompañe pero éste se cruzó de brazos ignorándolo, lo cual provocó las risas de la manada, así que el castaño se abrazó a la pierna del lobo, reclamando infantilmente su atención hasta que se dio por vencido y afirmó la cabeza contra el muslo contrario. 

-Ese sujeto vendrá el domingo, hasta el momento tenemos dos cosas a nuestro favor, no sabe que Derek puede convertirse en un lobo completo, ni que contamos con la valiosa ayuda de un cazador, no te esperará ahí, Chris, eres nuestra arma secreta, lo único que sabemos, es que James es muy fuerte, hasta el punto de ser capaz de ocultar su aroma y es probable que tenga a alguno de sus betas por aquí, no creo que abandonara su manada solo por esto- dijo el adolescente hiperactivo encogiéndose de hombro- Por lo que he leído, un Alfa no abandonaría a su manada de esa forma, es más común que sea al revés.   
-Podríamos atraerlo a algún lugar que nos sea conveniente usando emisores- opinó el cazador pensativo- Tenemos que alejarlo de la ciudad.  
-Esa es una buena idea- dijo Stiles incorporándose y sostuvo la mano del moreno para colocarse de pie- Una muy buena ¿Qué les parece si lo llevamos a un lugar que sea completamente de nuestro dominio? El centro comercial abandonado seria el lugar perfecto, lo guiaremos hasta allá usando emisores y lo encerraremos, con Mountain Ash- aclaró con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro- No importa lo poderoso que sea, no puede hacer algo estando encerrado, ¡Es brillante! Será un doble confinamiento, usaremos uno de los espacios de las tiendas en el interior para encerrarlo ahí, hace unos días vi una película y he tenido una idea rondando mucho tiempo por mi cabeza, estoy seguro que funcionará, no podemos fiarnos en que Chris, Allison o yo usemos el Mountain Ash, crearé un dispositivo para que ustedes también pueda crearla, tengo que ir con Deaton.   
-Un momento- lo detuvo Derek por el brazo antes de atraerlo a su lado- Calma un poco tu inquieta cabeza, no saldrás del Loft, ya es muy tarde y es peligroso, mañana te acompañaré con Deaton ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo- respondió con un suspiro desganado mientras abraza al moreno.   
-Es un buen plan, Stiles, Mmm, Argent- lo llamó el Alfa con la mandíbula apretada- Gracias por ayudarnos con esto.   
-Aaaaawwww, yo sabía que eres un buen Sourwolf- se burló el castaño con diversión antes de reírse cuando su compañero le pellizcó los costados del abdomen- Jajajajaja, basta Sourwolf, esa no es forma de tratarme, te cambiaré por ricitos de oro.   
-Ni te atrevas, eres mío- gruñó el mayor manteniéndolo abrazado por la espalda. 

Las siguientes dos horas estuvieron colocándose de acuerdo en cómo llevarían a cabo el plan para acabar de una vez por todas con James. Después de que Argent se marchó del Loft, buscaron la forma de dividir los espacios para acomodarse a dormir. Stiles insistió en que el único dormitorio, como propiamente tal, en el piso superior y que pertenece a Hale mayor, lo ocuparan las chicas, Allison, Lydia y Erika para que tuvieran privacidad mientras que los demás se acomodarían abajo. 

-Está bien, yo puedo dormir en el piso, o en el sillón, no vale la pena que use la cama, de todas formas solo duermo un par de horas- señaló Stilinski encogiéndose de hombros.   
-Entonces yo pido la cama- dijo Jackson- No quiero dormir en el suelo y tus sillones no son muy cómodos, Derek, sin ofender.   
-Yo también quiero la cama- protestó Isaac haciendo un puchero- Soy tu beta favorito, Derek, tengo ese privilegio.   
-¿Qué les parece esto? Isaac y Jackson compartirán la cama, sin quejas- señaló antes de que los dos rubios contradijeran su decisión- Scotty y Boyd ocuparán uno cada sillón, Mmm… Peter puede ocupar el cuarto de arriba donde están las cosas que no se usan, traje varias mantas y te puedo pasar mi almohada, Mmm… Derek… Mmm… puedes dormir con Peter arriba o en tu cama, como quieras, eres el gran Alfa.  
-Dormiré contigo, Stiles, no me molesta que usen mi cama si eso evita discusiones.   
-Buen chico, entonces compartiremos una manta, tú y yo- afirmó con coquetería mientras se pega al cuerpo del lobo- Apuesto a que eres una almohada genial.  
-Por favor déjennos dormir, nada de guarradas este fin de semana, tengan piedad- pidió Isaac lanzándose sobre la cama. 

El castaño se rio con ese comentario y en compañía de ambos Hale, fue a buscar las cosas al jeep, acomodándose los tres en el cuarto que se usa como almacén. Stiles sabe lo importante que es el contacto físico entre la manada para estrechar los lazos, así que después de acomodar la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, atrajo al mayor para que se pegue a su lado, sintiendo el momento exacto en que se colocó tenso por la cercanía.

-No te coloques celoso, Sourwolf, sé que a sus lados lobunos les gusta el contacto con la manada y ambos me gustan, Peter como amigo-aclaró para evitar Derek malentendiera sus palabras- Buenas noches, lobitos y me disculpo de antemano si pateo a alguno mientras duermo.  
-Jajajaja, ya me imaginaba que serías inquieto incluso dormido- canturreó el beta con diversión y posó una mano sobre la cintura del humano mientras flexiona el brazo libre contra su pecho-Stiles… a mí también me gustas como amigo.   
-Ya lo sé, estás loquito por mí desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, soy irresistible para los Hale- festejó antes de soltar un gruñido cuando el Alfa le pellizcó la mejilla- ¡Auch! No tienes sentido del humor, Sourwolf.   
-Duérmete de una vez o te noquearé.   
-Vamos a fugarnos, Peter, colocaré acónito en el desayuno de Sourwolf y escaparemos, seguro que tú me tratarás mejor que el señor gruñón.   
-No puedes estar lejos de mí, Stiles y te encontraría en cualquier lugar donde estuvieras, no tienes escapatoria- aseguró el lobo completo dándole un cariñoso beso en un costado de la cabeza- Duérmanse los dos de una vez.  
-Como ordene, mi Majestad lobuna- el humano se movió un poco antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa, quedándose profundamente dormido a los pocos segundos. 

*******************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Derek reunió a toda la manada en el Loft para colocarlos al tanto de la situación actual. Hace media hora o un poco más, su compañero recibió una llamada de Tommy, quien sonaba muy angustiado y le pedía que por favor lo ayudara, que había conseguido escapar del hombre que lo mantenía secuestrado pero está muy herido para conseguir llegar al hospital por sus propios medios, además de no saber con exactitud dónde está, solo que es alguna parte del bosque junto a un arroyo. 

-¿Y por qué llamó a Stiles?- preguntó Scott cruzándose de brazos con desconfianza- Debería haber llamado a la policía.  
-Dijo que escuchó al hombre mencionar a Stiles y que planea hacerle daño- respondió el Alfa observando unos segundos al castaño.  
-Apenas consiguió señal, me llamó de inmediato para saber si estoy bien…- explicó el adolescente hiperactivo tomando la mano del lobo, lo cual pareció calmarlo un poco- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, si James lo encuentra, va a matarlo, por favor, chicos- pidió muy preocupado- Sé que Tommy no ha hecho las cosas bien últimamente pero tenemos que rescatarlo, este asunto ni siquiera le concierne… si no hubiéramos discutido ese día…si no hubiera ido a mi casa… no habría visto a Derek y no habría ido a la mansión a buscarlo…  
-No es tu culpa, cachorro-replicó Peter dándole una palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo- Por supuesto que lo rescataremos, ha sido un idiota contigo pero no lo dejaremos morir por eso, tranquilo.   
-Gracias- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al beta antes de mirar a los demás- ¿Me ayudarán? Por favor, dividí el bosque de los alrededores en diferentes zonas, podemos abarcar todas si vamos en pareja.   
-De acuerdo pero déjale claro a ese sujeto que se acabó, que ya no quieres algo con él y que no siga molestándote- señaló Isaac rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que suelta un bufido- Tú ya tienes pareja.   
-Y a papá no le gusta que coqueteen con mamá- canturreó Erika haciendo reír al resto de la manada.   
-¡No soy la mamá de la manada!- se quejó el castaño haciendo morritos antes de tomar la mano de su compañero- Di algo, tienes que defenderme.  
-Me gusta que seas la mamá de la manada, siempre cuidas de todos y los ayudas en lo que puedes, curas sus heridas, los escuchas, los apoyas y como mi compañero, eso te convierte en la mamá de la manada, una muy buena- señaló el lobo completo distraídamente.  
-Agradece que te amo lo suficiente para no dejar la marca de mi puño en tu linda carita- soltó el humano con un suspiro de resignación- como sea, vamos a dividirnos en pareja y designaré las áreas a cada uno. 

El Alfa observó en silencio como Stiles despliega un mapa sobre la mesa para luego tomar un marcador azul, con el cual designa una letra a cada área y las parejas que irán, Lydia con Jackson a la zona A, Scott con Allison a la B, Erika con Boyd a la C, Peter con Isaac a la D y ellos dos a la E. Cada uno abarcaría casi tres kilómetros pero sería sencillo captar el aroma de Tommy, especialmente si está tan herido como mencionó por teléfono. 

-Tengan mucho cuidado y avisen de inmediato si encuentran algo, si se topan con James, solo huyan- ordenó Derek y sus betas asintieron- Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, vamos. 

El moreno esperó que su pareja subiera al camaro y condujo rápidamente hacia los restos de la mansión de su familia, en donde comenzarían a buscar a ese sujeto. Si es honesto, hay algo que no le agrada en toda la situación, tal vez sea su desconfianza por lo que ocurrió antes con Tommy, especialmente cuando drogó a su compañero.   
En cuanto llegaron a su destino, recorrieron los alrededores a pie pero cuando el camino se hizo irregular, subió en su espalda al castaño, quien comenzó a hacer bromas sobre cómo le encanta el transporte a “caballo lobuno” y que tendrá que llevarlo así más seguido. El lobo solo rodó los ojos con cansancio, ignorándolo mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué está pasando por tu linda cabecita, Derek? Has estado inusualmente callado, o sea, no es que hables mucho, yo hablo por los dos pero eso había cambiado las últimas semanas, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó afirmando el mentón en el hombro derecho del mayor.   
-Nada, Stiles- respondió a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no hay algo extraño y continuó por la derecha.   
-Eres un mentiroso, no necesito de sus súper sentidos, eres fácil de entender, lobito, ya he aprendido a interpretar cada alzamiento de ceja, gruñido y silencio que usas, no puedes engañarme- señaló dándole un beso en la mejilla- Vamos, dímelo, quiero saber que está molestando a mi chico.   
-Esto me molesta, Stiles, me molesta colocar en riesgo a la manada al separarnos para buscar a ese idiota- siseó con un gruñido y apresurando el paso.   
-Dime si estoy en lo correcto, piensas que Tommy fue quien se metió en ese problema, así que debe salir de él por su cuenta, ¿Es eso?- el mayor solo se limitó a asentir- Escucha, Derek, entiendo muy bien tu enfado, de verdad, yo también lo comparto, jamás voy a perdonarle lo que intentó hacerte pero eso no significa que deba ser lastimado o morir, te recuerdo que Jackson se ha burlado de mí por años, ¿Crees que la siguiente oportunidad que tenga debo dejar que lo maten?- el moreno se detuvo en un claro y bajó al humano de su espalda antes de voltearse a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido- Antes de que me sueltes el discursito que somos manada, te vuelvo a recordar que han sido años de soportar sus burlas y malos tratos por simple placer de desquitarse con alguien, también te recuerdo que Erika me golpeó con una parte de mi Jeep, que Peter me secuestró y me golpeó contra el capot de un auto, Isaac no fue precisamente amable conmigo al comienzo y ni hablar de ti, ¿Ya olvidaste como me tratabas? Como si te molestara que respirara tú mismo aire, como si fuera algo insignificante que no merece estar en tu presencia, ¿Debí abandonarte cada vez que necesitaste mi ayuda? ¿Debí sacarte de mi casa cuando llegaste a buscar refugio? ¿Debí permitir que te ahogaras en la piscina? 

El Alfa entrecerró los ojos al oír esas palabras y se cruzó de brazos mientras aprieta la mandíbula. No puede negar que su pareja tiene razón, Tommy es un completo idiota pero Jackson lo fue aún más con Stiles y éste en ningún momento le dio la espalda. Casi todos en la manada, de una u otra forma, han tratado mal al hijo del sheriff, lastimado o tratado de matarlo pero éste jamás los ha abandonado, nunca les ha dado la espalda cuando lo necesitan. Con un suspiro, abraza al castaño por la cintura, quien esboza una sonrisa. 

-Cada vez entiendo más por qué mi lobo te escogió, Stiles- afirmó besando pausadamente los labios del menor- Es cierto, no merece esto pero sigue molestándome la idea de arriesgar a los demás por salvarlo, solo lo estoy haciendo por ti.   
-Eso es suficiente para mí, lobito, yo me encargaré de que siempre hagas lo correcto, da igual si los demás lo merecen o no, Derek, tú siempre debes hacer lo correcto- dijo acariciando la mejilla del mayor con una sonrisa- Lo cual podrías comenzar a hacer con Peter, sé que hizo algo horrible para conseguir ser un Alfa y la locura temporal con que lo dejó el incendio, no es una justificación pero… él realmente está intentando remediarlo, quiere ser parte de tu manada, quiere tener una familia de nuevo, una a la que pueda proteger, al menos piénsalo ¿De acuerdo?- pidió observando fijamente al moreno, quien suspiró bajito.   
-Bien, lo pensaré, es lo único que puedo prometerte.   
-Gracias, mi Sourwolf- ambos iban a besarse cuando capturó un aroma y se dio la vuelta- ¿Derek?   
-Sangre, huele a sangre a casi un kilómetro de aquí, es Tommy, avísale a los demás. 

El castaño se apresuró en enviarle un mensaje a sus amigos antes de subir a la espalda de su compañero, quien cambió a su forma de beta para comenzar a correr entre los arboles a toda velocidad. A cada metro que se acercan, el aroma se intensifica aún más pero por unos segundos advirtió otro olor que le parece extrañamente familiar, aunque no está seguro de dónde. Al cabo de unos breves minutos, llegan hasta un riachuelo, en donde distingue una silueta junto a una gran roca. 

-¡Tommy!- grita Stiles apenas lo baja y va corriendo hacia su ex pareja, a quien abraza por el cuello con fuerza- Gracias a Dios estás bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí, lo prometo.   
-Stiles… ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- preguntó el mayor cubriéndose el costado del abdomen con una mano, la cual se encuentra cubierta de sangre- Ese sujeto… ¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué demonios es?!Su rostro cambió… sus dedos tenían garras, como de animales, sus ojos brillaron rojos…   
-Cálmate, por favor, luego te explicaré todo- pidió ayudándole a levantarse- Derek, hay que… ¿Derek?- lo llamó al notar que mantiene la vista hacia unos arbustos mientras aprieta la mandíbula- ¿Derek?   
-James está aquí, nos tendió una trampa, por eso dejó ir a Tommy, nos quería aquí a los dos, ¡Sal de una vez!- ordenó cambiando a su forma de beta e ignorando la sorpresa en la exclamación de ese desagradable humano.   
-Que listo eres, Derek, sabía que no caerías tan fácilmente- señaló el Alfa saliendo de entre los arbustos con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillan rojizos.   
-Stiles, llévate a Tommy de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto- pidió observando unos segundos a su compañero, quien asintió despacio- Vete, ¡Ahora! 

Apenas se aseguró que su pareja se ha alejado varios metros de ahí hacia el este, se enfoca en el enemigo, quien no hace ademan alguno de ir tras el castaño y no sabe si esto se debe a que es a él a quien quiere o está tramando algo más, siendo su opción predilecta la segunda. James esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a él. 

-Oh Derek, tan desesperado por alejar a tu chico de mí, tan predecible para mí, tú hermana era la lista de los dos, de eso no hay duda- el moreno entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras- Apuesto a que no esperabas esto, Derek.   
-¿De que estás Ha—  
-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! 

Gracias a sus sentidos lobunos, el Alfa distinguió claramente el grito de su compañero y en ese momento cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante, el aroma extraño que distinguió hace unos minutos y que provenía de Tommy, es igual al que capta de ese hombre frente a él, por lo cual… 

-Oh sí, esa es la expresión de “He descubierto tu verdadera trampa”- señaló el mayor moviéndose con rapidez y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al moreno, atraviesa su abdomen con las garras de su mano derecha- Así es, Derek, no lo dejé escapar para atraerlos aquí, Tommy es la verdadera trampa e hizo su parte muy bien, tienes dos días para tomar una decisión y no te preocupes, cuidaré de tu amado humano, aunque pensándolo bien, jamás he sido de aquellos que cuidan sus juguetes. 

Hale escupió un poco de sangre cuando el mayor quitó sus garras en un movimiento limpio, sin dejar de sonreír. Había sido un idiota por caer en esa trampa, desde un comienzo debió suponer que James no mantendría vivo a ese sujeto sin usarlo a su favor y es muy probable, que ya no siga siendo un simple humano. Sobreponiéndose al dolor de la herida, se incorpora con la intención de ayudar a su compañero pero James tiene otros planes y le da un fuerte puñetazo que lo arroja al suelo. 

-Nos vemos pronto, Derek- fue lo último que el lobo completo escuchó antes de que le dieran una patada en el rostro y todo se fue a negro. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-Vete ¡Ahora!-gritó el moreno. 

Stiles tuvo que dejar de lado sus enormes deseos por quedarse a apoyar a su compañero y se apresuró en levantar a su ex pareja, tomando uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por sus hombros, tomándolo de la mano y le rodeó la cintura con firmeza. 

-Vamos, Tommy, tenemos que salir de aquí. 

Paso a paso se alejaron cada vez más del lugar donde se enfrentarán los dos lobos y el castaño no puede negar que su preocupación es cada vez más grande por el bienestar de Derek, ¿Y si ese sujeto lo lastima de gravedad? ¿Los demás alcanzarán a llegar para apoyarlo? Con la angustia haciéndose cada vez más grande, se detiene junto a un tronco caído, en donde deja sentado al mayor y se apresura en sacar su teléfono, marcando el número de su mejor. 

-Vamos, responde, responde- pidió comenzando un nervioso vaivén en línea recta- ¡Scotty! Tienen que darse prisa, encontramos a Tommy pero Derek se quedó a enfrentar a James para darnos una oportunidad de escapar, tienen que ayudarlo, por favor.   
-Tranquilo, estamos por llegar, apoyaremos a Derek e iremos por ustedes, ¿En qué parte estás?- preguntó McCall con seriedad.   
-Mmm, no tengo idea, donde está Derek, hay una gran roca, corrimos hacia el—

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, le arrebataron el teléfono de las manos y se volteó incrédulo hacia el mayor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa antes de romperlo con una fuerza desconocida. El castaño retrocede lentamente mientras su cabeza funciona a toda velocidad para dar una explicación a lo que está pasando y no le agrada en lo más mínimo la conclusión a la que llega. 

-¿Cómo… cómo escapaste de James?- preguntó llevando una mano discretamente hasta su bolsillo, tomando una de las bolsitas de Mountain Ash.   
-Siempre me has parecido muy inteligente, Stiles, sabes perfectamente esa respuesta, ¿Verdad? Sé que tienes algo en mente, vamos, dilo- lo incentivó el pelirrojo caminando hacia él.   
-Tú… tú no escapaste… porque no estabas secuestrado… estás ayudando a James… y… él te convirtió… eres un hombre lobo- dijo quedándose inmóvil cuando el mayor llegó frente a él, haciendo brillar sus ojos amarillos antes de hacer aparecer las garras de su mano derecha, pasando una de ellas con suavidad por el cuello del humano.   
-Bingo, eres muy listo, Stiles y debo agregar que hueles muy bien, serás un buen compañero. 

El hijo del sheriff frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras y cuando el mayor hizo un ademan de acercarse, le arrojó el Mountain Ash de la bolsita, consiguiendo que el hombre lobo retroceda entre gruñidos molestos y aprovechó su oportunidad de correr en dirección hacia donde está su pareja, con la esperanza de encontrar a los demás en el camino y poder huir de la verdadera trampa que les tendió el Alfa. Tan solo alcanzó a avanzar unos cinco metros antes de que lo embistieran por un costado, empujándolo de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol y una de las filadas garras del lobo se enterró en su hombro derecho, siendo girado lentamente. 

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- gritó el adolescente muy adolorido antes de que cubran su boca con la mano libre.   
-Si vuelves a hacer eso, voy a rasgarte el estómago, ¿Quedó claro?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta- ¡¿Quedó claro?!- el menor asintió despacio, manteniéndose quieto por el miedo que siente- Buen chico, es hora de que tomes un pequeño descanso. 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el pelirrojo lo tomó por el cabello y azotó su cabeza contra el árbol para luego dejarlo caer al suelo. Stiles quiere gritar por ayudar, intentar defenderse o algo pero su cuerpo no colabora. 

-Derek…- susurró segundos antes de quedar inconsciente. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que fue capaz de enfocar la vista y se llevó una mano al costado derecho de la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante. En ese momento recordó lo ocurrido, como Derek se enfrentó a ese Alfa para darles una oportunidad de huir pero todo fue una trampa desde el inicio y Tommy jamás estuvo secuestrado, además de descubrir la alarmante noticia que es un hombre lobo. 

-Mierda…- susurró cuando intenta moverse y su hombro derecho se resiente. Lo único que puede agradecer es que ninguna de sus heridas es seria (o al menos eso aparentan)- Maldito, bastardo… 

Cuando consiguió incorporarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama donde despertó. Descubre que lo tienen en un cuarto desconocido, el cual no ha sido habitado en un buen tiempo porque hay muchas telarañas en las esquinas y polvo por todas partes, ¿En dónde estará? Probablemente en algún lugar del bosque, duda mucho que esté en la ciudad, James no se arriesgará a que lo encuentren tan fácilmente. 

Durante unos segundos, tiene la ilusión que la única puerta de la habitación esté abierta para escapar pero comprueba todo lo contrario y gruñe de la frustración. El lugar no tiene ventanas, solo la cama y una parpadeante luz en el centro del techo, ¿Cómo va escapar de ahí? Con desgano revisa sus bolsillos, comprobando sus suposiciones de que le han quitado el teléfono y las bolsitas de Mountain Ash. 

-Maldición… malditos lobos- siseó antes de golpear la puerta con las palmas extendidas- ¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Sé que pueden oír, malditos lobos! ¡Déjenme salir! 

Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a dar un ansioso paseo por todo el cuarto, intentando pensar en un buen plan que le permita salir de ahí. Desconoce por completo las intenciones de sus dos captores pero si tiene claro que James no dudará en matarlo de tener la oportunidad, especialmente ahora que sabe la cercana relación que comparte con Derek. Tal vez, su mejor movimiento sea Tommy, de alguna forma puede usar el hecho de que fueron pareja para salir de ahí u obtener información de donde está, lo cual le permitiría idear un mejor plan de escape. 

No sabe con precisión cuanto tiempo pasa, minutos u horas, hasta que escucha unos pasos del otro lado y se apresura en mantener una prudente distancia, refugiándose junto a la cama mientras se mantiene alerta. No puede evitar un bufido cuando descubre que se trata de su ex pareja, quien entra con una bolsa negra en sus manos y la arroja sobre la cama. 

-Come, no quiero que te mueras de hambre- señaló con una sonrisa de diversión- Seguro que te preguntas que haces aquí, dónde estamos y cosas de ese estilo, ¿verdad? Responderé tus preguntas pero primero come, te prometo que no está envenenada o algo así.   
-Ahórrate la actuación del policía bueno, no te queda- respondió cruzándose de brazos y sin moverse de su lugar- ¿En dónde está tu jefe? ¿Tiene pensado bendecirnos con su presencia o eres su chico de los recados?   
-Había olvidado lo divertido que eres pero ahora no puedes engañarme, Stiles, huelo perfectamente tu miedo, es curioso cómo me he acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a estos nuevos poderes, James es un buen maestro.   
-Claro, si no tomas en cuenta el hecho de que está loco y que piensa acabar con todos si no consigue lo que quiere, justo como un niño caprichoso, wow, que excelente maestro te has conseguido, el mejor- ironizó apretando la mandíbula.  
-Me da igual lo que pienses de él, Stiles, de hecho, me da igual lo que James haga mientras cumpla con su parte del trato, yo lo haré con la mía- señaló con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acerca a él.   
-¿Y qué te prometió? ¿Volverte popular? ¿Dinero? ¿Una vida más larga? ¿Un par de gatos que perseguir? 

El adolecente iba a continuar bromeando pero lo tomaron bruscamente por el cuello, presionándolo contra la pared y el lobo se inclinó a olfatearle el cuello. Stiles quiere apartarlo, sin embargo, inmovilizan sus muñecas con una mano en vertical sobre su cabeza. Hace mucho tiempo que no siente tan expuesto y frágil como en ese momento, ya que tiene la certeza que ese sujeto es capaz de cualquier cosa. 

-No me interesan esas cosas, Stiles, no quiero ser popular, ni una vida más larga o dinero, ¿Quieres saber que me prometió, James? A ti- el aludido abrió ligeramente la boca debido a la sorpresa- Tú serás completamente mío.   
-¡Eso nunca pasará!- gritó comenzando a forcejear en vano por liberarse pero no es rival para la fuerza de un hombre lobo.  
-Jajajajaja, puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras, eso solo lo hará más divertido para mí, espero que disfrutaras tu tiempo con ese matón, porque ahora eres mío, ¿Te quedó claro?  
-Púdrete, bastardo- siseó el adolescente con el ceño fruncido antes de darle un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna y consiguió liberarse.   
-Hijo de puta…- gruñó el pelirrojo adolorido por la inesperada acción del menor. 

El castaño se apresuró en correr hacia la puerta pero no consiguió dar más de cinco pasos cuando una mano lo sujetó con fuerza por el cabello y lo jalaron dolorosamente hacia la cama, en donde lo tumbaron boca abajo al mismo tiempo que ese sujeto lo inmoviliza con su cuerpo, inclinándose a lamerle el oído lentamente. 

-¡No me toques!- gritó sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento por apartarlo.   
-Jajajaja, había olvidado que muerdes, igual que esa mierda de perro que tienes, al cual por cierto, voy a asesinar antes de que nos larguemos de aquí- dijo capturando por completo la atención del menor- Tenlo muy claro, Stiles, ahora eres mío y estarás a mi lado, cuando James obtenga a ese idiota en su manada, tú y yo nos marcharemos muy lejos.   
-¡Eso nunca pasará! Derek va a encontrarme y cuando lo haga, estarás en muchos problemas porque no voy a detenerlo cuando te arranque el cuello, bastardo.   
-Tu lobito no vendrá, Stiles, jamás podrá encontrarte, por la misma razón por la cual no se dio cuenta que soy un hombre lobo, así que tu amenaza no tiene mucho sentido y te sugiero que comiences a comportarte, ya no te dejaré hacer lo que se te dé la gana, no me obligues a marcar tu lindo cuerpecito, ahora come- ordenó antes de levantarse para luego marcharse de la habitación sin dejar de reír. 

El castaño sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus parpados pero se forzó a no derramar ninguna. Sabe que Derek y su manada lo encontrarán muy pronto, solo tiene que ser paciente hasta que lleguen, además de preparar un plan… Plan, aún tienen el plan del centro comercial abandonado y no le cabe duda que será ahí a donde llevan a James, así que solo debe esperar el momento adecuado para escapar pero no está muy seguro de poder mantenerse complemente a salvo después de la conversación que acaba de tener con Tommy. 

****************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles abre los ojos lentamente cuando siente algo puntiagudo deslizándose por un costado de su abdomen y un pinchazo en su cadera hace que gruña por el dolor y observa fijamente que se trata del Alfa, quien le dedica una sonrisa antes de enterrar aún más una de sus garras. En cuanto hizo un amago de moverse, la mano libre del mayor fue directo a su cuello, manteniéndolo quieto en su lugar. 

-Que pésimos modales tienes, mascota, Derek no te ha entrenado bien- afirmó con diversión en la voz.   
-Bastardo- siseó frunciendo el ceño.   
-Sigo sin entender que vio Derek en ti, solo eres un patético y debilucho humano- señaló negando con desdén antes de soltarlo, quedándose de pie junto a la cama.   
-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me secuestraron?- preguntó apresurándose en colocar distancia entre ambos, así que se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared, ignorando el dolor de la herida.   
-Tú no tienes algo que me interese, mascota pero extrañamente a Derek le importas mucho, de hecho, si mi intuición no falla, eres su compañero ¿Verdad?

El castaño ni siquiera se molestó en responder, lo cual le valió que ese detestable sujeto lo jale por el cabello con fuerza hasta lanzarlo al suelo y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen. Stiles soltó un gruñido pero no se permitió demostrar más de eso, no le daría esa satisfacción a James. Durante unos segundos, se percató que la puerta está abierta e iba a correr hacia ella, sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo por el cuello en cuanto se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y lo levantaron casi de un tirón para presionarlo contra la pared junto a la cama. 

-¿A dónde crees que vas, mascota?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión- No hemos terminado de hablar y aún no respondes, ¿Eres el compañero de Derek?- soltó apretando más el agarre en su cuello- Responde, mascota, ¿Lo eres?   
-Sí…- gruñó luchando por apartar la extremidad contraria que dificulta su respiración.   
-Vaya, que mal gusto tiene Derek- afirmó arrojándolo sobre la cama para luego inclinarse a recoger algo de la parte inferior de la cama y se lo arrojó- No me mires así, mascota, fue idea de Tommy que te la diera, no quiere llevarte moribundo de aquí.   
-Claro, si de ti dependiera ya estaría muerto- dijo inspeccionando la botella con agua de cerca antes de abrirla.   
-Qué bueno que tengas claro que no me eres útil, mascota y tienes razón, si no fuera por el trato que hice con Tommy, ya estarías muerto- señaló caminando hacia la puerta- Ya regreso, mascota, no te coloques muy cómodo. 

Stiles se permitió respirar aliviado cuando ese sujeto se fue y acercó la nariz a la abertura de la botella, olisqueando el contenido en busca de algo que no debiera estar allí pero al parecer solo es agua, así que no dudó en tomar un gran trago, ya que no le han dado algo de comer o beber desde que llegó ahí y necesita mantenerse vivo hasta que la manada venga por él. 

A medida que pasa el tiempo y sigue solo en la habitación, se sienta afirmando la espalda contra la pared antes de flexionar las rodillas, abrazándolas con un suspiro. ¿Cómo estarán los demás? Solo espera que su lobito no resultara seriamente herido cuando lo dejó a solas con james mientras caía directamente en la trampa de su ex pareja. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso? Stiles realmente estaba preocupado de que lo hubieran lastimado. Si no hubiera sido tan ingenuo, no estaría metido en ese gran problema y ni siquiera sabe si conseguirá salir con vida de ahí. 

-Derek…- susurró con tristeza. 

No es justo que ahora que por fin el hombre que ama corresponde sus sentimientos e incluso fue capaz de hacerse pasar por un perro para cuidarlo, no pueden estar juntos por ese Alfa loco quiere integrarlo como uno más de su manada. Manada, ¿En dónde estará el resto del paquete de James? Hasta el momento solo ha visto a Tommy. 

-A menos que…- una inquietante y perturbadora idea cruzó por su cabeza. Por experiencia propia sabe que los lobos siempre están rondando cerca del Alfa, así que la razón por la cual eso no ha ocurrido hasta ahora es porque… 

En ese preciso instante, la puerta se volvió a abrir y el menor se colocó tenso al descubrir que se trata de ese detestable sujeto, quien trae una silla en sus manos para colocarla a unos metros frente a él y cierra la puerta antes de sentarse con una sonrisa, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra mientras se mantiene de brazos cruzados. 

-¿Qué sucede? Tu olor cambió repentinamente de ansiedad a miedo, ¿Algún pensamiento en particular que quieras compartir, mascota?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con un deje de curiosidad.   
-¿Dónde… donde está tu manada? Tú… tú los mataste ¿verdad? Por eso viniste por Derek… estás buscando una nueva manada, una fuerte…- señaló tragando saliva con fuerza cuando los ojos del mayor cambiaron a rojos.   
-Mmm, las primeras impresiones engañan, tal vez no eres tan inútil como creí, mascota, así es, me di cuenta de la débil y patética manada que tenía, así que simplemente los maté para formar una mejor, Derek siempre ha sido mi primera opción y cuando me enteré que se ha vuelto el Alfa de Beacon Hills, no pude resistirme- explicó haciendo una breve pausa- Ya imaginaba que tenía un paquete, aunque nunca pensé que sería un montón de adolescentes, que decepción, esperaba mucho más de Derek.  
-Haces muy mal en juzgarnos solo por nuestra apariencia, porque esta panda de adolescentes, se ha encargado de varias amenazas que te habrían pateado el trasero, bastardo y muy pronto tú serás otro más que sumar en la lista- aseguró el menor con el ceño fruncido, sin dejarse intimidar por el imponente Alfa.   
-Ya lo veremos, mascota, aunque si te puedo asegurar algo- dijo al mismo tiempo que se levanta y en un rápido movimiento, tomó por el cuello al humano- Tú no seguirás vivo para comprobarlo, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque esa botella, no te la envió Tommy, la preparé especialmente para ti y no solo tiene agua- reveló soltando al castaño, quien entró en pánico al escuchar esas palabras- Si vives o mueres dependerá de Derek, espero que aguantes hasta ese momento. 

El menor negó despacio y se apresuró en gatear hasta el borde de la cama, intentando inducirse arcadas al meter dos dedos en su boca, con la esperanza de poder vomitar el líquido mediante el cual fue envenenado pero no lo consiguió y la risa de ese sujeto lo paralizó por completo. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota? Nuevamente calló en la trampa de ese maldito. 

-Jajajajaja, ni te molestes en intentarlo, mascota, ya es tarde, te aconsejo que reserves esas energías, las necesitarás en un par de horas más- dijo acercándose hasta el humano para luego empujarlo de cara contra la pared- Hay una cosa más que necesito antes de entregarte a Tommy- indicó al mismo tiempo que hace aparecer las garras de su mano derecha- Quiero conocer a tu manada, sé que Derek no es descuidado y hace poco me contactó para reunirnos mañana por la tarde en el centro comercial abandonado de Beacon Hills, estoy seguro que trama algo y quizás tú lo sepas. 

El castaño quería resistirse a que lo hiciera pero no puede hacer mucho con la fuerza sobrenatural del Alfa y suelta un gruñido cuando las afiladas garras atraviesan su nuca. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles entreabrió los ojos cuando algo frío se deslizó por su frente y le tomó largos segundos ser capaz de enfocar la vista, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su ex pareja. Lo último que recuerda es cómo ese maldito sujeto se metió en sus recuerdos utilizando sus poderes lobunos. 

-Al fin despiertas, aún tienes un poco de fiebre, has estado toda la noche enfermo- explicó el pelirrojo con un deje de preocupación en la voz.   
-¿Enfermo…? ¿Eso te dijo ese bastardo…? No sabía que ahora se llama estar enfermo… cuando te envenenan…- susurró sintiendo rasposa su garganta.   
-Fue necesario, Stiles, te prometo que pasará pronto, en cuanto James tenga a Derek, te dará el antídoto y todo estará bien- aseguró mojando de nuevo un paño blanco en un cuenco de agua para pasarlo por su frente con suavidad.   
-¿Por… qué haces esto…? No tienes idea del lío en que estás, Tommy… ese hombre solo te está usando…- dijo llevando una mano lentamente hasta un costado de su cabeza, en donde sintió algo extraño.   
-Tenías una herida… te coloqué un parche, no te preocupes.   
-Así que me golpeó… Tommy… Tommy- lo llamó tomando la mano del beta, quien lo observa fijamente- Escucha… sé que no hemos estado bien… en el último tiempo… pero quiero creer… que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… realmente significó algo para ti… yo si te quise, me divertía mucho estando contigo, disfrutaba estar contigo… tú no me quieres, Tommy, sé honesto conmigo, por primera vez sé completamente honesto conmigo y dime por qué aceptaste ser mi pareja. 

Si hay algo que jamás será el adolescente, es lento en captar las cosas y no fue muy difícil para él entender que había mucho más detrás de ese “casual” acercamiento entre ambos. Había tenido sus sospechas cuando conoció a los amigos del pelirrojo pero nunca le dio mucha importancia porque realmente quería intentar salir con alguien para olvidarse de sus sentimientos no correspondidos por Derek. 

-Dímelo, Tommy, sé honesto conmigo, ¿Por qué te acercaste ese día a hablarme?- insistió mirado fijamente al mayor, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño.  
-Fue… fue un desafío- respondió después de varios segundos antes de suspirar bajito- Eddie lo propuso, me contó que hace unos días estuvo con una chica de instituto y me retó a hacer lo mismo, solo fue casualidad que tú entraras por la puerta ese día, podría haber sido cualquiera pero realmente me gustas, Stiles.   
-No, no es cierto, no te gusto, solo te has encaprichado conmigo porque no pudiste conseguir lo que querías desde un comienzo: Follar- corrigió el adolescente sintiendo las mejillas repentinamente calientes, así que es probable que su fiebre volviera- Tú no me quieres, Tommy… solo odias perder… esa es la verdad y yo tampoco fui honesto… cuando acepté salir contigo… yo creí que jamás conseguiría estar con Derek, así que pensé que…  
-Que estando conmigo lo olvidarías- completó el lobo haciendo brillar sus ojos amarillos durante unos segundos.   
-Sí… y lo siento… yo lo intenté, enamorarme de ti pero no pude… que te quiera como una pareja, no significa que no te quiera como amigo, Tommy, ¿Por qué crees que convencí a toda la manada de ir a buscarte en cuanto me llamaste?- el aludido desvió la vista al escuchar eso y el castaño sabe que aún no es tarde para hacerlo entrar en razón- Porque me preocupas mucho, Tommy, porque te aprecio y no quiero que resultes herido, ¿Entiendes? Por favor no hagas esto… ¿De verdad crees que ese sujeto va a cumplir con su promesa? No lo hará, solo te está usando para sus propósitos y si después de eso decide que ya no le eres útil, va a matarte, Tommy.   
-Eso no lo sabes, solo quieres engañarme- acusó el pelirrojo levantándose de su lugar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
-Tommy, eres un hombre lobo ahora, sabes perfectamente que no estoy mintiendo- dijo el menor estirando la mano hacia él y sorpresivamente, el mayor la tomó- No miento… ten cuidado con James… ese sujeto asesinó a su anterior manada porque quería una más fuerte… ¿Qué te asegura que no hará lo mismo contigo?   
-Es… es mejor que descanses… partiremos por la tarde a reunirnos con tu manada. 

El castaño escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. No tiene forma de huir por sus medios, no ahora que se siente tan débil por el veneno que le dio ese sujeto y no hay manera de advertirles a sus amigos que ese sujeto ya conoce su plan.

+++ +++ +++

Un dolor punzante provocó que Stiles se despierte abruptamente, alcanzando a llegar hasta el borde de la cama y vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre. Su cabeza está dando vueltas en ese momento y se siente mucho peor que cuando despertó la vez anterior. Unos pasos llaman su atención antes de que la puerta se abra, tardando unos segundos en reconocer la silueta que entra. 

-¡Stiles!- grita para luego correr a su lado, ayudándole a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y le dan a beber un poco de agua.   
-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde- señala una segunda voz.   
-Tienes que darle el antídoto, James, está muy mal, no va a aguantar mucho tiempo así- pidió Tommy con sincera preocupación en su voz.   
-No, no, todo a su tiempo, date prisa y tráelo afuera- ordenó el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos para luego marcharse por el pasillo.   
-Resiste, Stiles, solo un poco más y vas a estar bien, cuando Derek acepte unirse a James, él te dará el antídoto y nos iremos lejos- afirmó el mayor sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar lo mejor posible la sangre de la boca del castaño.   
-No, Tommy… no… ¿No te das cuenta que solo te está usando? Él no me necesita… y a ti probablemente después de esto tampoco…   
-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. 

El castaño no opuso resistencia cuando lo tomaron en brazos y lo sacaron de ese polvoriento cuarto. Tal como imaginó, se encuentra en una casa o cabaña abandonada y en cuanto atraviesan el umbral de la derruida puerta principal, cierra los ojos por unos segundos, acostumbrándose a la luz exterior. Su cuerpo se siente muy pesado y está demasiado fatigado para hacer preguntas, así que solo se deja llevar por el lobo, quien corre en su forma de Beta tras el Alfa. 

-Mantente alerta, Tommy, no solo nos enfrentaremos a la manada de Derek, también habrá cazadores, no olvides lo que discutimos por la mañana- ordenó el mayor apresurando el paso entre los árboles.   
-Sí, lo sé… no olvides lo que me prometiste, cuando tengas a Derek, le darás el antídoto a Stiles.   
-Claro, no necesito a la mascota, es todo tuyo, Tommy. 

El hijo del sheriff quería decirle que no se fiara de la palabra de ese sujeto, que es un mentiroso y sin escrúpulos, ni siquiera tuvo compasión al masacrar a su propia manada, a quienes se supone que debe proteger pero no tiene fuerzas para eso.  
En un momento dado, el pelirrojo se separa de James, quedándose rezagado atrás hasta detenerse junto a un árbol, bajándolo con cuidado para dejarlo sentado en el suelo y permanece de cuclillas frente a él. 

-¿Qué… vas a… hacer?- pregunta el adolescente entre jadeos y sabe que su fiebre ha vuelto a subir.   
-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? Lo de convencer a tu manada para buscarme porque estabas preocupado por mí.   
-Sí, es verdad- respondió observando fijamente al lobo.   
-Yo tampoco quiero que resultes herido, Stiles, estoy haciendo esto por nosotros, muy pronto estaremos lejos de aquí y no importará James o Derek.   
-No, no… por favor, Tommy… entiéndelo… yo no te amo, no estoy enamorado de ti y no puedes seguir encaprichado conmigo… tú tampoco me amas y lo sabes… por favor… aún podemos ser amigos, no permitas que ese sujeto te engañe- pidió con lágrimas en los ojos cuando una mano acarició su mejilla despacio- Tommy… por favor…   
-Lo siento, Stiles, te prometo que esto acabará pronto, lo prometo. 

El menor iba a decir algo más pero no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando le dieron un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejó en el suelo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver, es el rostro preocupado del pelirrojo antes de que todo se fuera a negro. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-¡Stiles!- gritó el Alfa incorporándose rápidamente pero un par de manos lo detuvo por los hombros y volvieron a recostarlo.   
-Tranquilo, aún estás herido- dijo una voz que reconoció rápidamente como la de su familiar- No has sanado del todo, ¿Recuerdas que pasó?   
-Sí, ese sujeto nos tendió una trampa- respondió observando a su alrededor y descubrió que se encuentra en el Loft- Tommy era la trampa, se supone que estaba herido y Stiles se lo llevó de ahí mientras yo entretenía James pero todo fue un engaño.   
-Ese maldito- siseó Scott apretando los puños con fuerza- Ellos se lo llevaron, Derek, seguimos el olor de Stiles unos metros hasta que desapareció por completo.   
-Mierda, ese bastardo nos engañó, su objetivo era Stiles y fui un idiota al permitir que se lo llevara- gruñó el moreno bajando una mano hasta su abdomen, en donde toca unas vendas.   
-Deaton te curó, llevas tres horas dormido- señaló Isaac con preocupación- ¿Qué haremos, Derek? Ese sujeto lo lastimará.   
-No aún, lo usará como moneda de cambio, a quien quiere es a Derek- señaló la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.   
-Él sabe que voy a rechazar su proposición, por eso se llevó a Stiles, quiere asegurarse que no me quede más opción que aceptar y unirme a su manada. 

El moreno se levantó de la cama, ignorando los consejos de los demás y comenzó a dar vueltas en línea recta junto al gran ventanal. No podía creer que fue tan idiota para caer directo en la trampa de ese sujeto, jamás debió ordenarle que se fuera con Tommy, debieron permanecer juntos hasta que llegara el resto de la manada, ¿Por qué lo alejó? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? 

-¡Derek!- gritó Erika sosteniéndolo por el brazo y en ese momento se dio cuenta que acaba de golpear uno de los pilares de concreto, agrietándolo un poco- Vamos a encontrarlo pero tienes que calmarte, esto es lo que quiere James, que actúes impulsivamente y así obtener ventaja, tienes que mantenerte sereno por Stiles.   
-Vamos a encontrar al cachorro, Derek y si queremos salvarlo, tendremos que pensar muy bien lo que haremos, aún tenemos el plan del centro comercial, es nuestra mejor opción para rescatar a Stiles- afirmó Peter intercambiando una larga mirada con su sobrino, quien asintió.   
-Hay que llamar a Argent, necesitaremos su ayuda y también hay que avisarle al sheriff sobre lo que pasó…   
-Mmm, eso, ya lo hice, debe estar por— Lydia no pudo terminar la oración cuando unos fuertes golpes sonaron al otro lado de la puerta corrediza. 

El moreno olfateó discretamente el aire, descubriendo que se trata del padre de su compañero y en cuanto Boyd le abre la puerta, el recién llegado va rápidamente hacia él, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla que no le produce daño pero el enfado del humano es muy palpable y por eso no se hace a un lado, ya que es el responsable del secuestro de Stiles, así que merece cada uno de esos golpes.

-¡Sheriff basta!- interviene Isaac apartando al humano de él y sosteniéndolo por los brazos con fuerza.   
-¡Por tu culpa se llevaron a mi hijo! ¡Por tu culpa está en peligro! Si algo le sucede a Stiles, ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte, Hale!- amenazó antes de liberarse del agarre del beta de cabello rizado y le dio la espalda. 

Derek se dirigió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en el baño, quitándose la ropa ensangrentada antes de meterse bajo el chorro de agua tibia de la ducha. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Mientras James tenga a su compañero como rehén, no es mucho lo que puede hacer y sus movimientos están limitados.   
Cuando sale de la ducha, escucha unos toques a la puerta y va a abrir, sin molestarse en decirle algo a su familiar. Se secó en completo silencio para luego vestirse.

-No es solo tu culpa, Derek- el aludido alzó la vista al escuchar esas inesperadas palabras- ¿Crees que ninguno de nosotros se siente culpable por lo que pasó? Secuestraron a Stiles frente a nuestras narices, ninguno pudo hacer algo para evitarlo, así que no tienes derecho a deprimirte, al igual que todos nosotros, te vas a tragar esa culpa y pensaremos en un buen plan para rescatar al cachorro- afirmó al mismo tiempo que posa una mano en el hombro del Alfa- Derek, ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a permitir que lastimen a Stiles, ni tampoco que tú hagas algo estúpido por protegernos, somos una manada y solucionaremos esto juntos.   
-Gracias, Peter- dijo observándolo fijamente unos segundos hasta que percibió un aroma- Argent está aquí, vamos. 

En cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos en la planta baja del Loft, comenzaron a repasar el plan que ejecutarían mañana por la tarde, ya que no iba a permitir que pasaran los dos días en que su compañero se encuentre en garras de ese desquiciado Alfa. Cuando llegan a un consenso sobre lo que harán, llama a James, acordando reunirse mañana a las siete de la tarde en el centro comercial abandonado de Beacon Hills. Su hiperactivo humano ya había hecho todos los preparativos de las trampas con Mountain Ash que los lobos podrían activar, así que esa misma tarde se encargaron de colocarlos todos en su lugar. Ahora solo deben esperar hasta que llegue la hora acordada. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek aceleró el paso seguido de los lobos que conforman su manada, ya que Lydia se quedaría con el sheriff esperando noticias mientras que los Argent se encargarían de cerrar la barrera cuando estuvieran todos dentro del centro comercial y así el enemigo no podría escapar. Tan solo tuvieron que esperar unos breves minutos cerca de las escaleras mecánicas cuando captó un aroma. 

-Prepárense- advirtió a sus betas al mismo tiempo que hace brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Que excelente recibimiento- dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato y observó hacia la parte superior de las escaleras descompuestas, en donde están los dos lobos y el Alfa sostiene un muy pálido Stiles, quien está inconsciente en sus brazos mientras un hilo de sangre seca se marca desde su labio roto.   
-¿Que le has hecho?- preguntó Hale menor haciendo aparecer sus garras y frunciendo el ceño.   
-Imaginé que traerías a tu sequito de adolescentes, así que yo también tomé algunas precauciones, puedes olerlo ¿Verdad? Le he dado un potente veneno a tu mascotita y si no le dan pronto el antídoto, va a morir, debo admitir que ha aguantado bastante bien, ¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?   
-Mi respuesta es que voy a matarte, te arrancaré la garganta James, luego haré lo mismo contigo Tommy y recuperaré a Stiles- amenazó adoptando su forma de beta y rugió molesto, haciendo que su manada también se transforme, listos para la batalla.   
-Jajajaja, de acuerdo, quiero probar tus habilidades antes de aceptarte en mi manada, te enseñaré quien manda, encárgate de la mascota, Tommy, Derek es mío. 

*********************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Derek se abalanzó sobre el Alfa mientras su manada sube las escaleras mecánicas corriendo para perseguir al beta y recuperar a su amigo. Su lobo le está rogando ir por su compañero pero debe contenerse, ya que sabe muy bien que es el único que puede luchar contra James de igual a igual. 

-Fue una gran sorpresa, ¿Sabes?- señaló el mayor esquivando su ataque con facilidad y le dobló un brazo tras la espalda al moreno- Descubrir que un simple humano es tu compañero, que patético.   
-Voy a matarte- amenazó Hale gruñendo y en cuanto se liberó del agarre del enemigo, consiguió clavarle las garras en el abdomen- Cometiste un grave error en llevarte a Stiles.   
-¿En serio? No estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo tomándolo por la muñeca- Ese humano es una debilidad que no necesitas, Derek, así como yo también necesitaba una débil manada.  
-¿Qué?- soltó el moreno al mismo tiempo que intenta golpear con la otra mano al Alfa pero éste lo bloquea con una sonrisa.   
-Jajaja, esto sí que es divertido, tu mascota lo entendió muy rápido, voy a curarte de tu debilidad de la misma forma que yo me encargué de la mía. 

Antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer algún movimiento, una fuerte patada dio directo contra el costado de su abdomen antes de que le entierren las garras en el hombro derecho mientras otra mano se dirige hasta su cuello, manteniendo un firme agarre. Ya suponía que James se ha fortalecido desde la última vez que se encontraron pero él no está dispuesto a perder, no cuando está en juego la vida de su manada y de su compañero. 

-No me mires así, Derek, te acostumbrarás, te lo aseguro, será muy sencillo con el tiempo, tú solo tendrás que obedecer- dijo el Alfa adoptando su forma de beta antes de empujarlo contra la vitrina de una de las tiendas abandonadas.   
-Yo no soy un asesino como tú, bastardo, no vas a tocar a mi manada, ni tampoco a Stiles.   
-Genial, porque no tengo que tocar a tu mascota para asesinarlo, ya me encargué de eso antes de venir aquí- afirmó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos al mismo tiempo que levanta unos centímetros al moreno del suelo y lo golpea con fuerza contra el gran ventanal del escaparate, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos.   
-¡Derek!- grita Isaac acercándose corriendo hacia ellos.   
-¡No vengas!- ordenó muy enfadado e hizo aparecer las garras de su mano derecha- Ayuda a los demás, ¡Ahora! Recuperar a Stiles es nuestra prioridad, ¡Ve!

El beta aprieta los labios unos segundos antes de obedecer con resignación y se marcha corriendo por el gran pasillo. El moreno vuelve a centrarse en su objetivo, clavando sus garras en el brazo del mayor, quien afloja un poco el agarre en su cuello y es lo suficiente para que consiga liberarse, intentando golpear al enemigo en el abdomen pero éste se aparta con rapidez, colocando una prudente distancia entre ambos. 

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué le hiciste a Stiles?- preguntó caminando lentamente hacia el Alfa.   
-Lo envenené, debo admitir que ha aguantado bastante bien, un humano cualquiera ya estaría muerto, ¿Quieres salvarlo? Sabes muy bien que hacer, Derek, de ti depende si la mascotita muere o se salva. 

¿Veneno? ¿Su compañero ha sido envenenado? ¿Ese es el olor extraño que percibió en él? Su primer instinto fue ir rápidamente a buscarlo pero James le bloqueó el camino con una sonrisa de diversión, dejando muy claro que solo tiene dos opciones: Unirse a su manada o matarlo para así obtener el antídoto. 

Una intensa rabia invadió al moreno y enfocó sus ojos rojos en el mayor, quien se mantiene muy calmado, además de divertido con la situación. Ya no se contendrá, va a destripar a ese bastardo y salvara a su pareja. Cuando va a dar un paso al frente, unos disparos en el exterior llaman su atención. 

-¿Creíste que no me enteraría de tu pequeño plan, Derek? Cada vez me decepcionas más, primero tienes un humano como compañero y ahora juegas a los amigos con cazadores, no te preocupes por ellos, mis amigos los tratarán bien, los humanos pueden hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, incluso matarse entre ellos- señaló antes de reírse.   
-Estuviste en la cabeza de Stiles- dijo Hale preparándose para atacar.   
-Fue mucho más útil de lo que pensé y vaya que has aprovechado bien tu tiempo con él, es una lástima que ahora tu pequeña puta le pertenezca a Tommy, aunque claro, si es que sobrevive. 

Derek rugió con fiereza y cambió de forma, ya no tiene caso seguir manteniéndolo en secreto cuando ese sujeto ya sabe que es capaz de transformarse en un lobo completo. Con gran agilidad, consigue morder la pantorrilla del Alfa, quien gruñe al sentirlo e intenta golpearlo pero el moreno es mucho más rápido en ese momento y lo esquiva con un salto antes de abalanzarse directo al cuello de James, quien consiguió apartarlo después de varios segundos. 

-Me gustaría decir que me sorprende pero no es así- dijo el mayor cubriendo la sangrante herida con una mano-Apuesto a que esto si te resultará inesperado. 

Ante la sorpresa de Hale, el enemigo también comenzó a transformarse en un lobo de espeso pelaje gris. Jamás habían considerado que James tuviera esa habilidad, sin embargo, su determinación por salvar a su compañero es mucho más grande y va a destrozarlo sin importar la forma que adopte. 

Ambos lobos comienzan a luchar con fiereza, dándose mordiscos en donde pueden y clavando las garras en el contrario. Sus habilidades son muy similares pero la motivación de Derek es mucho mayor que el simple deseo de poder de ese desagradable sujeto. Lentamente, consigue que retroceda hasta el borde del segundo piso, en donde falta un gran pedazo del suelo y la caída desde ahí es directa hasta el estacionamiento. 

Cuando está decidido a dar el golpe final, un aullido lo paraliza y se apresura en girar hacia la derecha, en donde ve a Peter correr hacia él mientras carga a un inconsciente Stiles en su espalda y son perseguidos por Tommy, ¿En dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué Scott lo llamó? Iba a ir hacia ellos pero el lobo gris se lo impidió saltando frente a él. 

-No te distraigas, Derek, yo soy tu oponente. 

El moreno sabe que no puede distraerse cuando está luchando contra alguien tan poderoso como James pero no puede evitarlo cuando su compañero está a tan solo unos metros, muy débil por el veneno mientras Peter lo defiende de los feroces ataques de Tommy. 

-¡Concéntrate!- gritó el Alfa enemigo al mismo tiempo que se abalanza sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo y mordiéndole el cuello. 

El lobo negro comienza a forcejear por liberarse pero sus heridas son bastante serias y le toma bastante esfuerzo conseguirlo, procurando mantener una prudente distancia del enemigo. De reojo observa como su tío protege al castaño del beta furioso, quien ha conseguido lastimarlo en varias ocasiones. 

-¡No te distraigas!- ordenó James embistiéndolo por el costado y arrojándolo contra una de las vitrinas, la cual se rompió, haciéndole algunos cortes. 

Derek intentó colocarse de pie pero está llegando a su límite y puede sentir como la transformación no se mantendrá por mucho más tiempo. Cuando por fin consigue levantarse, descubre con horror que el Alfa ha comenzado una carrera hacia el humano y apresa entre sus fauces la pantorrilla derecha del chico, arrastrándolo por el suelo unos centímetros. 

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- grita el castaño despertando abruptamente e intentando sostenerse de los azulejos del suelo en vano.   
-¡Stiles!- el moreno se sobrepuso al agotamiento que siente para ir a socorrer a su compañero, consiguiendo que el lobo gris lo suelte y retroceda hasta quedar cerca del borde del gran agujero.  
-Derek…- susurró el menor mirándolo con cansancio.   
-Stiles… vas a estar bien… protégelo, Peter- ordenó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos antes de girarse hacia el enemigo, acercándose lentamente a él- Te daré una última oportunidad para entregarme el antídoto y largarte de Beacon Hills.   
-Sabes muy bien que eso no pasará, no hasta que me des lo que quiero.   
-Entonces lo conseguiré de otra forma, cometiste un grave error al meterte con mi manada, al invadir mi hogar y al lastimar a mi compañero, ¡Vas a morir!- grita corriendo con rapidez hacia James, sin darle tiempo de reacción y lo muerde en el cuello, asegurándose que no escape mientras caen por el agujero.   
-¡DEREEEEEKKKKK!- escucha la voz de su pareja llamándolo con desesperación antes de impactar contra el duro suelo de concreto del estacionamiento. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Peter se apresuró en bloquearle el camino al pelirrojo mientras Isaac, Jackson, Erika y Scott lo atacan con sincronizados movimientos hasta que consiguieron herirlo, provocando que deje al humano en el suelo para defenderse. Apenas los demás lo alejan un poco, el mayor corre hacia donde está el compañero de su sobrino y se arrodilla a su lado, dándole suaves golpecitos en las mejillas. 

-Despierta, cachorro, no es momento de tomar una siesta- lo llamó intentando bromear pero eso no disminuyó en lo más mínimo su preocupación- ¿Stiles?- con cuidado lo tomó en brazos y se inclinó a hundir la nariz en el cuello contrario, captando un olor extraño que no logra reconocer.  
-Vamos, hay que sacarlo de aquí- dice Isaac llegando a su lado mientras los demás se encargan de mantener lejos al enemigo- ¿Estará bien, Peter?- preguntó pasando un dedo despacio por la herida que el menor tiene en el labio inferior- Huele raro.  
-Lo va a estar, encarguémonos de Tommy y vamos con Derek, ¡Chicos! 

El beta se apresura en correr hacia una de las tiendas casi al final del largo pasillo. Hace varios días que el hiperactivo adolescente se ha encargado de colocar los dispositivos con el Mountain Ash para que cualquiera de la manada sea capaz de usarlos, así que encerraran antes de ir a apoyar a su Alfa. Peter es el primero en entrar, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación trasera tras el aparador y corre hacia la salida que ellos mismos abrieron en la pared para conectarla con la tienda de al lado. 

-¡Aaahh!- un grito estrangulo hace que Hale se detenga en el acto y voltea a mirar, descubriendo que Tommy sostiene por el cuello a Scott mientras con la otra mano atraviesa su abdomen.   
-Saca a Stiles de aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él- ordena Isaac activando el dispositivo que creó el humano y la ceniza contenida dentro del delgado tubo, trazó una línea perfecta en la obertura.   
-Tengan cuidado- pidió el mayor muy preocupado.   
-Estaremos bien, somos cuatro contra uno, ahora vete, Peter, cuida bien de Stiles y ayuda a Derek, los alcanzaremos pronto, ve. 

Aún cuando sabe ese puñado de adolescentes es muy capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación, no quiere dejarlos, no quiere abandonarlos cuando existe la mínima posibilidad de que resulten heridos. Por más que se empeña en mantener esa fachada despreocupada y de indiferencia, realmente los considera una familia, son su manada. Durante unos segundos baja la vista hacia el humano en sus brazos y asiente a las palabras de Isaac. Su objetivo principal es rescatar a Stiles, todos se están esforzando por eso, así que él debe cumplir con su parte también. 

Con cuidado baja al humano para luego acomodarlo en su espalda y se dirige hacia el pasillo pero apenas alcanza a dar dos pasos cuando escucha un grito, reconociendo la voz de Erika, así que voltea lentamente. 

-¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunta Tommy dedicándole una gran sonrisa de diversión- Me gustaría decir que su trampa fue inesperada pero estaría mintiendo- afirmó estirando su mano hacia el umbral de la entrada, activando la barrera- Ya sabíamos sobre sus pequeñas trampas, James lo descubrió en la inquieta cabecita de Stiles, incluso a él le pareció una excelente idea estos particulares dispositivos de Mountain Ash.   
-¡Peter corre!- ordenó Jackson golpeando la barrera en un vano intento por romperla.   
-¡Saca a Stiles de aquí! ¡Vete!- gritó Boyd observándolo fijamente. 

El mayor apretó la mandíbula antes de marcharse corriendo de ahí, en dirección hacia donde está su familiar y descubre con asombro que ese desagradable sujeto también puede convertirse en un lobo completo, lo cual complica mucho más esa misión de rescate. Por unos segundos tiene la esperanza que los Argent harán su aparición pero si aún no están ahí, es porque el enemigo tomó precauciones y deben estar en problemas también. 

-Mierda…- susurra dejando al humano en el suelo, procurando que esté lejos de la batalla de los dos Alfas y se gira al pelirrojo.   
-Ya que no quieres entregármelo, no tendré más opción que matarte- señaló el pelirrojo cambiando a su forma de beta.   
-Inténtalo, voy a disfrutar dándote una paliza, he tenido ganas de hacerlo desde lo del tranquilizante. 

El mayor también cambió a su forma de beta y atacó al enemigo, impidiéndole que se acerque al humano. No puede negar que está teniendo un poco de problemas en contener a ese sujeto, quien se ha dejado guiar completamente por su instinto lobuno. De reojo se percata que su sobrino está teniendo problemas con James, ya que parece más pendiente del estado de su compañero que la batalla y eso es grave error cuando está enfrentando a ese Alfa desquiciado. Gran parte del beta quiere ayudarlo, ya está cansado de ver a las personas importantes en su vida ser lastimadas o peor aún, morir sin que él pueda hacer algo. 

Con energías renovadas, logra esquivar todos los ataques de Tommy, logrando herirlo en algunas oportunidades pero entonces escucha un grito y voltea asustado, percatándose que el pelirrojo lo ha alejado de Stiles lo suficiente, para que el lobo gris tenga una oportunidad de atacarlo, mordiéndolo en la pantorrilla y arrastrándolo por el suelo. De inmediato quiere ir a ayudar a su amigo pero el beta se lo impide, aprovechando su descuido para darle un zarpazo en el vientre. 

-Voy a matarte- dijo Tommy haciendo brillar sus ojos amarillos e inició una rápida carrera hacia él.  
-Maldito mocoso- sisea el mayor deteniéndolo por el brazo y lo arroja contra el cristal de la vitrina.   
-¡DEREEEEEEEEKKK!

Peter se gira en el mismo instante en que ambos lobos caen por el gran agujero que hay en el piso, siendo una gran distancia hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Rápidamente corre hasta el borde, intentando mirar pero la poca iluminación se lo impide y un fuerte aroma a sangre golpea su nariz. 

-Derek…- susurra muy preocupado y temeroso de que la caída hubiera lastimado seriamente a su familiar o peor aún, que esté… no, ni siquiera puede pensar en esa posibilidad.   
-¡Peter cuidado!

El grito del hiperactivo adolescente hace reaccionar a Hale, quien alcanza a esquivar el ataque del pelirrojo y mantiene una prudente distancia, evaluando sus opciones en ese momento. Su primer instinto es acudir en el auxilio de su familiar pero no puede abandonar a Stiles ahí con ese chico, no cuando los demás están atrapados en una barrera y no hay señales de los Argent por el lugar. ¿Qué debe hacer? Sabe que su sobrino es fuerte, así que esa caída no significó mucho y por eso debe enfocarse en el menor, quien no es capaz de defenderse, mucho menos cuando está tan débil y el aroma extraño que tiene no le agrada en lo más mínimo. 

-Eso fue bastante útil, ahora que Derek ya no es un problema, solo quedas tú y me llevaré a Stiles- afirmó el pelirrojo caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa.   
-Eso no pasará, mocoso. 

Peter hace brillar sus ojos azules antes de rugir para luego hacer el primer movimiento, tomando a Tommy de improviso y enterrándole las garras en el abdomen. Golpe tras golpe, consigue mantener lejos al beta del humano pero cuando se prepara para acabarlo de una vez por todas, un grito estrangulo lo detiene y se voltea hacia su amigo, observando muy sorprendido como vomita una gran cantidad de sangre. 

-¡Stiles!- sin pensarlo dos veces, corre en dirección al castaño pero a mitad de camino, alguien lo embiste por un costado, arrojándolo al suelo y antes de que pueda reaccionar, Tommy hunde las garras en su vientre.   
-Te lo advertí, voy a matarte.

El mayor comienza a forcejear hasta que logra quitarse de encima al pelirrojo y se arrastra unos metros por el suelo, intentando recomponerse de la herida. Puede escuchar los pasos del beta acercándose, así que se incorpora con lentitud, bajando una mano hasta su vientre mientras sigue caminando. 

-Hora de decir adiós, Hale- canturrea Tommy iniciando una rápida carrera hacia él- Es una lástima que no seas el Hale que quiero asesinar pero no me quejaré. 

Peter se da la vuelta, sabiendo que no alcanzará a esquivar o evitar el ataque del lobo, así que solo puede esperar que no hiera algún punto vital. Cuando las garras están a escasos centímetros de atravesar su pecho, un par de mano empuja hacia un lado y mira con gran sorpresa como el humano recibe el ataque por protegerlo, siendo atravesado en la espalda por las garras del beta. 

-¡Stiles!- grita moviéndose con prisa para sostenerlo cuando cae de rodillas al suelo y lo estrecha contra su cuerpo, colocando una mano sobre la sangre herida- No, no, no, no, ¿Por qué me protegiste, cachorro? No tenías que hacerlo… no tenías…  
-No… no tenía que hacerlo… quise hacerlo… ¿Cómo podría permitir… que te lastimen, lobito?- preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa a Hale.  
-Eres un idiota, cachorro… un idiota por proteger a alguien como yo…- susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpan en sus parpados pero no se permite derramarlas, porque eso es una señal de debilidad y se prometió después del incendio que nunca más volvería a ser débil.   
-Hey, no me digas así, no olvides que no soy la mamá de la manada… y siempre cuidaré de mis lobitos… ustedes parecen olvidar que no son indestructibles- dijo estirando la mano hasta la mejilla del beta- Eres un grandísimo idiota si piensas que no soy capaz de arriesgar mi vida por protegerte… somos familia, eres mi amigo, Peter, los amigos se cuidan entre sí… por favor no llores, estaré bien… soy un chico fuerte, aunque no lo parezca. 

El mayor lleva una mano hasta su rostro y comprueba con sorpresa que el adolescente tiene razón, ¡Está llorando! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo hace? Muchos años, siempre ha pensado que cualquier deje de humanidad en él murió en el incendio que acabó con la vida de gran parte de su familia, ¿Entonces por qué lo está haciendo ahora? Por más que odie admitirlo, sabe perfectamente la respuesta y todo es culpa de ese hiperactivo chico, quien en ningún momento se ha dejado intimidar por él, ni se ha alejado a pesar de conocer las cosas que ha hecho, que no lo trata con cautela como el resto de la manada, que no susurra a sus espaldas, que no duda de sus intenciones, ni lo mira con recelo. Stiles es el primero de la manada que lo trata como uno más, que se preocupa por él, que lo anima cuando está triste, que cura sus heridas, que lo trata como a uno más del paquete y lentamente le ha devuelto la humanidad que perdió después del incendio. Ese irritante castaño no es solo su amigo, es familia, por eso le duele que resulte herido por protegerlo.

-Eres un idiota, cachorro… yo no estoy llorando- dice limpiando sus lágrimas con rapidez, lo cual ocasiona la risa del menor.   
-Entonces será nuestro secreto, lobito…  
-Stiles- el pelirrojo se arrodilla junto a ellos, haciendo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos y con una expresión de angustia en su rostro- Lo siento… lo siento tanto, jamás he querido herirte, no quería hacerlo, lo siento mucho…  
-Puedo… puedo perdonarte esto, Tommy, puedo perdonarte que seas tan idiota para creer en las mentiras de James… pero nunca te perdonaré si hieres a mi familia… nunca- aseguró observándolo con seriedad- Ya basta… sabes que esto está mal… yo no te amo… ¿Cómo podrías ser feliz con alguien que no te ama?- preguntó Stilinski con parsimonia- Si realmente me quieres… entonces detén esto y reacciona, el Tommy que yo conozco no es un idiota, es muy listo y no permitiría que lo manipulen.  
-Stiles…- bajó la vista unos segundos y tomó la mano del castaño, dándole un suave beso en el dorso.   
-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo pensé que serias capaz de hacerlo por tu culpa?- siseó una voz que atrajo la atención de los tres- ¿Sorprendidos? Ya que eres tan inútil para hacerte cargo de esto, Tommy, lo acabaré yo. 

Peter negó despacio con la escena. A juzgar por la distancia de ese piso hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, ese sujeto no debería ser capaz de mantenerse en pie con la gravedad de sus heridas pero ahí está, con sangre escurriendo por un costado de su cabeza, varios cortes en el cuerpo y aún así la sonrisa desquiciada de su rostro no se borra. Si James está ahí, probablemente Derek debe estar tan herido, que es incapaz de moverse y ahora solo depende de él que ese sujeto no acabe con el resto de la manada. 

-No luces muy bien, mascota, el veneno hará su trabajo muy pronto- afirmó al mismo tiempo que camina hacia ellos.   
-¿Veneno?- repitió Hale observando con preocupación al humano, quien se encuentra muy pálido.  
-No te preocupes, mataré a tu patética manada antes de acabar con la mascota.  
-No tocarás a Stiles, prometiste que le darías el antídoto- intervino el pelirrojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.   
-Solo si Derek se une a mí, lo cual no ha ocurrido- corrigió con cierta diversión en la voz- No me mires así, tú aún no has cumplido con tu parte del trato, se supone que te encargarías de ellos, que decepción Tommy. 

El Alfa se detuvo de improviso antes de dar un salto hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que tres objetos a toda velocidad cruzaron la habitación. Peter no puede evitar sonreír cuando distingue la silueta de su sobrina en una de las escaleras mecánicas y le parece sorprendente que a pesar de todas las heridas que tiene, pueda mantenerse de pie. 

-No te esperaba tan pronto por aquí, Derek- dijo James adoptando su forma de beta e hizo aparecer sus garras.   
-No he terminado contigo, bastardo. 

Ambos lobos comienzan a luchar fieramente, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a rendirse y el mayor debe admitir que está preocupado, ya que si hace un balance de las heridas, es su sobrino quien está en una clara desventaja en ese momento. Apenas percibe la inquietud de Stiles, lo estrecha contra su cuerpo para evitar que haga una locura e interfiera en esa pelea. 

-¡Suéltame, Peter! Tengo que ayudar a Derek- ordena el humano forcejeando por liberarse pero el beta no cede.  
-Esta es su pelea, no podemos interferir, cachorro y tú estás herido, quédate quieto o será peor- pidió consiguiendo inmovilizar al castaño con algo de dificultad.   
-Suéltame, Suéltame, ¡Derek!- grita con lágrimas en los ojos cuando James consigue clavar sus garras en un costado del abdomen del moreno, quien gruñe de dolor al sentirlo- ¡Derek!   
-Stiles… lo siento, tenías razón en todo… pero voy a arreglarlo… lo prometo. 

Para la gran sorpresa de Peter, el pelirrojo se incorporó con rapidez para unirse a la batalla de los dos lobos como un apoyo al Alfa local. No tiene idea de qué está pasando, sin embargo, esa nueva adición es un punto a su favor en la ardua tarea de acabar con James. 

-Tranquilo, cachorro, Derek estará bien, es muy fuerte- aseguró permitiéndose respirar más aliviado.   
-Sí… Sourwolf y Tommy pueden hacerlo... pueden— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando una repentina punzada en el abdomen lo hizo gruñir del dolor, lo cual atrajo la atención de su compañero inmediatamente.   
-¡Derek cuidado!- advirtió Peter observando como el Alfa enemigo hace brillar sus ojos rojos y corre hacia el moreno listo para matarlo pero el beta vuelve a interferir, protegiéndolo y siendo atravesado en el pecho por las garras del hombre que lo convirtió.  
-¡TOMYYYYY!- gritó el adolescente sobreponiéndose al dolor de su lastimado cuerpo.  
-Stiles…- susurró el pelirrojo antes de caer al suelo sin moverse.  
-No te preocupes, mascota, de todas formas no tenía una utilidad para él después de esto, solo adelantó lo inevitable- afirmó James esbozando una gran sonrisa de diversión. 

****************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Derek jamás pensó que el pelirrojo lo ayudaría a enfrentarse a James, ni mucho menos que lo salvaría recibiendo un ataque mortal por él. Apenas el Alfa comienza a alardear en dirección al humano, aprovecha la oportunidad única de distracción que creó el beta y se abalanza sobre el enemigo, consiguiendo tumbarlo al suelo al mismo tiempo que clava sus garras en el abdomen contrario repetidas veces antes de tomarlo por el cuello.

-Se acabó, dame el antídoto o voy a matarte- amenazó el moreno con el ceño fruncido- ¡Dámelo!   
-Jajajajaja, eres mucho más idiota de lo que creí, ¿Realmente piensas que tengo el antídoto?- preguntó dedicándole una amplia sonrisa- Nunca fue mi intención salvarlo, va a morir, Derek, ¡Va a morir! Una muerte lenta y dolorosa, poco a poco será consumido por el veneno.   
-¡Eso no pasará!- gritó el lobo completo con la intención de darle el golpe final pero unos gruñidos lo detuvieron y se volteó rápidamente- ¿Stiles? 

El aroma a sangre se hizo aún más intenso en el aire y se apresuró en llegar hacia donde su familiar mantiene recostado en el suelo al humano mientras éste se retuerce por el dolor antes de comenzar a toser una gran cantidad de sangre. No, no va a perder a su pareja de esa forma, no va a permitir que muera por su culpa. 

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital- dice Peter observando con preocupación a su familiar.   
-Sí, ve por los demás- ordena al mismo tiempo que toma en brazos al adolescente- Vas a estar bien, Stiles, por favor resiste.   
-Derek… Derek… Tommy está…- susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.  
-Sí… está muerto… lo siento mucho…   
-Él… él hizo correcto… Tommy hizo lo correcto… no podemos dejarlo aquí…- pidió ocultando el rostro contra el pecho del Alfa, quien lo estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.   
-No lo dejaremos aquí, Stiles, te lo prometo, primero te llevaré a un hospital.   
-Yo no contaría con eso- dijo una voz tras él. 

El moreno giró al mismo tiempo que James corre hacia él, transformado en su forma de beta y listo para atravesarle la garganta con sus garras. No va a alcanzar a contraatacar, ni mucho menos esquivarlo, así que lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es proteger al menor con su cuerpo. De reojo capta como Peter se levanta pero tampoco lo conseguirá a tiempo. Cuando está a solo unos centímetros de recibir el ataque fatal, cuatro disparos lo sobresaltan y observa con sorpresa como el Alfa desquiciado cae de espaldas al suelo. 

-Argent- susurra el moreno permitiéndose respirar con alivio. Jamás ha estado tan feliz de la llegada de los cazadores.   
-¿Cómo está Stiles?- pregunta Chris arrodillándose junto a ellos en compañía de su hija.   
-Debe ir a un hospital, James lo envenenó- respondió colocándose de pie mientras carga a su compañero con cuidado.   
-Aún está vivo- señala Allison tensando su arca pero el beta la detiene con sus ojos brillando azules.  
-Los demás está atrapados en la tienda casi al final del pasillo, ve a ayudarlos, yo me encargaré de ese bastardo, saca a Stiles de aquí, Derek, no pierdas más tiempo, ¡Ve! 

El lobo completo lo miró unos segundos, percibiendo claramente el enfado de su tío por todo el daño que ha causado ese ese sujeto al humano y asiente despacio, su mayor prioridad es sacar a su compañero de ahí, así que se apresura en correr hacia las escaleras seguido del cazador. Mientras salen del centro comercial para ir hasta el auto de Argent, puede escuchar claramente las palabras de Peter y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, entendiendo que su hiperactivo chico tiene razón y realmente ha cambiado, mereciéndose una segunda oportunidad. 

Apenas sube a los asientos traseros, Chris conduce a toda prisa en dirección al hospital. Derek sabe que solo tardarán unos minutos en llegar pero no está seguro si su pareja cuenta con aquel valioso tiempo y podrá resistir. Con cuidado lo estrecha contra su cuerpo, repartiendo besitos por su cabello mientras el menor se estremece entre sus brazos, gruñendo de vez en cuando. 

-¡Más rápido, Argent!- gritó con desesperación antes de enfocarse en su pareja, quien lo observa jadeando y en ese momento se da cuenta que tiene una fiebre muy alta- Tienes que resistir, ya casi llegamos, Stiles, por favor aguanta…  
-Derek… tengo frío- dijo rodeándole el cuello al mayor con los brazos- Derek…   
-Vas a estar bien- aseguró pegándolo mucho más a su cuerpo para darle calor- Ya todo terminó, Stiles… no me dejes…   
-Te amo… Sourwolf… quiero… quiero una gran fiesta en el Loft cuando me recupere… quiero muchas papas rizadas… muchas…- enfatizó cerrando los ojos con cansancio- Tengo sueño…   
-No, no te duermas, sigue hablando, Stiles, por favor, no te calles ahora- suplicó el lobo sintiendo sus ojos acuosos por las lágrimas que se acumulan- Stiles… ¿Qué tipo de fiesta…? Stiles…   
-Una… una de disfraces…- respondió en un susurro y quedando cada vez más laxos en los brazos contrarios- Tú… tú puedes ir… ir de Sourwolf…   
-Estamos cerca- avisó el cazador pasando al carril de al lado que está libre y estacionó cerca de la entrada, provocando que el auto se sacuda abruptamente cuando frenó- ¡Llegamos!- se apresuró en bajar y abrió la puerta trasera, tomando al adolescente en brazos- No puedes entrar así, Derek, no tenemos tiempo para dar explicaciones sobre cómo te estás curando mágicamente, bajo los asientos hay ropa, póntela y alcánzame dentro, date prisa. 

El moreno quiere protestar pero sabe que el mayor tiene razón, si entra de esa forma al hospital, tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones y corre el peligro que se descubra su secreto, lo cual sería un problema para todos. Agradeciendo la mente fría de Argent en esas ocasiones, se apresura en sacar el bolso que hay bajo los asientos y se apresura en vestirse para luego entrar rápidamente al hospital, encontrando a Chris afuera de urgencias mientras habla muy serio con el sheriff y Lydia. 

-¿Y Stiles?- preguntó acercándose a ellos muy preocupado.   
-Lo están atendiendo ahora- respondió la pelirroja quitándose la bufanda que usa y la envuelve alrededor del cuello del Alfa- Tienes que quitarte esa sangre, estás llamando la— no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el sheriff se interpuso y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al lobo, ignorando por completo el dolor  
-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Prometiste que mi hijo estaría bien! ¡Lo prometiste, Hale! Si algo le ocurre, te juro por Dios que voy a matarte de la manera más dolorosa posible, ¡Lo juro! 

El padre de su pareja está listo para darle otro golpe pero unas manos lo detienen y se da cuenta que se trata del cazador, quien consigue llevarse al sheriff ahí. El moreno se deja caer en uno de los asientos y apoya los codos en sus rodillas para luego ocultar el rostro en sus manos. Es su culpa que Stiles esté tan mal en ese momento, James nunca lo hubiera secuestrado de no enterarse que son compañeros. 

-Ya basta- ordenó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado- Lo que pasó no es tu responsabilidad, Derek y conozco a Stiles lo suficiente para saber que se enfadará si te culpas por ello.   
-Lo hirieron porque está conmigo, ¿Qué parte de eso no es mi culpa?- soltó el moreno apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.   
-Stiles sabe perfectamente los peligros de pertenecer a la manada Hale, al igual que todos nosotros y cada uno ha tomado la decisión de permanecer contigo a pesar de eso, así que ya basta de este papel del mártir, lo único que debe preocuparte ahora es que cuando ese idiota se recupere, vas a ser su enfermero personal, te aseguro que usará esto a su favor, es muy listo, eso no lo negaré- aseguró la chica apretando sus manos contra las rodillas y el mayor percibió claramente su preocupación- Yo también estoy asustada, Derek… no quiero que algo le pase…  
-Lydia…- susurró incorporándose para observarla fijamente, descubriendo que está a punto de llorar.   
-Es un grandísimo tonto… ¿Sabes? Ha estado detrás de mí por años… y realmente me alegro porque esté contigo ahora, aún cuando es molesto, es un buen chico y sé muy bien que él no querría que te culparas por esto, ¿Acaso tú estarías bien si la situación fuera al revés? ¿Te gustaría que Stiles se culpe porque resultaste herido al protegerlo?- el moreno lo pensó unos segundos antes de negar despacio e iba a protestar pero la pelirroja lo silenció con una mirada- No porque seas el Alfa significa que siempre tienes que salvarlos a todos, Derek, a veces debes dejar que sean los demás quienes te salven… 

Hale se colocó algo tenso cuando la chica tomó su mano pero no la apartó. Él también está asustado de que algo le suceda a su hiperactivo chico y sentirse culpable, no va a cambiar las cosas. Unos minutos después, se les une el resto de la manada, haciendo un poco más llevadera la espera. Cuando el sheriff regresa en compañía de Argent, no parece tan molesto como hace unos segundos. 

-Derek, tienes que limpiarte esa sangre- señala Peter haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se levante- Vamos, todavía no saldrán. 

El moreno se dejó guiar hasta el baño y se aseó lo mejor posible antes se secarse con varias toallas de papel. De reojo mira a su familiar, quien está lavando sus manos con un gesto de tristeza en el rostro. 

-Stiles me protegió… Tommy iba a matarme y él me protegió…- susurró afirmándose de espalda contra la pared junto a los lavabos- No quiero que algo le ocurra, Derek… el cachorro se pondrá bien ¿Verdad? Es un chico muy fuerte, ha superado varias situaciones difíciles, esta no será la excepción.   
-No, no lo será, Peter, Stiles va a estar bien… se va a recuperar y haremos una fiesta… quiere una fiesta de disfraces- comentó intercambiando una mirada con su familiar, quien sonrió un poco.   
-Típico de él… lo haremos en tu Loft y no podrás quejarte, Sourwolf- el aludido asintió sonriendo también.   
-No me quejaré- respondió el moreno y en ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con su pareja antes de que Tommy lo secuestrara- Peter… tú no tienes la culpa de que hirieran a Stiles… él te aprecia mucho y tiene razón en que has cambiado… nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente, cuando Stiles esté bien vamos a hablar- el mayor asintió despacio. 

Los dos regresaron con los demás a esperar noticias del castaño hasta que Melissa salió a informarles sobre la gravedad del estado del adolescente y que las siguientes horas serán cruciales para saber si se recuperará o no. Derek quiere estar con su compañero pero solo se lo permitieron al sheriff por su condición de padre, así que decidió escabullirse hasta la azotea del lugar a tomar un poco de aire fresco y estar solo.

Si Stiles no consigue pasar la noche y ocurre el peor de los escenarios, no sabe qué hará. Probablemente el dolor sea tan grande que podría hacer alguna idiotez, perder a alguien que ama de nuevo, no lo tolerará, no es tan fuerte como le hace creer a todo el mundo. Su lobo se retuerce inquieto ante sus nefastos pensamientos. 

-Va a estar bien…- susurró llevándose una mano al pecho- Nuestro compañero va a estar bien. 

Cuando los últimos rayos de luz desaparecen del cielo, decide que regresará con los demás pero se detiene al notar que el sheriff está de pie en la puerta, mirándolo silenciosamente y por su posición, parece que lleva varios minutos ahí. 

-¿Cómo está Stiles?- preguntó acercándose muy preocupado.   
-El doctor no sabe qué tipo de veneno le han dado, así que están abarcando todas las posibilidades pero sigue igual… “Estable en su gravedad” lo llamó el doctor- respondió el mayor cruzándose de brazos- Escucha… siento haberte golpeado.  
-No tiene que disculparse, sheriff, me lo merecía- afirmó el lobo bajando la vista con tristeza- Usted tiene razón, Stiles está en peligro constante conmigo… soy un hombre lobo y eso coloca en peligro a todos a mi alrededor… mi familia fue asesinada por eso… pensé que nunca podría tener algo bueno en mi vida… hasta que apareció Stiles, al principio no lo aguantaba, solo deseaba arrancarle la garganta con mis dientes pero con el tiempo… supongo que nos toleramos mejor hasta que apareció Tommy y yo estaba muy celoso de él, no lo entendí hasta que Peter me lo dijo, por eso fingí ser un perro para protegerlo, aunque claro que fue una excusa, eran simples celos… no quiero perderlo, sheriff… sé que Stiles está en peligro conmigo pero no quiero dejarlo y sé que egoísta de mi parte pero Stiles es—  
-La mejor parte de tu vida- señaló el mayor afirmándose en el marco de la puerta con un suspiro- Lo entiendo, Derek, yo pensaba… pienso lo mismo de mi esposa… y entiendo el dolor de estar lejos de la persona que amas…- susurró lo último con un nudo en la garganta.   
-Ser un hombre lobo es todo lo que conozco… es lo único seguro que tengo y le juro que lo dejaría sin dudar con tal de proteger a Stiles- aseguró observando fijamente al mayor, quien correspondió su gesto.  
Vamos a dentro, los demás están preocupados por ti, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que escucharía a Peter Hale pedir algo y además usando el “Por favor”- el moreno arqueó una ceja al escuchar esas palabras- Yo me entiendo. 

En cuanto llegaron con los demás al tercer piso, ya que trasladaron de habitación al castaño, toda su manada lo miró con una preocupación casi palpable y el Alfa se sintió un poco mejor por ese apoyo silencioso. Ahora solo les queda esperar. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

-Aún está vivo- señala Allison tensando su arca pero el beta la detiene con sus ojos brillando azules.  
-Los demás está atrapados en la tienda casi al final del pasillo, ve a ayudarlos, yo me encargaré de ese bastardo, saca a Stiles de aquí, Derek, no pierdas más tiempo, ¡Ve! 

Apenas escuchó los pasos alejarse, se acercó lentamente al Alfa herido, colocando un pie a cada lado de la cintura del enemigo, se ganó en cuclillas y lo levantó un poco la camiseta para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo, seguido de tres más. Ese maldito merece la peor de todas las muertes pero no tiene tiempo que perder cuando su amigo está muy malherido. 

-Cometiste un grave error al meterte con mi manada, al molestar a mi sobrino y al lastimar a Stiles- dijo clavando sus garras en el abdomen contrario- Púdrete en el infierno, bastardo. 

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, desgarró el cuello de James y nunca negará que lo disfrutó mucho. Una extraña sensación comienza a recorrer su cuerpo antes de que reconozca perfectamente ese nuevo poder que corre a través de él y suelta un fuerte rugido mientras sus ojos brillan rojos, revelando su nuevo estatus.

-Peter… Eres un Alfa…- susurró una voz a su costado derecho y se levantó haciendo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos.   
-No hay tiempo para felicitaciones, Scott, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás en el hospital.   
-¿Qué tan grave es?- preguntó Isaac muy preocupado por el estado de su hiperactivo amigo.   
-Este maldito envenenó a Stiles, no está bien. 

Rápidamente se apresuraron en llegar al hospital, en donde encontraron a Derek junto a Lydia y la preocupación de su sobrino es muy palpable e intensa. Unos minutos después, se les une Argent junto al sheriff, quien apesta a enfado cada vez que mira al compañero de su hijo, así que Peter decide calmar un poco las cosas apartándolos. 

-Derek, tienes que limpiarte esa sangre- señala el nuevo Alfa haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se levante- Vamos, todavía no saldrán. 

Mientras su familiar se asea, él no puede evitar observar fijamente la sangre que se desprende de sus manos con el agua, no solo pertenece a ese sujete, sino también al hiperactivo adolescente y se siente muy mal que por protegerlo resultara herido, aún más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando se atreve a compartir su sentir con su sobrino, sorpresivamente, éste no lo culpa e incluso parece dispuesto a solucionar las cosas entre ellos y debe admitir que eso le gustaría, ya que realmente desea pertenecer a la manada Hale. 

La espera por noticias del estado de Stiles, se hace eterna para todos hasta que Melissa sale a informarles de la situación y ahora solo pueden ser pacientes, rogar porque Stiles sea lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el veneno. En algún momento, Derek se marcha de ahí y sabe que lo hace porque necesita un momento a solas para derrumbarse, para culparse. Por unos segundos quiere acompañarlo pero no hay algo que pueda hacer por él, así que solo se limita a aguardar con los demás.   
A medida que avanzan los minutos, el nuevo Alfa comienza a inquietarse con la intensa preocupación que emanan todos, incluso Jackson está afectado con lo ocurrido, paseándose de un lado a otro por el pasillo y preguntando de vez en cuando cuanto más tardaran en saber si Stilinski se recuperará. 

-Necesito un café, ¿Alguien quiere algo?- preguntó el sheriff moviendo sus dedos ansiosamente, tal como lo suele hacer su hijo.   
-Yo, iré contigo traeremos algo para los cachorros y Argent. 

Cuando se dirigen hacia la cafetería del primer piso, Peter percibe claramente un aumento en el nerviosismo del humano, así que lo detiene en el descanso de las escaleras que conectan el segundo piso con el primero y le coloca una mano en el hombro, bastando ese simple gesto para que se derrumbe por completo. 

-No sé qué voy a hacer si algo le ocurre a mi hijo- susurra con un hilo de voz y a punto de llorar- No quiero que muera… Stiles es todo lo que me queda, si lo pierdo… no podré soportarlo…   
-No, eso no va a pasar, Stiles es muy fuerte, va a salir de esto- aseguró el lobo afirmando la espalda contra la pared del costado derecho- Sé que lo hará y cuando salga de aquí, todos lo cuidaremos, aunque sospecho que se aprovechará de eso para tenernos como sus esclavos personales.   
-Claro que lo hará…- respondió el mayor bajando la vista con tristeza.   
-Sheriff… sé que no es asunto mío, que no debo entrometerme… pero Derek es mi sobrino y me preocupa, mucho más de lo que todos creen… él ha cambiado mucho después de lo que pasó con nuestra familia, al igual que yo, ambos nos volvimos egoístas, ambos buscábamos poder para no sentirnos débiles de nuevo… ambos nos alejamos de los demás para no volver a perderlos… cuando Derek me contó que se haría pasar por un perro porque no le agradaba Tommy, yo sabía que no era solo un Alfa preocupándose por un miembro de su manada, era algo más y no me equivoqué, Stiles es su compañero pero eso no es lo más importante, Sheriff, sino que ambos se complementan, ambos son sacan lo mejor del otro y ambos sabemos que ese tipo de amor es muy difícil de encontrar- afirmó mirando fijamente al padre del hiperactivo adolescente, quien correspondió su gesto- Stiles es muy importante para nosotros, nos mantiene unidos, nos mantiene humanos, nos cuida, nos apoya, nos hace reír… he hecho muchas cosas malas desde que regresé… y a pesar de eso, Stiles me ha dado una oportunidad de demostrar que he cambiado… él no me juzga por todo lo que he hecho, él me trata como su amigo… él cree en que hay algo bueno en mí y yo también lo estoy comenzando a creer… Stiles es así porque tú se lo enseñaste, por eso sé que puedes hacer lo mismo por Derek…- durante unos segundos apretó la mandíbula antes de cruzarse de brazos- Por… Por favor…. dele una oportunidad, Sheriff… por favor…  
-Vaya, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que tú pidieras algo por favor, realmente debe importarte mucho Derek.  
-Por supuesto, es mi familia pero no se lo digas, debo mantener esta fachada de hombre cool con los demás- canturreó guiñándole un ojo antes de sonreír un poco- Stiles va a estar bien, Sheriff, él es fuerte y cuenta con todos nosotros, le aseguro que ninguno está dispuesto a perderlo, ni siquiera Jackson. 

El resto del camino hacia la cafetería lo hicieron en silencio, compraron unos café y refrescos para los adolescentes, por unos segundos consideraron llevar algo de comer pero como están las cosas, ninguno tendrá apetito hasta que se aseguren que el castaño estará bien. 

En algún momento de la espera, Peter se da cuenta que el sheriff se marcha y a juzgar por la dirección de sus pasos va a la azotea, en donde se encuentra su sobrino. Por más que desea escuchar la conversación, no lo hará, porque es algo privado entre los dos involucrados. A medida que pasan los minutos y cae la noche, teme que estén discutiendo o algo por el estilo pero su preocupación se esfuma cuando ambos llegan juntos, sin existir tensión o enfado. 

-¿Por qué tardan tanto en saber si mejorará?- preguntó Isaac llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración- Ya no soporto esta espera.   
-Yo tampoco, ni siquiera nos dejan verlo- agregó Scott sin soltar la mano de su novia.

Peter se afirmó contra la pared e intentó ignorar la conversación del resto de los betas, ya que se pondrá aún más ansioso de lo que está. En un momento, se da cuenta que la pelirroja se aparta de los demás para caminar despacio por el pasillo hasta la puerta de acceso restringido tras la cual se encuentra el castaño en una de las habitaciones siendo constantemente monitoreado. 

-Lydia- la llamó acercándose con lentitud y eso atrajo la atención de los demás- Hey, ¿Qué sucede?   
-¿Lo escuchas?- preguntó la chica afirmando las manos contra la puerta- Hay una voz.   
-¿Qué voz? No hay ninguna voz- señaló Isaac acercándose a ellos.  
-Sssshhhh, guarda silencio- pidió el nuevo Alfa antes de enfocarse en la chica a quien mordió hace un tiempo. Desde un comienzo supo que no es del todo humana, no cuando sobrevivió a su ataque en modo desquiciado- ¿Qué dice la voz, Lydia?   
-No lo sé, no entiendo- dijo afirmando un costado de la cabeza contra la puerta.  
-Si puedes, cierra los ojos y concéntrate, hazlo.

Peter evitó que los demás intervinieran y esperó pacientemente a que la pelirroja logre hacer lo que le pide. Si es honesto, tiene sus sospechas sobre en que se ha convertido esa adolescente y espera equivocarse porque no serán buenas noticias ahora. Cuando se percató que la chica se cubre la boca antes de voltearse hacia ellos con los ojos llorosos, entonces sus nefastos pensamientos se confirman. 

-¿Qué escuchaste, Lydia?- preguntó el sheriff muy preocupado de que involucre a su hijo.   
-Es… es Stiles… se está muriendo…- respondió antes de abrazar con fuerza a Jackson y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Melissa salió del otro lado de la puerta, con un gesto muy serio en su rostro.   
-¿Mamá que ocurre?- soltó Scott colocándose cada vez más y más ansioso.   
-¿Es Stiles?- intervino el sheriff observándolo fijamente y los ojos de su amiga se colocaron acuosos.   
-Lo siento tanto, Noah… Stiles ha vuelto a empeorar… el doctor no cree que resista esta noche… deberías… deberías entrar a verlo… 

*******************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	15. Chapter 15

“El doctor no cree que resista esta noche” 

El mundo entero se derrumbó para Derek cuando escuchó esas palabras. No, de ninguna manera su pareja podía morir, simplemente no. A lo lejos puede oír la voz de Melissa, explicándoles algo sobre que lo que el doctor ha intentado hacer, junto a algunos sollozos. Su primer instinto es ir de inmediato al lado de su beta herido pero unas manos lo detienen por el pecho. Nuevamente escucha la voz distante, casi en un susurro impidiéndole que entre, alcanza a entender algo que no es familiar directo, sin embargo, nadie va a imponerse en su camino en ese momento. 

-¡DEREK!- un grito junto a un pinchazo en su hombro derecho lo hacen reaccionar, descubriendo que se trata de Isaac, quien le ha enterrado una garra- Lo siento, no quería lastimarte pero tienes que calmarte- pidió con los ojos llorosos y conteniendo a duras penas sus lágrimas- Estás convirtiéndote. 

El moreno baja la vista hacia sus manos, en donde sus garras han aparecido y puede apostar lo que sea a que sus ojos han cambiado de color también, por suerte no hay alguien a excepción de ellos en ese pasillo. De reojo, se percata que Peter se marcha del lugar a paso rápido y por unos segundos quiere seguirlo para exigirle que se quede ahí, ¿Cómo puede largarse en ese momento cuando la manada debe estar unida? ¿Acaso no es amigo de Stiles? Con un bufido molesto, se afirma en la pared más cercana y le encantaría darse de cabezazos con ella para calmar todo lo que está sintiendo en ese momento pero las lágrimas son mucho más rápidas y comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas. 

-Melissa… déjalo entrar, por favor- pide el sheriff muy angustiado- Yo soy su padre y… Derek es su pareja, no pueden impedírselo, por favor, el doctor lo entenderá.   
-Esperen aquí- respondió la mujer antes de marcharse por el pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones.   
-Derek… Stiles se pondrá bien… él es fuerte- dijo Erika colocándole una mano en el hombro y el Alfa limpió sus lágrimas antes de girarse- Va a estar bien… él sabe lo importante que es para nosotros… para la manada… no va a dejarnos... ¿Verdad?   
-No, no lo hará- afirmó correspondiendo el abrazo de la rubia y observó al resto de sus betas. No puede desmoronarse ahora, no puede perder la fe tan rápido, ya que sabe que su chico no se rendirá fácilmente. 

Diez minutos después, Melissa regresa a buscarlos para llevarlos hasta el cuarto donde está el adolescente y el Alfa se siente un poco aliviado de poder entrar también. Apenas atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, un desagradable olor golpea su nariz y se la cubre de inmediato mientras hace una mueca de desagrado. Conoce perfectamente el aroma de su compañero y apenas puede percibirlo debajo de lo demás, lo cual solo le indica el mal estado en que está su cuerpo. 

-Derek…- lo llama el sheriff muy afligido.   
-Lo siento…- es todo lo que puede decir antes de rodear la cama para acercarse al adolescente, tomando su mano con suavidad- Stiles… lo siento tanto… 

Aún cuando ya nadie lo culpa por lo que pasó, no puede evitar pensar que de no ser porque están juntos, James jamás hubiera secuestrado al castaño, ni envenenado. Si algo le ocurre a su pareja, nunca se lo perdonará. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresalta y gira un poco la cabeza, descubriendo que se trata del sheriff.

-Lo siento mucho… haría lo que fuera por ser capaz de curarlo… no pude protegerlo…- susurró con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.   
-Yo tampoco pude protegerlo, Derek… no es solo tu culpa, tú lo trajiste de regreso, lo salvaste de ese bastardo, no te culpes por esto… yo también daría lo que fuera porque estuviera bien… solo podemos esperar y tener fe en que se recuperará- dijo el mayor con resignación en la voz. 

El lobo observó fijamente al menor, usando la mano libre para acariciarle el rostro con suavidad antes de tocar su frente, comprobando que tiene fiebre, aunque no tan alta como cuando venía camino al hospital. 

Los dos permanecieron en silencio junto a Stiles, sin embargo no era incómodo, ya que ambos comparten la misma tristeza en ese momento. Cuando los minutos se convierten en horas, el estado del castaño empeora y el olor desagradable que emana producto del daño que causa el veneno en su cuerpo, se intensifica. El sheriff se apresura en ir a buscar a Melissa o el doctor mientras Derek intenta calmar a su pareja, quien se retuerce entre gruñidos adoloridos sobre la cama. Dos enfermeras entran y unos segundos después el doctor, el cual le pide que salga. 

El moreno comienza a dar vueltas en el pasillo, incapaz de estar tranquilo cuando puede escuchar todo lo que sucede dentro y se confirman sus nefastos pensamientos. ¿Realmente no hay algo que pueda hacer para salvarlo? ¿Todo su poder y que pueda convertirse en un lobo completo, es inútil a la hora de salvar a su compañero? 

El Alfa no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que el doctor sale de la habitación muy serio y les dice con pesar que ya no hay algo que ellos puedan hacer por Stiles, así que deberían entrar a acompañarlo. Derek se queda completamente inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras, incapaz de procesar el significado en ellas, ya que sería aceptar que va a perder a su pareja para siempre. Una mano en su espalda baja lo insta a caminar hacia la habitación y de reojo distingue a Scott, quien está llorando en silencio a su lado. 

Cuando el doctor y las dos enfermeras se marchan del cuarto, dándoles privacidad en ese momento. El moreno se acerca al adolescente despacio, acariciándole la mejilla derecha con suavidad mientras su vista se nubla por momentos. 

-Tiene que haber algo… que podamos hacer- susurró Isaac tomando la mano de Erika con fuerza.   
-Hemos visto muchas cosas, cosas imposibles, tiene que haber algo- señaló Boyd observando fijamente a su Alfa.   
-Llamé a Deaton, está buscando pero no ha encontrado algo- dijo Scott con la voz temblorosa antes de abrazar a su novia.   
-¡Maldición somos hombres lobos! ¡¿Acaso no tenemos algún maldito poder que pueda salvarlo?!- gritó Jackson frustrado y angustiado a partes iguales.   
-No… no hay… si hubiera algo, ya lo habría hecho- respondió Derek sintiendo las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas. 

El moreno se inclinó a abrazar a su compañero, escuchando como sus latidos se hacen cada vez más lentos, siendo completamente consumido por la alta fiebre y los estragos que el veneno causa en su cuerpo. Puede escuchar varios sollozos a su alrededor, el aroma a tristeza se hace mucho más intenso en el cuarto y cuando se va a entregar por completo a su propia desesperación, la puerta se abre de improviso y unos pasos rápidos entran. 

-Peter- dice incorporándose extrañado de que esté ahí, ya que se marchó hace unas tres horas.   
-Derek, aún podemos hacer algo- afirma el Alfa respirando algo agitado por la carrera hasta ahí- Aún podemos salvar a Stiles, no es tarde. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“El doctor no cree que resista esta noche” 

Peter no reaccionó hasta que escuchó el grito de Isaac, pidiéndole a su Alfa que se calme y que no se transforme en pleno pasillo, en donde cualquiera podría verlo. ¿El irritante e hiperactivo adolescente va a morir? No, no, tiene que ser un error, es imposible que eso suceda, ¡Imposible! Apenas puede salir de su asombro con el nefasto pronóstico médico, se marcha a paso rápido del hospital, ya que no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando la vida de su preciado amigo está en riesgo.   
Su primera opción es recurrir a Deaton, con la esperanza de que él conozca alguna manera de poder salvar al humano del veneno.

-Lo siento, Peter, no hay algo que pueda hacer- dijo el veterinario con resignación.   
-Por favor, no quiero que muera, ¿Y alguno de tus polvos mágicos?- preguntó ilusionado con que al menos puedan conseguir tiempo.  
-Desconozco el tipo de veneno que le dieron, Peter, las opciones son muy amplias y podría terminar empeorando la situación- explicó observándolo fijamente.   
-No… tiene que haber algo, Stiles no puede morir, no puede- replicó con el ceño fruncido antes de comenzar a dar vueltas por el cuarto trasero alrededor de las camillas- Por favor, intenta pensar en algo, debe haber una manera…   
-Lo siento, de verdad me gustaría poder ayudar, intentaré encontrar algo pero no coloques todas tus esperanzas en esto- aconsejó el mayor con parsimonia.   
-Gracias, Deaton. 

El Alfa se marcha de la clínica muy desanimado. No puede aceptar que no hay forma de salvar la vida de su amigo. Si su hermana continuara con vida, está muy seguro que ella si sabría que hacer una situación así, siempre fue una sabelotodo (en el buen sentido de la palabra) podía pasar horas leyendo esos abultados… un momento, ¡Libros! La última vez que estuvo en la mansión, recuerda que una de las habitaciones había varios de ellos y sabe de primera fuente que su sobrino los llevó al Loft cuando se mudó. 

-Tiene que haber algo ahí- susurró para sí mismo antes de correr, no tiene tiempo que perder. 

Peter no está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero ya ha revisado dos cajas con libros y aún no encuentra algo que pueda ser de utilidad. Con molestia abre la última caja y voltea su contenido, observando con cierta sorpresa la fotografía que se desliza unos centímetros por el suelo y la toma, descubriendo que en ella sale su hermana, Talia, abrazando a unas pequeñas Cora, Laura y Derek que mantienen grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Aún cuando sabe que es posible, daría lo que fuera por recuperar a su familia y por eso no va a volver a perder a alguien que quiere. Con energías renovadas, continua revisando los libros restantes hasta que en el tercero de la última caja, da con un apartado que llama su atención, ya que se documenta un caso que es similar a lo que ellos están pasando, con la diferencia que el afectado también era un hombre lobo, un miembro oficial de la manada. Su latín está algo oxidado pero comprende lo esencial tras aquel método y los riesgos que conlleva pero eso da igual si consiguen salvar la vida del humano. 

Con el libro en mano, comienza una desenfrenada carrera hacia el hospital, rezando (por primera vez en su vida) para que aún sea demasiado tarde de colocar en práctica lo que se señala en libro. Con una inmensa alegría, descubre que aún tiene tiempo, el castaño está muy mal pero sigue respirando, sigue luchando por su vida y ahora es su turno de ayudarlo. 

-Derek, aún podemos hacer algo- afirma el Alfa respirando algo agitado por la carrera hasta ahí- Aún podemos salvar a Stiles, no es tarde.   
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el cazador entrecerrando los ojos.   
-Encontré algo que puede servir, está aquí- dijo entregándole el libro abierto.   
-¿Sabes latín?- preguntó el Lydia arqueando una ceja con cierta desconfianza.   
-Eso da igual, esto podría curar a Stiles, tenemos que intentarlo- replicó frunciendo el ceño al notar la cautela en el rostro de los demás. 

Es cierto que en el pasado tomó muy malas decisiones y es algo con lo que tendrá que cargar el resto de su vida pero no es justo que continúen dudando de cada cosa que dice o hace cuando ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que está con ellos, que realmente desea formar parte de la manada Hale. Ignorando a los demás, toma el libro para entregárselo a Derek, quien se muestra mucho más receptivo a escucharlo. 

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- pregunta el moreno observándolo fijamente.   
-Hay que tomar su dolor.   
-Ya lo he hecho y no mejora- afirma su sobrino con un gruñido.   
-No, no así, cuando tomamos el dolor de alguien, solo es momentáneo, el libro dice que el dolor debe absorberse por completo… hay que llegar al límite, Derek y es muy peligroso, en el apartado se describe un caso de como un Alfa curó a uno de sus betas que fue envenenado con muérdago pero… quedó muy mal después de hacerlo, su cuerpo llegó al límite y estuvo a punto de morir, perdió sus poderes casi por completo y se convirtió en beta- explicó al mismo que se produce un tenso silencio en el cuarto.   
-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Scott voluntariamente.   
-No, no tienes el poder suficiente, morirías- replicó el moreno antes de girarse hacia su compañero, cuyos latidos se hacen cada vez más lentos- Tiene que ser un Alfa, solo puedo ser yo.  
-No, no es cierto- intervino Peter al mismo tiempo que toma por la muñeca a su sobrino para apartarlo del castaño y hace brillar sus ojos rojos- No eres el único Alfa, Derek, yo también soy uno, yo lo haré. 

Le hubiera encantado que sus palabras no produjeran tantas exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los demás pero es comprensible, hasta hace poco era el Alfa desquiciado que asesinó a su propia sobrina para conseguir más poder, convirtió a Scott para fortalecerse con una manada, manipuló a Lydia para revivir, utilizó a Derek para sus propósitos. En resumidas cuentas, sus acciones pasadas no respaldan sus buenas intenciones de ahora y por eso entiende la desconfianza de los demás. Desde que se unió a la manada ha intentado ignorar el hecho de que nadie confía en él y que nadie lo quería ahí, al menos eso pensaba hasta que Stiles le demostró lo contrario con sus acciones, acercándose a él cuando nadie más lo hizo, curando sus heridas, haciéndolo reír, cuidando de él, pasando tiempo juntos. Stiles le recordó lo que significa tener una familia, algo que había olvidado después del incendio. 

-¿Y tú por qué harías eso?- preguntó Lydia lo que la gran mayoría en esa habitación quería decir- Todos aquí sabemos cómo eres, Peter, no te preocupas por alguien más que no seas tú, ¿Qué vas a ganas con esto? ¿Qué quieres? 

El Alfa bajó la vista unos segundos con un deje de molestia. Una cosa es saber lo que piensan todos a su alrededor pero una muy distinta es escucharlo así de directo y no puede negar que duele un poquito, aunque solo un poquito. Para su sorpresa, una inesperada persona interviene a su favor. 

-¿Y por qué habría de querer algo a cambio?- suelta el sheriff intercalando la mirada entre el lobo cuestionado y la pelirroja- Sé todo lo que ha hecho Hale en el pasado pero sé todo lo que está haciendo ahora porque Stiles me lo ha contado y también lo he comprobado, si mi hijo decidió que todo eso no tiene importancia y le dio otra oportunidad, entonces no entiendo por qué ustedes no pueden hacerlo también, es cierto que Peter no es inocente, ni la mejor persona de Beacon Hills pero todos aquí han hecho cosas malas en algún momento, incluido yo, así que no tenemos derecho a juzgarlo.   
-Estoy de acuerdo- lo apoyó inesperadamente Argent- Yo te conozco de hace mucho tiempo, Peter y no voy a negar que si has cambiado, Stiles es un chico listo, no te daría una segunda oportunidad si realmente no creyera que te la mereces.   
-¡Él ha hecho muchas cosas malas! ¿Qué nos asegura que ahora no sea igual?- protestó Lydia molesta con la situación.   
-Ya basta- ordenó Derek haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos antes de centrar su atención por completo en su tío, quien correspondió su gesto con seriedad- Solo responde una cosa, Peter, ser un Alfa es lo que siempre has querido, ¿Por qué renunciar ahora? Y sé honesto.

El mayor lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir despacio. Su familiar tiene razón, poseer el gran estatus de Alfa en un paquete es lo que siempre ha deseado pero ahora se da cuenta que es por las razones equivocadas y si es completamente honesto, Beacon Hills no es tan malo para recibir como castigo tenerlo a él protegiendo la zona. Con la vista recorre a todos los presentes, que se muestran muy interesados en su respuesta y se centra en su sobrino. 

-Es cierto, ser un Alfa es todo lo que he deseado y es la razón por la cual maté a Laura, lo único que me ha importado después del incendio, es conseguir más poder y me dio igual el método por el cual podría obtenerlo- respondió con seriedad e ignoró los gruñidos molestos de los betas lobunos- Me dio igual asesinar a Laura, me hubiera dado igual que tú hubieras muerto desangrado cuando utilicé a Lydia para revivir, me hubiera dado igual que Scott, siendo mi primer y único beta, hubiera muerto a manos de tu ex novia psicópata, es más, hasta hace un tiempo, me daba exactamente igual lo que pasara con tu pequeña manada, Derek, ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea dejar Beacon Hills bajo el cuidado de alguien como yo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa de diversión- Siendo honesto, tú eres el más indicado para encargarte de proteger esta aburrida y triste ciudad, así que toda la responsabilidad es tuya, sobrinito, buena suerte.   
-No estás siendo honesto- replicó Derek frunciendo el ceño.   
-Es verdad, si tengo que elegir, tú eres mucho mejor Alfa de lo que yo podría llegar a ser, así que no hay alguien mejor que tú para proteger Beacon Hills y mantener la paz.   
-Peter, no dejaré que hagas esto a menos que seas completamente honesto conmigo, te lo preguntaré de otra manera, ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a renunciar ser un Alfa para salvar a Stiles? 

El lobo se colocó tenso al escuchar esas palabras y apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza de la necesaria. Por supuesto que no va a contentar al moreno con un motivo tan superficial como ese, más aún cuando ha quedado claro que no tiene o tenía límites a la hora de conseguir más poder. De reojo observa al castaño, quien está muy pálido sobre la cama y se queja bajito mientras se mueve un poco, inquieto por la fiebre. Si realmente quiere ayudarlo, tendrá que hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo olvidó, incluso antes del incendio, ser honesto. 

-Bien, tú ganas, será a tu manera, Derek, ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ser un Alfa para salvar a Stiles? Porque para mí, él se ha convertido en lo único que vale la pena y merece cualquier sacrificio- afirmó dando un paso en dirección al lobo completo, quien abrió ligeramente la boca al oír esa afirmación- Es cierto, he hecho muchas cosas malas y por eso acepto que ninguno de ustedes confíe en mí pero aún así Stiles decidió que yo soy merecedor de una segunda oportunidad, aún cuando lo secuestré, lo he golpeado e insultado a diario, aún sabiendo todo lo que he hecho, él insiste en que hay algo bueno en mí y que no soy el monstruo que todos creen, e incluso yo creía, he sido un Alfa, Derek, tuve ese gran poder y adivina qué, ¡No me hizo feliz!- gritó al mismo tiempo que siente sus ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas pero simplemente las ignora- Pensé que vengarme de la maldita mujer que me quitó a toda mi familia, sería suficiente para quitarme este dolor que cargo a diario, pensé que estaba bien hacer todo lo posible con tal de tener poder y así no volver a sentirme tan vulnerable como la noche del incendio, ¡Yo estuve ahí, Derek! Yo los vi quemarse, los vi morir, los vi retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, sus gritos me atormentan cada noche, tú tuviste la opción de largarte con Laura, yo no, yo tuve que quedarme en esta maldita ciudad, sabiendo que esa maldita mujer seguía por ahí muy satisfecha con todo lo que hizo, yo tuve que quedarme sabiendo que jamás volvería a tener una familia y que la única que me quedaba simplemente se marchó, dejándome en ese frío cuarto pudriéndome día a día, me convertí en algo que jamás quise ser y pensé que nunca podría volver atrás pero Stiles me demostró lo contrario, él se preocupó por mí cuando nadie más lo hizo, él me enseñó partes buenas de mí que ni siquiera pensé que tengo y sí, ser un Alfa es todo lo que quiero, incluso ahora que no estoy tan loco como antes pero adivina qué, ¡Teniendo este poder no puedo salvar a alguien que quiero! Así que si tengo que escoger entre ser un Alfa o la oportunidad de salvar a Stiles, lo elijo a él, escojo a Stiles. 

Peter esperó que alguien volviera a manifestar su desconfianza, que le gritaran que todo es una actuación para obtener algo a cambio pero no es así, todos los demás permanecen en silencio mientras lo miran fijamente y en ese momento se da cuenta que en algún momento de su largo monólogo ha comenzado a llorar. 

-Derek, ambos sabemos que Beacon Hills necesita un buen Alfa que lo proteja, este puñado de adolescentes hormonados necesita a alguien que los dirija, que los cuide y les enseñe que la mordida es un regalo, yo no soy esa persona pero si puedo ser quien salve a Stiles, por favor, quiero hacer esto, Stiles es mucho más importante para mí de lo que crees… por favor confía en mí, sé que esto resultará, sé que puedo hacerlo- pidió dando otro paso hacia su familiar, quien intercambió una mirada con el resto de la manada antes de centrarse en su compañero.  
-Confiaré en ti, Peter, hazlo- dijo asintiendo despacio. 

El mayor se apresuró en tomar una de las manos del adolescente lastimado e hizo brillar sus ojos rojos y comenzó a tomar el dolor ajeno. Con el correr de los segundos, podía sentir como aquella sensación que recorre su cuerpo solo aumenta en vez de disminuir pero no está dispuesto a dejarlo morir y le importa bien poco las consecuencias que pueda tener para él. A medida que pasa el tiempo, el dolor que toma del humano se hace insoportable y suelta un fuerte rugido. Pueda escuchar una voz a su lado antes de sentir unas manos tomándolo por los brazos pero los ignora para continuar. Realmente quiere disfrutar de esa fiesta de disfraces en el Loft, quiere volver a escuchar la molesta voz del castaño, quiere regañarlo por ese molesto afán que tiene en mover los dedos cuando se coloca muy nervioso, quiere hacerlo gruñir porque es la mamá de la manada, quiere que regresen sus pláticas sin sentido, sus bromas. Cuando el lobo cree que ya no podrá aguantar más por la fatiga que lo invade, el dolor ajeno que toma se hace menor hasta que ya no hay más por absorber y de no ser porque alguien lo sostiene, hubiera caído sentado al suelo. 

-¿Fun…cionó?- pregunta al mismo tiempo que deja caer el peso de su cuerpo contra quien lo mantiene en pie, descubriendo que se trata de su sobrino.   
-Tus ojos…- señala Isaac con cierta sorpresa.   
-No te… sorprendas, cachorro… llevan mucho tiempo… siendo azules…- respondió muy cansado.   
-No, Peter, no son azules- replicó Erika inclinándose un poco hacia adelante- Son amarillos, como los nuestros.   
-¿Qué…?- susurró extrañado con esas palabras.   
-¡Stiles!- gritó Scott acercándose con rapidez a su amigo y colocó una de sus manos en la frente- Su fiebre bajó… desapareció, funcionó, ¡Lo curaste, Peter! ¡Lo hiciste! 

En silencio observó cómo Melissa se encarga de revisar al adolescente, quien con cada minuto que pasa, recupera el color de su color y ya no se queja. Cuando la enfermera les confirma que el castaño se encuentra completamente recuperado, le pide a su sobrino que lo lleve de regreso al Loft, ya que no quiere que el castaño lo vea de esa forma y tal parece que su familiar lo entiende, así que le ayuda a caminar hasta la puerta para no exponerlo más. 

-Peter- lo llama el sheriff antes de que salgan de la habitación y el lobo voltea a mirarlo- Gracias por salvar a mi hijo, muchas gracias.   
-Llévate mi auto- dice Argent arrojándole las llaves al Alfa, quien la toma en el aire asintiendo. 

El lobo intenta llegar lo más dignamente hasta el estacionamiento exterior y sube al asiento del copiloto, cerrando los ojos mientras escucha al moreno entrar por el otro lado. El trayecto hasta el Loft fue en completo silencio y Derek se encargó de subirlo en brazos hasta su habitación en el segundo piso, ya que no es capaz de mantenerse en pie por su cuenta. 

-Peter- dice el moreno al mismo tiempo que lo cubre con las tapas- Muchas gracias por salvar a Stiles… confíe en ti y cumpliste, gracias, intenta descansar, estaré abajo si necesitas algo. 

El mayor escuchó el ruido de la puerta y cerró los ojos sonriendo un poco mientras llora silenciosamente. Acaba de renunciar a lo que más ha deseado desde el incendio y que lo motivó a curarse después de resultar gravemente quemado pero no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo cuando sabe que ha ganado algo mucho más importante y valioso: a Stiles, su amigo, su familia. 

*********************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	16. Chapter 16

El castaño parpadeó varias veces antes de ser capaz de enfocar la vista, reconociendo con desgano que está una de las habitaciones del hospital, un lugar que no le gusta desde que murió su madre. Un carraspeo atrae su atención y al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, se encuentra con la mirada fija del ex kanima. 

-Hey, al fin despiertas, ya era hora- dijo el rubio cerrando la revista que tiene en las manos- ¿Cómo te sientes, Stiles?   
-Bien, bastante bien, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó aún desorientado y se acomodó sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado.   
-James te envenenó, estuviste muy mal.   
-Oh, ya recuerdo, el centro comercial… espero que Derek lo haya destrozado- comentó con una sonrisa adornando sus labios- ¿Todos están bien?   
-Sí, tú fuiste el único que resultó seriamente herido, Stiles y no, Derek no fue quien asesinó a ese bastardo, él se encargó de traerte al hospital con el señor Argent, fue Peter quien lo mató- explicó olisqueando disimuladamente al humano para cerciorarse que todo está en orden.   
-¿En serio? Genial, ahora hay dos Alfas en la manada- celebró muy satisfecho con lo que escucha pero su alegría duró poco al notar la expresión del beta- ¿Qué sucede, Jackson?   
-Mmm, eso no es del todo cierto, hubo dos Alfas en la manada, Peter ya no lo es- afirmó antes de guardar silencio durante varios segundos- Estuviste muy mal, Stiles… James jamás tuvo intenciones de liberarte, no había antídoto, nunca lo hubo… los doctores no sabían que hacer, intentaron todo pero no mejorabas…Peter encontró una forma de curarte en un libro, era arriesgado y peligroso para el lobo que lo hiciera…   
-¿En dónde está Peter?- preguntó angustiándose con la idea de que esté herido por salvarlo- Jackson dímelo de una vez, por favor.   
-El método consistía en absorber tu dolor por completo, llevando al límite al lobo que lo hiciera, por eso Derek quería hacerlo, como es el Alfa pero Peter se lo impidió…dijo que Beacon Hills necesita un buen Alfa que lo proteja y la manada necesita un buen líder… tú le importas mucho, Stiles, debo admitir que jamás pensé que ese sujeto pudiera llegar a querer a otra persona, ha dejado muy claro que es un completo hijo de puta desde que regresó pero lo que hizo por ti… supongo que tú tienes razón, Peter ha cambiado, lo demostró al salvarte… te salvó porque si tiene que escoger entre ser un Alfa y tú, te escoge a ti, dijo que tú eres lo único para él que vale cualquier sacrificio. 

El hijo del sheriff abrió la boca muy sorprendido con lo que escucha. No porque no crea que su amigo sea capaz de hacer lo necesario para cuidarlo, sino porque sabe lo difícil que es para Hale mayor hablar sobre sus sentimientos y que lo admitiera frente a toda la manada, es algo increíble. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al oír la historia completa. 

-¿Peter estará bien?- preguntó observando fijamente al rubio, quien asintió con serenidad.   
-Tiene que descansar para recuperarse, ahora es un omega pero puede volver a recuperar su estatus como beta, solo necesita tiempo- respondió quedándose en silencio mientras lo escudriña con la mirada- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?  
-Sí, estoy muy bien, de verdad… ¿Estás preocupado por mí? Oh por Dios, ¡Lo estás! ¡Jackson Whittemore está preocupado por mí!- acusó indicándole con el dedo antes de reírse cuando el aludido bufó.   
-No te creas la gran cosa, Stilinski, tengo cosas mucho mejores que perder el tiempo preocupándome por ti, idiota- gruñó levantándose de su lugar con el ceño fruncido.   
-Admítelo, lobito, estás preocupado por mí y te alegra un montón que esté bien, admítelo, admítelo- comenzó a canturrear muy divertido con la situación- Admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo.   
-¡Sí, Sí! Estoy muy preocupado por ti, ahora cierra la maldita boca- ordenó tirando la revista sobre el asiento y se cruzó de brazos- Está bien, te detesto menos que hace unos meses y sí, me alegra que estés bien, más te vale que no vuelvas a asustarme de esta forma o voy a romperte una pierna- amenazó haciendo brillar sus ojos amarillos.   
-Jajajaja, Aaaawwww, eres un encanto cuando quieres, Jackson, oye- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio, quien lo meditó varios segundos antes de tomarla con cierto recelo- Luego vamos a negar esta conversación a muerte, quiero que sepas que a pesar de las diferencias que hemos tenido y tenemos aún, yo si te considero un amigo, cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites y realmente me gustaría que nos lleváramos mejor, estoy seguro que ambos lo pasaríamos muy bien juntos, cuando superas la primera impresión y las ganas de querer arrancarme la garganta por lo molesto que soy, me vuelvo muy tolerable y divertido, te lo aseguro, no te aburrirás conmigo. 

El castaño estaba esperando que el ex kanima soltara una de sus habituales burlas o insultos pero no fue así, sino que todo lo contrario y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo que correspondió apenas pudo reaccionar. Desde un comienzo, la enemistad entre ellos no tiene una razón clara, simplemente al rubio no le agradó y punto, sin embargo, ahora parece que las cosas cambiarán entre ellos. 

-Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, no solo lo negaré, también te golpearé- amenazó el mayor apartándose con una sonrisa que no denota burla o desdén.   
-Como ordene, jefe- respondió con diversión antes de aceptar el teléfono del beta.  
-Llama a Derek, aún cuando sabe que ya estás bien, no se quedará tranquilo hasta escuchar tu voz- señaló el rubio dándole una palmadita en el hombro para luego caminar hacia la puerta- Iré por los demás, por cierto, la señora McCall se encargó de cambiar tus vendas, así que nadie más sabe que ya estás completamente curado, no solo del veneno, por lo que tendrás que fingir un poco, Stilinski.   
-Entendido, ex lagartija- canturreó guiñándole un ojo complicidad.

El adolescente se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y se apresuró en marcar el número de su pareja. Apenas podía contener sus ganas de escucharlo y por saber cómo se encuentra Peter. Jamás pensó que el beta fuera capaz de sacrificar lo que tanto ha deseado por salvarlo, ese gesto tan noble nunca lo olvidará y solo confirma lo que ya sabe: Es un buen hombre lobo que merece una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz y recuperar todo lo que injustamente le quitaron. 

-¿Qué sucede, Jackson? ¿Todo está bien por allá?- preguntó el moreno muy preocupado.   
-Yo diría que muy bien, mi Sourwolf- respondió esbozando una sonrisa- Estoy muy bien, Derek, estoy seguro que me darán el alta pronto.   
-Stiles… ¡Stiles!- la sincera emoción en la voz contraria hizo muy feliz al castaño- No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escucharte, ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?  
-Tranquilo, lobito, estoy cien por ciento recuperado, apenas me den el alta iré a verlos…- durante varios segundos guardó silencio- ¿Cómo se encuentra Peter? Jackson me contó lo que hizo para salvarme…  
-Stiles, él está bien, acaba de despertar hace unos minutos, así que le estoy preparando algo de comer, solo necesita descansar para recuperarse, digamos que por el momento es casi un humano, sus sentidos se han debilitado- explicó el moreno con un suspiro.   
-Entiendo… Derek.  
-Lo sé, tienes razón, Stiles y no te preocupes, todos vamos a cuidarlo, es lo que las manadas hacen, se cuidan entre sí- afirmó haciendo sonreír al adolescente.   
-Eres un buen Alfa, Derek, te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, pecoso, siento no haber estado contigo cuando despertaste- se disculpó con pesar.   
-No, Derek, yo estoy bien y quiero que cuides a Peter ahora… lo que hizo por mí… Peter es un amigo genial, cuídalo muy bien, iré pronto al Loft- pidió observando hacia la puerta cuando escuchó unos pasos y la abrieron desde afuera- Los demás ya están aquí, nos vemos pronto, Sourwolf.   
-Sí, nos vemos, Stiles. 

Apenas el menor cortó la llamada, Isaac, Erika, Scott y Allison se abalanzaron sobre él, muy contentos porque al fin despertó. El resto no tardó en unirse también para después asediarlo a preguntas sobre su estado, así que tuvo que asegurarles más de cinco veces que ya está bien, que sus heridas han sanado y el veneno se esfumó por completo. En un momento, la manada intercambió miradas cómplices antes de retirarse con la excusa que le traerían algo de comer mientras esperan que el doctor venga a revisarlo y le dé el alta. 

-¿Qué sucede, papá?- preguntó cuándo se quedaron en la habitación- No soy idiota, bastaría con uno de ellos para buscarme un bocadillo.  
-Lo sé, solo quería hablar contigo en privado, sé que apenas salgas de aquí, irás corriendo al Loft- el menor asintió dándole la razón en sus suposiciones- Primero que nada, me alegra mucho que estés bien, jamás podré agradecerle suficiente a Peter por lo que hizo.   
-Es un buen hombre, papá, solo necesitaba que alguien le diera una oportunidad de demostrarlo, ya no serás suspicaz con mi lobito cuando lo invite a cenar o pasar el rato ¿Verdad?- canturreó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.   
-No, Stiles, no lo haré, así como tampoco me seguiré oponiendo o teniendo reparos que estés con Derek- esa afirmación sorprendió al castaño- Eso es lo segundo que quería decirte, me equivoqué con él, a pesar de que estás en peligro a su lado porque es un lobo, no voy a negar que realmente te ama y está dispuesto a todo por protegerte… jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a Derek Hale llorar, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo del incendio lo hizo, eso demuestra lo importante que eres para él, Stiles… cuando lo vi a tu lado…me recordó cuando estuve con tu madre en la misma situación…- el adolescente juntó sus manos con tristeza cuando escuchó esas palabras- Tú sabes cuánto la amé…por eso sé que Derek te ama y te hace feliz, que es lo más importante, él es bueno para ti, Stiles y tú eres bueno para él, no voy a oponerme a que estén juntos, ¿Qué te parece si lo invitas a cenar con nosotros mañana?- propuso esbozando una sonrisa que el menor correspondió.   
-Me parece genial, gracias, papá, estoy seguro que querrás a Derek, aunque no tanto como yo porque es mi lobito y sería raro que lo quisieras más- comenzó a divagar haciendo reír al sheriff, quien le revolvió el cabello.  
-También invita a Peter si está en condiciones de venir, por cierto, el doctor vendrá pronto a revisarte, él no sabe que—  
-Mis heridas sanaron, Jackson me lo advirtió, papá, no te preocupes. 

Pasado el mediodía, le dieron el alta a Stiles, quienes se apresuró en vestirse y Scott se encargó de llevarlo al Loft en su jeep (el cual había ido a buscar a su casa después de que se aseguraron que está bien). El resto de la manada quería acompañarlo pero el hiperactivo adolescente les pidió que no lo hicieran, ya que quiere un momento a solas con Peter y les prometió que se reunirían todos más tarde. 

-Tenías razón sobre él, no es el monstruo que todos creíamos- señaló el beta manteniendo la vista en el camino.   
-Por supuesto que no, Scotty, si somos objetivos, todos hemos hecho cosas malas, tú intentaste matarme ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- preguntó señalándolo con un dedo antes de sonreír- Me gusta que todos reconozcan que tengo razón, se siente bien- festejó haciendo reír a su mejor amigo-Al final no todo fue malo, es cierto que estuve a punto de morir pero si vemos lo positivo, nos hemos unido como manada, eso es genial.   
-Supongo, aunque no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así para que estemos unidos, me alegra mucho que estés bien, Stiles. 

En cuanto llegaron al Loft, el castaño correspondió con la misma efusividad el abrazo que le dio su compañero y se besaron varias veces hasta que Scott les recordó que también está ahí. Después de que ambos se aseguraron que el contrario está bien, el Alfa lo colocó al tanto de todo lo que pasó en el centro comercial, ya que el menor tiene varias lagunas en su cabeza producto de lo mal que estaba por el veneno. 

-¿Y qué pasó… con Tommy?- preguntó juntando sus manos con nerviosismo.   
-El sheriff se encargó de llevar el cuerpo a la morgue, tengo entendido que ya habló con sus padres y llegarán esta tarde de California… es muy probable que se realice el funeral aquí- respondió acariciando el cabello del humano, quien asintió con tristeza- Él hizo lo correcto, Stiles, al final hizo lo correcto y gracias a él pudimos vencer a James.   
-Sí…- susurró frotándose los ojos despacio cuando sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en ellos- Chicos, ¿Me pueden dar un momento a solas con Peter?   
-Claro, avísame si necesitas algo- pidió el Alfa dándole un casto beso en la frente a su pareja.  
-Sí, gracias, Derek. 

El menor esperó hasta que los dos lobos se marcharon y subió por las escaleras de caracol para luego dirigirse al cuarto del omega, tocando la puerta dos veces antes de entrar. Durante unos segundos, contuvo la respiración cuando su vista se encontró con la del mayor, quien luce muy pálido y con notables ojeras bajo sus ojos. Lo estuvo pensando bastante desde que se enteró cómo lo salvo, conoce lo suficiente a Hale para saber que se sentirá ofendido si comienza a llorar pero tampoco puede hacer cuenta que nada ha pasado, así que su primera reacción es acercarse a la cama y sin mediar palabras, le da un fuerte abrazo al lobo que se prolonga por largos segundos. 

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Peter. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

El lobo abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeando varias veces hasta que fue capaz de mantenerlos abiertos y reconoció su habitación gracias a los pequeños haz de luz que se filtran por los bordes de la cortina. Recuerda perfectamente lo ocurrido esa madrugada y saber que su amigo ya está bien, es suficiente para hacer que la gran fatiga que siente no resulte molesta. Unos pasos llaman su atención y la puerta se abre.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó su sobrino acercándose a la cama.  
-Depende, físicamente estoy muerto, quiero dormir el resto de la semana pero en todo lo demás estoy bien, ¿El cachorro ya despertó?  
-No todavía pero está bien, no solo el veneno desapareció, sus heridas se curaron también- respondió sentándose en la silla que hay a la derecha- Muchas gracias por salvarlo, Peter, jamás pensé que Stiles te importa tanto y me alegra que mi compañero cuente con un amigo tan bueno como tú…me alegra que la manada tenga a alguien como tú.  
-Derek… de nada- susurró con un deje de timidez en la voz que no es propio de él.  
-No tienes que decir algo, solo quiero que sepas que con todo lo que ha pasado en el último tiempo, especialmente lo que ocurrió con Stiles, estoy dispuesto a dejar ir el pasado y recomponer nuestra relación, quiero que formes parte de la manda Hale, Peter, realmente lo deseo y no estarás a prueba como en el pasado, ahora tienes mi plena confianza. 

Aquellas inesperadas palabras sorprendieron al mayor y por segundos pensó en bromear para romper esa atmosfera tan íntima que se ha formado en la habitación pero no lo hace, así que dejándose llevar por sus instintos, estira una mano hasta colocarla en la rodilla del moreno, quien lo observa fijamente. 

-Eso me gustaría mucho, Derek, gracias…sé que una simple disculpa no bastará para arreglar todo lo que he hecho, las malas decisiones que he tomado pero voy a enmendarlas desde ahora- prometió suspirando bajito antes de intentar incorporarse, aceptando la ayuda del moreno para sentarse- Gracias…   
-La manada está dispuesta a darte una oportunidad también, Peter, todos se han dado cuenta que Stiles tiene razón y si has cambiado- afirmó antes de hacer una pausa- Ellos están preocupados por ti, vendrán cuando le den el alta a Stiles.   
-No, no quiero que me vean así- replicó desviando la vista con cierta molestia.   
-Lo entiendo pero sabes que te tomará un tiempo recuperarte, Peter, lo que hiciste te dejó muy débil, eres un omega en este momento y eso no cambiará por al menos unos meses, lo sabes- señaló comprensivamente, ya que en el lugar de su familiar, él actuaría de una forma similar- Además, ¿Cómo se supone que le prohibiré la entrada a Stiles? Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo, no va a aceptar que quieras aislarte de la manada ahora, mucho menos cuando estás débil.  
-Mmm, lo sé, el cachorro se autonombrará mi enfermero personal- soltó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Tú lo entiendes, Derek, supongo que puedes llamarlo el orgullo Hale.  
-Claro, yo también odio mostrarme débil con otros, especialmente mi manada pero también sé que eso le dará exactamente igual a Stiles, te puedo asegurar que él te dirá algo como “Somos familia y la familia se cuida cuando suceden estás cosas, así que di gracias, cierra la boca y haz todo lo que te diga, lobito”- comentó lo último intentando imitar el tono de voz de su pareja, lo cual hizo sonreír al omega.  
-¿Tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres al tener un compañero como Stiles?- preguntó observando a su familiar, quien asintió sin dudar- Supongo que no tengo alternativa, entonces me aprovecharé de la situación y me divertiré con mis esclavos personales, ups, enfermeros.  
-No abuses de ellos o me enfadaré- advirtió el Alfa sin un ápice de seriedad- Te traeré algo de comer.

Después del almuerzo, Peter volvió a recostarse con la intención de dormir pero no consigue hacerlo y se dedica a hacer un repaso mental de su nueva condición. Además de la gran fatiga que siente, sus sentidos se han debilitado considerablemente y está muy seguro que en ese momento es casi igual a un humano, incluso su capacidad de curación debe ser la misma, lo cual no le agrada en lo más mínimo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperar su condición de Beta? Probablemente sean meses y la sola idea de ser tan débil lo deprime.   
Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos está, que no escucha el ruido de la puerta hasta que una silueta se desliza dentro y lo reconoce de inmediato, confirmando que se trata del castaño cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Ya imagina que dirá y en ese momento, no desea que sientan lastima por él pero es todo lo contrario, recibiendo un afectuoso abrazo que lo dejó sin palabras hasta que escuchó aquello. 

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Peter- dice apartándose un poco para mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos marrones antes de sentarse al borde de la cama.  
-¿Cómo te sientes, Stiles?- preguntó acomodándose con algo de dificultad hasta quedar sentado.   
-Estoy bien, cien por ciento recuperado gracias a ti- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa- Derek me contó que comiste hace poco, aunque apuesto que prefieres mi comida ¿Verdad? Admítelo, será nuestro secreto.   
-Jajajaja, por supuesto, mi sobrino no es muy bueno en la cocina-canturreó bajando la vista cuando la mano contraria se posó sobre una de las suyas.   
-Puedes fingir que nada de esto pasó pero necesito decirte algo, solo tienes que escuchar, por favor- pidió inclinándose a abrazar al omega y afirmó la cabeza contra el pecho contrario- Yo… no tengo idea de cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, Peter, yo sé que eres muy capaz de sacrificarte por proteger a las personas importantes en tu vida y por eso me hace muy feliz que yo sea una de ellas… sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti después de lo que ocurrió con tu familia… yo solo quiero que sepas, que entiendo cómo se siente perder a alguien que amas, yo me sentí igual cuando perdí a mi mamá… las cosas fueron complicadas después y aún cuando nada los traerá de regreso, si te puedo asegurar que encontrarás a personas que se volverán muy importantes en tu vida, una nueva familia que te querrá tanto o más como la que tenías, yo encontré eso en mis amigos, dentro de los cuales estás tú, Peter, nada borrará todo el dolor que has soportado pero ahora tienes una familia de nuevo, me tienes a mí y yo nunca te abandonaré. 

El lobo sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras e instintivamente rodeó la cintura del humano con un brazo mientras que la mano libre la llevó hasta el cabello contrario, acariciándolo en lentos movimientos. Cuando su familia murió en el incendio, pensó que ya nunca tendría a alguien que se preocupara por él y se acostumbró a estar solo, a ser egoísta, a actuar solo en su propio beneficio pero ese chico cambió todo.

-Gracias por salvarme, Peter, eres un amigo genial y así como tú me cuidaste, yo quiero hacerlo contigo ahora, sé que no quieres que te traten como un enfermo o como—  
-Gracias, Stiles, acepto tu oferta de ser mi enfermero personal y tu primera misión será prepararme ricas comidas todos los días- ordenó fingiendo seriedad.  
-Por supuesto que sí, ya verás cómo pronto estarás cien por ciento recuperado gracias a mis fantásticos cuidados- canturreó estrechando más el abrazo.   
-Me alegra mucho que estés bien, Stiles, no quiero que algo malo te suceda, yo no lo permitiré- prometió depositando un beso en la cabeza del humano- Estoy seguro que Derek se colocará muy celoso con todas las atenciones que recibiré de ti.   
-Jajajajaja, Sourwolf se lo merece, aún no he olvidado que me mintió, se hizo pasar por un perro lobo para que lo cuide, me obligó a dormir en el suelo por semanas, ¡Semanas! Lo bañé, alimenté, lo saqué a pasear, soporté sus gruñidos, ladridos, mordidas y empujones, ¡Se merece un castigo!- se quejó haciendo un puchero antes de apartarse un poco, sin romper el abrazo, para mirar al omega sonriendo con travesura- ¿Me ayudarás a pensar en algo, lobito? Dos mentes maestras como las nuestra, idearan un muy buen plan de venganza.

-Cuenta conmigo, cachorro, será muy divertido. 

Peter debe admitir que las siguientes dos horas en compañía del castaño, la fatiga que siente pasó a un segundo plano y juntos idearon una lista de castigos o compensaciones (como prefirió llamarlo el castaño para que no suene tan mal) que tendrá que cumplir el Alfa las siguientes semanas si quiere quedar completamente perdonado por el asunto de Sourwolf. 

-Los chicos vienen en camino- anunció el adolescente haciendo un puchero y guardó su teléfono antes de girarse hacia el omega, ya que se ha recostado en la cama a su lado- No te he contado algo increíble que pasó hoy, cuando desperté estaba Jackson a mi lado y tuvimos una plática muy interesante, no es el grandísimo idiota que yo creía, ahora nos llevaremos bien.  
-Es una buena noticia, no tendré que patearle el trasero cuando se meta contigo.   
-Jajajaja, parece que hoy es el día de las cosas increíbles, mi papá por fin aceptó a Derek, quiere que mañana lo invite a cenar para hacerlo oficial, yo sabía que se daría cuenta que Sourwolf es un lobito de peluche, incapaz de lastimar a otros y que me ama mucho, mucho, papá quiere que vengas con nosotros también, ¿Te gustaría?- preguntó observando fijamente al mayor, quien lo meditó unos segundos.   
-Claro, jamás rechazaría una rica comida tuya, cachorro. 

Ambos estuvieron platicando hasta que el resto de la manada se unió a ellos y Peter se sorprendió al percibir la gran sinceridad en sus deseos de que se recupere pronto, incluso Lydia se muestra preocupada por él. Esa tarde, los betas se encargan de preparar hamburguesas y todos comen acomodándose como pueden en la habitación del mayor, quien no puede evitar reírse cuando el hiperactivo adolescente hace hincapié en la urgencia de comprar más muebles para el Loft. 

-Cuando me convierta en la mamá oficial, haré una redecoración en este lugar, comenzando por comprar un buen televisor, pantalla plana de más de sesenta pulgadas y lo estrenaremos con un maratón de Star Wars- canturreó ignorando las réplicas de los demás.   
-Tengo una idea mejor- intervino el Alfa levantando por la cintura a su compañero para colocárselo al hombro.  
-¡Derek! No soy un costal de papas- se quejó el humano mientras el resto de la manada se ríe- ¿Cuál es tu brillante idea, Sourwolf?- preguntó con curiosidad cuando lo llevan hacia la puerta.   
-Los demás escogerán la película, tú y yo vamos a estrenar los nuevos sillones, también la mesa.   
-Oh, esa idea me encanta, mucho, mucho- lo apoyó el castaño dejándose llevar por el pasillo- ¡Traeremos unos refrescos, no se coman todas las hamburguesas, lobitos! 

Peter esbozó una sonrisa mientras contempla a la manada, no, su manada. Después de perder a la gran parte de su familia en el incendio, nunca creyó que volvería a tener algo así de nuevo pero ahora ha comprobado que se equivoca porque poco a poco, está recuperando todo lo que le fue quitado en el pasado y estar con ese puñado de adolescentes y su sobrino, no lo cambiaría. 

*******************************************

Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	17. Chapter 17

El moreno se despidió del sheriff antes de cerrar la puerta y regresó a la cocina, en donde su hiperactivo chico está lavando la loza mientras tararea una canción. Cuando estuvo en la casa Stilinski hace tres días, recibió la aprobación definitiva para ser oficialmente la pareja de Stiles y si es honesto, jamás en su vida ha estado tan asustado (solo superado por lo desvalido que se sintió después del incendio en donde perdió a toda su familia) pero bien valió la pena ahora que puede estar junto a la persona que ama sin nada que se interponga entre ellos. 

-¿Qué piensas tanto, Derek?- preguntó el menor secándose las manos y se acercó con una sonrisa, abrazándolo por la cintura.   
-En lo afortunado que soy por estar contigo, en lo afortunado que soy al tener un compañero tan especial como tú- respondió rodeando la espalda contraria y depositó un beso en la frente del menor.   
-No tienes algo que no te merezcas, Derek, ambos somos afortunados por tenernos mutuamente, todo lo demás es pasado, así que vamos a disfrutar que estamos juntos, que mi papá te aceptó como mi pareja, que las cosas están tranquilas en Beacon Hills y nuestra manada está más unida que nunca- hizo una pausa observando fijamente al mayor, quien arqueó una ceja con cierta curiosidad.   
-Conozco ese brillo en tus ojos, ¿Qué vas a pedirme, Stiles?  
-¿Pedir? No, no, exigir y que me des lo que corresponde, lobito, ¿Ya has olvidado lo que pasó mientras fuiste Sourwolf? ¿Cuándo te hiciste pasar por un perro? ¿Lo olvidaste? Porque yo no y ahora que todo está tranquilo, tendrás que compensarme, recuerda que yo te cuidé, alimenté, bañé, te sacaba a pasear, te dejé dormir en mi cama, ¡Dormí en el suelo por ti! Es tu deber compensarme o seguiré molesto- afirmó haciendo un puchero mientras sus dedos juguetean con el borde del pantalón del moreno- ¿Listo para aceptar tu castigo, Sourwolf?   
-Lo hice para protegerte- replicó el mayor apretando la mandíbula, ya que le resulta evidente, por el brillo de los ojos del menor, que ha planeado todo desde antes y no le permitirá negarse.   
-Eso no justifica que me tuvieras semanas durmiendo en el suelo, tampoco las veces que me mordiste, gruñiste y tumbaste al suelo, ¡Incluso robaste mi comida! Lo mínimo que merezco es una compensación- señaló sin dar lugar a replicas. 

No tiene ningún argumento que sea lo suficientemente convincente como para intentar explicar por qué se comportó de esa manera tan hostil con el humano. Al comienzo no se llevaban bien pero eso cambió con el correr de los días y en su juicio personal, es ese hiperactivo adolescente, quien debería compensarlo a él por lo que hizo. 

-Yo tenía razón, Tommy solo quería llevarte a la cama- gruñó el lobo enseñándole los colmillos al chico.  
-A mí no me intimidas, Sourwolf, ya no, así que vas a compensarme por todo lo que yo hice por ti cuando te hiciste pasar por un perro, tú escoges ¿Será del modo divertido o el malo? Éste último incluye que no me tocarás hasta nuevo aviso, sin besos, abrazos, caricias y sin tenerme de rodillas chupándotela, ¿Qué eliges?- soltó con su mejor cara de póker. 

El moreno frunció más el ceño al escuchar esa amenaza, más que nada porque percibe (gracias a sus sentidos lobunos) que está hablando muy en serio y no le agrada en lo más mínimo que ahora que todo está tranquilo, deba abstenerse de tocar o estar junto a su compañero. Es cierto que se excedió un poco con sus actitudes cuando se hizo pasar por un perro pero fue por una buena razón, ¿Acaso eso no vale de algo? 

-No coloques esa carita, Sourwolf, solo será por un mes, el mismo tiempo que me engañaste y cuide de ti, en todo sentido- aclaró con una sonrisa de diversión que hizo gruñir al mayor- ¿Entonces que harás? Decide rápido o lo tomaré como un no, vamos, Derek, yo no seré tan malito como tú, no tendrás que dormir en el suelo- canturreó antes de reírse.

El lobo quiere negarse, por ningún motivo va a someterse a los deseos de ese adolescente, ni siquiera lo haría por un día, ya que sabe perfectamente de lo que es capaz y que su inquieta mente es muy buena en idear “Castigos o compensaciones” que no le gustarán. Sin muchas opciones, suspira con resignación antes de cambiar sus ojos a rojos, levantando al castaño por los muslos, quien le rodeó el cuello con una sonrisa y lo empotró contra la pared junto al umbral de la puerta. 

-Bien, tú ganas, Stiles, te compensaré por el tiempo que me cuidaste como Sourwolf pero solo podrás pedir tres cosas y ni una sola más- dejó en claro al notar que el menor iba a protestar- Te protegí, Stiles y no me has compensado por eso, así que tampoco te aproveches de la situación.   
-No es justo, hice una lista, lobito, son quince cosas, incluso Peter me— el humano se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras desvía la vista.   
-Debí suponer que recurrirías a él para hacer esto, con mayor razón solo podrás pedir tres cosas y no es discutible, Stiles, de lo contrario, ya también te dejaré en abstinencia, sin besos, abrazos, citas, caricias, pasar tiempo juntos, ni siquiera responderé tus llamadas.   
-¡No puedes hacer eso!- protestó haciendo morritos antes de negar despacio- De acuerdo, Me conformaré con tres cosas de la lista como compensación-sentenció antes de que lo bajaran y correspondió el beso del mayor.   
-Dame la lista, yo escogeré, conozco perfectamente a Peter y a ti, nada bueno puede salir de ambos trabajando juntos en mi contra.   
-Eres malvado, lobito- se quejó haciendo un puchero para luego tomar la mano de su chico- Vamos, está en mi cuarto. 

El moreno lo siguió escaleras arriba y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras observa al adolescente, quien está buscando entre los libros apilados sobre el escritorio y saca una hoja del interior de uno de ellos para luego sentarse en las piernas del lobo, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo al menor y tomó el papel que le entregan. 

-Bien, Sourwolf aburrido, escoge los tres que quieras- dijo el castaño abrazándolo y dedicándose a darle besitos en el cuello. 

El mayor no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al descubrir que dos tercios de la lista son compensaciones del tipo sexual, puede apostar lo que sea a que gran parte de ellas fueron sugeridas por su tío. Con un suspiro bajito, pasea su vista por las líneas restantes hasta que escoge aquellas que le resultarán menos incómodas. 

-Ya, te prepararé el almuerzo todos los días pero no esperes algo muy bueno, la cocina no es mi fuerte- se excusó el lobo observando fijamente al adolescente, quien se apartó de su cuello.   
-Mmm, de acuerdo, ¿Cuál es la segunda?   
-Te llevaré todas las mañanas al instituto y te iré a buscar- respondió antes de capturar los labios contrarios en un apasionado beso- Ahora que el sheriff me ha aceptado, no tenemos por qué esconder nuestra relación, todos tendrán muy claro que eres mío.   
-Jajajajaja, no se vale, estás usando los castigos a tu favor- se quejó el menor con diversión- Has elegido las más sencillas, Sourwolf, ¿Y la tercera? Tiene que ser una de las primeras quince- sugirió moviendo las cejas con coquetería, lo cual hizo sonreír al lobo.   
-Bien, pecoso, puedes escoger la última pero no haré ninguna de las primeras cinco cosas que escribieron, estoy seguro que eso lo sugirió Peter ¿Verdad?- preguntó con un gruñido y el menor se rio.   
-El Striptease fue idea mía, incluso iba a grabarlo, así tendría un buen material para masturbarme por las noches- canturreó sin un ápice de vergüenza y el moreno rodó los ojos.   
-Escoge una antes de que me arrepienta- ordenó con un suspiro de resignación. 

El Alfa observó fijamente a su compañero, quien está revisando muy concentrado la lista, probablemente sopesando las diferentes opciones disponibles para escoger la mejor. Cuando los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y se percató que aún faltaría más tiempo para que su hiperactivo chico tome una decisión, coló sus manos bajo la camiseta contraria, acariciándole la espalda al menor. 

-¿Qué haces, Derek?- preguntó el castaño sin dejar de mirar la hoja.   
-Estás tardando mucho, así que me divertiré un poco- respondió al mismo tiempo que desabrocha el pantalón de su pareja, quien se estremeció con la acción- Estamos solos en casa.   
-Oh, ¿Algo interesante en mente, Sourwolf?- canturreó dejando caer el papel al suelo y rodeó el cuello del moreno con los brazos- Ya sé que es lo tercero que tendrás que hacer para compensarme.  
-Te escucho.   
-Vas a chupármela todos los días, eliminaste todas las opciones divertidas, así que no puedes quejarte, será todo un espectáculo tenerte de rodillas frente a mí, ahora que lo pienso, nunca me la has chupado- señaló con una amplia sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus pervertidos pensamientos.   
-Es cierto, tendrás el placer de ser el primero con quien hago esto- reconoció perfilando la nariz del adolescente con la suya- Y para que no te quejes que no estoy compensándote como corresponde, haré las tres cosas que escogimos durante los siguientes cinco meses, hasta el día de tu cumpleaños.   
-¡¿De verdad?!- soltó muy entusiasmo con la idea.   
-Sí, pecoso, ¿Ahora estás satisfecho con la compensación?- preguntó conociendo de antemano la respuesta.   
-¡Sí, sí, sí!- respondió antes de besar apasionadamente al lobo, quien correspondió su acción con la misma ímpetu y los dos quedaron recostados sobre la cama- Estoy tan feliz que te lo demostraré, Sourwolf y luego será tu turno de comenzar con tus castigos. 

Derek se apresuró en desnudar a su pareja antes de hacerlo consigo mismo y se acomodó en el centro de la cama, afirmándose en sus palmas para no perder detalle de las maravillas que ha aprendido ese chico a hacer con su boca. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando el menor tragó por completo su erección, comenzando un movimiento de mete-saca que aumenta en profundidad y ritmo con cada segundo. 

-Stiiileessss- siseó el Alfa colocando una mano en el cabello contrario- Aaaaahhhh, Mmm, la chupas muy bien, pecoso, sigue así.

El adolescente no lo decepcionó y al cabo de unos breves minutos, esa inquieta boca (como su dueño) lo llevó a un placentero orgasmo que no se molestó en acallar, ya que están solos en casa. Cuando el castaño se incorporó lamiéndose los labios, lo tumbó sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que lo besa, apartándose cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente. 

-Estoy ansioso porque me la chupes, lobito, aunque creo que quedaré en vergüenza y me correré en menos de un minuto- se lamentó el humano jadeando.   
-Oh, entonces te daré un incentivo, si aguantas más de un minuto, te haré el Striptease que tanto deseas y podrás grabarlo- prometió mientras se acomoda entre las piernas del menor, quien se estremeció cuando las manos contrarias acariciaron sus muslos.   
-Dios… no creo que pueda aguantar tanto, Derek pero lo intentaré.

El Alfa sabe que está haciendo una puesta que el adolescente no podrá ganar, lo tiene muy claro por todo lo que percibe de él y debe admitir que le encanta que se excite tan rápido cuando están juntos de esa forma tan íntima, ya que a él le sucede exactamente lo mismo, la única diferencia es que puede controlarse mejor, al menos por el momento. Sin demostrar su inexperiencia, el lobo lame de la base hasta la punta la dura erección de su compañero y luego lo engulle por completo, disfrutando de los estremecimientos junto a los lloriqueos excitados que suelta el humano. 

-Aaaahhhh, Siiiiii, Dereeeeekkkk Sssssiiiiii, Aaaaaaahhhh Maaaaasss Maaaaasss- suplica apretando las sabanas con fuerza. 

Los ojos del moreno se tornan rojos cuando el aroma a excitación se intensifica en la habitación y eso lo incentiva a aumentar la profundidad de sus movimientos mientras sus dedos acarician la cintura contraria, notando varios segundos después que sus garras han aparecido. Cuando el ligero sabor amargo comienza a invadir su boca, sabe que no le queda mucho a su chico para acabar, así que en cuanto siente que se corre, procura prolongar su orgasmo haciendo uso de su lengua y los lloriqueos del castaño no hacen más que provocar a su parte animal.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunta después de incorporarse y recorre con la vista el cuerpo contrario, esbozando una sonrisa de diversión.  
-Fue… fue increíble… creo que la mitad de mis neuronas murieron- respondió el menor entre jadeos antes de entreabrir los ojos que en algún momento cerró- Oh Dios… Derek… te has transformado, ¿Vas a comerme, lobito?   
-Sí, no tienes idea de cuánto deseo devorarte, Stiles. 

El lobo se ganó a gatas sobre su compañero y se inclinó a olfatearle el cuello, soltando gruñidos de satisfacción. Por unos segundos quiere hacerlo, abrir de piernas al adolescente y follarlo salvajemente, marcar ese pecoso cuerpo con sus dientes y garras pero no lo hará, porque hizo una promesa con el sheriff, así que con pesar se aparta de su compañero. 

-Derek- replicó molesto al notar que su pareja no hará algo.   
-No vamos a tener sexo hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, Stiles, soy un hombre de palabra- aseguró al mismo tiempo que hace desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos- Tendrás que ser paciente y conformarte con que te la chupe a diario.   
-Mmm, está bien… supongo que eso es mejor a nada- dijo haciendo un puchero.   
-No te preocupes, te aseguro que después de tu cumpleaños, te follaré todos los días y todo el día- prometió el mayor con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Oh, eso me encantará, Derek, espero que mi cumpleaños llegue pronto. 

+++ +++ +++

Cuatro meses y medio después… 

El lobo completó prestó atención a lo que dice su manada, ya que se han reunido todos en el Loft para hacer los planes de la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que le darán a Stiles dentro de dos semanas. Habían aprovechado que Isaac se llevó al humano al estreno de una película de Marvel y eso les daría dos horas para organizar todo, o la gran mayoría. 

-Como cumple dieciocho, haremos una gran fiesta en mi casa- propuso la pelirroja tomando la palabra de inmediato- Invitaremos a todo el instituto.   
-¿Y por qué en el Loft no?- preguntó Scott ladeando un poco la cabeza, ya que le parece lo más lógico hacerlo ahí.   
-Eso es obvio- respondió Erika esbozando una sonrisa de diversión- Derek querrá estar solo con su chico cuando le dé su obsequio, te recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente, Stiles será la mamá oficial de la manada. 

El moreno debe admitir que no tenía en mente eso pero prefiere fingir lo contrario, asintiendo cuando todos los presentes miran en su dirección. Si es honesto, aún no ha decidido que hará esa gran noche, quiere que todo sea perfecto para su hiperactivo chico e incluso a consultado con Peter sus inquietudes sobre el anudamiento y la reclamación, ya que no quiere herir a su pareja. 

-¿Tienes algo bueno en mente, Derek?- canturreó su familiar con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos- Yo puedo darte algunas ideas.   
-No, gracias, ya has hecho suficiente ayudando a Stiles a elaborar esa lista y no creas que no sé qué te cuenta todo lo que hemos hecho como compensación- señaló frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.   
-¿Compensación?- preguntó Jackson arqueando una ceja.   
-El cachorro le exigió una compensación a Derek por todo el asunto de Sourwolf, así que para que lo perdone por completo, mi sobrinito está cumpliendo con tres castigos- el aludido se cruzó de brazos con molestia- No coloques esa cara, solo te quedan dos semanas.   
-Eres muy lento, ex lagartija- comentó Erika acomodándose en las piernas de Boyd, quien le rodea la cintura con un brazo- ¿Cómo crees que Stiles lleva todos los días al instituto esas ricas comidas? Porque Derek se las prepara y la más evidente de todas, es que lo va a dejar y buscar- explicó la chica al rubio.   
-De hecho son tres cosas.   
-Una palabra más y te arrancaré la garganta, Peter- amenazó el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos mientras el resto de la manada se ríe.   
-Si son cosas gays mejor ahórranos la imagen mental, gracias- pidió Jackson rodando los ojos con un bufido- Continuemos organizando la fiesta, hay mucho por acordar. 

El moreno agradeció el cambio de tema y después de hacer una lista con todo lo que deben comprar para la fiesta, se repartieron los gastos antes de hacer algo similar con las tareas, siendo el lobo completo el encargado de distraer al hijo del sheriff hasta que fuera la hora de la celebración mientras los demás arreglan todo en casa de Lydia. Derek está muy seguro que su compañero se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vea todo lo que están preparando pero más aún, con la velada especial que tendrán solo los dos en el Loft. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles se levantó de excelente humor esa mañana y correspondió el abrazo de su padre cuando bajó a desayunar. Hoy cumple la mayoría de edad, lo cual significa que podrá disfrutar plenamente de su relación de pareja y han sido tantos meses (cinco para ser exactos) de espera, que probablemente no aguante ni un minuto cuando tengan sexo por primera vez pero lo disfrutará igualmente. 

A mediodía, acordó almorzar con los dos Hale en el Loft, así que se apresura en conducir para llegar puntualmente, siendo recibido por su amigo, a quien no duda en abrazar. Después del gran sacrificio que realizó Peter para salvarlo del veneno hace cinco meses, pasó varias semanas debilitado pero al tercer mes fue capaz de recuperarse por completo y volver a ser beta, lo cual Deaton lo atribuyó a que toda la manada estuvo cuidándolo con mucha dedicación y honesta preocupación, lo cual es un factor importante cuando se trata de la recuperación de un miembro herido. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente para el humano, fue enterarse que Hale mayor recuperó el color original de sus ojos de lobo, amarillos y el veterinario les explicó que esto se debe a que el color azul representa la culpa, con la cual cargó posterior de no ser capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos y haber matado a Laura pero consiguió hacer las paces con ese sentir cuando fue capaz de salvarle la vida, demostrándose a sí mismo que si cuenta con la fuerza suficiente para proteger a aquellos que ama, incluso de sí mismo. 

-Llegas justo a tiempo para cocinar, cachorro, no quiero que Derek vuelva a quemar la carne- susurró lo último haciendo reír al castaño.   
-Mi Sourwolf cocina muy bien, ha mejorado bastante y todo lo que prepara sabe riquísimo- aseguró caminando hasta el sillón para tirar su sudadera sobre ella.   
-Pobre cachorro, tu palar a resultado seriamente afectado.

El menor comenzó a preparar el almuerzo: puré con carne y se volteó al oír unos pasos, descubriendo que se trata de su pareja bajando las escaleras de caracol, así que dejó a Peter a cargo de la carne para ir corriendo hacia el moreno, dándole un abrazo de “koala lobuno” (como los autonombró). 

-Huele exquisito, Stiles- dijo después de corresponder el beso que le dieron.   
-Por supuesto, estoy cocinando yo- afirmó con una sonrisa de arrogancia.   
-No me refiero solo a la comida- aclaró el Alfa al mismo tiempo que hunde la nariz en el cuello contrario, aspirando profundamente.   
-Jajajaja, eres un lobito pervertido, Sourwolf, vamos a comer y luego puedes comerme.   
-No se olviden de mí, voy por mi cámara y pueden comenzar- canturreó el mayor con malicia.

El castaño disfrutó mucho el tiempo con ambos Hale, especialmente porque ahora se siente como una familia y los dos se llevan muy bien, recuperando la relación que rompió por completo la tragedia en la mansión. Cerca de las cinco, el Alfa lo invitó a dar un paseo y aprovecharon de ir al centro comercial, en donde compraron un videojuego que Isaac le encargó al humano la tarde anterior. Después de comprarlo, le envió un mensaje al beta, quien le respondió que está en casa de la pelirroja y que si puede ir a dejárselo. 

-Es increíble pensar que ahora todos somos amigos- dijo el menor mientras permite que su pareja le coloque el cinturón de seguridad al subir al camaro- Hace unos meses, Jackson no hacía más que tirarnos mierda a todos, mucho más a mí y Scotty pero ahora somos amigos, ¿te conté que la semana pasada me defendió de uno de los idiotas del club de Lacrosse?  
-No, no me contaste, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y conduce calle abajo, en dirección a casa de Lydia.   
-Hay algunos idiotas que de vez en cuando se meten conmigo en el club de Lacrosse…supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian y sigo estando en la banca todos los partidos… sin mencionar que soy el peor en los entrenamientos, como sea, uno de ellos se metió conmigo en los vestuarios porque lo empujé en el entrenamiento y Scotty estaba listo para defenderme pero Jackson lo hizo, él dijo “Si te tiraron tan fácilmente, entonces entrena más y deja a Stiles en paz o te daré una paliza” entonces el otro chico dijo “¿Acaso son amigos?” y no vas a creer lo que respondió.   
-Puedo imaginarlo por la sonrisa que tienes- señaló el Alfa orgulloso del actuar de su primer beta.   
-Jajajaja, sí, no sé disimular, Jackson dijo “Sí, somos amigos ¿Acaso tienes un problema con eso, idiota? Lárgate de aquí antes de que cambie de idea” y el idiota se marchó, fue genial, Jackson es genial.   
-¿Más que yo?- preguntó el moreno deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.   
-Oh, Derek, nadie es más genial que tú, tu aura de misterio, tu espectacular cuerpo, tu pose de chico malo y el camaro es una combinación ganadora- aseguró inclinándose a besar al mayor- Te amo, Sourwolf.   
-Yo también te amo, pecoso. 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja, el lobo le cubrió los ojos con una mano y con la otra le rodeó la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo. El menor se dejó guiar con una sonrisa, imaginando de que podía tratarse todo, ya que es su cumpleaños y ninguno de sus amigos lo ha saludado, ni siquiera su pareja, además de que “misteriosamente” todos tienen planes para esa tarde-noche. 

-¿Qué tramas, Sourwolf?- preguntó intentando apartar la mano del mayor de sus ojos con la intención de espiar.   
-Tú solo camina, pecoso- respondió conduciéndolo hasta que se detuvo después de varios metros- Ya puedes mirar- dijo al mismo tiempo que aparta la extremidad de sus ojos.   
-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos los presentes arrojando confeti y serpentinas en su dirección- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles!   
-Chicos…- susurró observando con fascinación la decoración del jardín trasero de la pelirroja, habían globos por todos lados, incluyendo la piscina, varias mesas con comida, bebida y alcohol- ¡Gracias! Me encanta, ¿Huelo papas rizadas?- soltó comenzando a salivar en anticipación. 

Después de aceptar los abrazos de su manada y algunos de los invitados, se dejó llevar por el moreno hacia donde está la comida y acepta un gran recipiente con sus amadas papas rizadas, las cuales no duda en devorar con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando está por tomar una de las hamburguesas, una mano lo jala hacia atrás por el brazo derecho. 

-Vamos, tienes que cambiarte de ropa, es tu fiesta y no puedes parecer un vago- lo regañó Lydia negando despacio para luego llevarlo al interior de la casa.   
-¡Derek ayúdame!- gritó intentando aferrarse al lobo pero éste se apartó con una sonrisa.   
-Ve, Stiles, Lydia te dejará muy guapo, te estaré esperando, date prisa.   
-Mmm, está bien- dijo resignándose y observó fijamente a su pareja- Quiero un fabuloso beso cuando regrese, Sourwolf. 

El castaño se dejó llevar hasta la habitación de la pelirroja y se acercó a la cama, contemplando el conjunto que hay desplegada sobre ella, una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros que seguramente le quedarán ajustados, aunque sospecha que esa es la idea. Sin darle tiempo de decir algo, Lydia recoge la ropa para luego entregársela antes de empujarlo hasta el baño y cerró la puerta. 

-Date prisa, Stiles, hay una fantástica fiesta afuera que no me perderé- canturreó la chica muy animada. 

El hijo del sheriff se cambió ropa con rapidez y se miró al gran espejo de cuerpo completo que hay a un lado del lavamanos, esbozando una sonrisa en aprobación, ¿Realmente así luce? No puede negar que la pelirroja tiene muy buen gusto a la hora de escoger atuendos, aunque no es como si no lo hubiera notado antes. Sin duda será la bella del baile esa noche. Apenas sale del baño, se percata de la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, quien lo recorre con la vista para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa. 

-Soy una genio, estás increíble, solo un detalle- dijo acercándose y con la mano derecha, alborotó un poco los cabellos del castaño- ¡Perfecto! Te ves genial, vamos. 

En cuanto regresan a la fiesta, se percata que varias chicas lo miran de arriba abajo antes de sonreírle y no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco por la atención que está atrayendo, ¿Tan diferente está usando ropa diferente a lo habitual? Parece que todos esos años de creer que es invisible para el género femenino, solo se debió a su mala elección de atuendo. 

-Vaya, que cambio, te ves genial- dijo una chica interceptándolos a mitad del jardín con un vaso de ponche en la mano derecha y le dedicó una sonrisa- ¿Quieres bailar, guapo?  
-Mmm… gracias pero no- respondió intentando controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas- Mi novio está aquí y prefiero bailar con él, hasta luego. 

De reojo captó la mirada de diversión de la pelirroja y se marchó en dirección hacia las mesas con comida, en donde encontró a su pareja platicando con Isaac, Scott y Allison, quienes voltearon a él con cierta sorpresa por su nuevo atuendo, así que abrazó al Alfa y ocultó el rostro contra su pecho. 

-¿En serio, tan diferente estoy? Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de esto… no es mi estilo, prefiero mis camisetas con dibujos y mis sudaderas- se quejó en un puchero.   
-No importa cómo te vistas, Stiles, siempre te ves guapo- lo elogió el moreno dándole un cariñoso beso en la cabeza.   
-¿De verdad, Sourwolf?- preguntó saliendo de su escondite- ¿Lo juras?   
-Lo juro, pecoso- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa antes de besarlo.   
-Parece que la parejita no se quedará hasta el final de la fiesta- canturreó el beta de cabello rizado dándole codazos cómplices a su Alfa, quien solo rodó los ojos.   
-Al menos esperen el pastel antes de escapar- pidió Scott dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su mejor amigo.   
-De acuerdo, puedo aguantar un par de horas, ya he estado haciéndolo cinco meses- sentenció el humano con una sonrisa de diversión y tomó las manos de su pareja- Vamos a bailar, Sourwolf.   
-No, no sé bailar- dijo el moreno dándole un beso en la frente- Ve a bailar con esa chica, yo estaré aquí cuando te canses.   
-Eres un aburrido, Sourwolf- se quejó haciendo un puchero.   
-¿No te molesta que tu compañero baile con otra persona? Genial, porque a ella le gustas, Stiles- intervino la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa- De hecho, hay varias chicas que te están comiendo con la mirada, seguro que encuentras a alguien con quien bailar, Stiles, ve- lo incentivó Lydia disimulando lo mucho que está disfrutando con la situación.   
-No, no vas a ir- ordenó el lobo completo abrazando por la cintura a su compañero para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo- Bailaré contigo pero una canción lenta, vamos. 

El castaño intercambió una mirada con la pelirroja y le dio las gracias gesticulando con la boca. Cuando su atractivo Alfa lobuno se diera cuenta que está siendo manipulado, seguramente se lo cobrará muy caro pero por ahora solo disfrutará lo conseguido, ya pensará en las consecuencias después. 

Cuando se acabó la canción lenta, Stiles se separó a regañadientes de su pareja y continuó bailando con Isaac, después se les unieron Erika, Allison y Scott. El castaño jamás pensó que tendría una fiesta tan grandiosa por sus dieciocho años, mucho menos que la celebraría con sus amigos y familia, a excepción de su padre, quien tiene el turno nocturno en la comisaria, a igual que Melissa en el hospital y Chris está con el resto de los cazadores en una patrulla pero los tres prometieron que mañana almorzarían juntos. 

Después de que le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz, pidió sus tres deseos antes de apagar las velas con una sonrisa y no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando al darle el mordisco al pastel, el mayor de los Hale le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo, dejándole todo el rostro manchado con crema mientras los presentes se ríe.

-¡Peter!- se quejó haciendo un puchero e iba a mancharlo con crema pero alguien lo jaló por la muñeca y se encontró de frente con su pareja, quien le dedicó una sonrisa antes de inclinarse a lamer sus labios- Derek…- susurró sorprendido con las acciones de su compañero.   
-Luces muy apetitoso así, te devoraría completamente- afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura y varios silbidos coquetos se dejaron oír. 

El hijo del sheriff se estremeció cuando sintió aquella lengua caliente deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla, capturando la crema a su paso. En ese momento puede sentir como la parte delantera de su jeans se hace aún más ajustada y está muy seguro que ya tiene una más que evidente erección, así que aparta al mayor por el pecho con nerviosismo. 

-Eres un pervertido… Sourwolf… necesito algo de beber- dijo liberándose del agarre contrario y se escabulló entre los demás para llegar a la mesa de cocteles, ignorando las risas a su paso.   
-¿Por qué te escondes?- preguntó el Alfa llegando a su lado con una sonrisa y tomó un par de servilletas de la mesa para limpiar el resto de la crema de su rostro.   
-Eres un pervertido, Derek… apuesto a que estabas dejando en claro que te pertenezco- señaló recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta- Lo sabía, parece que te falta mejorar tu autocontrol, lobito- canturreó abrazándolo por la cintura y pegándose al cuerpo contrario.   
-Eso es exclusivamente tu culpa, Stiles.  
-Jajajaja, lo sé- afirmó antes de corresponder el cariñoso beso que le dieron.   
-Aún no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños, tenemos que ir al Loft.   
-Oh, ¿Acaso eres tú, totalmente desnudo y con un moño rojo en el cuello? Porque si es así, vamos de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder- canturreó haciendo reír al moreno.   
-Una parte sí, la otra es una sorpresa, vamos. 

El castaño se dejó conducir hasta la puerta principal y salieron en dirección al camaro. La música continua fuerte en el jardín trasero, así que nadie notará su ausencia hasta un tiempo más. Cuando llegan al Loft, el lobo le cubre los ojos con una mano para luego abrir la puerta corrediza. 

-¿Listo para la primera sorpresa?- susurró a su oído antes de lamerlo despacio.   
-Mmm… Sí, Derek… muy listo- respondió volteándose al Alfa y lo abrazó por el cuello- Solo prométeme una cosa, mi Sourwolf, no saldré de aquí sin ser tu compañero, es lo que más deseo.  
-Stiles, te lo prometo- aseguró inclinándose a capturar los labios contrarios en un apasionado beso- Yo también deseo más que cualquier otra cosa que seas mi compañero, ahora vamos, tu primera sorpresa de la noche aguarda. 

*************************************************************  
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	18. Chapter 18

El lobo esbozó una sonrisa cuando su pareja se apresuró en correr hacia el gran ventanal, observando con fascinación el mantel rojo que hay entendido en el suelo, específicamente lo que hay encima de él: Cubiertos que incluyen tenedor y cuchillo sobre una servilleta, dos copas, un buen vino en el centro y dos cojines, sobre uno de los cuales hay un gran manojo de rosas rojas. Con sigilo se acercó al menor, rodeándole la cintura para luego darle un besito en la nuca. 

-¿Qué te parece tu primera sorpresa? Tendremos una romántica cena a la luz de la luna y por si te lo preguntas, la comida la preparé yo, Peter se encargó de ordenar todo antes de la fiesta en casa de Lydia.  
-Oh, Derek, me encanta, es perfecto- respondió dándose la vuelta entre los brazos del mayor- Muchas gracias por esto, estoy seguro que sabe tan bien como huele, has mejorado mucho desde la primera comida que me preparaste- lo alabó con una gran sonrisa y acarició las mejillas del moreno- Eres mi chef favorito, Sourwolf, de hecho, creo que alargaré tu castigo unos meses más.   
-No tientes tu suerte, Stiles- gruñó antes de morderle el mentón con suavidad y tomó su mano- Ven a sentarte, vamos a comer. 

El Alfa dejó a su compañero en su lugar, entregándole el ramo de rosas antes de ir a calentar la cena en el microondas. Nunca se le ha dado bien tener detalles románticos con otra persona, sus relaciones pasadas no fueron así y tampoco son algo que quiere recordar pero el castaño es diferente, así que le parece bien hacer ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando. Jamás va a llegar al nivel del humano, quien cada mañana, o mejor dicho a cualquier hora del día en que no están juntos, le envía mensajes románticos (y otros algo pervertidos) que siempre lo hacen sonreír. 

-Espero que me hicieras caso y no comieras mucho en la fiesta- señaló el lobo sacando los platos para llevarlos donde el menor.   
-Aaaaammmm… un poquito, unas dos o tres… hamburguesas… quizás cuatro…- respondió con una risita nerviosa y el lobo negó con diversión- No pude controlarme, estaba toda mi comida favorita y me acabé una fuente completa de papas rizadas pero te aseguro que todavía tengo mucho espacio disponible para devorar esta deliciosa lasaña- aseguró el castaño frotándose el vientre mientras asiente.   
-Lo imaginaba, no tienes que comerlo todo si no quieres- dijo el mayor acomodándose frente a su pareja y lo observó con una sonrisa- Adelante, prueba. 

Derek jamás va a admitirlo e incluso amenazó a su familiar con desterrarlo de Beacon Hills si se atreve a revelar su vergonzoso secreto (al menos para él) y es que las últimas semanas, ha estado viendo con cierta fascinación los diferentes programas de cocina que dan por televisión, intentando varias de las recetas para preparárselas a su compañero (algunas con mejores resultados que otras), incluso compró un libro de cocina en una de las tiendas del centro comercial y tuvo que soportar las burlas de su tío por días, haciendo hincapié en lo “adorable” que es al esforzarse de esa manera por satisfacer a su chico. 

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el moreno como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque por dentro está nervioso, ya que esa es una de las recetas que peor se le dan pero sabe cuánto le gusta al castaño, quien la prepara muy seguido para su padre.   
-Mmm, está muy buena, Derek- canturreó con una gran sonrisa mientras alza el pulgar en señal de aprobación- Es mucho mejor que la que preparo yo- afirmó haciendo un puchero.  
-Entonces tienes suerte de saber exactamente que me gusta para convencerme y que cocine para ti- dijo moviendo las cejas con coquetería.  
-Jajajaja, claro que sí, eres muy fácil de convencer, lobito. 

Ambos mantuvieron una amena plática mientras cenan. El Alfa debe admitir, que no entiende del todo como su compañero puede tragar tanto y no perder su figura, definitivamente tiene buenos genes, ya que acabó con el resto de la lasaña él solo y todavía sigue teniendo espacio para el postre: Un mousse de lúcuma que no tarda en devorar.

-Definitivamente tienes que seguir siendo mi chef personal, Sourwolf, esto está exquisito- dice el menor dedicándole una gran sonrisa y cuando acaba el postre, va gateando hasta el moreno, quien deja de lado su copa a medio terminar y acepta el apasionado beso que le dan- Creo que ya es hora del plato principal- canturrea el chico cuando se apartan.   
-Entonces primero te daré tu segunda sorpresa de cumpleaños- afirmó el moreno levantándose de lugar y tomó de la mano al castaño para llevarlo hasta la cama, sentándolo en el borde- Quieres un Striptease ¿Verdad? Disfruta el espectáculo.   
-Oh Dios, sí, sí quiero, espera un poco. 

El Alfa arqueó una ceja con curiosidad mientras observa como su pareja se apresura en buscar algo en su teléfono, por uno segundos cree que cumplirá su palabra de grabarlo para una futura diversión nocturna a solas pero eso cambia cuando escucha las primeras notas que comienzan a sonar antes de que el castaño suba a la cama, permaneciendo de rodillas mientras lo mirada con lujuria. 

-Vamos, Sourwolf, escogí este tema solo para ti, porque los chicos buenos también pueden ser malos- aseguró con sensualidad al mismo tiempo que comienza a sonar “Bad Sometimes” en su teléfono-Muéstrame lo que tienes, lobito. 

Derek esbozó una sonrisa y lentamente se quitó la chaqueta que usa para arrojarla al suelo. Moverse al ritmo de la música no es algo que se le dé muy bien, ni siquiera bien o medianamente aceptable pero lo está haciendo por su pareja y a juzgar por su expresión, que lo observa sin parpadear y de vez en cuando se lame los labios, es evidente que le gusta el espectáculo. 

-La camiseta, la camiseta, la camiseta- comienza a corear el menor mientras aplaude- Que se la quite, que se la quite, que se la quite. 

Con diversión, el lobo le da lo que tanto quiere, quedando con el torso desnudo y se da la vuelta, escuchando los silbidos coquetos de su compañero. Moviendo las caderas con suavidad e intentando que sea al ritmo de la música. Con lentitud se desabrocha el pantalón, bajándolo lentamente antes de girarse al castaño y descubre con una sonrisa que no solo apesta a excitación, sino que también a colado una mano bajo su ropa interior para masturbarse.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó con arrogancia y dejó caer su pantalón, inclinándose a desbrochar sus zapatos para quitarlo antes de hacer lo mismo con los calcetines, quedando solo en bóxer.  
-¿Gustar…? Creo que voy a correrme solo mirándote- respondió el humano lamiéndose los labios y jadeo despacio- Mmm, eres tan sexy, Derek, muy, muy, muy sexy, aunque te queda ropa, debes quitarte todo, vamos, la canción está por terminar, guapo. 

El Alfa lo complació en su petición/orden y con lentitud bajó el bóxer antes de arrojarlo al suelo para luego caminar hacia el humano, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos. El olor a excitación se hace aún más intenso en el aire, provocando que su lobo se retuerza ansioso por reclamar al chico como suyo. Trepando a la cama, se dirige hacia el castaño y lo tumba sobre el colchón, inclinándose a olfatearle el cuello entre gruñidos de satisfacción.

-Oh Dios… ¿Vas a comerme, Derek?- preguntó el menor jadeando cuando inmovilizó sus muñecas sobre la cabeza.  
-No lo sé, tendrás que convencerme, pecoso, chúpamela y decidiré si te devoro o no- respondió mirándolo con intensidad para luego liberarlo, intercambiando posiciones.  
-Sí, Sourwolf, lo que quieras.

El moreno gruñó cuando la parlanchina boca del castaño tragó su erección por completo, iniciando movimientos rápidos y profundos de mete-saca. Jamás va a aburrirse de tener a su compañero entre sus piernas, se ha vuelto muy hábil en hacerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, estira la mano hasta el velador junto a la cama, tomando el lubricante del cajón y lo arroja con cuidado al lado de la mano derecha de su chico.

-Prepárate- ordenó antes de gemir más fuerte cuando su pareja hizo un movimiento inesperado con la lengua. A ese ritmo no aguantará mucho. 

Unos breves minutos después, ya no podía seguir controlándose y apartó al castaño por el cabello para luego tumbarlo, abriéndole las piernas y se acomodó con rapidez, posicionando la punta de su erección contra la apretada entrada lubricada del humano. Inclinándose un poco, captura los labios del menor en un apasionado beso, al mismo tiempo que comienza a penetrarlo con calma hasta que logra colarse por completo, quedándose quieto unos segundos. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor repartiendo besitos por el rostro del castaño. Sabe perfectamente que es virgen y por eso no quiere lastimarlo en su primera vez.   
-Sí, Derek, estoy bien… Mmm… se siente raro y tu lobito junior no es precisamente pequeño- respondió con diversión- Muévete despacio.   
-Claro, dime si quieres que me detenga, no quiero herirte, Stiles- pidió observando fijamente a su compañero, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.  
-Eres un encanto, Sourwolf, te amo.

Los dos compartieron un cariñoso beso y el moreno comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad, deleitándose con los gemidos de su pareja, quien no tarda en suplicar por más mientras le entierra los dedos en la espalda. El moreno puede sentir como su lobo intenta tomar el control para reclamar apasionadamente a su compañero y él también lo desea pero no lo hará en la primera vez de su pareja, esa noche se la regalará por completo.

-Aaaaaahhhhh, Dereeeeekk, Mmm, Aaaaahhhh Maaaaassss, Aaaaaaahhhh- exige el humano entrecerrando los ojos, los cuales tiene vidriosos por la excitación- Dereeekkkk, Aaaahhh, Maaassss.

El Alfa aumenta el ritmo y profundiza las embestidas, buscando la próstata contraria hasta que obtiene un grito de placer que lo hace estremecerse y entonces sabe que ha conseguido su objetivo. Sin apartar la vista del rostro del menor, golpea implacable su próstata, gruñendo cada vez que ese estrecho interior se aprieta más sobre su erección.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! Dereeeekkk, Dereeekk, Dereeeekkkk- comienza a llamarlo insistentemente su hiperactivo compañero hasta que arquea la espalda, aprieta las piernas en la cintura ajena, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y llega al orgasmo manchando ambos abdómenes- ¡Dereeeeekkkk! 

El moreno entierra sus dedos en la cintura de su compañero y con tres fuertes embestidas, se corre caliente en su interior, con un grave gruñido mientras sus ojos brillan rojos antes de que se transforme, inclinándose a olfatear el cuello contrario con satisfacción para luego levantarlo por los muslos. El humano se aferró a él respirando agitado y se estremeció cuando lo empotró contra uno de los pilares de concreto del Loft.

-Dereeekk…- lo llamó entre suaves jadeos mientras mantiene una perezosa sonrisa en sus labios- Mmm… lobito, ¿Me comerás?- preguntó acariciando el rostro transformado del Alfa con una mano.  
Sí, pecoso, te devoraré-respondió antes de iniciar un lujurioso beso.

Aún cuando acaba de llegar al orgasmo, sabe que dentro de poco estará listo para hacerlo otra vez gracias a su lado lobuno. Con ímpetu renovada, el Alfa comienza a embestirlo implacable, dando contra la próstata del chico y obteniendo un montón de gemidos que lo hace estremecerse e incitan a que lo folle más fuerte. Hundiendo la nariz en el cuello contrario, suelta gruñidos de satisfacción y comienza a repartir mordiscos por cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, dejando marcas notorias que no se borrarán en días. 

-Dereeeeekkkkk Aaaaaaahhhhh, Aaaaaaahhhhh, Oh Diiooossss… estaaasss durooo otra vez- señaló el adolescente rasguñando la espalda de su pareja- Aaaaahhhhh, Maaaassss, Dereeeekkkk, Maaaaasssss.

El moreno no se hizo de rogar y aumentó el ritmo de las acometidas, deleitándose con los lloriqueos excitados que obtiene. Al cabo de unos minutos, puede sentir como la hombría de su compañero se despierta interesada, presionando contra su abdomen cada vez más dura y lo tumba al suelo, sosteniéndolo por los muslos para embestirlo con rapidez y profundidad, observando con fascinación como su chico deja caer los brazos sobre la cabeza mientras su rostro demuestra satisfacción pura. 

-Stileeessss- gruñe inclinándose para iniciar un descoordinado beso con mucha lengua. 

El Alfa se siente listo para llegar a un segundo orgasmo pero no lo hará sin su compañero, así que lleva una mano hasta la erección contraria, masturbándolo con lentitud a diferencia de las fuertes penetraciones. Basta solo unos pocos segundos antes de que el castaño arquee la espalda, apriete los puños y gima gravemente, corriéndose sobre su propio abdomen y manchando la extremidad del lobo, quien gruñó al sentirlo para luego llenar con su esencia al menor.

-Dios… Derek… eres fantástico…- señaló entre jadeos y acarició el rostro del moreno, quien hizo desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos a excepción de sus ojos rojos.  
-Y tú eres muy erótico- asegura el mayor perfilando la nariz de su pareja con la suya- ¿Estás bien? Creo que estoy siendo muy rudo contigo, es tu primera vez.   
-No, no, estoy bien, Sourwolf- lo contradijo con una sonrisa de diversión- No has sido rudo, ha sido increíble, me encanta mi Derek cariñoso y cuidadoso pero también me encanta mi lobito apasionado y salvaje, no tienes que contenerte conmigo.

El moreno levanta con cuidado al adolescente para cargarlo de regreso a la cama, trazando un camino de besitos desde su cuello en forma descendente hasta llegar a la entrepierna contrario, dándole un lametón a la hombría del castaño antes de introducirlo en su boca. A diferencia de las veces anteriores que ha hecho eso, se tomó su tiempo para excitarlo mientras sus manos recorren la piel a su alcance. 

-Mmm, Dereeekkk- susurró el menor suspirando y disfrutando de las atenciones que le da su compañero- Mmm…adoro tu boca.

Después de varios minutos, el Alfa descendió a las piernas de su pareja, dejando notorios mordiscos en la parte interna de los muslos y el aroma a lujuria se hizo aún más fuerte en el ambiente. Cuando acabó con su labor de marcar el cuerpo contrario, se acomodó entre las piernas del adolescente y se inclinó a darle un apasionado beso al mismo tiempo que lo penetra despacio.

-Voy a hacerte mío, Stiles, completamente mío- afirmó haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.   
-Sí, Derek, hazlo, hazme tuyo- pidió rodeando el cuello del mayor con los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa- Quiero ser tu compañero, mi Alfa. 

El moreno movió con cuidado a su pareja, incorporándose para colocar las piernas en mariposa y acomodó al menor sobre él, quien gimió al sentirlo más profundo. El lobo inició un suave vaivén que comenzó a aumentar en intensidad pero sin llegar a ser la pasión desenfrenada de minutos atrás. Sus bocas se encuentran en varios besos llenos de todo el amor que sienten él uno por el otro.

-Dereeeekkkk Aaaahhhh, Dereeeekkk- gime el castaño cada vez que se apartan unos centímetros.   
-Stileeeessss, Mmm, te amo, te amo mucho-afirmó el lobo rozando sus labios mientras lo observa con amor y devoción.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek, Aaaahhhh, te amo mucho, mi Sourwolf, ¡Aaaahhhh!- gime más grave cuando siente un bulto extraño presionando en su entrada- Dereeeekkkk.   
-Es mi nudo- explica el Alfa hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del chico y aspira profundo, gruñendo en señal de aprobación- Va a dolerte al principio.   
-Estaré bien, lobito, no te preocupes. 

Confiando en las palabras del castaño, continua embistiéndolo hasta que su nudo entra por completo, haciendo quejarse a su compañero por la sensación de tirantez inicial e hizo aparecer sus canino, buscando el mejor lugar donde marcarlos y escoge la curvatura en donde se une el cuello con el hombro derecho, mordiendo con la fuerza suficiente para romper la piel. 

-¡Aaaaaahhh Dereeeeeeekkkk!-grita el menor al mismo tiempo que llega al orgasmo manchando ambos abdómenes y con tres embestidas más, el moreno lo sigue, corriéndose en ese apretado interior por tercera vez esa noche- Dereeekkk Mmm…  
-¿Estás bien?- pregunta apartándose para observar esos brillantes ojos marrones- Siento haberte lastimado, Stiles.   
-No, lobito, mmm, estoy bien- respondió intentando limpiar la sangre en la boca de su compañero antes de reír con diversión- Creo que ambos necesitaremos una ducha ahora, entonces…Mmm, ¿Soy oficialmente tu compañero?  
-Sí, Stiles, eres oficialmente la mamá de la manada- afirmó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que fue compartida por el castaño- ¿Ya has pensado que cual será tu primera orden con nuestros betas?   
-Sí, lo tengo muy claro, ¿Qué te parece si los enviamos a correr cincuenta kilómetros y nosotros aprovechamos el tiempo en otra cosa?- propuso moviendo las cejas con coquetería- Papá y mamá necesitan mucho tiempo a solas ahora, han sido cinco meses de abstinencia, tenemos que recuperarlos.   
-Excelente idea, pecoso, entonces que sean cien kilómetros, no olvides que son medio lobos.   
-Jajajaja, bien pensado, papá- canturreó antes de darle un suave beso a su pareja y se acomodó entre sus brazos- Sé que necesitamos una ducha pero solo quiero dormir, estás calentito, Sourwolf.   
-Estaremos unidos un tiempo, Stiles, así que descansa, yo me encargaré de todo lo demás- señaló besando un costado de la cabeza del chico- Siempre voy a cuidarte, Stiles. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek terminó de preparar el desayuno y acomodó todo sobre una bandeja para llevarlo a la cama, en donde todavía duerme su compañero. Compañero, le encanta como suena esa palabra y que ahora aplique para ellos de manera oficial. Sentándose al borde, acaricia con suavidad la mejilla de su chico, quien hace un ruidito similar a un ronroneo sin despertar. Con cuidado baja la mano hasta el parche que le colocó sobre la mordida de reclamación en la madrugada. Después de que el castaño se durmió en sus brazos, espero pacientemente a que baje su nudo y lo cargó a la ducha, bañándose juntos para luego curarle la herida del cuello.

-Arriba, pecoso, vamos a desayunar- dijo el lobo inclinándose a repartir besitos por el rostro de su pareja-Hora de levantarse, Stiles.  
-Mmm… ¿Derek…?- preguntó en un murmullo casi inentendible.   
-Despierta, no podemos entretenernos mucho, recuerda que almorzaremos en tu casa con los demás, Stiles.   
-Mmm…Derek…- el menor se frotó los ojos antes de abrirlos somnoliento, parpadeando descoordinadamente-¿Derek…? Hola, Sourwolf.  
-Buenos días, pecoso, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien… tengo un poco de sueño pero bien- respondió incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y soltó un pequeño quejido- Mmm… Derek…  
-Lo sé y está bien, duele al comienzo pero te aseguro que las siguientes veces ya no te incomodará- prometió el Alfa dedicándole un sonrisa antes de besarlo cariñosamente- Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo, Sourwolf.

Los dos comieron manteniendo una amena plática y en cuanto acabaron, el castaño se vistió para luego revisar su teléfono. El lobo esbozó una sonrisa cuando se percató de las caras que hace su compañero al leer los mensajes en el grupo de WhatsApp que hicieron de la manada. Él ya sabe lo que dicen, los vio antes de preparar el desayuno y debe admitir que se rio con varios, especialmente los de Peter, Erika e Isaac, que fueron bastante explícitos en sus comentarios sobre la apasionada noche que tuvieron.

-¡Derek!- lo llamó el humano en un puchero y fue corriendo hacia él con el teléfono en la mano para enseñarle los mensajes- Vamos a castigarlos, quiero que el entrenamiento de hoy sea un infierno, ¿Lo prometes?  
-Stiles, nada de lo que escribieron ahí es mentira, ¿O ya olvidaste todo lo que hicimos?- preguntó el lobo esbozando una sonrisa de diversión que hizo sonrojar un poco al menor- Míralo de esta forma, tú tienes todos los privilegios que quieras con el gran Alfa de la manada.  
-Mmm, ¿Lo que yo quiera?- soltó arrimándose al cuerpo del moreno con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.   
-Claro, todo lo que quieras, pecoso, piensa que mientras el resto de la manada sufre con los entrenamientos, tú puedes hacerlos de una forma mucho más divertida que correr o pelear.   
-Oh, si nos incluye a ambos sin ropa definitivamente quiero entrenar de esa forma- se apresuró en afirmar el menor con una gran sonrisa.   
-¿De verdad te molesta ser la mamá de la manada?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa el mayor.   
-Mmm, no, realmente no pero es divertido discutir con los demás, todos se han convertido en mi familia, Derek, los adoro mucho y a ti te amo, así que me gusta la idea de ser la mamá de la manada, tienes que admitir que soy muy bueno en eso- canturreó dándole codazos cómplices a su compañero, quien se rio antes de abrazarlo por la cintura.   
-No eres muy bueno, eres el mejor, Stiles y por eso te amo tanto.

Al moreno le hubiera encantado comenzar una siguiente ronda de lo ocurrido en la madrugada pero no pueden entretenerse mucho o llegarán tarde al almuerzo en casa Stilinski y no es justo cuando sabe que Melissa se ha encargado de preparar una rica comida junto a Chris para festejar el cumpleaños del humano. 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de su chico, los demás ya están y para nadie pasa inadvertida la expresiva (además de exagerada) reacción de Scott al darse cuenta que son oficialmente compañeros.

-Debes apestar mintiendo- señaló Peter dándole una palmadita en el hombro al beta antes de acercarse al castaño, quien está muy rojo y con la vista en el suelo- Que no te dé vergüenza, cachorro, bienvenido a la familia y cuida muy bien de mi sobrinito, contigo a su lado, se acabaron los gruñidos y ceños fruncidos, mantenlo contento y todos estaremos felices.   
-Esa es una idea estupenda para que no nos sobreexplote en los entrenamientos, hazlo, Stiles- lo apoyó Isaac alzando el pulgar en aprobación.   
-Mamá se encargará de papá, será raro verlo sin el ceño fruncido todos los días- canturreó Erika ignorando los gruñidos de su Alfa- Vamos, Stiles, quítale el mal humor con un besito.   
-¡Ya basta los tres! No es momento para hablar de esto y si insisten, correrán cincuenta kilómetros en el siguiente entrenamiento- amenazó Hale menor haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos mientras aprieta la mandíbula.   
-Oh, cariño, no castigues a los niños- intervino Stilinski hijo agudizando un poco la voz- Si ellos quieren vernos románticos, entonces eso tendrán- dijo al mismo tiempo que cuela una mano bajo la camiseta del Alfa, quien arquea una ceja antes de comprender las intenciones de su inteligente pareja.   
-¡Esperen, esperen! Nada de cosas gays aquí- ordenó Jackson y se apresuró en cubrir la boca de Isaac con la bufanda que usa.   
-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! Ya basta- Scott se apresuró en hacer lo mismo con Erika- Se acabó el tema.   
-Jajajaja, que listo, cachorro- lo felicitó Peter revolviéndole el cabello a la pareja de su sobrino- Apuesto a que haces lo mismo con Derek y ni cuenta se da, buen trabajo- dijo chocando los cinco con el humano. 

El Alfa gruñó con la conversación del parcito y jaló a su compañero hacia atrás, ya que sabe perfectamente lo peligroso que es que ambos se junten, especialmente cuando hacen planes a escondidas, como la lista de castigos. Después de que los tres mayores felicitaron a Stiles por cumplir dieciocho años, pasaron al comedor a almorzar mientras mantienen una animada conversación. 

Durante la comida, se toca el tema del parche que está usando el castaño en el cuello y éste les enseña la mordida de reclamación, lo cual hace reír al moreno por el tono de orgullo que distingue en su voz. Si es honesto, su mayor temor fue la reacción del sheriff pero éste ni siquiera se molestó, sino que se unió a las burlas de los demás sobre que ahora es la mamá de la manada y Stiles lo abrazó haciendo un puchero, además de ordenarle que se convierta en Sourwolf para comerse a todos los que lo molesten, como el gran lobo malo del cuento. 

En un momento de la tarde, Derek se escapó al jardín trasero. Todavía no se acostumbra del todo a pasar tanto tiempo con su manada, mucho menos cuando han colocado música para continuar la fiesta. El ruido de la puerta capta su atención pero ya sabe quién es, así que no tiene necesidad de voltear y permanece en su lugar. 

-Sabía que estarías aquí, Sourwolf- canturreó su compañero abrazándolo por la espalda-¿Te estás divirtiendo?   
-Sí, solo necesito un poco de aire, ya sabes que estás cosas no son lo mío- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y acarició las manos contrarias que se posan sobre su vientre.  
-Lo sé y eso me gusta, quiero un tiempo a solas contigo, ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?  
-Para nada, me encanta tu compañía, Stiles- afirmó volteándose entre los brazos del menor y lo tomó por las mejillas- He estado pensando en algo y quiero saber tu opinión.   
-Claro, dime, Derek.  
-Ahora que no hay peligro, la manada está más unida que nunca y… he hablado con ellos por separado estos días… ya sabes que todos dejarán Beacon Hills para ir a la universidad, lo cual me parece muy bien y me sorprendió cuando me dijeron que todos quieren regresar, porque aquí está su hogar… y…Mmm… yo quiero darles eso…por eso quiero reconstruir la mansión para vivir juntos… no venderé el Loft, me gusta tener un lugar para mí, sabes que necesito mi espacio a veces pero… la mayor parte del tiempo, casi todo el día quiero estar con ustedes, contigo y con mi familia, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo cuando termines la universidad?   
-Oh Derek, ¡Me encantaría!- respondió saltando hacia él y abrazándolo por el cuello mientras enreda las piernas en su cintura- ¡SI quiero! ¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero! Pero con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó el lobo arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Que tendremos el cuarto más grande de todos, papá y mamá lo merecen- canturreó riéndose y el mayor lo imitó antes de besarlo con cariño.   
-Por supuesto, Stiles, será el más grande y podrás decorarlo como quieras.  
-Te amo, Derek.   
-Yo también te amo, pecoso. 

Los dos se miraron fijamente antes de volver a unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Totalmente ajenos a que los demás han escuchado toda la conversación desde la puerta abierta, manteniendo grandes sonrisas en su rostro con la escena de la pareja en el jardín. 

************************************************************************  
Solo queda el epílogo y la historia se acaba.   
Gracias por leer!  
Saludos! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogo. 

Cinco años después… 

Apenas el Alfa abrió la puerta, unos ladridos entusiastas se dejaron oír antes de que un gran perro de bonito pelaje negro llegara corriendo a su lado, parándose en sus patas traseras mientras afirma las delanteras en el pecho del moreno, quien le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa. 

-Hola lobo, ¿Otra vez corriendo por el bosque?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que quita una hoja de detrás de la oreja derecha del animal-Sé que quieres que te acompañe pero Stiles está por llegar- anunció recibiendo dos ladridos como respuesta.

Hace dos años, Chris junto a otro cazador llevaron con Deaton a un perro muy malherido, el cual había sido atacado por un omega descontrolado que rondaba la zona. Esa noche coincidió con una visita de su compañero, que fue con Scott a la veterinaria y apenas vio al animal, no había forma posible en que no lo adoptara como mascota, incluso escogió el nombre, argumentando que “Lobo” es la única opción posible para que encaje en la manada. Sabiendo lo importante que es para su pareja, Derek se comprometió a cuidarlo mientras el castaño está en la universidad, ya que fin de semana por medio viaja a Beacon Hills, o en ocasiones solo una vez al mes cuando está en temporadas de exámenes. En tan solo cuatro meses, el perro se encontraba completamente recuperado y el moreno debe admitir que se volvió una compañía valiosa, especialmente por las noches, cuando es más notoria la ausencia de su pareja y lo extraña más que nunca. 

Casi dos años había tardado en reconstruir la mansión, no solo porque tuvo que demoler todo para reconstruir otra vez, sino porque fue él mismo quien lo hizo con sus propias manos y recibiendo la ayuda de Peter, el sheriff, Argent y sus betas cuando estaban de visita en la ciudad. El dinero nunca fue un problema después de la muerte de su familia pero la mansión se volvería el hogar de su manada, por eso debía ser él quien la reconstruyera, sin importar el tiempo que tardara. Lentamente fue comprando muebles y todo lo necesario para llenar los espacios comunes, ya que acordó con los demás que cada uno decoraría su habitación a gusto y él pagaría todo como un obsequio. 

-Ya está aquí- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras el perro corre en círculos frente a él antes de ir hacia el camino de tierra que se interna en el bosque cuando el jeep se acerca-Ven, lobo- ordenó siendo acatado de inmediato y el animal se sentó sobre sus patas traseras a su lado. 

El moreno se mantuvo cerca de la puerta hasta que el auto estacionó a unos metros y segundos después, su chico bajó del asiento del copiloto, dedicándoles una sonrisa. El perro fue el primero en moverse, yendo hacia el castaño y se abalanzó encima de él, tirándolo al suelo antes de darle varios lametones en el rostro que lo hicieron reír. 

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, amiguito- dijo el humano rascando tras las orejas a su mascota y se levantó sonriendo- Derek.   
-Bienvenido a casa, Stiles- el menor fue rápidamente hacia su compañero y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
-Ya regresé, Derek, te amo. 

Cinco años son los que ha tenido que soportar con visitas esporádicas de su pareja, las cuales se han reducido bastante en los últimos meses, ya que ha estado ocupado trabajando en su tesis y en su práctica. Había sido una gran alegría para él cuando su chico aprobó la carrera con las mejores calificaciones, titulándose como profesor de historia y encontró una plaza disponible en el instituto de Beacon Hills, así que ya no tendrían que separarse más.

Durante largos segundos se besaron hasta que saciaron sus ganas temporales de la boca contraria y se apartaron un poco cuando el perro comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor antes de afirmar sus patas delanteras en la espalda del castaño.

-No soy el único que te ha extraño, pecoso, nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí- dijo el moreno acariciando la cintura de su pareja- Te ayudaré a desempacar y vamos a comer algo.  
-Eso suena genial, han sido muchas horas en carretera hasta aquí pero quería estar con ustedes lo más pronto posible- aseguró Stilinski con una sonrisa de diversión- Especialmente con mi Sourwolf, aún no has decorado nuestro dormitorio ¿verdad?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que lo suelta y va al jeep en compañía de su mascota.  
-Sí, te prometí que tú lo harías cuando nos mudemos oficialmente aquí- respondió el mayor caminando hacia ellos.   
-Buen chico, encontré el primer adorno perfecto- canturreó sacando algo de los asientos traseros y se lo entregó- Ábrelo, es un obsequio para nosotros, no pude resistirme. 

Derek arqueó una ceja para tomar el objeto rectangular que fácilmente llega al metro y medio de largo y casi un metro de ancho, envuelto pulcramente en papel de regalo azul marino con líneas negras. El lobo sintió algo irregular en los bordes mientras lo abre por uno de los costados y lo sacó con una sonrisa. 

-Un cuadro- dijo quitando el papel para así poder voltearlo.  
-Pero no es cualquiera- agregó el chico ayudándole con su lado antes de sostenerlo por los bordes-Conocí a un pintor genial en D.C., así que le pedí esto que es muy especial… Mmm… somos nosotros… bueno… de una forma distinta. 

El moreno no está entendiendo a que se refiere su compañero hasta que le enseña el cuadro, en donde en el centro se encuentra un gran lobo negro, él en su forma completa, enroscado en el suelo dormitando mientras cubre con su cuerpo a un animal más pequeño, específicamente un zorro naranjo que descansa la cabeza en el cuello del animal más grande y sus narices se tocan. 

-Seguramente te preguntas por qué yo soy el zorrito… Mmm… bueno, fue idea de Peter, él dijo que si me dabas la mordida, no sería un gran lobo que se quita la camiseta a cada oportunidad que tiene como ustedes, sino que sería más bien un zorrito, por mi inteligencia, astucia y soy bueno engañando a otros- explicó sonrojándose un poco al recordar la conversación.   
-Eso es cierto, ¿Realmente fue eso lo que dijo?- preguntó el Alfa con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Mmm, no, tienes que castigarlo- pidió haciendo un puchero- Su razón más importante para compararme con ese animal, es porque soy una zorrita caliente, es un idiota, Derek.   
-Jajajajaja, bueno, no se equivoca- señaló el lobo observando de arriba abajo a su pareja, quien se lamió los labios despacio- Es un cuadro precioso, Stiles, gracias, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a colocarlo a la habitación? Así podrás mostrarme que tanto de ese espíritu animal tienes, ¿Eres un astuto, inteligente, manipulador y caliente zorrito? Yo si te puedo demostrar el lobo que tengo dentro.   
-Jajajaja, oh sí, el lobito dentro de tus pantalones- corrigió el castaño bajándole la cremallera con una risita- Tu imponente y majestuoso lobito junior, vamos adentro, Sourwolf, ahora.

Los dos llegaron como pudieron hasta la gran habitación que compartirían al mudarse ahí (probablemente esa misma tarde-noche) y el moreno dejo con cuidado el gran cuadro afirmado en la pared frente a la cama antes de levantar por los muslos a su pareja, quien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Se supone que colocaremos la pintura, Derek- canturreó el castaño con una sonrisa de diversión- ¿O tienes otra cosa en mente?   
-Sí, hay otra cosa que quiero colocar primero- respondió empotrándolo contra la puerta- Y lo haré justo ahora, muchas veces.  
-Mmm, me parece perfecto, una idea genial, de hecho, considerando que los demás llegarán mañana y aún faltan varias horas para ir a cenar con mi papá, deberíamos aprovechar muy bien nuestro tiempo a solas, Sourwolf.

El Alfa no necesitó escucharlo dos veces e inició un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera antes de llevar a su chico hasta la cama, apresurándose en desnudarlo pero antes de quitarle el bóxer, escuchó los ladridos de su mascota al otro lado de la puerta e intercambió una mirada con el menor, quien esbozó una sonrisa. 

-Yo me encargo- dijo el moreno dándole un beso-No comiences sin mí.   
-Jajajajaja, entonces date prisa, lobito, sabes que soy impaciente. 

Derek llevó al perro hasta el primer piso y fueron a la cocina, llenándole el tazón con comida para luego cambiarle el agua, aún cuando ya lo ha hecho hace menos de una hora. Rascando tras las orejas del animal, hace brillar sus ojos rojos, demostrando quien es el Alfa ahí y en ocasiones como esa, es muy útil su lado lobuno. 

-Sé que quieres estar con Stiles pero es mi turno ahora, así que sé un buen chico y espera aquí, tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con nuestro pecoso, no volverá a marcharse- aseguró con una sonrisa y el perro ladró dos veces.

El moreno nunca ha estado seguro si su mascota realmente entiende lo que dice, si tiene certeza que lo reconoce como el Alfa y es muy obediente, así como también muy listo. Con una última caricia, lo dejó comer en la cocina para luego regresar al dormitorio, gruñendo con el fuerte olor a excitación y observó a su compañero, quien está completamente desnudo sobre la cama, manteniendo las piernas flexionadas mientras se masturba despacio.

-Tardaste mucho, Sourwolf- canturreó dedicándole una sonrisa de diversión antes de gemir acelerando el ritmo de su mano- Mmm, vamos, lobito, no tienes idea de cuánto he deseado esto.   
-Lo sé, por eso has conducido desde la madrugada hasta aquí, puedo hacerme una idea de lo mucho que quieres esto- dijo desnudándose con prisas y trepó a la cama, acomodándose entre las piernas abiertas de su hiperactivo chico- Casi tanto como yo. 

Capturando los labios contrarios en un apasionado beso, permitió que sus manos recorran el cuerpo del menor, disfrutando de todas sus curvas. Trazando un camino con su lengua, desciende desde el cuello del menor hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus muslos, en donde se dedica a marcar sus caninos y se deleita con los gemidos que obtiene. Cuando termina su cometido, se incorpora estirando la mano hasta el velador junto a la cama, sacando el bote de lubricante del cajón y esparció una cantidad generosa en sus dedos. 

-Date prisa, Sourwolf, Mmm, te quiero dentro, ahora- exigió el castaño sentándose e inició un lascivo beso antes de que lo empujen por el pecho.  
-Quédate quieto- ordenó el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos e introdujo el primer dedo en ese estrecho interior, no importa cuántas veces tengan sexo, siempre se siente igual de apretado y eso le encanta.   
-Uuuuyyyy, el gran lobito malvado se colocó mandón, ¿Y qué harás si no obedezco?- preguntó en una clara provocación que pasó inadvertida para el mayor- ¿Qué harás, Sourwolf? 

Derek rugió frente al rostro del humano al mismo tiempo que cambia a su forma de beta y se apresura en dilatar a su insolente pareja, repartiendo mordiscos por cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Apenas lo sintió listo, posiciona la punta de su dura erección y comienza a penetrarlo despacio, sosteniéndolo con fuerza por la cintura. 

-Aaaaaahhhhh, Mmm, había olvidado lo grande que eres- canturreó el castaño rodeándole el cuello con los brazos pero el Alfa lo tomó por las muñecas, inmovilizándolo en la cama- Dereeeekkkk, Mmm.  
-Me preguntaste que haría, Stiles, ahora tendrás que rogarme si quieres que te folle y no olvides que tengo un autocontrol muy bueno, ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo? 

El lobo se dio una palmadita mental por conseguir colocar en aprietos a su compañero, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo suele ser él quien es manipulado sin darse cuenta y eso le amerita varias burlas por parte de Peter. Durante unos segundos, su mirada se encuentra con la del castaño, quien hace puchero antes de intentar liberar sus manos pero fue inútil. 

-¡No es justo! No soy rival para tu fuerza lobuna- se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero antes de gemir cuando lo embistieron dos veces- Aaaahhh… Dereeeekkk… por favor follameee… Aaaahhhh, mi gran y fuerte Alfaaa, quiero que me hagas el amor apasionadamente, te he extraño mucho, no me hagas esperar, mi Alfa, por favor- comenzó a suplicar el castaño al mismo tiempo que mueve las caderas, en busca de aliviar su excitación.   
-No me convences aún- dijo el moreno disfrutando la situación.   
-Cuando estaba en D.C y de vez en cuando nos reunimos con Scotty y Allison, solíamos frecuentar un bar en el este, era divertido, creo que madurar me ha dado un sex appeal extra, ¿Sabes cuantos hombres me invitaban un trago?- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa y el mayor gruñó al oír esas palabras- Cuando terminé mi último examen, fuimos a celebrar a un club y había un hombre muy guapo que me invitó una copa, bailamos muy, muy junto.  
-¿Qué tan junto?- soltó el lobo haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y apretó el agarre en las muñecas de su pareja.   
-Muy junto- respondió el chico antes de alzarse un poco para susurrar al oído de su compañero- Tan junto que sentía perfectamente su dura erección contra mi trasero y no fue difícil averiguar sus intenciones, ¿Sabes que me dijo? “Vamos a mi auto y te follaré” Tal vez debí aceptar su proposición. 

Derek rugió muy molesto al oír esa historia. Su lobo se retuerce con hostilidad y con deseos homicidas hacia el bastardo que se atrevió a coquetear con su pareja pero lo que va a hacer ahora, es castigar al impertinente chico bajo él por tan si quiera considerar esa propuesta. Imponiendo un ritmo rápido desde el inicio, embiste implacable a su compañero, quien se deshace de gemidos de placer mientras lucha por liberar sus manos para abrazarlo, sin embargo, no se lo permite. 

-Aaaaahhhhh, Maaasss, Maaaasss durooo Sourwoooolllffff- suplica el menor observándolo con sus brillantes ojos marrones oscurecidos por la excitación- ¡Dereeeekkkk!-grita cuando una de las acometidas golpea su próstata con precisión-Aaaaaahhhhhh.   
-¿Aún quieres follar con ese bastardo?- pregunta el lobo inclinándose hasta quedar rozando nariz con nariz- Responde, Stiles.  
-Aaaaaahhhhhh, no lo sé… Aaahhhh, tal veeezzz…

El moreno se enfadó mucho más y recrudeció el ritmo de las penetraciones, hundiendo la nariz en la curvatura del cuello de su compañero para aspirar profundo, soltando varios gruñidos de satisfacción al no encontrar un aroma diferente en él y esbozando una sonrisa al notar que usa el perfume que le regaló en su pasado cumpleaños, el mismo que usa él. Debe admitir que lo hizo como una forma de marcar “territorio”, ya que con los años el atractivo de su pareja se ha vuelto evidente, e incluso ha recibido de varios cumplidos de antiguos compañeros de instituto que se topa en la ciudad por casualidad cuando lo visita y eso no le gusta mucho al moreno. Puede que tal vez, no sea el hombre seguro de sí mismo que intenta aparentar con su manada, la verdad es que es muy inseguro, especialmente cuando se trata del castaño y teme perderlo porque encuentre a alguien mejor. 

-¡Dereeeeekkkk Aaaaaahhhhh!- lo llamó el menor con un grito de placer que hizo estremecer al lobo, quien en ese momento es consciente que está clavando sus colmillos con la fuerza suficiente para romper la piel.  
-Lo siento- se disculpó después de apartarse con rapidez y soltó las muñecas del chico, quien le rodeó el cuello con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.   
-¿Te disculpas por dejar de follarme? Perdonado, ahora continúa, mi Sourwolf- pidió alzándose a darle un apasionado beso- Vas a matarme por esto, Derek, te mentí- confesó acariciando el cabello de su pareja con suavidad- No en la parte en que ese hombre me invitó un trago, eso sí pasó pero lo rechacé de inmediato, soy solo tuyo, Derek, todo tuyo mi Sourwolf.   
-Stiles- el moreno solo se limitó a soltar una carcajada antes perfilar la nariz del menor con la suya- ¿Qué haré contigo? Tendrás que dejar de manipularme, Peter tiene razón, eres un astuto, inteligente, engañoso y caliente, zorrito.  
-Jajajajaja, bueno, este zorrito tiene una gran debilidad, su fuerte y poderoso Alfa lobuno, que lo tiene loquito de amor por él.   
-No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces, zorrito, ahora entiendo las palabras de Peter, eres muy hábil manipulándome, aunque debo admitir que me encantas así- dijo lamiendo los labios del humano y retomó el ritmo de las embestidas.  
-Aaaaaahhhhhh, Dereeeeeekkkk, a mí me encantaaaa que siempre hagas todo por hacerme feliiiizz, Aaaaaahhhhh, yo también haría todo por ti, Aaaahhhh Dereeeeekkk, te amo tanto-afirmó entre lloriqueos de placer y el mayor esbozó una sonrisa.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles.

El moreno observó fijamente a su compañero antes de iniciar un demandante beso. Sabe muy bien que su chico no dejará de manipularlo en el futuro para obtener lo que quiere pero con tal de que nunca pierda esa linda sonrisa que tiene, no le importa en lo más mínimo. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek terminó de preparar la cena y apagó el gas antes de subir al dormitorio principal, de donde proviene una risa escandalosa junto a unos ladridos. Esa mañana y parte de la tarde, estuvieron acomodando sus cosas para mudarse oficialmente a la mansión reconstruida y dentro de una hora, llegarían los demás a cenar con ellos. 

-¡No te comas eso, lobo!

El moreno se asomó con curiosidad y esbozó una sonrisa al descubrir que su pareja está tirando el extremo de una camiseta mientras el perro lo hace del otro en la dirección contraria. Sabe de primera fuente que al animal le encanta desparramar la ropa del castaño por toda la habitación y sospecha que es por la sencilla razón de que le encanta jugar. 

-¡Lobo, suéltalo!- ordenó el menor dándose por vencido para dejarse caer de rodillas junto a la cama- No voy a terminar de ordenar mi ropa hoy, se supone que debes ayudarme, lobo, siempre haces todas las travesuras conmigo, no es justo que te portes bien solo con Derek- se quejó antes de reírse cuando el animal afirmó las patas delanteras en sus muslos y le dio varias lamidas en el rostro- Jajajajaja, yo también te quiero.   
-Parece que se están divirtiendo- dijo el mayor entrando al cuarto con una sonrisa- Han hecho todo un desastre.   
-Es culpa de tu chico favorito, estaba ordenando mi ropa y comenzó a tirar todo- acusó el castaño al mismo tiempo que abraza por el cuello a su mascota con mimo- Te quiero mucho, lobo.   
-¿Y a mí?- preguntó el Alfa ayudándole a levantarse.  
-A ti te amo, Derek- respondió para luego darle un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma manera- ¿La comida ya está lista?   
-Sí, pecoso, te ayudaré aquí o no acabarás hoy- señaló el moreno sin ocultar lo divertido que le parece la situación- Lobo, siéntate- ordenó siendo acatado de inmediato- Buen chico- lo alagó rascándolo tras las orejas con una sonrisa- Vamos a ordenar ahora, Stiles.   
-No es justo, ustedes tienen esa cosa lobuna-perruna, yo solo soy un pobre humano.   
-Stiles, tú manipulas como quieres al gran y poderoso Alfa de esta manada, así que técnicamente mandas a todos por aquí- afirmó el moreno revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.   
-Oh, eso me gusta, me gusta mucho. 

En cuanto acabaron de ordenar el desastre que había en el cuarto, los tres bajaron a la cocina y el moreno observó fijamente como su compañero troza dos filetes para servirlos en el tazón del perro, quien le da unas lamidas en las manos antes de devorar su carne. Esa escena le trae muchos recuerdos y tal parece que el castaño lo entiende a la perfección, ya que lo abraza por la cintura con una sonrisa. 

-¿También quieres tu cena en un tazón, Sourwolf?- canturreó antes de reírse.   
-Sabes que puedo volver a morderte y tirarte al suelo ¿Verdad?- amenazó sin un ápice de seriedad el mayor.   
-Mmm, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, Sourwolf y tirarme al suelo o empotrarme contra cualquier pared, lo que quieras- aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo sonreír a Hale.  
-Luego, pecoso, los demás no tardarán en llegar.   
-Te cobraré la palabra, lobito, colocaré la mesa, trae el vino, por favor.

Unos diez minutos después, los primeros en llegar fueron los McCall junto a los Argent y el sheriff, con quienes habían cenado la noche anterior. Los siguientes fueron Lydia y Jackson, luego Isaac, Peter, Erika y Boyd. El moreno sirvió la comida con ayuda de su compañero antes de sentarse a la mesa también, esbozando una sonrisa al ver a toda su manada por fin reunida. 

-Atención todos- dijo Stiles colocándose de pie y estiró su brazo con la copa hacia adelante- Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar, el compromiso de Scotty con Ally y Lydia con Jackson, esperamos pronto tener pequeños lobitos corriendo por aquí- canturreó haciendo reír a los demás- También vamos a celebrar que desde mañana, viviremos juntos y que mi Sourwolf cumplió con su promesa de que tendremos el cuarto más grande- festejé acariciando el cabello de su compañero, quien se dejó hacer mirándolo con una sonrisa- Pero la razón más importante para brindar, es por Derek- el aludido arqueó una ceja sin comprender a que se refiere- Todos queremos darte las gracias, no solo eres un buen Alfa, nos has dado un hogar, Derek, todos sabemos lo que significa este lugar para ti, sabemos los recuerdos felices que tienes aquí y también los tristes pero te prometo, que de ahora en adelante, solo serán momentos felices los que nos esperas, probablemente enfrentemos obstáculos difíciles en el futuro pero estamos juntos y ya hemos demostrado que luchando de esa manera, la manada Hale es invencible, gracias por darnos este hogar, Derek y por convertirnos en una familia. 

El moreno sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras junto a todo lo que está percibiendo de los demás. Jamás pensó que volvería a tener una familia después de que perdió a la suya en aquel trágico incendio y ahora no solo la ha recuperado, sino que tiene un hogar junto a personas que ama. 

-Te queremos mucho, Sourwolf- dijo el hiperactivo chico abrazándolo con una sonrisa- Pero yo te quiero más que todos.   
-Claro, nadie quiere más a papá que mamá- canturreó Isaac guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.   
-Y papá ya ha dejado claro que ama a mamá, incluso se hizo pasar por un perro por él- señaló Peter guiñándole un ojo con complicidad- ¿Lo recuerdan? Derek no confiaba en Tommy, aunque todo solo fue una excusa porque realmente estaba celoso, muy celoso.   
-Jajajaja y Stiles hizo todo por su amado Sourwolf, incluso dormir en el suelo- comentó Erika mientras los demás se ríen.   
-Lo mimaba demasiado, si ya parecía su novio- aseguró el sheriff con una sonrisa de diversión- Ya estaba preocupándome que comenzara a gustarte otra especie, Stiles.   
-¡Papá! No digas esas cosas- se quejó el aludido con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas- Es natural que me encariñara tanto con Sourwolf, he estado mucho tiempo enamorado de Derek y ambos son igualitos, bueno, ahora ya sé por qué pero en ese tiempo no. 

El moreno gruñó cuando todos continuaron recordando su temporada como perro, haciendo alusión a sus exquisitos gustos, sus celos disfrazados con desconfianza hacia Tommy y como marcaba al castaño a mordiscos. Al final no le quedó más opción que reconocer que su tío tenía razón en sus suposiciones y que su lobo fue más astuto al reconocer a su compañero antes que él. El Alfa se sintió muy aliviado cuando Isaac se encargó de cambiar el tema, platicando animadamente sobre los compromisos de las dos parejas. 

Cerca de la madrugada, el moreno se escapó afuera de la mansión, dejando un animado ambiente dentro y siendo seguido por su mascota. Ambos se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada mientras observa la luna que dentro de poco será un círculo perfecto. Era increíble pensar que aquel lugar lúgubre en que se convirtió después del incendio, ahora esté tan lleno de vida, tal como en el tiempo en que vivió ahí con su familia.

-Adivina quién soy- canturreó una voz al mismo tiempo que cubren sus ojos.   
-Reconocería tu olor en cualquier lugar, Stiles- respondió tomando las manos de su pareja, quien se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.   
-Es hora de que mi gran Alfa y papá de la manada coloque orden- comentó afirmando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor- Erika retó a un concurso de quien bebe más a Jackson, Isaac y Scotty, ahora los tres están por subirse a bailar en la mesa pero lo más increíble es Peter, se llevó a Chris con la excusa de “Darle un tour” por el segundo piso, te puedo apostar lo que sea a que algo está tramando.   
-Y no te equivocas- respondió el moreno conociendo perfectamente las intenciones de su tío.   
-Es increíble lo animado que se ha vuelto este lugar, no te ofendas, lobito pero después de lo que pasó… todo solía ser muy lúgubre… ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé en lo triste que te sentías viviendo aquí… en el recuerdo constante de lo que pasó pero también lo entendía…era una forma de estar cerca de tu familia… sé que aún estás triste, eso es algo que no desaparecerá y lo entiendo, yo me siento igual por mi mamá… sin embargo, ambos encontramos personas que amamos y hemos formado una increíble manada, sé que ellos estarían de acuerdo, tu familia y mi mamá.  
-Es cierto, Stiles, desde el incendio, solo he sentido tristeza, rabia e impotencia pero eso cambió desde que te conocí, por supuesto que al comienzo no te soportaba…aunque debo admitir que era divertido discutir contigo, intimidarte o empotrarte contra algo… tú me devolviste todo lo que he perdido, Stiles, eres tú quien nos hace una familia y haría lo que fuera por ti- aseguró dándole un casto beso en la frente a su compañero.   
-¿Incluso fingir ser un perro-lobo para cuidarme? ¿Soportarías ser tratado como un perro por mí? ¿Aguantarías que te coloquen un collar y te den palmaditas en la cabeza? ¿O que te llamen “Hey, chico?” ¿Harías eso por mí?- preguntó dándole un empujoncito cómplice al Alfa, quien sonrió tomando su mano y asintió- Jajajaja, es definitivo, estás loquito de amor por mí, Sourwolf.   
-Igual que tú por mí, pecoso. 

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de juntar sus bocas en un cariñoso beso que solo rompieron cuando su mascota se recostó sobre sus piernas, reclamando su respectiva parte de mimos también que el castaño no dudó en darle, rascándolo tras las orejas con diversión. 

-Tu hijo ilegitimo es un consentido, Derek, hoy no dormirá con nosotros, te quiero solo para mí- exigió el menor haciendo un infantil puchero.   
-Soy solo tuyo, Stiles, ahora y por siempre, aunque tendrás que convencerme si quieres que estemos en el cuarto los dos solos. 

El castaño esbozó una traviesa sonrisa antes de levantarse, tomando la mano del Alfa para luego correr en dirección al garaje. El mayor se dejó llevar hasta el camaro y ambos subieron a los asientos traseros. Los dos saben que cualquiera los puede descubrir ahí, especialmente los betas que serán capaces de oírlos y olerlos pero el Alfa sabe que en su condición actual (gracias al alcohol) ni siquiera se habrán dado cuenta de su ausencia. 

-Voy a convencerte de la mejor forma que conozco- prometió el humano dedicándole una amplia sonrisa llena de malicia y se sentó en sus piernas al mismo tiempo que le desabrocha el pantalón- Te amo, mi Sourwolf.  
-Y yo a ti, Stiles. 

Derek sabe que ahora su vida volverá a cambiar, principalmente porque ya no estará solo, sino rodeado de toda su familia y vendrán muchas futuras cenas tan o más animada que la que tienen ahora, las cuales va a disfrutar mucho. 

*********************************************************************  
Gracias a quienes siguieron la historia, dejaron Kudos y Comentarios.  
Saludos y nos leemos en la siguiente historia !:D


End file.
